Book 5: Legends
by Rassilon001
Summary: Korra and her friends have countless new adventures ahead of themselves still, but this is an enemy unlike any they have ever faced before. With the whole world thrown into disarray the Avatar may not be enough to tackle this new threat. She will have to rely on her friends more than ever, and they will have to rely on each other. Theirs will be the stuff of Legends.
1. Chapter 00 - Index

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Avatar, the Legend of Korra, or any of the associated characters or expanded universe. They wholly belong to the Nickelodeon network, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Studio Mir. Who definitely made for us something truly special. I will lay claim to the original characters and ideas found herein, however.

**Summary:  
**The Avatar and her many friends have countless new adventures ahead of themselves still, but this time they have encountered an enemy unlike any they have ever seen or heard of before. With the whole world thrown into disarray and chaos the Avatar alone may not be enough to tackle this new threat. Four elements collide in this thrilling tale of action, fantasy and adventure. Korra will have to rely on her friends and allies more than ever, and they will have to rely on each other. Theirs will be the stuff of Legends.

**Special Thanks:  
**Many thanks goes to my crack team of Betas, the Five Horsemen of the Dead, for helping to proofread the stories numerous plot, spelling, and grammatical errors. They have been instrumental in shaping not only this story but also myself as a writer. And equally thanks to the fan base who encouraged the full writing of this fifth book when I feared my inadequate skills not be quite up to the task of a truly Legendary story.

**Index:  
**. Chapter 01 . . . . . . . . . . . Shatterpoint  
. Chapter 02 . . . . . . . . . . . Bitter Medicine  
. Chapter 03 . . . . . . . . . . . Heart and Soul  
. Chapter 04 . . . . . . . . . . . The Deepest Wounds  
. Chapter 05 . . . . . . . . . . . Thicker than Water  
. Chapter 06 . . . . . . . . . . . Lightbulb!  
. Chapter 07 . . . . . . . . . . . Metamorphosis  
. Chapter 08 . . . . . . . . . . . Face of the Enemy  
. Chapter 09 . . . . . . . . . . . Old Flame  
. Chapter 10 . . . . . . . . . . . Days Gone By...  
. Chapter 11 . . . . . . . . . . . Life and Death  
. Chapter 12 . . . . . . . . . . . Republic Rim  
. Chapter 13 . . . . . . . . . . . Legendary  
. Chapter 14 . . . . . . . . . . . Seasons of Change

**Credits:  
**Based on Characters and Concepts created by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

Korra . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Janet Varney  
Mako . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . David Faustino  
Bolin. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . P. J. Byrne  
Asami Sato . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Seychelle Gabrielle

Opal Beifong . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Alyson Stoner  
Tahno. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rami Malek

Temuji . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jerry Jewell  
Fumiko . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tania Gunadi

Tenzin. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . J. K. Simmons  
Pema. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Maria Bamford  
Bumi. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Richard Riehele  
Kya. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lisa Edelstein

Lin Beifong. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mindy Sterling  
Suyin Beifong. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Anne Hache  
Baatar Beifong Sr . . . . . . . . . . . . Jim Meskimen  
Baatar Beifong Jr. . . . . . . . . . . . . Todd Haberkorn  
Huan Beifong . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jason Marsden  
Wei and Wing Beifong . . . . . . . . . Marcus Toji  
Ban Beifong . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Vincent Tong

Varrick. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . John Michael Higgins  
Zhu Li . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Stephanie Sheh

Jinora. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kiernan Shipka  
Ikki . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Darcy Rose Byrnes  
Meelo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Logan Wells  
Rohan . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Alex Hirsh  
Kai. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Skyler Brigmann

Tonraq . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . James Remar  
Senna. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Alex McKenna  
Eska. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Aubrey Plaza  
Desna. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Aaron Himelstein

President Raiko . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Spencer Garrett  
Fire Lord Izumi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . April Stewart  
Princess Koko . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tara Strong  
King Wu . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sunil Malhotra  
General Iroh II. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dante Basco

Katara . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Eva Marie Saint  
Toph Beifong. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Philece Sampler  
Zuko . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bruce Davison  
Mai . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Julianne Buescher  
Azula . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Barbara Goodson

Tso Lan. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Billy West  
Jasmine. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Salli Richardson  
Aki . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zach Tyler Eisen  
Bao. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sean Connery  
Meiling . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tiffany Grant  
Lieutenant. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lance Henrikson  
Shiro Shinobu . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jeff Bennett

Vaatu. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jonathan Adams  
Amon . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Steven Jay Blum  
Unalaq . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Adrian LaTourelle  
Zaheer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Henry Rollins  
Kuvira. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zelda Williams

Raava. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . April Stewart  
Iroh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Greg Baldwin  
Yue. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Johanna Braddy


	2. Chapter 01 - Shatterpoint (1of2)

"_There's so much more I want to learn and do_."  
\- **Avatar Korra**.

* * *

Swirling lights of gold and emerald continued to swirl upwards from the epicenter of the new portal, ascending high up into the sky and out of sight in the upper atmosphere. Privately, Asami thought it looked familiar somehow, but she couldn't quite place her finger on what it might have been. Right now, she liked to think it represented the past and the future, intertwining in one beautiful perfect moment. The present. Right here, right now.

Beside her, Korra stepped up to the shimmering lights, shouldering her backpack one last time. The two of them weren't sure exactly how long they'd be gone, or what they'd do for sustenance on the other side, so they'd packed enough rations and clothing for a few days at least, and Asami had a lightweight tent attached to the bottom of her pack. It was heavy, but even so she felt lighter than air.

"This is so exciting," she said, gazing into the myriad swirling colors, watching smaller spirits come and go. "I've always wanted to see the Spirit World up close... always figured I never would. I'm not very spiritual, after all."

"Neither was I, up until a few years ago," Korra reminded her.

"You're the Avatar, that doesn't count," Asami gently teased her.

Korra took it in stride, giving a great guffaw, and had to admit her friend was right. "Now I have to warn you, the spirit realm can be a teensy bit hazardous... it reflects your emotional state, so if you're feeling angry, or scared... things can get dicey. So whatever you do, stay calm."

"Calm, got it," Asami said, taking a deep breath and exhaling, feeling the tension leave her body. She was already feeling more relaxed than she had been in weeks.

"Ready?" asked Korra, offering her hand.

Asami smiled, settling her palm into Korra's, their fingers interlocked as they took the fateful step into the Spirit Realm. Their gazes locked as the boundary between worlds blurred and they vanished from the material plane.

Stepping between the worlds may have seemed like a big thing, but honestly, it was no different from stepping off the platform at Republic City Central Station. The only real difference was the change in perceptions. There was always that sort of ripple effect, like watching heat rise off a sand dune. When it passed, Korra and Asami stood in the Spirit World, taking in the breathtakingly beautiful view of the lush emerald fields and cerulean skies.

Spirits of all shapes and sizes flitted through the air overhead, passing through the portal and to the material plane. Some paused to welcome them, or so it seemed by the sounds they made. A trio of butterflies made of amethyst dust zipped up in front of Asami's face, startling the young woman, before flitting across her nose and past her, tickling her cheeks with their wings. She gave a giggle that turned into a full-blown laugh. Asami hadn't felt this carefree and joyous in ages.

"This place is wonderful," she said, turning to her friend, a bright smile on her full red lips. "Thank you for bringing me here, Korra."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," the Avatar replied, lightly tagging her on the shoulder. "Come on, I want to show you something!"

She took three steps, then looked back, found herself already the full length of the field ahead of Asami. Blinking jade eyes in confusion, the Sato Heiress took off running after her friend, sprinting the length of the field in record time. Every step seemed to make the world blur past like she was racing in one of her satomobiles back on the track, and she laughed again as she and Korra took off running, dodging around or hopping over spirits too slow to get out of their way. Korra of course had kept in excellent shape thanks to all the bending she did on a daily basis, but Asami was no slouch and longer-legged besides. They ran freely through the spirit fields, untroubled by their inhabitants.

"Where are we going?" Asami asked, ducking under a mushroom that towered over her, scattering a cloud of ruby butterflies as she kept pace with Korra.

"There's someone I want to introduce to you!"

"Someone? A spirit?" she guessed.

Kinda paused in her running, slowing to a light jog, not even out of breath. Her face scrunched up in that adorable way it did when she was in deep thought. "You know I'm not really sure. He didn't start out that way... but now I guess he kinda is..."

"Who?" she asked. She was really curious now.

"Don't spoil the surprise!" the water tribe girl insisted. "Now let's see... I wonder if..."

The Avatar stretched out her hand, fingers splayed, and turned slowly in a circle as her eyes drifted closed, picking up on the subtle vibrations of energy that flowed so freely in the spirit world.

"Spirit sensor?" Asami guessed, her voice low so not to interrupt.

"Spirit sensor," Korra confirmed, still searching. "It's not as clear here as the real world but... I think I can still get a lock..."

"One of these days I really need to find a way to duplicate that..." the Sato heiress mused. "Install it on Satomobiles would make finding people so much easier for the cops... rescue teams..."

"Ah!"

Korra re-opened her eyes and pointed, beckoning Asami to follow her across the latest field of spirit flowers, sidestepping the beautiful multicolored foliage as they made their way towards a clearing. The emerald grass, growing steadily longer and longer the further they waded into it, parted abruptly at the clearing, revealing a table set with a pristine cloth and an elderly gentleman in Earth Kingdom robes. An older style that had long since gone out of fashion, he wore them with the dignity of royalty, and yet somehow his kindly smile and gentle gaze betrayed a benevolence and wisdom that seemed almost impossibly vast.

"Iroh!"

"Korra. It's so nice to see you again," the old man said, welcoming her into the clearing, his smile growing wider by the minute, showcasing the many wrinkles besides it. Clearly, it was an expression he used often. "And who is your friend?" he asked, catching sight of Asami hiding sheepishly behind her Avatar friend.

"Asami," Korra introduced, beckoning her forward. "Asami Sato of Future Industries."

The bearded man nodded knowingly. "Ah, the future is a wonderful thing to invest in. It's very nice to meet you, Asami."

"Likewise, sir," she said, offering him her hand demurely. Iroh, gentleman that he was, took it and gently planted a chaste kiss on the back, making her blush despite herself. While such courtesy wasn't quite dead back in Republic City, it had been some time since she'd been treated quite so gallantly. She found she quite missed the feeling.

"I was just about to brew some jasmine tea," Iroh said. "It's my favorite. I'd be honored if the two of you would join me."

"The honor is definitely ours," Korra said, taking Asami's hand, leading her over to the table. They sat down as Iroh prepared the tea. Within moments, the warm smell of jasmine floated over them like a euphoric cloud, washing away troubles and easing discomfort. Iroh settled into his seat across from them, pouring from his favorite kettle, a very old relic he saved for very special occasions like this one.

"Wan's teapot," Korra identified.

At Asami's puzzled look, Korra explained. "The first Avatar Wan used this to transport Raava the Light Spirit when she'd grown too feeble to move on her own... he protected her until they merged and became the very first Avatar. In a way, its kinda where I come from," she said, resting a hand over her heart.

"They say you can still taste a little light in every cup of tea," Iroh picked up where she left off, pouring each of them a cup and setting one in front of each of them.

"I'm sure it'll be utterly delicious. Thank you again for taking time for us," Asami said, picking hers up and gently blowing on it to help it cool.

"I often have tea this time of day. But tea is always better when shared with fine company. And of course, there could be no finer company than two such lovely young ladies as yourselves."

Asami coughed, choking on her tea, and Korra gently patted her back to help ease the flow of air in their appropriate passageways. Iroh laughed good-naturedly, offering a napkin, but Asami gently declined. He really was a sweet old man. Reminded her vaguely of her grandfather before he'd passed away. As they drank and chatted, several spirits drifted over, some helping themselves to cake and tea then leaving without a word, others settling in to join them.

"Hello again Avatar!" chirped one of the smaller spirits, a cute little light spirit with a pair of leaves resembling pigtails on either side of its head.

"Oh it's you, hello again," Korra scooped him up in an eager hug, rubbing her cheek against the spirit's.

"Whose your friend? She's _beautiful_."

Korra snickered, amused by the tiny things smitten tone. Poor Asami had a spirit crushing on her. "This is Asami Sato," Korra introduced her. "She's my best friend."

"Hello there," replied the dark-haired woman, watching with some amusement as the spirit settled into Korra's lap like a toddler, gazing at her with undisguised awe. Who would've guessed the Avatar had such a way with children? Yet Korra definitely had a maternal touch when it came to the younger generation. She was going to make a wonderful mother someday.

"So while we're here, what did you want to see?" asked Korra. "Xia Bao's Grove? The Tree of Time? Hai-Riyo peak? That one's not far from here."

"All of them," she replied excitedly. "Everything."

Iroh picked up his tea cup as he listened to them with a kindly smile. "May want to get started then. There's no need to keep company with an old man," Iroh said gently. "You two can go have fun, I'll always be here if you want to come back and share some tea later."

Reining in her excitement, Asami shook her head, long dark locks flowing like a waterfall. "We don't have to go anywhere yet," Asami insisted. "I'm having a wonderful time right here."

"Perhaps a friendly game of pai sho then?" he asked, setting a board on the table.

Asami's beautiful face contorted into a painful grimace. Though it passed almost as quickly as it had come, Iroh was a perceptive man, and saw immediately her mood had been soured.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stir up unpleasant memories," Iroh apologized gently.

"No, it's alright... my... my father taught me how to play," she explained. "He died recently."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied, his voice filled with sympathy. "I know how hard it is to lose those we are close to. Harder still to lose family."

Korra, while not the brightest or most gifted of individuals when it came to the mind, was sharp enough to put two and two together, and it abruptly dawned on her exactly why Asami had chosen their spontaneous getaway as the Spirit World. She was hoping to form a connection of some sort with her lost father. Korra felt nothing but profound sympathy for her. Things simply didn't work that way here. The Spirit World wasn't the afterlife, like some believed. At least, not for everyone.

What was gone... was gone.

Fortunately, the subject remained unbroached as Asami accepted a game from Iroh, who laid out the board and set up the pieces. For her part, Korra sipped at her jasmine tea, though she resolved to talk to Asami about her dad at a later time. A better time. Wounds like hers shouldn't be allowed to fester, though equally they couldn't just be torn open without proper care and timing.

For now though, she contented herself with just watching the game. Korra understood the rules but it had been a long time since she'd been able to sit down and enjoy a game for herself. After so long an active force in the world, it was nice to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. Tea, pai sho, friends. It was relaxing.

The cup of tea in her hands warmed her, but not as much as the sight of her friend Asami so happy.

* * *

In the material plane, deep in the vastness of space, countless celestial bodies danced their eternal dance, stars and suns and planets and moons all interlocking like the gears of a great clock. Moving impossibly slow to the human perception of time, but moving all the same. Right now, humanity could not grasp the sheer staggering size of it, thinking their world the center of the universe. Come a millennia or so, they may yet change their minds.

But in the here and now, things were changing.

Only a little ways away from the planet where the Avatar called home, a great comet streaked through the empty void between worlds, leaving behind a tail of hot fire as it slipped past stars and planets on its century-long trip.

It was known by some people as Sozin's Comet.

Normally, it would be another quarter century before it brushed against the atmosphere of the planet where the Avatar lived, greatly enhancing the powers of all benders of fire and bringing about awe and destruction in equal measure. However, because of the newly opened spirit portals at the poles, things were different.

The spirit portals created a subtle shift in the gravity of the world as it reached up into the heavens above, gently asserting its influence even as far out as space. Sozin's Comet was gently claimed by this pull, and its course began to slightly shift. Subtly at first, then with greater and greater draw. In no time at all it hurtled through space at a sharp angle towards the planet. When the third spirit portal was opened in Republic City, its descent became only more terrible still... and it's fate sealed.

The world had entered a new age... and things were still changing.

* * *

In the end, they were sure how long they stayed in the spirit realm. Time had a way of slipping through your fingers no matter how tightly you tried to keep hold of it. And they'd both long since let it go without the slightest care. Asami had even been mildly amused when she'd tried to check her pocket watch out of habit. The needle was spinning around quite rapidly... in the opposite direction it was supposed to.

So they sat and drank tea, played pai sho with Iroh and some of the other spirits. Iroh also served up some rather delicious spirit cake to go with their jasmine tea. The poor little light spirit who'd attached himself to the girls proved a hopeless player, despite all attempts of his opponents to go easy on him. Asami, however, proved herself to be a reigning champion in this world as well as the material plane, and even managed to narrowly win a victory from the legendary Dragon of the West himself. Iroh guffawed loudly at his defeat, saying he hadn't had one so devastating since Ba Sing Se.

Finally, Korra entered the fray and pulled up a chair to try her own luck against Asami, who offered her a smirk and a promise of no easy victory. Spirits big and small settled around to watch as the two of them shifted tiled pieces across the board.

It was just after the third game between the two of them had started (one victory Asamis, one victory Korras) that would have broken their tie, that they noticed the skies overhead starting to darken. Subtle at first, the cerulean hue began to turn dark and violet, swirling like great storm clouds overhead.

"Is everything alright?" asked Korra, glancing over at Iroh. He nodded, looking as serene as ever.

"The Spirit World is just reacting to the new portal you opened," he explained. "Even here, change never comes easy for the spirits. Some of them are finding trouble adjusting. And others are reflecting the mood back in the world you know. It can be a little... turbulent sometimes."

"Looks like storm clouds," Asami thought aloud, idly wondering if she should've brought a rain poncho. She hadn't exactly expected there to be rain in the Spirit World.

Iroh nodded. "A storm is brewing," he said with a sip of his tea. "But storms come and go... this one may be pleasant. A nice nourishing rain for the ground to soak up."

"You always look on the bright side of things, don't you?" Korra asked, envying him for that.

"Staying positive can do more good than all the power of the cosmos," the elderly man said, setting his cup down and brushing a hand through his beard. "And between you and me? I think they may even be one and the same, sometimes."

"Well, if things are storming here... we may want to get back," Asami said. "The world still needs its Avatar."

"Looks like our vacation just got cut short," Korra said ruefully, sliding smoothly to her feet and stretching out her limbs.

"Story of our lives," Asami replied, setting her teacup down and politely pushing the tiny tray forward.

A boom of thunder sounded in the distance, and the wind began to pick up. Some of the spirits drifted away on the breeze, though Iroh continued to sip his tea without a care in the world. Even his long white hair was unruffled by the rising winds. At the sight of Asami and Korra leaving however, he bid them wait a moment as he reached under the table, searching for something.

"You two may wish to take this with you... I've had it for some time but never really found reason to use it. Perhaps you will instead," he said, holding up a white parasol in his hands and offering it to the closer of the two. Korra accepted it with the all the solemnness of earning a medal, bowing to Iroh as she examined the gift. The design was very old, but lovingly maintained. Curious, Korra unfolded the umbrella, marveling at the design found on its pale canopy. It was one she recognized well, having grown up with it.

"The White Lotus," she remarked, tracing a finger along the pale blue petals of the flower. Iroh nodded sagely.

"While a little rain never hurt anyone... sometimes it's nice to walk in the shade," he said wisely.

"Thank you very much for this kindness," Asami said, also bowing politely.

"Please, feel free to visit again sometime. Tea is _always_ better with good company," Iroh said with a grandfatherly smile.

Both girls gave Iroh a hug as he enfolded them in his arms, great and strong as tree trunks still but with the warmth and gentleness of a favorite blanket. Asami even rewarded his kindness with a sweet little kiss on the cheek, causing the older man to fluster in quiet delight, pleased all the years hadn't dulled his touch with the ladies. Even if they were both far too young for him.

Iroh waved farewell as Asami and Korra turned from the clearing, stepping back into the trackless spirit wilds and groves. The skies overhead were reflected in the grounds below, where once things had seemed bright and cheerful, now they took on a more somber and dark look. Nothing truly scary, just sort of somber. Melancholy, Asami decided.

A happy sort of sadness.

In a way, it felt soothing. Like a smile after a long cry. Asami knew her past was littered with unpleasant memories, topped with the recent loss of her father, just after they'd started to mend their broken bonds. As the rain started to gently pour down atop of them, Asami angled the umbrella to keep them dry, stepping closer to her travelling companion as she did so. No matter the past, she was determined to remain focused on the future, and enjoy the time she had now. With who she was with now.

"So what do you think's in store for us next?" she asked as the Republic City portal came into view.

"Dunno. Could be civil unrest, Red Lotus members, dark spirits... or it could just be the end of the world," the Avatar said casually, almost rolling her eyes at the last one. "Again."

"We'll face it together then, won't we?" She didn't phrase it as a question. No matter where Korra went, she intended to be there.

"Of course we will," Korra answered all he same, looping an arm around Asami's waist and squeezing her close. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," Asami whispered more softly, as she reached out and draped an arm around Korra's shoulders, drawing her in closer, sharing the umbrella's canopy and keeping warm and dry in each other's company as they strolled through the spirit portal and back into the material plane.

* * *

Re-emerging from the portal, the weather immediately shifted to a dry, cool wind, with not a cloud in the early morning sky. Folding up her umbrella, Asami and Korra traversed their way across the crater down to the docks, and then took the earliest ferry they could find over to Air Temple Island. If anyone would know what was going on in the world right now, it would be Tenzin.

And they were in luck, Tenzin and his family were settling down for their morning meal with the Air Acolytes and the Air Nomads when Korra and Asami arrived.

First, however, they had to deal with Korra's other best girl friend, as Naga came bounding joyfully over to them, nearly knocking Korra and Asami over as she lavished them with affection.

"Naga... ahh, how've you been girl?" The Avatar patted her faithful companion on the head and stroked the ivory fur as Naga lapped up the attention. She'd finally regained her feet when the others made it to them.

"Korra! You're back. How was your trip?" asked the bald Air Master, standing quickly and making his way over to them. His children followed, Ikki and Meelo all but zipping over to her side to pester her with questions, anxious to hear about their trip, while Jinora quietly stood nearby.

"It was fun," Korra decided. "We didn't mean to cut it so short but we definitely had some good times. We met up with an old friend in the Spirit World and shared in some tea and pai sho."

"It was very relaxing," added Asami, feeling her cheeks heat up a little at the thought of it. She didn't like sharing, she wanted to keep the moments she'd shared with Korra all to herself. Unconsciously, she began to fiddle with the umbrella behind her back.

"Well, we're glad you're back..." Tenzin started to say, but Korra politely cut him off.

"Have you there been any new crisises?" asked Korra, then frowned. "Crisi... cri... trouble? Has there been any new trouble?"

"Cris_es_," Tenzin clarified gently, the plural of a crisis. "And no, there hasn't, but we have been noticing strange behavior amongst the spirits still here in Republic City. Visitors are saying they're acting... agitated. On edge. We were hoping you could offer some insight."

"We were hoping the same," Asami said. "The Spirit World was acting strange while we were there... like... like a big storm was coming."

"So we came here to see if things were alright," added Korra. "Guess it didn't matter after all."

"Well, regardless, we're very glad to have you back... why don't you join us for some breakfast?"

"That sounds lovely," Asami said, suddenly feeling very hungry. Spirit cakes and jasmine tea were very sweet but they did little to fill the belly.

Tenzin beckoned the two young ladies over to the table, and Pema had already dutifully prepared extra places for each of them.

"I see everything's been cleared up from the wedding... Varrick and Zhu Li must be on their honeymoon..."

"They departed shortly after you did," Pema said. "I believe they said they were heading to an island in the south, but didn't give specifics."

"Probably want their privacy," Asami guessed, smirking slightly. Oh, she could only imagine the kind of trouble those two could get up to...

"And where are Mako and Bolin?" asked Korra. She had a feeling the Avatar was going to need all of her usual teammates close at hand. Plus, it was always good to see the two bending brothers.

"Mako is still in the city but Bolin left for Zaofu a long time ago," Tenzin replied.

"What do you mean? Just how long were we gone?"

"Korra... it's been nearly two whole months."

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review and favorite if enjoyed. Thanks to so many encouraging reviews, I worked past my great trepidation about a bigger story and continued writing.


	3. Chapter 01 - Shatterpoint (2of2)

"_New Growth cannot exist without the destruction of the Old_."  
\- **Zaheer**.

* * *

It had felt like two days, tops, even though they were both feeling refreshed. The spirit world really was a strange place, Korra decided. But ignoring the implications for the moment, she focused on the here and now.

"So where is everyone? What're they all doing?"

"Well let's see... current events... oh, first and foremost, Kuvira was extradited to Zaofu for her crimes against the Earth Kingdom, Suyin informs us she's pleaded guilty and they've constructed a platinum prison to keep her safe at an undisclosed location. They don't want any of her truly loyal followers to know where she is and attempt a break-out, but Suyin and a select few others are in the know. Prin-... excuse me, King Wu... is travelling abroad in the Earth Kingdom with my brother Bumi. Mako and Lin are still in the city doing their usual police work. Word has is that Lin is grooming him to be her replacement in another year. And as I said, Bolin went with Opal back to Zaofu so the two of them could patch up some of the damage done by Kuvira."

The mention of Zaofu reminded Korra of something else important.

"What happened with the Earth Kingdom?" she asked, remembering her promise to King Wu. "Has a new government been established yet?"

"Well, it turns out the people didn't wholly support the idea of doing away with the monarchy. So after some debate they've agreed to keep the royal family in a ceremonial function. They still have a King but he holds no real political power. Instead, ministers have been elected in each major part of the kingdom, and they all report to a Prime Minister in the capitol of Ba Sing Se. He handles the law while the King keeps the people happy."

"Power behind the throne," Asami remarked, catching on. "Clever. Keeps the royalty from being power-mad dictators and keeps the real lawmakers from being unduly harassed or bothered by... public events."

"Exactly," Tenzin said. "They're not secretive or anything they're just not in the public spotlight all the time the way King Wu or President Raiko are. I hear it's actually an easier way to do government."

"So everything went smoothly after Kuvira was de-throned," Korra remarked. That was a relief. She'd half expected some of her troops to fight on, but it seemed none of them truly had the heart for war the way she had. She had indeed been the linchpin holding her Empire together.

Tenzin nodded solemnly in confirmation, even as he sipped at his water. "The ministers were now working to patch up any lingering issues. Some bandits and marauders are trying to take advantage of all the changes but they're largely not a problem. Perhaps that's what you sensed?"

"No... whatever was going on in the Spirit Realm... it's because of something much bigger than that," Korra said, feeling a chill wash over her. She hugged her arms, feeling very cold. "Something really horrible is about to happen. I can feel it."

Tenzin gently laid a hand on her shoulder, and Asami mirrored the gesture on her other side. "Then we'll face the coming crisis as we always have," he said.

"Together."

* * *

They say that, for a moment, the entire world shook.

An exaggeration, perhaps, but deep down almost everyone felt it. A tremor in their souls, a chill down their spines. Because it struck early in the morning, most had been asleep, but jolted awake by the horrible sensation. Cities much closer to the impact could feel the earth tremble, as if in an earthquake. The air shuddered as great plumes of dust and wind rose up. Witnesses who survived claimed later the blast had been stronger than even Kuvira's spirit vine weapons. Stronger than anything they'd ever seen or heard of.

But for the modest town of Gaoling, there was no warning.

One day, their world simply erupted into fire.

* * *

Terrible as Korra's warning had been, eventually everyone settled in to sleep at Air Temple Island. Asami had accepted the offer of a guest room, still not fully comfortable with the idea of going back to Future Industries or the Sato Manor. The memories of Hiroshi's sacrifice were still too fresh in her mind, the wound in her heart too raw.

Even so, she slept like a babe on Air Temple Island.

She may well have been the only one to do so, however. The next morning was greeted with a great deal of dark eyes and weary bodies. Nightmares had been a prevalent occurrence amongst the Air Acolytes, and all of Tenzin's children had tossed and turned restlessly throughout the evening. A common situation for Ikki and Meelo, who had energy to spare, but tonight Jinora had been the worst of them. Something had just kept them from restful sleep.

Korra seemed to have the very worst of it. She'd been up long before the sun had been, at first going over some basic forms in the courtyard, but eventually settling in to watch the sun rise. Sadly, the bright light did little to warm her, it just hurt her eyes and helped sharply illuminate how wretched the morning was looking. Naga padded over to her, resting her head on Korra's leg and whining softly.

"Hey girl," Korra said, patting her head gently. "You alright?"

The sun continued to rise as she idly petting Naga's head as the great polar bear dog rested on the ground beside her, but it didn't seem to comfort her. She continued to whine softly, clearly upset.

"Didn't sleep well?" asked Tenzin, joining her on the temple steps.

The Avatar gently shook her head. "No... you?"

He shook his head solemnly. "Afraid not. I believe I may have felt some of that unrest you described in the spirit realm in my sleep. I can see now why you chose to return."

She nodded, grateful for his understanding. Hopefully, between the two of them, as well as the others, they could puzzle out what was going on. Put a stop to it before it became a real problem.

Asami was just making her way over to join them when Daw came sprinting across the courtyard towards them, sending up billows of dust as he subconsciously used his airbending to accelerate his speed to near superhuman levels.

"Master Tenzin! Master Tenzin! Terrible news!"

"What's happened?"

"I just got off the phone with Kai! He was travelling south to the Southern Air Temple, but had stopped off near the village of Gaoling! He'd just departed for the morning when it happened! He wasted no time in getting to the nearest village and sending word!"

"When what happened?" By now everyone was hanging on the poor man's every word.

"Well it's... it's...!"

"Spit it out man, what's happened?" demanded Tenzin. The stern tone of his voice seemed to snap the Acolyte back to his senses.

"A meteor's struck!" he exclaimed. "A huge one! It looks like it wiped out the whole town!"

"No..."

Korra watched as all the color drained from Tenzin's face, and she could only imagine how horrible things must have been elsewhere in the world. Especially with many of her allies, if she remembered correctly the original Beifong line began in Gaoling, Lin and Suyin could have had family there still. By extension, that meant Opal did as well.

And this, she sensed, seemed to only be the beginning.

* * *

Sozin's Comet striking may have been one of the greater changes re-shaping the face of the world, but it was far from the only one. Ripples in the heavens and earths were continuing to spread, changing each of the four nations. Although the town of Gaoling had been the direct point of impact, huge breaks in the ground had radiated outwards from the location, creating huge crevices and deep furrows. These rippled throughout the Earth Kingdom in all directions, breaking up roads and cities and re-shaping the very landscape.

And that wasn't everything.

* * *

Far south of Gaoling, the Southern Water Tribes were beset by great howling winds and mighty waves, which crashed against their shores, sinking ships and threatening to do far worse. People scrambled inland as waterbenders worked to quell the waves and freeze them solid before more terrible damage could be done.

Chief Tonraq was amongst these, tirelessly working to help people evacuate as rooftops collapsed and streets were flooded. So engrossed was he in his work that he scarcely noticed when a bad gust of wind knocked loose a hanging sign from a nearby street vendor's store, and it came crashing down on his head. It would have given him quite a nasty blow if a whip of water hadn't slapped into it at the last minute, knocking it out of the way.

Tonraq turned in shock, seeing his wife Senna there, arms outstretched and feet planted in a fluid stance. She'd just saved his life.

"Thanks," he breathed, jogging over to her and throwing an arm around her to shield her from the gale. He had to shout to be heard over the wind, though there was a momentary quell in the storm as they regrouped.

"What's happening?" she asked, horrified by all the devastation.

"I don't know... but we'll deal with it... somehow," he said, cradling her gently to his chest.

She nestled into his warm embrace. "I hope Korra is alright."

"She'll be fine, honey. She's the Avatar."

Senna watched the shifting horizon, and continued to worry regardless. It was her right as a mother to do so.

* * *

Far West across the open sea, in the Fire Nation capitol, Fire Lord Izumi awoke to find it snowing outside, an all but unheard of occurrence, particularly in such volume. Drifts of snow nearly two feet deep blanketed the capitol as she could only watched in puzzlement... and more than a little worry.

"Contact Republic City," she instructed her aides. "I need to speak to President Raiko... and General Iroh."

They moved to obey as she held out a perfectly manicured hand, catching a few snowflakes in her palm. They melted almost instantly, but her concern did not.

* * *

In the prestigious city of Ba Sing Se, many people, particularly in the prestigious Upper Ring, were known to own pets. The current Prime Minister's wife even owned a pair of Fire Ferrets, named Yin and Yan, who were normally the sweetest and most docile of creatures.

Not today. Today they'd tried to bite her hand when she fed them, and then taken off running through the streets, heedless of her calls to return home. Nor were they the only animals acting oddly. All of them had started to suddenly go feral. Polar dogs howled like there was no tomorrow. Deer cats screeched and hissed, unwilling to let their owners near them. Well-trained monkey birds took to the air or rattled about in their cages. Even the very spider-rats in the Lower Ring seemed unusually agitated, scurrying about bold as you please in broad daylight.

They all could sense what their human counterparts had only an inkling of: something was very wrong in the world.

* * *

The seas around Kyoshi Island were usually some of the most plentiful in all the world, containing myriad species of fish, most of them edible. They had to be, to sustain some of the larger life forms that inhabited the inlet of Kyoshi Island like the gigantic Elephant-Koi and the dreaded Unagi.

Today, however, when the fishermen pulled in their nets, their contents were a disappointment.

All the fish were dead or dying, their scales rotted and brown, wholly inedible.

And that was ignoring the stink, which could have made a full grown Buffalo Yak keel over dead in mere minutes of getting a whiff.

* * *

Deep in the great Si Wong Desert, sand benders on one of their usual routes came to an abrupt stop at the site beheld by them in the very center of the sandy wastes. The earth had lifted up in a great swell, fire pouring from the top of a volcano that they were positive had not been there yesterday. Great plumes of hot smoke soared skywards, turning the skies dark as molten magma oozed its way over the sandy ground.

Hot glass cracked under their sand-sailers as they moved to warn their brethren and, indeed, the rest of the world.

* * *

Princess Koko (she insisted on the title despite being technically a Queen in her own right) hurried to the courtyard of her castle at the behest of her advisors, confronted with the latest problem besieging the city Omashu.

Thankfully, the damage to the city itself was largely superficial, the earthquake that followed the meteor strike of Sozin's Comet had only caused minor damage. But what she saw laid out in front of her in the courtyard was far worse.

A full-grown moo-sow lay on the ground, panting ragged breathes, its snout stained with sickly green mucus as it weakly cowed in agony. Its body was covered with purple spots from a most horrible plague. Nor was it the only one, the farmer who'd brought it in claimed entire herds were sick, and all the farmer's he'd spoken to said the same.

They were all infected.

"Penta-pox," Koko swore softly. "So the legends are true...!"

Behind her, her two primary guards slapped their foreheads.

* * *

As far North as North went, the sister tribe of the South was having troubles of its own. One of its loyal soldiers had discovered the crisis during his shift change, and now was attempting to show it to the joint co-chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe.

Eska and Desna shuffled along behind the excitable soldier, eyes still dead and minds still waking up. Eska hadn't even had a chance to apply her make-up or braid her hair, and the two now looked more alike than ever. And they shared a silent agreement that if this soldier had woken them for nothing after all, they would be feeding him to piranha-dolphins before noon.

"Over here!" said the soldier, gesturing frantically, hurrying ahead of them. "It's over here!"

"What could possibly be so important that... oh..." Desna trailed off as he caught sight of it. No wonder the soldier was so agitated.

"Well... that's new," Eska remarked dully.

At the center of the Spirit Oasis was a pond wherein swam the Tui and La, the white and black koi that were in truth the spirits of the moon and oceans. Forever circling one another in an eternal dance.

But right now, the tranquil, supernaturally clear waters had gone from shimmering blue to a dull red, as if they were filled with blood. The air felt colder too, not the perpetually warmth of spring that was usually present in the oasis. Tui and La were still there, but they swam in agitated movements that only barely resembled a circle, straying wildly in different directions as if half-blinded and lost.

* * *

At the Eastern Air Temple, the day in question began as any other, the monks being awoken by the gentle tolling of the bells, the sound reverberating through their home as they rose to begin their chores and meditations.

However, the sounds of the bells soon began to be replaced by the ominous buzz of insects. And then one of the women shrieked and dropped her laundry basket, pointing a trembling hand to the southern sky, where a dark cloud was speeding towards them.

Locusts swarmed over the Temple in a matter of minutes, making the Air Acolytes scatter as the dark insects flew all about them, landing on their brightly colored clothes and sometimes even tangling about in their hair (the few who had any). By at large they were harmless to the humans in the Temple, but that did not stop them from panicking. Doubly so when the locusts began consuming their carefully grown crops, devastating months of hard work in a matter of mere minutes.

Several airbenders worked to blast away the clouds of swarming insects, but the locusts were relentless, and they were largely powerless in the face of such a disaster.

* * *

In the Great Swamp, wherein lay the Banyan Grove Tree, the Foggy Swamp Tribe were astonished to find the water slowly draining away from their beloved homeland, the dry land spreading until it was virtually everywhere, only a few small puddles of mud remaining where once had been great huge lakes and rivers.

In her tree-trunk home, Toph awoke from a particularly deep meditation, sightless eyes opening as she lifted her aged head. She gave a hearty sigh, well in tune with the world by now to recognize when a big change was coming. And she detested it. Change was not something she enjoyed. It's why she'd moved out here in the first place, to find peace and stability, things any good earthbender craved. Yet once again, she was being denied them by the very nature of the world.

"This isn't going to end well," she muttered, lifting herself to her feet and cracking each vertebrae in her back. She then made sure to draw a bath with what little water remained in the swamp available to her, and settled into the filthy liquid to soak. It wasn't to clean, it was to help her relax, the fact she was suspended in the water meant she was cut off from the world, finally able to 'close her eyes' so to speak.

She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she would see.

* * *

But all that paled in comparison to what was taking place in a quiet little Earth Kingdom village in the Eastern Province.

Older than dirt was a common saying but in the case of the village of Nanjing, it may have been eminently appropriate. The town was practically ancient, and yet had never expanded or been abandoned, it seemed to maintain just the right amount of equilibrium to weather the many political changes of the world. Given its location, far on the Eastern Side of the Earth Kingdom, it was far removed from the conflicts brought on by the Fire Nation's Hundred Year War, and the many recent troubles that had plagued the United Republic.

One of its more prominent features, however, was its graveyard. First started over nine centuries ago, it had been maintained as one of the best in the nation, if not the entire world. Kings and Queens of old, benders and common folk, heroes and warriors, even an Avatar had been laid to rest here beneath the ground.

The grave keeper had just opened the gates and slipped inside to begin his morning rounds. There were no funerals scheduled for today, but he had to keep an eye for trouble all the same. Though grave robbing was both illegal and highly immoral, it still happened from time to time.

Tso Lan had been the grave keeper most of his life. An odd choice of profession in this day and age, to be sure, but his family had upheld the tradition for as far back as six generations. His great-great-great-great-grandparents lay entombed here, in the nicer part of the graveyard, and despite its solemn purpose and grim appearance, it was lovingly maintained by he and his family.

This morning, however, it looked especially foreboding, chill mist seeping along the ground, making the graves appear to rise up out of it like shipwrecked vessels lost at sea. The air was uncomfortably cold, making Tso Lan shiver despite his jacket, clutching it closer to himself. Although the long night was over, the sun was hidden by the fog, and the skies overhead were overcast and tinted a reddish hue. Likely, there'd be rain later today.

There was a rustle of leaves, and he glanced over at one of the nearby trees, leafless with the coming winter. He could almost swear there was an extra shadow lingering by it, however.

"Is someone there?" asked the grave keeper, lifting up his lantern and try to peer through the fog.

Something was moving in the fog, flitting through the shadows, vanishing just as quickly as it appeared. Tso Lan was starting to think he should call in the local sheriff and some deputies, but grimly pressed deeper into the fog. He needed to make sure someone was there. Last time he'd called for help it had been for a black cat that had wandered into the yard. He'd never live it down if it was something like that again.

Even so, he reached over to a nearby open grave, picking up the shovel resting against the headstone and shifting it in his grip like a sword. No sense being careless, after all.

Easing his way forward, Tso Lan creeped over to a blackened, leafless tree in the middle of the graveyard, crawling around it with painstaking slowness. He thought he saw something shadowy shift in the mist on the other side. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, he sprang forward, makeshift weapon upraised to immediately attack...

But there was no one there.

He breathed a sigh of relief, turning to depart... and nearly leapt out of his skin.

They were _right there_. Right there in front of him.

Barely a foot in front of him, Tso Lan could now make out the figure with perfect clarity. A ragged robe of black leathers blended seamlessly against their body, and a low hood which covered the top of their head. Peering out from underneath that hood, however, was no human face, but a leathery mask with a long, beak-like nose and glass eyes. In the light of the lantern, they cast an eerie hellish gaze as they beheld Tso Lan.

Without a word, the shadowy figured lifted up its hand, fingers clenched in an open, rising gesture.

Wasting no time, Tso Lan rolled over and kicked up dirt as he went sprinting across the ground, weaving between the headstones to get as far away from this monstrous _thing _as possible. He was almost to the gates when he tripped over a loose rock and went sprawling on the ground, right in front of another tombstone. His lantern clattered to the ground beside him, but thankfully didn't break open. The last thing he needed right now was a brush fire.

"Oh this is not my da-..." he started to say, climbing to his feet... only for something truly unexpected to happen.

Something erupted out of the earth, sending chunks of dirt and brown grass in every direction. Tso Lan gave a most undignified yelp as he nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to look at what had disturbed the ground.

It was a hand. A skeletal limb, still wearing an ancient blackened bracer and with bits of dirt still clinging to it. And it was moving... pulling... drawing up more of itself.

"Sweet merciful spirits..."

Similar eruptions ripped across the graveyard as bodies began to crawl out one by one. Many were stripped to the bone by time and decay, little more than skeletons wearing their funeral vestments. Those ones were bad enough. But the truly horrifying ones were the ones still almost intact, rotted gray skin clinging to their frames, some with faces almost intact, all with hollow eyes and slack jaws. The rising dead moaned as their limbs outstretched to grab hold of the grave keeper, filthy black nails intent to tear him to pieces...

Tso Lan ran screaming into the night, as the undead legion shuffled onwards towards their sinister purpose.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

I decided to loosely base the new Earth Kingdom government on the real world Great Britain, in part because my family lineage is traced back there, in part because it gives it its own flavor, as opposed to just copying the United Republic.

I'm well aware a Comet and a Meteor are not the same thing, please chalk up any misuse of the terms said by the characters as their personal misunderstanding regarding the issue, and not my own. I think Sozin's so-called Comet was mis-named anyway.

In an ideal world, I'd have Tso Lan voiced by Billy West. Oh, and while her proper debut won't be until later, Tara Strong as Princess Koko.


	4. Chapter 02 - Bitter Medicine (1of2)

"_Kind of like pulling off a bloodsucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and get it over with_."  
\- **Mako**.

* * *

It was impossible. The sheer level of devastation was totally unthinkable. Kuvira and her Colossus hadn't caused that sort of damage to Republic City, though it had been rather close all the same. And this had come completely out of nowhere. No one was mentally prepared for it. Tenzin had to sit down, collapsing onto the steps beside Naga. Even Korra had no idea what to do or say. In her long mental list of possible problems the world could be facing (which seemed to grow every year), this was quite unlike anything she could've imagined.

"Are we... are we absolutely sure about this information?" Asami asked Daw. Ever searching for a practical solution, she hoped against hope the reports were wrong. But Daw's grave expression dispelled that hope.

This was real.

They had no idea of the other devastation currently besieging the world, but Gaoling and the surrounding lands was terrible enough. All those homes destroyed, all those lives lost. And so many more could be hurt or distraught, their lives forever changed.

"We should help," said Korra. "We _have_ to go and help."

And with those words, the others were jolted out of their stupor and galvanized into action.

"I'll load up some supplies and get our fastest airship in the air by sundown," Asami promised. "We should get there in a week."

The Avatar nodded. "We'll go on ahead with a sky bison," Korra replied. "Those people might need us _now_. Just catch up soon as you can."

"Got it."

"Take Oogi, he's the fastest. I'll radio Kai and have him meet you there," Tenzin added. "And be careful."

"Aren't I always?" asked Korra, skipping off backwards to wave to them before turning and jogging lightly over to where the Air Bison were housed. Asami headed down to the docks, taking the fastest transport back to the mainland. And Tenzin made his way into the house to radio Kai and, indeed, anyone he could to see what else could be done.

Word travelled even faster on the island, however, and in moments two of the youngest inhabitants were all but pounced on his legs, though they did have the courtesy to let him finish his call with President Raiko's secretary first. Evidently he was already swamped in calls.

"Dad, can we go with Korra?!"

"Yeah Daddy we can help!"

Ikki and Meelo, his middle children. Always so anxious and rambunctious and eager to prove themselves. Still trying to find themselves and their place in the world. But equally so eager to help and be a part of it. He wished he could hold them close forever, well away from the dangers of the world. But after their efforts to locate Korra all by themselves, he couldn't very well deny this. It wasn't like they were going into a war zone or dealing with bandits, after all, they'd be helping with repairs and rescues, something much safer. Plus, they would be with Korra. If there was anyone he trusted with his family, it was her.

"I suppose so... but ask your mother first," he amended, realizing Pema would _end_ him if he just let their children go without consulting her. The words had barely left his mouth before both kids started cheering.

"Woohoo! Adventure time!" cheered Ikki.

"Going to save the day!" crowed Meelo.

The two of them sped off on a pair of air scooters to find their mom. There was no way she'd be able to say no to them anymore than Tenzin had been able to. Tenzin could only ruefully shake his head. Their grandfather would have been so proud of them. Just like he was.

"I'd better go find Jinora, if I know her she'll want to be part of this venture as well."

* * *

Within less than an hour, Korra and her makeshift team were packed and ready to go, Oogi leaping up into the air with a 'yip-yip' from the Avatar and a snap of the reins. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo waved back to their family and friends as they ascended up towards the clouds, and from there, on to Gaoling.

Or what was left of it.

The phone, however, continued to ring non-stop, and Tenzin had to field a number of questions from all manner of concerned individuals. Even retired from political office in Republic City, he still had a whole nation looking to him for guidance, and was considered a world leader in his own right.

There was a brief pause as a question was asked on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, that's right Mister President."

Another pause.

"Yes, the Avatar is in route as we speak."

Another pause.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

Another pause, longer this time. Idly Tenzin rolled his eyes at some of the Presidents more... politically correct remarks. Had he used to talk like this? Going on and on for hours without saying anything at all? He certainly hoped not. Eventually, he politely interrupted.

"I'm sorry to cut you off Mister President, but it's getting late. I should get going as well. If you need anything, just contact my brother Bumi."

An affirmation, muffled by the phone lines, and a polite farewell.

"Good-bye."

He hung up the phone, none-too-surprised to see Otaku already there. The young man had stepped up in a big way to provide guidance for the younger generation of airbenders, and was providing something of a bridge between the different aspects of its culture, having been a part of each in his short life.

"Heading to join the Avatar in Gaoling?"

"Soon as I can call my brother," Tenzin replied, already dialing the next number. "Then I'll be travelling with Miss Sato. You'll take care of everything here?"

"Of course sir. And soon as Bumi gets back I'll fill him in on everything relevant. He'll take charge once he arrives."

A marked change from when the air acolytes would almost completely ignore his brother, Tenzin thought with some mild amusement. How quickly people forgot Avatar Aang had only one airbending son in the past three years. More than one who'd personally met Aang had declared the fun-loving and energetic Bumi was more likely to be him than the stuffy and stoic Tenzin. And while he was not quite on the level of fighting skill as his younger brother, Bumi very much had the spirit of an Airbending Master. The younger generation looked up to him.

So, the two had reached an agreement. Air Temple Island would never be without at least one of them around to provide guidance and an anchoring point for wayward, wandering airbenders. With them scattered across the world at times, it helped to have somewhere to come home to.

And it allowed the other one the occasional opportunity to go out into the field themselves, and be a part of the world they were working so hard to make a better place. And in Bumi's case, cut loose and have fun. Tenzin certainly never did. That he'd admit to, in any case.

Managing to catch Bumi at his next destination, Tenzin filled him in briefly over the phone, then left the rest to Otaku as he took off for Future Industries.

This time, it was Tenzin's turn to go be a hero.

* * *

It took Asami the better part of a day to finish organizing the venture, having her people load food, medicine, equipment, and virtually anything else she could think of onto one of their largest airships and prep it for a flight to Gaoling.

"Stack the crates in the back and secure them tightly, we don't want things shifting mid-flight!" she barked out to a panicked new worker, ushering him along. "Make sure we're refueled and ready to go!"

"Wheels up in thirty!" one of her foreman's called out.

Asami nodded at the time, making mental note of it, and turned back to her clipboard in hand.

When she'd gone through the inventory to her warehouses looking for useful items, she'd been a little alarmed at how many weapons she found on the manifests. Idly, she flipped through another clipboard to double-check her findings. Mecha-tanks, high speed aircraft, shock gloves, electrified kali sticks, mecha-suits, armed hummingbirds. Even after she'd taken over the company from her father they'd still made a lot of weapons. Weapons used exclusively by the United Republic, it was true, but weapons all the same.

_Was this really the legacy they had wanted for Future Industries?_ she wondered. They'd started out by making and selling cars. Getting people place, easing transportation. Now their name was practically synonymous with war machines.

"We really need to get back to our roots," she muttered, signing another clipboard and passing it to a worker.

Fortunately they still had a number of older mecha tanks that had been disarmed of weaponry over the years, they could still be useful in heavy lifting. And Future Industries also did a lot of business trading with Cabbage Corp, which tended to focus on agriculture and home appliances. They had full-sized crates of non-perishable food ready to go in virtually no time. Ditto for barrels of fresh, drinkable water to go with them. Ideally they could have used some tents as well, but Asami couldn't find any in their inventory. She resolved to change that first chance she got.

Tenzin had already arrived and boarded the airship. Asami was just going over final flight checks when a pair of young men came strolling over towards her.

"Asami!"

She smiled at the sight of the first one, recognizing Mako easily enough. Seems he'd been doing well for himself. But her smile faded slightly as she spotted the other young man strolling at his side, a raven-haired pretty boy with unpleasantly pale skin and an even more unpleasant look on his face. Tahno, former Captain of the Wolf-Bats and a waterbender of some renown. After his bending had been restored by Korra, he'd promised to turn over a new leaf, but Asami had yet to see him uphold that promise. He'd vanished from the public eye for the most part over the years, only to pop up unexpectedly at Zhu Li's wedding.

She could admit he knew his way around a musical instrument, but that still didn't earn him any points for cheating against the Fire Ferrets back in the day.

What could have put these two in the same room without going for each other's jugular, Asami couldn't even guess.

"What's he doing here?" asked Asami, glancing over at Tahno.

"He's my partner," Mako explained. "Just joined the force to make ends meet and so Beifong assigned him to me. I was showing the rookie the ropes when the call came in."

"And I said I wanted to come along to help out," Tahno said. "I owe the Avatar."

"Republic City is giving us leave to take care of the crisis... if you can give us a ride, that is," Mako explained.

Asami pondered that, glancing between the two young men, pondering her options. It would be nice to have Mako along, but Tahno she didn't know nearly as well. Still, it wasn't sound business to refuse service because of personal dislike, especially to the Republic City Police Department. She honestly couldn't think of a reason to reject him, though there was a nagging feeling that this was wrong...

"Wheel's up in five minutes! Miss Sato?"

"Coming!" she yelled over her shoulder, not looking away from the two detectives.

And they in turn kept watching her, waiting for her answer. Seems she'd run out of time to make one, so she just listened to her gut and took a chance.

"Alright, you're in, let's get going. Mako, can you take the wheel? Pretty boy, let's go fire up the engines!"

Tahno mouthed 'pretty boy?' to Mako as he followed the Sato heiress down to the engine room. For his part, Mako smirked. Tahno wasn't exactly his best friend now but he was showing a lot more maturity than the bully who'd cheated his way to victory during the Pro Bending Finals. Time would tell if he'd make a good cop or not.

_Everyone had the potential to turn over a new leaf_, he decided.

* * *

Oogi and his passengers travelled all through the night and into the next day, making good time. The weather was preternaturally clear, as if the skies had been wiped clean by the Comet's passing, all the clouds burned off and dissipated. It made for very clear flying as they travelled southeast, over land and sea, towards their destination.

By the time they arrived, Korra could see the devastation starting to show up all across the landscape. Huge furrows in the ground that hadn't been there, cracks and crevices radiating outward from the impact. Minor things this far out, but if they continued to get worse... Gaoling may well have been utterly wiped off the map.

"It's unreal," she whispered, mostly to herself.

A shadow flitted overhead, momentarily obscuring the sunlight as Korra glanced up curiously. The others did as well. Korra spotted it again in a moment, a triangular shape high up in the sky. Shielding her face, she tried to make out what it was, but the light was in her eyes.

"Up there! What's that?"

"Is it a bird?" guessed Ikki.

"Maybe it's a plane!" exclaimed Meelo.

Jinora, however, recognized the shape and smiled. "No, it's just Kai. Kai!" she called out, waving him down. Kai intercepted them mid-flight, managing a graceful landing in the very middle of Oogi's saddle amongst the Avatar and the children of Tenzin.

"Hey kiddo, glad to see you again," Korra said, sweeping him into half a hug, half a headlock. "Boy you're getting big, you sure you're sticking to the vegetarian diet?"

"Mostly," he replied with a grin, wriggling out of her grasp. "We're glad to have you here, Korra. Things are a mess down there."

"All the more reason to get started. Which village is closest?"

Kai provided directions, and within an hour Oogi was landing on the outskirts of the largest and closest village to Gaoling, a farming community that provided a great deal of wheat and rice for the region. A representative of the village came forward, likely the mayor or one of his aides. He was a tanned fellow with a scraggly little beard and a disheveled head of hair, wearing the usual Earth Kingdom greens.

"Avatar Korra! Thank goodness you've come. We're so thankful for your assistance." The words seemed rehearsed, but heartfelt all the same. Korra bowed politely.

"We're just glad we can come and help. Where's the most damage?"

"Koooooooorrraaaah!"

The cry caught all of their attention, as a second sky bison came descending down to the ground beside Oogi, dislodging its occupants. A dark-haired male in a brown suit and an air nomad woman in a skintight flight uniform came running over to meet them.

Bolin and Opal.

"Hey guys! Glad you could join us," Korra said, sweeping up Opal and Bolin into a hug, one arm for each. They returned it gratefully. "I guess you heard?"

"And we're here to help," Opal said, gesturing behind her. More passengers hopped down from the sky bison, as Wing and Wei join them. The two metalbender twins looked ready to take on an army.

"Mom and dad stayed behind to sort out more troubles in Zaofu, but we're here to do what we can," Wei said.

"Anything for our little sister and her _boy_friend," Wing teased, making both Bolin and Opal blush.

"Well I'm glad you're here," Korra said. "Looks like we can use all the help we can get."

Grateful for the assistance, the village representative welcomed them into the city, apologizing for the lack of fanfare. "We are of course most deeply honored to receive the Avatar and her friends," he said. "But we had no time or resources to..."

"Its fine," Korra insisted. "We're here to help so let's just get to it. No sense in standing on ceremony."

"The Avatar is most wise and humble," he replied, and though his words sounded rehearsed, his tone was still one of profound gratefulness. "The farms in the outer regions are the worst off, lots of buildings collapsed under their own weight. Some of the cities walls were cracked as well, but the inner streets weathered the impact pretty well. The real trouble is the refugee camp."

"Where's that?"

He guided her along, past the mayor's office, which she noted was being converted into a makeshift hotel as well, and to the middle of the town. As they strolled past, Korra spotted a number of homeless people lining the streets, some hiding in the shadows of buildings, others somewhat openly begging on the street corners.

"Are all these people... refugees?" Korra asked the representative. _There were so many of them_.

"It's not just refugees from Gaoling," he explained. "Ever since the Earth Empire broke apart the new Ministers have been trying to put everything back where it was before the Fall of the Earth Queen. The people were set free to return home, but they're working to re-distribute the wealth and resources Kuvira's men stole from the citizens. Some places have a higher priority of it, I guess."

That sounded horrible, but Korra knew enough about politics and logistics by now to know it couldn't have been easy for the new government set up by King Wu and the other world leaders. The Ministers were doing their best in an impossible situation, and she (and the people of the Earth Kingdom) had to try and be patient with them.

Rather than worry about their leaders, Korra focused on the people.

By now they'd arrived.

Specifically, a park in the middle of the town which must have at one time been beautiful. But its beauty had been long since damaged by the myriad lean-tos and dirty tents covering the grass, the people huddled for warmth together in blankets around the trees. The fountain in the middle must have been a true wonder of marble, all graceful flowing lines, but the angelic figure there was now cracked and chipped, and the area around her dry as a desert bone. Refugees watched from their sitting places, eyes dull, clothes ragged. Some of them looked like they'd been here a long time, even longer than the recent devastation of Sozin's comet would allow for. There wasn't a single spirit to be found here, a sure sign the area was filled with dark emotions and unpleasant thoughts.

"People just... sleep here?" asked an aghast Korra. "Out in the open?"

"Some of the earthbenders can make temporary shelters," the village representative said, indicating the stone lean-to's and tents. "But none of them know construction to make anything bigger or sturdier."

"But what about food? Water?"

"Adequate toilet facilities!" exclaimed Meelo.

"I'm sorry. Right now they're lucky to have the clothes on their back. Freedom is fine and dandy but it doesn't fill your belly. You only come to Kuviraville when you've got nowhere else to go."

"Kuviraville?" asked Bolin.

"That's what they're calling this place. Kuviraville," he explained sadly.

Korra grimaced. That wasn't the sort of legacy Kuvira would have wanted. Nor was it even one she'd deserved. However power mad and despotic she'd become in the end, she'd started out with the best of intentions for the people of the Earth Kingdom.

"We'll do everything we can to help," she declared solemnly. "What's needed most?"

Glancing up at the sky, starting to darken as the sun set on the horizon, "Well it's getting late. We'll need to have some shelters set up for the night. I'd ask you help us find some firewood too, but there isn't any available. The forest to the north is ash... and then ther-"

He was interrupted as Bolin dug in his heels and lifted up his arms, creating a great swell in the middle of Kuviraville. The edges fanned out like a cauldron as the middle was lit by flaming hot magma, which cast an eerie reddish glow over the entire refugee camp.

"Funny thing is... if you get it hot enough... you can even burn rock," the green-eyed man said with a wide grin.

An expression quickly mirrored by all the others present. The village representative looked almost beside himself with awe, scarcely able to speak. Korra took his shoulder and lightened his burden.

"Bolin can set up a few more of those around the camp to keep things warm around here, and we might be able to scrounge up a few hot coals to provide light. Just be careful nobody stumbles in. What's next?"

* * *

Wind howled against the glass, but inside the airship was pleasantly warm. Even so, Asami felt a chill. The reports had kept trickling in ever since they'd taken flight, and nothing they said about the situation in Gaoling was good.

_Korra..._

A footfall alerted her to the fact she wasn't alone, but she kept gazing out the window, using the transparent reflection to make out Mako's visage as he stepped up beside her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Afraid not, I just keep running over numbers and logistics... yet now that I'm up, I can't really get into it... it's maddening."

"I do the same sometimes with cases I'm working on," he conceded. "Just when I'm about to fall asleep I remember a fact that could be useful. I get up to write it down, then get nowhere... and can't fall back asleep."

"We work too hard," she decided. "I'm going to need another vacation after all this."

He stepped up beside her, peering out the window as the ground rolled past underneath them, so far away and so small it was like they were peering down at it all from high up in the heavens.

"So... how did your trip to the Spirit World go?" Mako asked.

"It was... nice," Asami said. "Too short though."

"You and Korra didn't get enough time together?"

"Guess we'll have to do better next time," she replied, already thinking over potential spots. Her mention of the plural didn't go unnoticed by Mako either. It only confirmed a suspicion he'd had growing in his mind ever since the two had decided to go on a trip to the Spirit World together.

"You two are getting close," he said.

"We are. It feels good to have her back, ya know?"

"I'm happy for the two of you, really."

This time she did catch his meaning, and smiled bemusedly. "Mako, it's not like that."

"It's not?"

"No! I mean, I'd like it to be, I guess I just... why am I telling you this?"

"I hope because we're friends," Mako replied honestly. "Asami, you know I've always got your back, right?"

"Yes but you're terrible at close relationships."

"Ouch," he winced in mock pain. "... that's harsh. True, but harsh."

She smiled at his antics. "You're a true friend, Mako... so is Korra... I... don't know what we are."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he said. "You two just need some time."

"If we ever manage to get any," she grumbled. "Seems like we're always busy."

"Yeah but the two you are always busy _together_," Mako pointed out. "Korra and me, we never worked out because we kept drifting apart. You and I kinda had the same problem. But you two are drifting _together_."

An odd metaphor but she had to concede he was probably on point. Even before they'd started getting closer, Asami and Korra had spent a lot of time together. Maybe that was why their relationship, whatever it was, was working more smoothly than either girl's attempts to date the handsome firebender.

"Thanks, Mako," she said gratefully. "I think that actually helped."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep," Mako insisted. "You'll be no use to Korra dead on your feet."

Asami sighed, but conceded he had a point. "Alright." She stepped down from the window and turned go depart. Remembering something made her pause in the doorway and turn back to Mako. "Oh, Mako? I know you're already super busy, but I've decided to start up a new project, and I'm going to need someone who knows how to bend lightning to help me with it. Do you think you can help me?"

"Sure, what're you planning to do?"

"Oh nothing major," she replied with a saucy smirk. "Just change the world."

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

Kuviravilles were inspired by the Hoovervilles of the Great Depression Era, which is roughly the timeframe I imagine the Avatar-verse is in right about now.


	5. Chapter 02 - Bitter Medicine (2of2)

"_Finally something interesting happens_."  
\- **Eska/Desna**

* * *

They worked into the early evening, took a brief rest through the night, and were up again early. There was a lot to get done and many people in need.

Korra spent most of the morning working to secure fresh water, unplugging damage at the local dam that was impeding the flow of the river. Ikki and Meelo were helping forage for firewood in the more distant regions which still were forested, and Jinora was supervising them.

Bolin was helping put up new houses, earthbending the ground into the walls and roofs with a practiced hand and a firm stance. His technique was greatly honed, he made very careful attention to detail to ensure the new walls and roof could support one another long-term, rather than just throwing up a bunch of rocks and calling it a day.

"Impressive work," Korra said. If she'd tried the same thing she wouldn't have been nearly as successful. Her skill lay in fighting with the elements, using them for construction wasn't her forte.

"Baatar Senior's been teaching me," Bolin replied proudly. "I gotta say, it's a whole new kind of rewarding to be helping people like this. Just to see the happy smiles on their happy faces."

Opal patted his shoulder, obviously proud of her Bolin, and he grinned like a loon. Korra was almost envious of his child-like ability to see the good in anything.

"Anything we can do to help?" asked Korra.

"Its raw materials I mostly need at this point," Bolin said, rubbing a hand along his chin thoughtfully. "I can't build too much in one place or the ground becomes unstable. Ooh, I know, can you go all glowy and maybe bring down some boulders from the hills over there? And Opal, can you help keep people from getting squashed while she does it?"

Korra and Opal both laughed at his simplistic instructions.

"Consider it done," Korra said.

"On it," added Opal. She gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek as she followed behind the Avatar. With her enhanced earthbending in the Avatar State, moving rocks became a piece of cake. And while not many were dumb enough to get in the way of an avalanche, Opal still kept watch from above to ensure she could warn away anyone who was.

Together, they had a number of giant rocks ready to be broken up, carved, hollowed out and rebuilt into homes within an hour. Bolin was going to be busy. Wing and Wei were helping with the finer reinforcement of his new buildings, metalbending some supports into place. Between the three of them, they had homes ready for everyone in only a day. It was cramped and it wasn't luxurious, but it was four walls and a roof for people who'd been without such for nearly a week. No one was complaining.

Some were even cheering.

* * *

After a day or two, they'd done just about all they could for the people of the village. Even the Avatar and her companions couldn't magically fix all of their problems overnight. But they'd given them a fighting chance, and that was all they could ask for. Korra had been practically swamped in flowers and thanks before she'd been allowed to slip away quietly. The others were also appreciated, but not to as great an extent.

The second and third villages they visited were in slightly better repair, but still were strained by the flow of refugees. Korra and her companions did all they could to ease their burdens before moving on.

The fourth village, however, had been stricken by an awful plague.

Possibly spread by rats or insects fleeing the remains of Gaoling, people had begun to succumb to the illness within days of leaving the devastation, some of them healthy right up until they collapsed in the streets, others showing tell-tale signs much more readily. With so many ill their workforce was cut in half, so they eagerly welcomed to the help of the Avatar and her friends.

"We will do anything we can to help," Korra solemnly promised the people.

She went to work healing with her waterbending, a technique she'd learned from Katara, arguably the best healer in the entire world. Jinora went with Oogi to quarantine the town and warn away potential visitors, ensuring the infection wouldn't spread. Ikki and Meelo aided by searching out rare herbs in the surrounding landscape, under the watchful eye of Opal. Kai assisted with some rebuilding, augmenting the depleted workforce.

Kai, unfortunately, wasn't paying attention during a critical moment, and the scaffolding he'd been working on broke under the strain. It fell on his leg despite his attempt to dodge aside, knocking him to the ground. The sickening crack that followed left no doubt he'd been badly hurt.

Moving like lightning, Korra airbended the framework off of the young man, examining his leg. He clutched at his ankle, feeling a hot pain shoot through his leg as he tried to flex his foot. It might have been broken.

"Take him to the healer," one of the workers instructed, pointing out a makeshift hospital a few blocks down. "Third building down, can't miss it."

Korra nodded, easily lifting up the young man in her arms to carry, though she grimaced as she realized he'd grown a lot of heavier as well as taller in the past few years. Thankfully, it was only a short distance away. She stumbled into the building indicated and gratefully set Kai down on an open cot. The young airbender winced as her hands came to rest on either side of his swollen ankle, coating it in a thin layer of water. Water which began to glow with a bright spiritual light, shining sapphire as healing energy was poured into it.

"Ahhhh... that's a relief," he said, the throbbing pain dying down to a dull ache. "Thanks Korra..."

"You're welcome. That should set the bones. Even so, best keep off that foot for a while... wait here, I'm going to go get the healer," Korra said as she rose back to her feet. While she prided herself on her healing abilities, a second look from a professional couldn't hurt.

Other cots nearby were lining the walls, numerous patients inhabiting them. Some were ill with the disease, others had been injured in the ensuing chaos of the comet hitting. Broken limbs and bruised bodies lined every wall, making Korra wince with sympathy at their pain.

"Where's the healer? I'm told he was here?" she called out.

"In the back!" called out a voice. Male, young, not terribly distinct.

Parting the curtain leading to another room, Korra stepped into the back, instantly spotting a young man who must have been the healer who'd spoken.

Unlike the rest of the villagers, his skin was abnormally pale, and hair was a shocking shade of white. It sharply contrasted with the rest of the black-haired and dark-skinned tones of his neighbors. He looked up when Korra entered, giving a good look at his features. Soft cheeks, small chin, delicate nose, he looked almost feminine enough to be called pretty. He couldn't have been much older than Korra had been when she'd first gone running away to visit Republic City.

Most memorable of all were his eyes. Red as autumn leaves and clear as a sunset. He dressed in a pair of beige robes trimmed in red that marked his profession, and was currently treating one of his patients, an elderly man with severe skin lesions on one of his arms.

"Can you help hold his other shoulder down for me?" he asked politely.

Nodding, Korra did just that, kneeling down beside the old man and tightly gripping his arm at the shoulder and elbow, locking him into place.

"Now whatever you do, please hold him tightly. I'm sorry, friend," he addressed his patient, rubbing his hands together. "This _is_ going to hurt."

Well aware of how much the body could react instinctively when in pain, Korra tightened her grip, expecting the healer to pull out a bandage or some water. Instead, to her curiosity, she watched as he rubbed his hands together then brought them apart and filled them with small dancing flames, no larger than a candle light.

_He's a firebender_? she thought.

Korra couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she dared not even move as the healer brought his hands on either side of the wound. The patient screamed, but the healer held him tight, and so did Korra, trusting he knew what he was doing. After a few tense seconds, the patient slumped to the ground, and the healer removed his hands.

The wound was healed. There wasn't a sign of infection, not even an angry scar, as Korra half-expected there to be.

"Wow... I... I've never seen healing like that. I never even knew firebending could be used to heal like that." She belatedly realized she was still holding the patient's arm down in a vice-like grip and let go, helping to straighten out his covers and let him rest.

The pale man smiled. "It's a rare gift," he admitted humbly. "But it's rarer still the person who tries to cultivate it. I'm afraid most firebenders generally only care for the power the ability brings."

_Sad but true_, Korra reflected. "But there's plenty who use that power for good," she thought. Mako prominently sprang to the forefront of her mind as someone just like that, but there were others as well.

The healer smiled a wan smile. "I suppose. It's still easier to destroy than it is to heal. But it's so much more rewarding to heal."

She nodded, feeling exactly the same way. "So I'm coming to find out... oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude," she said. "I'm Korra."

"Temuji," he said, placing his hands together and bowing. "It's an honor to meet you, Avatar Korra."

* * *

Taking a break from the rigors of fixing up the villages, Bolin and the Beifong family had made a detour between the next set of villages, angling Juicy through the air eastwards towards what was left of Gaoling. Since the Beifong line had originated there, and been a prominent part of the region even after Toph and her family had re-located, they felt a connection to the place. It was their point of origin in many ways. They'd even had distant family in the region, cousins twice removed or something equally ridiculous. Suyin had the whole family tree on a scroll back in Zaofu. Now, they'd never get a chance to meet any of them.

The whole area was smashed flat, a great crater in the earth extending for miles in almost every direction. At its deepest, it was nearly a thousand feet into the ground. Juicy landed near the farthest edge, disgorging occupants as the sky bison settled down for a brief respite, panting for breath.

Bolin, Opal, Wing and Wei stepped up to the very edge of the crater, the very center of all the destruction in the region. Most beyond this point was broken, it was true, but could be repaired by time and hard work. But what lay within the perimeter was likely lost forever. The entire area was dead. Howling winds swept across the landscape, blowing fine ash on the breeze as the four of them watched sadly.

"I can't believe this," Opal said, gazing forlornly at the devastation. All those people, their lives snuffed out in an instant. It was horrible.

"We should get going," Wing said. Wei nodded, and together they escorted Opal, pausing only briefly when Bolin seemed to linger by the edge of the crater.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a bit," Bolin replied. "Something I want to do first."

Puzzled, Opal and her brothers exchanged a shrug, then she snapped the reins and Juicy took to the air, heading back to the village where Korra was. They'd be spending the night there.

Bolin would be joining them, but first he slid down the crater towards the devastation, meandering his way over broken rocks and amidst collapsed buildings. When Sozin's Comet had hit, it had with such force and such heat it had turned the ground into sand from the impact, then glass from the flames. Fragments of it crumbled under his feet as he hopped over some debris. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

"Aha... there you are..." he said with a gleeful grin. Thrusting out his hands, he pushed the remaining rocks out of the way and reached in for his prize, wrapping it up in a dark green cloth as soon as he had it.

"Perfect. She's going to just love you," Bolin said, slipping the object into his pack and earthbending his way back up out of the crater. He had to get back to the village before dark, and he had a long way to go.

* * *

They didn't quite finish up everyone, but between Korra and Temuji, they healed those they could, and made comfortable those they couldn't fully fix. In the morning they'd make another run through, and between the two of them they should have been able to get everyone back on their feet. She was still amazed to find a firebender who could use his skills for healing.

"I wish I'd known this was possible. I only ever learned how to heal using waterbending... Katara taught me."

"Also not a common gift," he replied humbly. "And one you seem to make good use of, Avatar Korra."

She smiled at his praise.

"I wish my own power was as easy to control. A single lapse in concentration and I do more harm than good. And ever since the comet hit my powers have only gotten stronger. Like I'm being fueled by some incredible power. To be honest it's a little scary sometimes. I don't know if I can handle it all."

"Well if anyone _can_ handle it, it's gotta be someone like you," Korra said.

He gave a tiny smile at that. "That means a lot, coming from you. Thank you, Avatar Korra."

"Just Korra, please."

"Korra."

The two of them had stepped out of the healer's hut and were making their way down to the village well for some more water, both for healing and drinking purposes. As they did, they watched with some amusement as Pabu went skitting past, followed closely by Pokey. The two of them must have been playing. Jinora and Ikki went by next, speeding past on air scooters, forcing them to dodge out of the way.

"Hi Korra! Bye Korra!" Ikki said, almost too fast to follow as she zipped past.

"Your little sisters?" Temuji asked.

"Practically," she replied. "We grew up together, plus I'm kinda their grandfather..." she said. Temuji laughed softly at that.

"What about you? Any family?"

His good mood almost instantly evaporated like dew in the morning sun. "Just one now... in fact... Fumiko!"

"Right here, bro!"

Korra turned, watching as girl not much older than Jinora came cartwheeling down the path towards them, coming to a deliberate halt in front of them with her legs propped up above her head and her upper body resting on the ground. Her head lay propped up on her arms as she smiled up at them.

Unlike Temuji, this was definitely an Earth Kingdom girl, her skin was tan, though not dark, from exposure to the sun's rays, and her dark green eyes were wide and slightly slanted, her nose more of a cute little stub. Her dark hair was done up in a pair of adorable pigtails to either side of her head, and the tips had been dyed a bright fuschia color. She was dressed simply, a sleeveless tunic of a dark mustard color and a pair of leather breeches on her toned legs. She went barefoot.

"Hello!" she said with a cheerful little wave with her surprisingly dainty foot.

"Uhm... hello there... Fumiko, was it? It's nice to meet you."

"Just Miko to my friends. Super nice to meet you as well. You must be Avatar Korra!" the cheerful girl said, drawing her feet forward and planting them on the ground, then effortlessly lifting up her upper body until she was standing. Then, greatly daring, latched her arms around Korra in a tight hug. For her part, the older girl stood rock still, uncertain how to respond to such unbridled affection.

Fortunately, Temuji seemed to, and gently tugged back on Fumiko's collar. "Down, Miko. Give the Avatar some personal space."

"Oh its fine, I don't mind," Korra protested, not wishing to seem like a stick in the mud. Neither seemed to take offense, and indeed, Fumiko was already back to performing a flawless leg lift and lock, tucking her ankle behind her neck. She seemed quite unable to stand still for a great length of time.

"Wow, you're really good... are you an acrobat?" Korra asked.

"Not professionally, maybe, but she can out-perform any circus performer in the world," Temuji said, proud of his little sister.

"I just love to move!" Fumiko replied, tilting her head as she studied the Avatar with her quizzical gaze.

"Miko, can you help us take some water back to the hospital?" asked Temuji. "We're going to need more than we thought."

"Sure thing bro," she picked up a nearby water pail, twirling it end over end, and dropped it down into the well, making sure to catch the rope attached to it before it was lost forever.

Korra smiled at her antics, amused. They had a great dynamic, Temuji and Fumiko, though Korra hadn't missed his remark about 'only one now' and took his meaning well. They were orphans, or so it seemed. Temuji must have raised up Fumiko the same way Mako did for Bolin. He truly was a noble individual.

She paused, lifting her head as a curious buzzing sound hit her ears. Glancing up, she saw a great shadow eclipse the town as a huge airship flew overhead. Recognizing Future Industries logo on the side, it could only have meant one thing.

"Asami made it," she said. "I'd better go meet with her."

"We'll take care of things here," Temuji promised. Fumiko, crouched on the well's rim, flashed a thumbs up.

"I'll catch you both later!" Korra promised, taking off.

Brother and sister exchanged a look, watching her go.

* * *

By the time she'd arrived, Asami had landed the air ship in an open field behind the town. Despite lacking a formal landing pad, the descent had gone smooth as silk. As expected from one of the best pilots in the world.

The ramp descended, admitting Asami, Tenzin, Mako, and Tahno, all of which Korra was pleased to see. She rushed forward to give everyone a hug before they all broke apart to get to work or see the others. Tenzin went to check on Kai after hearing about his injury, and Mako wanted to see how Bolin was doing.

Which slowly boiled down to just Asami and Korra standing along on the ramp, not quite meeting each other's gaze and talking at each other rather than to each other.

"Sorry we're late," Asami said. "Took us a while to catch up with all the supplies weighing us down. We had to recalculate for wind-shear..."

"It's fine!" Korra hastened to say. "Everyone here is going to be so grateful for all this charity."

"Well it's also a huge tax write-off," Asami said, pretending to be mercenary about her kindness. "And good publicity for Future Industries."

"Well, we're glad you're here," the water tribe girl said. Then, lifting her gaze to finally meet Asami's, added, "_I'm_ glad you're here too."

Asami and Korra shared a smile and a long gaze before Tahno stepped between them, carrying a heavy crate over his shoulder. Realizing there was still much to do, the two women went to go help.

* * *

Hours of back-breaking labor later, and the village was looking leagues better than it had been. Where before there had been nothing but cold rocks and empty bellies, now there was warmth, light, and even a bit of good cheer. True, some of the refugees were getting a little tipsy on cactus juice, but overall it was nothing serious. Korra and the others were bunking down for the night in the Future Industries Airship. Most of them were sleeping like babies.

Even Korra was feeling rested despite her exertions. Being busy all day and night had actually made her sleep better than usual, and for a shorter period of time. She was up even before the sun was, and decided to take a relaxing walk while she had some time to herself. Get a drink from the village well while the getting was good. Korra was just returning from her walk when a scream cut through the air. A man's cry of terror.

Sprinting across the broken streets, Korra turned right at Kuviraville and skidded to a halt in front of the mayor's home where she and her friends were staying. Wasting no time she kicked down the door, coming to an abrupt halt at the sight in front of her.

It was Wing (or was it Wei? No, it was definitely Wing), kneeling on the ground in front of some horrible dark figure, who had latched onto the young man's face and chest with gloved hands. Korra had made it just as the shadowy silhouette released Wing, dropping him to the ground. All the life looked like it had been drained right out of his body. His slick dark hair had brittle and gray, his smooth skin was heavily lined and wrinkled. He looked like he'd aged a century in the span of a minute. Wing's lips were parted in a silent scream he couldn't quite voice.

Korra could only look on in horror... then looked up as she realized the attacker was still here. And though she had no way of knowing it at the time, it was the same individual who had been in Nanjing a short while ago, raising the dead. The horrible masked _thing_ with a hooked beak and glass eyes lit by inner fire.

The figure tilted its head as it regarded the Avatar, body tensing... then abruptly swooped forward, arms back and sleeves billowing like a pair of great wings as it rushed right past the stunned Korra, leaping up onto a nearby rooftop and speeding towards the far end of town.

Startled but determined to give chase, Korra sprinted after it, nearly running right into Mako.

"What's going on?! Who was that?!"

"No time to explain, follow me!"

They used firebending to propel themselves up onto the roof after the masked attacker. They caught up in minutes, but she signaled for him to go left while she angled right, hoping to catch the masked figure between them. Mako followed her lead, breaking off and circling around, and she kept up the pursuit as she fired off a volley of air bursts. The masked figure dodged with frightening flexibility, effortlessly leaping down from a rooftop and slipping into a nearby back alley.

Korra went in, filling her hands with flame to light up the alley... and caught sight of Mako at the other end, doing the same thing. Between them... was nothing. Their quarry had just vanished. The walls of the alley were without doors, the only way out was straight up, and there was no one there. It was as if the very earth had swallowed them up.

"Who or _what_ was that?" asked Mako, clenching his fists and extinguishing his flames.

"I don't know," Korra replied truthfully. "But whoever it was, I don't think they were trying to make friends..."

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

In an ideal world, I'd have Temuji voiced by Jerry Jewell, and Fumiko by Tania Gunadi. And I guess the village representative by Tom Kenny. The siblings have some excellent artwork done by Bokuman now up on his deviantart page. Check it out.


	6. Chapter 03 - Heart and Soul (1of2)

"_When we are at our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change_."  
\- **Avatar Aang**.

* * *

Unable to find their quarry, Korra and Mako reluctantly broke off the chase and circled back around to return to the healers home and Wing. Temuji was already there, inspecting the drained metalbender as the others arrived. Tenzin, Wei and Asami kept out of the way while Mako went to look for clues about their mysterious assailant.

Korra came closer to see how Wing was doing. "What's his condition?" she asked.

"Not good," the healer replied immediately, though he was still checking Wing's pulse. "He's barely clinging to life... what did that... that _thing._.. do to him?"

"I don't know... but it looked like he was... energybending."

"Energybending?" the healer asked.

"It's an ancient technique that can take away someone's bending... but it never worked like this," Korra said.

"And only the Avatar ever was supposed to know that ability," Tenzin added.

"The Avatar _and_ _Amon_," Mako said darkly, recalling well their encounter with the leader of the Equalists. One where he'd nearly lost his own bending. And Korra hadn't been so lucky.

Korra shook her head at the comparison, however. "That's not the same thing either... though there is some similarity," she remarked, glancing the direction the shadowy figure had fled. "And they were wearing a mask too..."

"Not the same, but similar," Mako added, echoing her words.

"Avatar Korra," Temuji interrupted politely. "You said the Avatar is capable of energybending... is there a way you can restore this boy somehow?"

"Oh yes, please... help my brother," Wei added. He looked practically beside himself with worry.

She nodded solemnly. "I'll do my best."

Settling onto her haunches beside the unconscious metalbender, Korra rested her hands on Wing's head and heart, and concentrated deeply. Her spirit became one with the universe around her, allowing the power of the cosmos to flow through her. Soon, her eyes began to glow as the Avatar State was activated, and energy began to flow between the two of them as the others watched in awe.

But something was wrong. Very wrong. Korra's frown deepened as she sensed a block. No, not a block... an absence. Try though she might, she could not fill the void of Wing's soul, and eventually her hands fell limp as the glow faded from her eyes. When they re-opened, they were Korra's regular sky blue.

"Well?" asked Wei, unsure of what to make of what he'd just seen. But he could tell his brother wasn't any better looking. If anything he looked worse.

Korra dimly shook her head, still processing what had just happened. Her hands were still shaking.

"It's like there's almost nothing left to restore..." she whispered. "He's just a shell. That thing that attacked him... it did more than take away his bending... I think it _took_ his bending. And a great part of his life force as well."

"A bending... thief?" asked Tenzin, seeking clarity.

"It would seems so," Temuji remarked, catching the meaning of Korra's phrase.

The albino healer checked the boy's pulse again, finding it thin and threadbare, but still present. "Well he's still alive... there's a chance he may recover naturally on his own, surely?"

"His life force may replenish over time," Korra agreed. "But not his bending."

"What about my mother?" Tenzin suggested. "She might have better success..."

"She didn't last time someone showed up with unnatural abilities like this," Mako pointed out. At the glares of everyone present he threw up his hands defensively. "Just playing dark advocate!"

"He's right, Katara won't be able to help anymore than I can," Korra said forlornly, turning back to Wei. "You should probably take Wing away from here... this isn't the safest place to be right now."

"I'll take him back to Zaofu," Wei promised. "Mother'll know what to do. We can contact Katara from there if need be."

"And meantime we can go after this bending thief," said Korra solemnly. Mako and Asami nodded, always ready to back up their Avatar friend.

"The only problem is... we've no real idea where to start looking..."

* * *

In the end, Tenzin felt his children would be safest returning home, taking Oogi with them. With some new terrible threat on the loose their father in him didn't feel safe with them in the line of fire. They'd be escorting Wing and Wei back to Zaofu, giving an update to Suyin and the rest of the Metal Clan, then returning to Republic City. Kai would be going with them.

Bolin and Opal were heading southwest, towards Kyoshi Island. News regarding their fishing crisis continued to circulate, and they wanted to investigate and see if there was a link between the dying animals and the plagues that had cropped up in the nearby towns. Plus, Bolin privately confided to Mako that he was really looking forward to a chance at getting his girlfriend into a swimsuit.

Meanwhile the rest of them would continue the opposite direction, work with the villages still needing assistance and supplies. There was also the hope of tracking down the attacker who'd put Wing in a coma and stolen his bending. A slim hope, perhaps, but the best they had to go on for the moment. The sky bison were loaded with supplies and the Future Industries Air Ship was ready for departure. Everyone was saying their final farewells when two individuals came to join them. It was Temuji and Fumiko.

"Temuji," Korra called out to the white-haired young man. "Miko," she added, spotting his pigtailed sister. "We were just about to depart, but what can we do for you?"

He turned and address Bolin and Opal. "If it's not am imposition, I understand you're heading to Kyoshi Island. I'd like to request you take Fumiko with you. I'm walking on to the next village and I fear for her safety if she was to accompany me with so many dangers in the region."

"I uh... uh sure," Bolin replied, puzzled by the request but seeing no reason to turn them down. Juicy could handle another passenger.

"Oh man this is gonna be awesome!" Fumiko exclaimed, sommersaulting between Opal and Bolin, grabbing one each by the arms and latching on tightly. "Kyoshi Island, ho!"

"Will you two be alright separated?" Bolin asked. At their age he couldn't have even conceived of the idea of being that far apart from Mako, though obviously he'd grown out of it.

Evidently they were made of tougher stuff though. "Oh we'll be fine," Temuji said. "And I'd rather Miko was in capable hands. Who more capable than one of the Avatars friends? Besides, she tells me she's always wanted to see an elephant koi."

"_Eat_ an elephant koi," Fumiko corrected. "Whole."

Opal and Bolin shared a glance, wondering if she was serious, but the wicked grin on her face told them she was. Shrugging, the two beckoned her to join them. "Welcome to the Juicy Express, non-stop to Kyoshi Island."

"What about you, Temuji?" asked Korra. "Care for a ride? We should be heading in the same direction."

He smiled thinly. "Thank you, I prefer to walk."

"The airship has got more than enough room," she replied. "And it may not be much safer for you out there all by yourself. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Oh it's not that, I just prefer to gather herbs between villages to help with my healing. But don't worry, I know a more than just firebending healing techniques. I can hold my own in a scuffle or two as well."

"Well then, good luck," Korra said with a polite bow.

"I'm sure we'll meet again soon," he said as he returned the gesture.

The three groups took flight for their respective destinations, while Temuji picked up a walking stick and proceeded on foot alone.

* * *

A day or two of travel, and the rolling hills and plains of the Earth Kingdom vanished in a vast expanse of crystal blue waves, as Juicy took her three passengers over the wide, open oceans. Bolin and Fumiko gazed out at the glorious expanse of ocean, almost completely unbroken in every direction. And there, just on the horizon, Kyoshi Island.

Unlike the rest of the world, the Isle of Kyoshi had refused to modernize, still doing things very much the old fashioned, traditional way. They had no modern technology, no telegraph poles or wires, no generators or satomobiles. They had exactly one radio the village chief could use to contact the mainland, but that was locked up in his office and rarely saw use.

While this might have invited trouble in any other part in the world, Kyoshi Island was protected by the Kyoshi Warriors. Some of the most skilled and dedicated non-bender combatants in the world. By traditional an almost exclusively female organization, they excelled at hand-to-hand combat and the use of various medieval weapons. Though some modern militaries scoffed, they'd still yet to muster the courage to actually test their fancy modern gunships and armies against the Kyoshi Warriors. Even during Kuvira's rising Earth Empire the island had lasted a surprisingly lengthy period of time before submitting to the rule of an obvious tyrant.

Today that changed.

* * *

Back in Republic City, things had pretty much gone on as they always had. While the Spirit Portal opening in the midst of their wartorn city had thrown a few families out of their usual flow, a comet crashing on the other side of the world didn't concern them nearly as much. No, the ripples and repercussions of that disaster had yet to reach them.

So they carried on as they always had. Going to work, earning income, climbing the social ladder, pursuing lives of crime...

Lin Beifong made her usual rounds of the office, making sure her detectives and officers weren't slacking off. Just because the crime rate had dropped in the last few months didn't mean it was time to be complacent. It meant it was time to tie up loose ends and get their paperwork in order. Plus, they still had to get used to their new offices. Their old building had been damaged during Kuvira's Colossus rampage, and was being converted to new use. Meanwhile, they were being set up here, much closer to downtown where they could be useful.

Case in point, the file she was being handed now by one of her subordinates.

One Viper, originally leader of the Triple Threat Triad. Two years ago he was busted then subsequently set free because of improper arrest procedures. Mako hadn't been on the case at the time, or she was damn she that wouldn't have happened. He'd been busy babysitting Prince Wu at the time, on order from higher up.

So instead, the serpent had slithered away, and yet another criminal had gone unpunished. Now, they weren't even sure where he was. The Triple Threats seemed to have escaped during Kuvira's attack, but there was definitely new triad activity in the slums and merchant districts. Small stuff now, but if left unchecked it would escalate. Someone had to be leading it. She was positive it was Viper, but even so she had her officers compiling a list of all potential suspects.

It was uncomfortably long.

Lin sighed, rubbing her temples. It really never ended, did it? Her mother had said as much, but Lin had refused to believe it. She'd been so young and naïve when she'd stepped up to assume the mantle of Chief of Police. She thought bit by bit, the police force would grow stronger, crime would grow weaker, and one day she'd wake up and they'd finally be rid of it forever. Maybe not in her lifetime, but some day...

Instead, it became a war of escalation. They brought in metalbending cops, the thugs started using taser gauntlets. They watched from airships, the criminals hid underground. They started investigations, the criminals started calling for lawyers and trials. Every trick they came up with was quickly countered and in some cases even improved upon. It was never ending.

So what was the point of it at, really?

* * *

They landed near the wooden statue of Avatar Kyoshi herself, which had definitely seen better days. Much of the paint had chipped away over the years, though the overall image of a fearless, towering woman of incredible beauty and power continued to stand proud above them.

"Helloooooo Kyoshi Island!" Bolin cheered. Fumiko let out a whoop of joy beside him, fist-pumping the air. Opal just smiled with vague amusement at their enthusiasm.

Villagers who rarely saw a flying bison came to meet Juicy, even as many of the others regarded the passengers with some wariness. Eventually, an entourage was assembled to properly greet them, and a number of villagers had turned out to be part of it, including some of the most easily excitable people Bolin had ever met. And that included his mover fans.

At the very front of the procession was a trio of women in green battle dresses, wearing heavy plated armor trimmed in gold. Each had done their face up with white and red make-up, making them look dually beautiful and deadly. These were the legendary Kyoshi Warriors, feared across the four nations for being some of the most lethal non-benders around.

The one at the foremost was a lady of average height, with dark burgundy hair erupting all around her head like the spikes of a boarcupine. She had a fierce look in her green eyes, like a predator, always watchful. Despite this, her tone was soothing as she bowed before them.

"Welcome to Kyoshi Island, travelers. My name is Jasmine," she greeted them.

"Jasmine? Like-?"

"Like the tea," she cut him off, rolling her eyes in such a way that told him she had heard this particular line a hundred times before at least. "My father greatly enjoyed the stuff. And I got off better than my little sister Ginseng. She had to run away from home and join the circus."

"Oh," Bolin said. In the awkward silence that followed, he decided he could dig himself a little deeper by asking, "So, do you enjoy tea then?"

Her frown deepened. "No."

* * *

On a ship as big as the luxurious Future Industries Air Ship (Asami really needed to name it one of these days) there was easily as many rooms as a large manor, to say nothing of the cargo hold and all its contents. It was easy to find space to yourself if you knew where to look.

Right now, Tahno had found space to himself in an unused room down the hall from the bunk he shared with Mako. The two detectives had claimed it as a personal gym of sorts, and alternated using it to go over their bending forms. The metal walls were ideal to stand up to their fighting styles, most fire and water attacks bounced or slid right off.

Tahno had set up some barrels in the four corners of the room to provide a water source for himself, then started up his forms. Sweeping kicks and swift jabs and punches, wearing nothing more than a pair of black sweatpants. By the time he realized he was being watched, he'd managed to work up quite a sweat, and it showed on his gleaming chest.

"Well hey there, Uhvatar. What brings you by?"

"Mako mentioned this place. Just planning to get in a little work out myself," she said non-chalantly, leaning against the frame. "But I can come back later."

"Suit yourself," he replied, going back to his forms.

"Unless you'd like a sparring partner," she said challengingly.

"If you can keep up," he replied, sliding into a stance and making a beckoning gesture with his hand.

They started out with some simple moves, getting a feel for the other. Though they'd faced each other in the ring a long time ago, the bout had been brief (to say nothing of tremendously one-sided) and they'd not matched bending since. At first it was just some gentle tossing back and forth of the water, going through the form to loosen up the muscles and warm up the body. Tahno, however, was not the patient or gentle sort, and once he felt Korra was ready, immediately ramped up their routine, throwing hard kicks and punches, spraying water in her direction and forcing her to be quick and attentive to deflect or counter it all. His form of waterbending was very aggressive and focused, as befitting a former pro-bender champion. Less a gentle stream and more a water hose. Concentrated and powerful bursts. Korra, despite being fresh while he was already worn out, had to make sure to keep up.

Tahno lashed out with a particularly vicious kick, forcing her to backroll out of the way of the following water spray, springing to her feet moments later. They came up on separate ends of the makeshift gym, taking a moment to catch their breath.

"Not bad."

"Thanks," she replied, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Heard you're on the market again," Tahno said casually, rolling his shoulders and bouncing up and down on his heels, throwing a quick one-two jab in the air. "Still not interested in seeing how a real pro bends?"

Korra repressed a shudder at the playful leer he was giving her, though unlike last time he'd tried that line, she didn't have it followed by an urge to punch him in the face. She settled instead for a punch to his gut instead, a blow he didn't even see coming, leaving him grasping his stomach as he bent almost double from the pain.

"Pass," Korra declared, grabbing a towel from nearby and draping it over her shoulder. "Fun workout, Tahno. We really should do this again sometime," she added sarcastically.

He grimaced at the very idea of it, but stayed charming to the very end. "Looking forward to it," he gasped out, then flopped onto the floor, groaning in agony after Korra left. Later, he'd claim it was a cheap shot, and it hadn't hurt all that much at all. But it would be nothing but lies.

"Oh yeah... she wants me... ooh..."

* * *

Though it was still early morning yet, barely past breakfast, when the trio of travelers and their Kyoshi escort were walking past one building, they already saw a number of painted females in green garb working up a hard sweat as they kicked, punched, and practiced their most deadly art.

"And this is the training dojo, where we hone our skills. By tradition, only women are trained in the arts... but we have made exceptions in the past," Jasmine explained.

"Wow, lookin' uhm... lookin' good ladies!" Bolin felt obliged to make a compliment.

A throwing knife imbedded itself in the doorway, right beside his head, forcing the young lavabender to yank himself backwards and out of harm's way.

"It was meant as a compliment!"

Opal stifled a giggle, well aware he was telling the truth. Bolin didn't have the skill or desire to be a great liar. Their guide, however, did not look amused in the slightest. They continued on, as Jasmine showed them the fields where they harvested food, and also down by the docks. While anything grown on the island seemed to be safe to eat, anything caught out at sea was foul and rotted.

"As you can see, we are at a loss to explain this sudden phenomenon," their spiky-haired guide said. "Some believe the spirits are restless and angry since Sozin's Comet struck the land."

"So it's an evil spirit causing all of this?" Bolin asked, puzzled.

"Dark spirit," Jasmine corrected. "And it's just a theory at the moment. We have, after all, not seen one here in all this time."

"Do you mind if we take a look around? We've been all over, we might spot something you've missed. I happen to know a thing or two about dark spirits."

"Nothing escapes our notice on this island," Jasmine replied. "But, I suppose there is no harm. Let us know if you have any needs."

She bowed again politely and turned to depart, not even sparing them a backward glance. Bolin slid up beside Opal to stage-whisper into her ear.

"Coooold," he sing-songed.

The airbender Beifong smirked and lightly elbowed her boyfriend in the gut to get him to behave, then took off down the village streets, following some back alleys to the edge of the civilized part of the island and into the more untamed part. Bolin followed behind, clutching his gut and pretending it was a mortal wound. Fumiko followed as well, hopping up onto a nearby fence and stepping along it like it was a circus tightrope, arms outstretched and feet planted in front of one another to keep her balance.

The trio wandered the outskirts of the town and along the rolling, forested hills of the island proper. Trees great and small surrounded the region, many of which bore fruit that the inhabitants used to supplement their diet of seafood, making them nearly completely independent from trading with the outside world. Overall it was very rustic, quite a change of pace for city kids like Bolin and Opal.

"So... this is Kyoshi Island..." Bolin said, arms stretched above his head. "I gotta say I was kinda expecting something... a little grander actually..."

"Well at least they have great apples here," Fumiko commented.

Bolin glanced back, and had to do a double-take when he saw Fumiko wasn't eating the fruits, but instead had picked up three and was just randomly juggling them, tossing them hand over hand in a dizzying display. If he'd tried something like that he'd drop them on his feet in no time.

"Wow, you're really good at that."

"Just takes practice," she replied. "Big bro says I'm a natural though."

"Well I happen to know a trick or two myself," Bolin replied, cracking his knuckles. "I once worked as a street performer, you know."

Pabu, perched on his shoulder, chirped in Bolin's ear.

"Sorry, _we_ used to work as street performers," he corrected himself. The little fire ferret almost grinned, head held high with pride.

"Show us a trick then," Fumiko challenged them.

Bolin smiled and, without so much as a backward glance, thrust out with his foot in a perfect back kick, striking the base of a nearby tree. As it shuddered from the impact, an apple tumbled loose from one of the branches. Bolin almost casually reached out to catch it, then offered it with a flourish of his hand to Opal. She accepted it and took a small bite, mostly to humor her boyfriend.

"That's one heck of a _kick_," Fumiko said in awe. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Oh it's not the kick that did it," Bolin explained. "I used a bit of earthbending to shake the tree's trunk at the same moment I kicked it. Creates the illusion that I'm tougher than I look."

"And he looks pretty darn tough, doesn't he?" Opal asked sarcastically.

Bolin flexed his arms and kissed his biceps, and both girls burst out laughing at his antics. The young lavabender took a stage bow to his appreciative audience.

"Thank you, thank you, I make regular appearances every Saturday morning," he announced, sounding like a radio talk show host. "We now return you to your regularly scheduled broadcast."

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

Voice Actress Salli Richardson would make a perfect Jasmine, with a model loosely based on Jin, whom Zuko met in Ba Sing Se. I like to think she's a descendant or at the very least a relative.


	7. Chapter 03 - Heart and Soul (2of2)

"_You have no idea what is coming for you_."  
\- **Aiwei**.

* * *

Ultimately, she found she couldn't work.

Lin Beifong had done the unthinkable and clocked out early today, leaving the force to her subordinates to run. Normally, after a day's hard work she'd go home, but today she angled her way over to the Spirit Portal. It was supposed to be a very relaxing place, and many were already visiting, watching in awe as the spirits floated past, making people gaze in delight. Lin was not one of them.

It's not that she was completely unmoved by the sight. Even the stoic Lin had to admit it was beautiful. But every time she saw it, she couldn't help but remember all the destruction that had been necessary to bring it about. So many buildings wrecked and, despite the efforts of many, lives lost. And now there was talk of similar devastation in Gaoling, the home of her mother, the origin of the Beifong family. All gone.

It made her feel so... utterly insignificant.

Settling down onto a stone bench at the edge of the spirit park that surrounded the portal proper, Lin watched as spirits floated by. What were there lives like, she wondered? Did they fade and vanish in the intervening minutes, only to be replaced? Or were some so ancient they remembered the days of her mother's many time great-grandmother? Or a mixture of both?

Maybe the Avatar knew. Or she could find out herself in the Spirit World, but for some reason Lin was very leery of the place. It felt so totally different, even this far from the portal itself. Not wrong, just alien. She didn't like it.

Not happy with the material plane, not happy with the spiritual realm. _Great_, Lin thought. _My options keep getting better and better_.

Sirens blared in the distance. Another crime in progress, another police chase ensuing. Sighing, Lin lifted her head to try and guess where it was coming from. Further uptown, it seemed. Near the train station if she wasn't mistaken...

... and it was getting louder...

... puzzled, Lin stood up, watching the streets as people scattered in all directions, some moving away from obvious sounds of danger, some leaning in more closely to catch a glimpse of Republic Cities finest in action. As they watched, two vehicles came speeding down the road. One was a police car, sirens and lights flashing. In front of it was a truck laden with crates. Crates stamped with the logo of Cabbage Corp, who were still recovering following a recent slew of financial troubles.

And standing up in the back of the pickup was a tanned man with a short clipped beard and a very fine hat.

It was Viper. There was no mistaking that sneer.

Throwing out his hands, he bended a puddle of water behind his truck, spraying it all over the road. Another gesture, and the ground was frozen solid. A slick road instantly proved the downfall of the pursuing cop car, and it crashed into a lamp post nearby. Thankfully without hitting anyone.

The two cops who'd been in the vehicle stumbled out, dazed but unhurt, one of them radioing in the location of their pursuit and calling for back-up. These were non-bender cops, they wouldn't be able to catch up to Viper anytime soon.

But Lin...

Tugging on the lapels of her heavy trench coat, Lin turned down the road and started to run, feeling the ground beneath her feet, the strong metal encasing her body, and threw up an arm, launching a metal cable into the air.

* * *

The sun was climbing higher in the sky by the time Bolin, Opal and Fumiko had reached the coastline of the island's inlet. Opal and Fumiko slumped against a nearby tree for support as Bolin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, gazing out at the crystal waters.

"So we searched the entire island and we haven't found a thing," he summarized.

"Yup," Opal replied, tossing the core of her apple deep into the woods.

"Pretty much," Fumiko added, stretching out her arms above her head.

"Which leads me to my next brilliant conclusion," he said, striking a pose with one knee raised and a finger pointed skyward.

"The problem... is in the ocean!" his arm swung around, index finger pointed out at the inlet where the elephant koi were known to be found. They were still there, but looked tired, gray, mottled. Nothing like their usual vibrant selves.

"Which just leaves us with one teensy tiny problem," Bolin admitted, shoulder slumping. "We've no way to get down there."

"I can get us down there," Opal said confidently, making Bolin's head perk right back up. "Jinora taught me an advanced airbending move that creates a pocket of air around your body, enabling you to move under water by displacing it. I think I can make a bubble big enough for all of us."

"Oh great, you, me, Miko... Miko? Miko!"

"Up here!"

The little girl had vanished, but apparently not gone far. Bolin finally spotted her hanging upside down from a nearby tree branch, clinging to it with her legs.

"I'll wait here," Fumiko said, giving an upside down wave. "I don't do water so well."

"Then I will be your third," came a new voice, a strong yet still distinctly feminine one.

Jasmine emerged from the shadow of leaves in full Kyoshi garb and facepaint, standing tall, and apart from her rather distinct hairstyle, may well have channeled the very spirit of her namesake. Beauty and power in equal measure.

"Uh, well, if Jasmine is going, maybe I should stay up here with Miko," Bolin said nervously. "No sense in us all drowni-GOING!"

The painted warrior was suddenly right in his face, glaring at Bolin and making him instinctively flinch back from those bright emerald eyes.

"Are you... afraid of water?" she asked, making it clear from her tone he had best be very careful how he answered.

"NO!" he replied quickly. Then, clearing his throat, elaborated, "No I'm just... well I'm... maybe I'm a little afraid of water, sure. When it's big and vast and so dark you can't see what's in it... I mean who knows what's in this inlet?"

"_I_ know," Jasmine said, giving him a push on the shoulder. "Let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can curl up somewhere nice and dry."

Bolin whined softly, like a dog that had been whapped on the nose, but ultimately gave in. He couldn't very well let Opal go into danger all on her own. Plus, his masculinity had been called into question, and he couldn't very well back down from a challenge like that.

Even so, he stayed in the back of the group.

Opal lifts up her arms and began to rotate them slowly, and a bubble of wind began to wrap around the three of them as they stepped towards the shoreline. Water parted before the wind as they stepped off the beach and into the inlet. Jasmine led the way, almost straying outside of the bubble Opal was making with her airbending because she walked too fast, forcing her to slow down time and time again to let the others catch up. By contrast, Bolin had to keep up, always feeling the water nipping at his heels where the wind ended.

At first, it was beautiful, watching the water above you and the sky above that, the sunlight dancing on the surface of the tiny waves to create a million beautiful flashes of light. But all too soon, that ended as they went deeper under the water, and the air overhead grew darker and then the sunlight vanished almost entirely. Worse, looking up was not their problem. It was looking forward. Although they could make out rock formations as they grew closer, and walk around them, they also saw great forms swimming through the gloom. Elephant koi, or so they hoped.

Then one particularly big shadow slithered right overhead, and Bolin felt his knees buckle as he saw just how _big_ it had been.

"Uhm, what was that?" Bolin asked fearfully, eyes wide and legs shaking.

"The Unagi," Jasmine replied with casual indifference.

"I thought the Unagi was just some sort of folktale," Bolin said nervously. "I mean, nobody's ever really seen it... right? It's all just glimpses and bad photographs and myth... right?"

Jasmine gave him a look that plainly said she thought he was a fool, but was too polite to say so. Barely.

They continued on. Bolin watched the waters nervously, feeling a cold, creeping sensation run down his back as they proceeded onwards.

All that changed when they reached the very middle of the inlet, where the water was deepest. Here, a wholly different ecosystem had come into being, great coral reefs and entire forests of kelp that glowed with inner light. Fish that shone like spirits floated to and fro amongst them, a myriad of rainbow colors floating along the current as the trio watched in open awe. Even Bolin was starting to relax a little.

And that's when it struck.

A great roar of water washed over them, forcing Opal to hold up the bubble barrier to keep it from popping like so much soap. A great slithery shape came into view, and eyes lit up in the gloom as they peered up at it.

The Unagi. It could be nothing else.

It was enormous, bigger than any vessel Bolin had ever seen, bigger than Varrick's warship, which had seemed more like a floating iron city at times than a ship. Leagues larger than the elephant koi. And teeth upon teeth, so much so it was a wonder it could still close its mouth. Great green eyes the size of dinner tables narrowed and peered through the gloom, seemingly seeing them where they stood, helpless.

Feeling a scream clawing its way up his throat, Bolin slapped a hand over his face to muffle it, his legs shaking as he beheld a living incarnate of aquatic doom.

Jasmine pulled him and Opal down beside her, leaving the latter's arms free to continue keeping their air supply intact. She unfurled her fan and held it at the ready in front of Opal protectively.

"Stay down," she instructed. "And don't move."

Bolin didn't need to be told twice, happily keeping his head covered and staying as small as possible beside them. Opal struggled to keep the air flowing as the current suddenly became active, water pressing in from all sides in sudden, unexpected ways. One arm dropped, and the bubble pressed in closer, leaving their legs and lower bodies sloshing with water as the air shrunk to encase only their heads.

But then the Unagi passed by, leaving them alone, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should probably hurry," Opal whispered, pushing back the water again, but with greater difficulty. "We don't know how much longer our air will last down here..."

"Or when Mister Unagi decides to come back," Bolin added.

* * *

Her new project wasn't going as smoothly, and Asami still needed to take a break every so often to get some food or fresh air. She was doing the latter now, leaning against one of the great glass windows of the forward observation bay, watching the landscape below. She just didn't get why she couldn't solve this problem... it seemed so simple, and yet the finer aspects of it kept eluding her. Her beautiful features remained scrunched in a frown as she tried to ponder it from a new angle.

"Miss Sato. Is everything alright?" It was Tenzin, who'd just stepped onto the bridge. Apart from a pilot manning the wheel up front, they were otherwise alone.

"Fine," she said, rubbing her neck. "Just needed a break. You?"

"I've been meditating on the situation at hand," he replied. "It hasn't borne any fruit, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, I can't wrap my head around it either," she said. "I mean, I know I'm not a bender, I can't possibly imagine what it's like if someone takes your bending but... seeing Wing like that... brrr..."

"Indeed. And something tells me this is only going to get worse," Tenzin said, peering out the window at the passing clouds. Though the Comet's impact had scattered them, they were gathering again, and in greater numbers. Overcast skies were blanketing the lands of the Earth Kingdom below in shadows and darkness, while up here in the Air Ship, they saw nothing but fluffy why clouds.

"We're very grateful you and Korra returned when you did. I'm sorry if it cut your vacation short though. I hope it went well?"

"Everybody seems to want to know what we did, but really it wasn't all that special," Asami said. "We saw some of the tamer parts of the realm, drank some tea, played some pai sho. We were going to go exploring some more but we came back because of the storm."

"I hear you also met Iroh in the Spirit Realm. I'm sure that must have been interesting," Tenzin remarked casually.

"He was... very sweet," Asami decided. "Like he didn't have a negative bone in his body."

"It takes a truly pure spirit to crossover to the Spirit Realm on a permanent basis," Tenzin replied.

That caught her interest, and Asami raised an eyebrow inquisitively as she regarded the older man. "Can you tell me how it works?" she asked. Upon seeing him hesitate, added a heartfelt "please" at the end.

He couldn't possibly say no to that. "Well, everything living has a spirit. Every blade of grass, every bumblefly, every human being. Normally, when we die, our spirits are reincarnated into the spirit world, but we're not able to keep our... cohesion. We scatter across it, losing our identity. Bits and pieces of who we were are scattered across the realm and, in time, become part of new people born into our world. But if a person has a truly strong connection to their spiritual side, they can hold on to that identity and remain themselves after death. It's a very, very rare thing to happen, and it takes decades of meditation and spiritual enlightenment to even attempt it."

"That's how Iroh did it?" Asami asked, feeling her heart sink.

"And a few others before him," Tenzin replied, thinking of such legends as the Painted Lady, or Princess Yue. There weren't many though. Even the Avatar was a special case.

"Could you or I do the same?"

"I don't think so, I'm bound too strongly to this plane of existence. But the truth is... I love my family. And they keep me tethered to this world. I don't say that out of bitterness or regret, I treasure them. I would rather have a few good years with Pema, my daughters and sons, than eternity without them. And I've made peace with that."

"I suppose I'm the same way," Asami said. "I guess I'm not cut out for this sort of spiritual thing either. I've got too much invested in this world. Literally," she added with a weak laugh, thinking of all the stocks Future Industries owned. It was a finicky thing, but overall things had been looking up the last few years. She hoped the trend would continue.

"It's very mature of you to admit that," he intoned gently.

A silence passed between them as Asami gazed downwards, unwilling to meet his eyes. Tenzin, for his part, gave her space, but when it became apparent she needed a little more guidance, he spoke up.

"I know what this is about," he said gently. "I'm truly sorry, Asami, but Hiroshi Sato is gone... his spirit is... part of the spirit realm now. If any part of it ever is reborn into this world, it won't be the same man you knew and loved."

She shuddered, feeling a sob coming on, but stubbornly fought it down.

"But in another way," Tenzin went on. "It also means a clean slate. A new life, a new reincarnation... allows him a chance to start anew. And just as a part of him may be reborn into the world as a new person... a part of him will always be with you."

Even though the thought did make her feel better, it didn't stop her feeling a need for a good cry. Without thinking she threw her arms around the nearest individual, which just happened to be Master Tenzin. Fortunately, having grown up with two teenaged daughters and practically a third, he made no protest as he gave her a moment to vent her emotions.

Embarrassed beyond all measure when she did finally stop crying, Asami wiped the tears from her eyes and tried not to make eye contact with the Airbending Master.

"I'm... I'm sorry about that," she said quickly. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's quite alright," he replied.

"Thank you, Tenzin. I feel better now." And she meant it. The cry had done her good, letting loose any lingering sadness about her father. She would still miss him, but she would remember and treasure the good memories of the man who had called her 'his greatest creation.'

"I'm glad I could help."

* * *

Anxious to be done with their investigation before the Unagi came back, Jasmine, Opal and Bolin continued on, to the edge of the reef. The over-reaching lengths of growing coral served as a protective barrier from larger aquatic predators, but left them uncomfortably close to smaller, more poisonous creatures. Viper eels and rainbow puffers hiding amongst the colorful coral and seaweed.

"Everything is food here for something else," Jasmine explained to an already on edge Bolin, nervously trying to keep a viper eel in his line of sight whom he was convinced was watching him. "And there is always a bigger fish."

All of a sudden, however, the seaweed seemed to wither and die, almost in a circular line, starting from a certain point just beyond the gloom. Puzzled, the trio ventured onwards to continue investigating. There were no more fish here, sick or otherwise.

"There, up ahead! Look!"

Following Bolin's pointing digit, the two women with him peered through the gloom at a reddish glow that was growing brighter the closer they came to it. Stumbling through the soggy sand and over slippery rocks, Opal continued to shape the air around them as she, Jasmine and Bolin crossed the final ledge and peered over the side. Below, the rocks had parted like a great gash in the ground, like an angry scar. And it was filled to the brim with veins of glowing red magma. Bubbles hissed and floated upwards, carrying toxic gases to the higher levels of the ocean.

"It's a volcanic fissure," Jasmine said. "This must be what's poisoning the plant life in the area."

"And guess that's what's killing all your fish," Opal concluded, following the theory to its logical conclusion. "Small fish eat the plants, get sick, bigger fish eat them, same happens to them."

"Well, good thing you two lucky ladies brought the best lavabender in the world to help out," Bolin replied cheerfully.

"Sweetie, you're the only lavabender in the world now," teased Opal.

"Semantics," he said dismissively. Then he got to work.

Swinging up his arms and planting his feet, he made the molten rock do his bidding, molding it as easily a child might sculpt clay. As he covered the crevice with his bending, he cooled it down considerably, letting the searing hot rock become dormant once again at his open hands clenched slowly into fists. This cooling effect he pushed down low, hands almost touching the ocean floor as he made sure it went as deep as possible into the earth. No sense risking another rupture anytime soon.

Finally, spent, he nodded to the others.

"All fixed. Anyone else feel like dinner? I am _starving_! Miko may not be the only one who can polish off an entire elephant koi anymore."

* * *

Swinging through the air, Lin felt light as a feather, throwing out her metal grapples with barely a second thought. When she'd first tried this technique, she'd missed one building and swung around to smash flat into another like a bug. Her mother and sister had teased her about it for days. But after years of refining her skills, she didn't even need to look where she was going anymore.

Leaving her free to zero in on her target.

The pickup veered sharply left, running through the next intersection and cutting off traffic. Lin followed easily through the air. She had a plan in mind, but it required good timing if she was going to pull it off properly. The bridge up ahead was where one district was separated from another, and Viper and his flunkies were heading straight for it.

Throwing an extra long line and pulling slightly ahead of the truck, Lin anchored herself to a sturdy rooftop with one cable, then tossed the other downwards at the truck's back wheels as it passed beneath her. Once she was positive she had a sturdy grip, she pulled both arms towards her center. The back wheels were ripped clean off, and the truck bounced high up into the air, nearly flipping completely end over end before the back came down with a mighty crash, skidding along the road out of control before it smashed into the guard rail around the bridge.

Damage was minimal, streetcleaners had worse to face from regular wear and tear. And nobody had been hurt.

Crates spilled out the back of the truck, along with Viper, having lost his fancy little hat and clutching his head as he stumbled to his feet. Two of his flunkies, no name punks whom Lin didn't recognize, exited the front of the truck and made a getaway as she landed in the street, retracting her cables. She thought one of them might have been Twelve-Toe Ping, but if ever there was a smaller fish to catch, she'd yet to meet them.

No, Lin was here for the big fish.

"So, Viper, we going to do this easy or hard?" she snapped the last of her cables into place and took up a fighting stance. "You know which way has my vote."

"Mine too!" he replied darkly.

Viper reached under his coat and threw a blast of water at her from his hidden water pouch, but Lin barely sidestepped to avoid the liquid, spun, and grabbed his hand. Cuffs snapped down over his wrist. This enabled her to swing _him_ around the next time, throwing him off-balance and over the hood of the pick-up truck. The other cuff found it's way onto his other wrist.

"Boy, things must be tough in Triad Town if you're doing your own dirty work these days.

Viper grumbled something unintelligible up at her as she tightened the cuffs, making sure her prisoner was secure before reading him his rights.

"By the authority of the Republic City Police Department, you are under arrest for numerous traffic violations, and probably property theft as well," she stated calmly, despite his struggles. "You have the right to remain silent. Which I strongly encourage you to take advantage of. You also have the right to due process under the law, which should I imagine, find you quite guilty this time."

"There'll be others, you know," Viper started to say. "You can't-!"

Lin roughly grabbed the back of his head and slammed him face-first into the hood of the truck. He started exercising his right to remain silent almost immediately.

"Can, will, did."

_Man it felt good to be back in the swing of things_, she thought. _Maybe putting Mako in charge could wait another year after all_...

* * *

They reached the shore moments before Opal started to sway, forcing Bolin to catch her as she fainted. The bubble of air popped with nary a second to spare as they swam the remaining few feet to shallow water, and Bolin scooped up his girlfriend to carry her out in his arms.

"Nicely done, sweetie," he congratulated her. "You did it."

"Yay," she said in a tired, soft little voice, pumping her fist against her chest. She really was exhausted, but it didn't matter. They could get all the rest and relaxation they wanted now.

In fact...

"You should rest for now, sweetie. But maybe we can come back later tonight after the ocean's cleared up a bit. Maybe go swimming? I'm sure we can find someone in your size on the island to borrow a swimsuit..."

Opal laughed softly, nuzzling her face against Bolin's chest and just listening to his heartbeat, so strong and warm.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 04 - The Deepest Wounds (1of2)

"_Yes! That is the kind of enthusiasm I like to hear!__"  
__ \- **Bolin**._

* * *

Early morning the next day started out peaceful enough for Bolin and Opal, as they waded into the shallows of the Kyoshi Inlet in a pair of dark green bathing suits, lightly splashing each other with water and having a joyous enough time. Trouble, however, did not seem interested in leaving them well enough alone to enjoy their vacation.

"Monsters!"

The cry jolted the two of them out of his carefree calm, as a villager came sprinting through the tree line.

"Monsters! Monsters are coming!" he cried.

The two young lovers shared a look, then took off running. Bolin grabbed his pants and shirt as Opal zipped up her airbending flight suit, the two of them dressing as they ran. Making their way over the hill, they saw the villagers fleeing in all directions, as well as the so-called 'monsters' they had been screaming about.

They walked upright like men, wore clothes and armor like men, some even wielded ancient rusty weapons. But the flesh on their bones was gray and brittle, and riddled with decaying holes or patches or pale bone. These had once been men, but now, they were the walking dead. Their slack jaws issued forth an unholy howl of hunger as they pressed on, slow, methodical, and unceasingly towards their prey.

"Warriors! Defend the village!" Jasmine shouted. Wasting no time she grabbed the metal fans hooked into her belt and unfolded them, slashing and slicing with the sharpened edge. She carved through the gray creatures like they were butter, but any blow she landed was completely ignored. One of the dead, deprived of his left arm, didn't even make a sound as he simply grabbed Jasmine with the other limb, tightening his grip and opening it's jaws...

... before a fair-sized rock came flying through the air, knocking his block clean off. Even this didn't break his grip, however, and Jasmine had to slice off his other arm with her war fans in order to pry it off.

"Thank you!" she called out, as Bolin came jogging over.

"No problem," he replied, throwing up a wall as two more of the undead came their way, knocking them back. They stumbled back to their feet, slowly but steadily returning to the fray. The wall slowed them down but wouldn't stop them.

More of the walking dead men stumbled into the town. Kyoshi warriors were quickly coming to the defense of the villagers, however, hacking and slashing at limbs, impaling skull-like heads with arrows, trying to drive the enemy back. Swords and bows became deadly weapons in the hands of such skilled users. Alas, any wound was utterly ignored, save those that left them helplessly flopping about on the ground. One Kyoshi Warrior, a young lady with a jet black braid, lit a torch and tried to drive back the dead men that way, hoping the flames would frighten them.

Quite the reverse.

Flames did not frighten those already dead. Instead, their brittle and dry flesh made for a perfect fuel source for the fire, which leapt from one to another with frightening ease. Worse still was when they bumped into buildings, setting them ablaze with their bodies. Instead of quelling the threat, the fire was only making it worse.

"Keep them away from the buildings!" someone shouted.

"Don't get too close!" another yelled. "Keep away from them!"

Now forced to fight both the fire and the dead, the Kyoshi warriors were overrun, several went down screaming as dead flesh dragged them down and prepared to tear them limb from limb. Fumiko came running into the village square, hopping over undead heads and vaulting off of their shoulders as they just numbly watched her go.

"Bolin! Bolin where are you?!" cried Fumiko.

A rusty sword swung through the air where she'd been standing, but Fumiko deftly back-flipped over it and out of the way.

"Okay-whoa!-not-gyah!-good-hey!" she yelped.

Tired of ducking and dodging, Fumiko clenched her tiny hand into a fist, extending index and middle fingers by the knuckle and slammed it into the skeleton's chest. Bolin, just arriving on the scene, dimly recognized it as a chi-blocking strike. Fumiko must've had some informal training with the technique. Alas, her strikes didn't even phase the undead attackers.

"It's not working!" she yelled, arms waving exaggeratedly. "Why isn't it working?!"

She tried a few more chi blocking moves, striking at shoulders and arms and even legs, but if the dead had chi to block, it wasn't being blocked. They continued to advance, hacking and slashing at anything that moved. Any unarmed used their filthy claws and teeth, moaning like hell beasts as they tried to overpower and kill anyone they came across.

Opal dropped down from above with an airbending kick, knocking her assailants back. One decayed body hit a nearby tree with enough force to shatter, but as she watched in horror, its body parts continued to move with a unnatural life of their own, clawing their way across the ground towards her.

"How do we stop these things?!" she called out, raising up her arms and swinging them around, unleashing a gust of wind. If she couldn't hurt the monsters she could at least drive them back. But she needed to get to higher ground.

Meanwhile, Bolin had a plan of his own.

"I have an idea!" he called out, even as he crushed another under a huge boulder. "Lure them down the main road, I need them all in one place!"

"Warriors, do as he says!" Jasmine commanded, waving her fan and following her own advice, striking where necessary and then retreating, drawing the undead attackers after her.

Rotted corpses followed with relentless drive, arms upraised as they followed the retreating Kyoshi Warriors up the main road of the village, ignoring virtually all else in favor of their prey. Fortunately they weren't terribly fast. Bolin and Fumiko fell in alongside Jasmine as the warriors took up a defensive stance by the chieftan's hut, the very last building. Shields unfolded as they formed a makeshift barrier.

"Bolin! Whatever you're doing, better do it now!" Jasmined yelled.

"Right, everybody back!" Bolin shouted, leaping up into the air and coming down hard, slamming his fist into the ground and sending a wave of molten rock pouring outwards from it. It rolled over the undead attackers en masse, melting them into so much ash in seconds. A few managed to escape by virtue of positioning, but they were much easier to pick off when not clustered together. Their still twitching remains were thrown on the hot lava to completely incinerate them.

"Is that all of them?" Opal asked, landing nearby and folding up her flight suit.

"I think so," Bolin replied. When everyone nodded their assent, he raised up his arms and sealed over the lava into hot stone once more. It made for an ugly gash down the middle of the village, but considering how much worse things could have been, no one was complaining.

"It's over," breathed Jasmine, sinking to her knees. Her paint was horribly smudged and her hair even more of a mess than usual, but she didn't look badly hurt. Neither did anyone else. They'd all been very lucky.

Bolin, however, didn't share her optimistic view of the situation. Between undead attackers and masked bending thieves, he had a feeling things were only just beginning. And that things were going to get worse before they got better.

The young lavabender watched the horizon, where the midday sun was turning the sky a dull reddish-purple as heavy storm clouds started to gather, and hoped for the best, even as he mentally prepared himself for the worst. Behind him, the light of his dying fires reflected off of the wooden statue of Avatar Kyoshi, making the carved image seem almost animate. Particularly the golden eyes.

* * *

Miles away to the east, the Future Industries Airship carrying the Avatar and company was continuing its journey across the shattered landscape, heading north by northeast as the crow flies. They'd seen a few flights of those in the air recently, though the birds seemed to be flying westwards. Whether it was towards food or away from danger, none could say with total certainty.

Korra, Tenzin, and Mako sat around the table in the main lounge, going over a map. Various markers were put up to indicate their destinations. Villages damaged by Sozin's comet, and a few more that Mako added that were potential locations to find their fleeing thief. It seemed there had been a few sightings of whoever it was in the past few places they'd stopped, but nothing substantial. And now they'd just up and vanished.

"Ugh, this is frustrating..." Korra moaned, flopping back into her seat. "I just wish this guy would come out and face me already. Why can't anyone fight fair anymore?"

"You're the Avatar," Mako reminded her. "How is _that_ fair?"

"You know what I mean," she grumbled, tossing a cushion at him.

Tenzin stubbornly tried to ignore their childish argument. "Our opponent is a sneaky one, but that's doubtlessly because they know once caught they're in great danger. We'll catch them soon enough. But we won't make any more progress on this tonight. I think I'm going to get some rest."

The middle-aged airbender politely excused himself, turning in for the night. Korra hopped to her feet, feeling restless, and made her way over to the nearby window, watching the ground pass by beneath them. She was half-tempted to just take her glider and go after this bending thief herself, she'd make quicker time than the airship... but it would mean leaving everyone behind in the process.

"I hate this," she muttered. "There's always something new to deal with."

"And we'll deal with it," Mako replied, focusing on his task, adding a few more markers to the map. Potential sites where their enemy could be hiding. They were going to check those out on the way, keeping their primary focus on disaster relief. Even with this new threat rising, they still had a responsibility to the people of the world. Their Avatar needed to bring things back into balance.

An awkward silence descended over the craft, filled only by the background noise of rotating rotors keeping them up. It was a constant hum that usually you ignored while in flight, but right now seemed to grate on Mako's nerves as he watched Korra nervously fidget and pace.

"So... I hear things seem to be coming along nicely between you and Asami."

"Is my love life always going to be such a huge source of gossip?" Korra asked sarcastically. "Does no one have anything better to do than worry about whose paired with who?"

Mako shrugged. "People talk. And you're the Avatar, people talk about you more than most."

"Knew I should've become a guru hermit when I had the chance," she muttered.

"Still could," he said diplomatically. "But we both know the world wouldn't last long without you."

"It almost managed for three years," she replied jokingly, her mood lightening. "And before I came to Republic City things seemed to be going well."

"Seemed," he countered. "I know you don't hear it often, Korra, but you do make the world a better place. Maybe not perfect but... better."

"You're very sweet to say so," she said.

"But much as you're a great Avatar, you're an even better person," Mako went on. "And so I want you to be happy. I just hope you take things slowly with Asami."

"_You're_ seriously giving _me_ love advice?" Korra asked incredulously. "Mako, you have a terrible track record when it comes to this sort of thing."

"So I've been told," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Look, both... every time a relationship I was in ended, _I_ was the cause whether I wanted to admit it or not."

She grimaced. "Mako..."

"No, no, it's true, I admit it... maybe I'm just not good boyfriend material. But I know Asami, and I know you. And I'm telling you right now she's delicate."

Now that was going a bit far. "She's nothing of the sort," Korra protested.

"She's lost a lot. Her home, her company, her father... by all right she should be a sobbing mess but she keeps right on soldiering on like nothing's wrong."

"She's a tough cookie," Korra said wistfully.

"You both are. But what I'm saying is, underneath that iron hard exterior, she's fragile... so please, for her sake, take it slow? Get it right. That's all I'm asking."

"Asking or telling?"

"Oh far be it for me to tell the almighty Avatar what to do," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes again.

She rewarded him with a playful slug on the shoulder. "Smartypants. Alright, alright, no harm in going slow I guess. I mean, if that's what happens, it's what happens, right? No sense forcing something not meant to be."

"I'm pretty sure this was meant to be," Mako replied. "Then again, what do I know?"

Korra had a good laugh at that, and he joined in short order.

* * *

Meanwhile, deeply engrossed in her new project, Asami Sato felt her nose twitch. Grimacing, she tried to stifle the instinctive response, because both her hands were busy, but in the end, she couldn't, and had to turn her head to avoid sneezing all over her work.

"Funny, I don't feel sick..." she murmured.

Tightening the last screw and taking a moment to rub her delicate nose, Asami lifted up her goggles and peered down at the object sitting on the table in front of her. In shape and size it resembled a large, heavyset lantern... or a small stove. In truth, it was both of these things, and would be so much more, if she could get it to work.

With so many villages still working to establish mainstay power and rail lines, home comforts were at a premium, done the old fashioned way with fireplaces or lanterns. But with a portable generator like this (once it worked) Asami's company could practically drop one off anywhere and a building was set to be lit and heated as well as an apartment in Republic City. And best of all, it was virtually impossible to use as a weapon of any shape or sort.

Giving the last screw a tight twist to keep it in place, she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and set her tools down. Her work stood before her on the table, a little makeshift and not exactly attractive, but it was just a prototype after all. A few modifications and upgrades could make it less... ugly. But it wasn't the shape yet that was important... it was its purpose.

"Finally finished! Now all I need is some lightning..." she murmured.

* * *

The intercom on the airship buzzed to life as one of the pilots voices came over it. "Avatar Korra? We're receiving a transmission from Kyoshi Island. Do you care to take it?"

Korra stepped over to the wall, picking up the speaker that hung on the wall. "Uh sure. Can you uh... uh..." she glanced at Mako for clarification. She had a fair grasp on how technology worked by now, but the exact terminology sometimes eluded her.

"Patch it through here," he said.

"Patch it through here," she repeated. The pilot confirmed they could, and a moment later the excitable tones of the younger bending brother Bolin came clear across the airways and right into their ears.

"Hello?"

"Bolin? It's Korra."

"Korra! Hey, good to hear from you. How're things? No, wait, sorry, I gotta tell you something. Uh, look, we've... kinda been having... er... some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" the Avatar asked, silently bracing herself for the worst.

"The not-good kind," he replied gravely. "Now, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but we were attacked by..."

Korra quirked an eyebrow as Bolin went on in vivid detail about their attackers. Even giving a blow-by-blow recounting of their encounter. He was such an actor sometimes. He must have been exaggerating.

Then again...

"Can you repeat that part?" she asked. "I'm not sure I heard it right."

"Oh you heard it right," he confirmed. "_Walking! Dead! Men!_ Hundre-... okay well probably closer to dozens, but still, lots. And they seriously did not know _how to die_! It took us like hours to bring them down. See, we found out they were susceptible to fire..."

"Bolin, are you sure about this?" Mako cut in, though even he could feel the worry in his brother's tone.

"I swear on our mother and father's grave," he said, his voice one hundred percent serious. "Walking. Dead. Men."

Korra and Mako exchanged a glance. Bolin may have been a bit flaky at times but he knew when to get serious. And whatever this was, even if it wasn't quite an attack by walking dead men, it sounded bad. Really, really bad.

"Are you sure they're all gone from Kyoshi Island?" Korra asked.

"Uh... pretty sure...?" came Bolin's hesitant reply. "I mean, it took quite a few hours to get in contact with you, we haven't seen anything since... but we're not sure where they came from to begin with... oh, hold on... uh-huh... ah. Jasmine tells me Kyoshi islanders generally cremate the dead here, so there's no graveyards or tombs or anything on the island."

"Jasmine? Like the tea?" asked Mako.

"Yeah... yeah she uh... she's heard it before," Bolin added dryly.

Quickly coming up with a gameplan, Korra relayed it through the comm. "Alright, tell you what, let's meet up and compare notes, we've only got a few more villages to go through, then we're going to swing by Omashu in the south. Why don't you meet us there in a week? It'll be easier than trying to catch up with us."

"Sounds like a plan," Bolin replied. "Woohoo! Team Avatar rides again!"

She chuckled at his raw enthusiasm. "In the meantime-..."

Whatever she was about to ask him was cut off as an explosion sounded overhead, and the airship rocked violently.

"Korra? Korra! What's happening?!"

"Call you back!" she replied, hanging up the receiver. The airship lurched again, the other direction, and she grabbed onto the wall to keep her balance, feeling the angle of the floor pitch sharply downwards. Korra stumbled, but Mako grabbed her to help steady her balance, as well as his own, and the two of them were off as soon as the ship settled.

"Get to the engines!" he directed Korra to some nearby stairs leading up. "I'll take the controls," Mako shouted as he continued down the corridor towards the bow of the airship.

Korra nodded and bolted up the stairs, trying to take them two at a time, using airbending to bolster herself faster. Unfortunately, she mis-timed a step as the airship shuddered violently again, slipping on the stairs and went tumbling right back down the stairs and to the floor. This time, Mako wasn't there to catch her, and the wall came rushing up to meet her. Then there was darkness, and pain.

And then... nothing.

* * *

Two rotors had given out, and the airship listed dangerously to the left, plummeting towards the ground. One broken rotor could've been repaired in mid-flight, or at least given them time to land, but two at the same time was forcing them down, especially since they were on the same side.

Mako finally managed to make his way to the bridge. The technician there had evidently struck his head, he was lying on the ground beside the wheel and it was spinning rapidly out of control. Mako threw out his hands, wincing as the metal slapped into his palms, and tugging hard on the wheel in the opposite direction. It was like trying to fight a river with his bare hands but slowly, surely, he started to push the airship back on course.

A quick view out the window didn't exactly give him many landing options, this part of the region was densely forested. But there was a clearing up ahead, and he did his best to angle the ship towards it. Within minutes they were in range, but they were still coming in way too fast. They were going to fly right over the clearing and back into the woods.

"Brace for impact!" he yelled into the mic, then tensed and waited for the worst of it.

They struck hard. Mako was nearly thrown clean off his feet, but grimly held on. Elsewhere, the others were doing the same, all save Korra, who slammed into the glass windows hard enough to crack them. The ship dug deep furrows in the earth as it speeded across the ground.

Mako grabbed the comm system microphone again. "Cut the engines!" he shouted, praying someone could hear him down there.

The airship dragged along the ground for a good long while, smashing through trees like they were kindling and would not stop shaking even for a moment. Finally, mercifully, Mako heard the engines stop, and the ship eased to a halt with no more power pushing behind it. It seemed someone had heard him after all. Finally, mercifully, the airship stopped. So abruptly, in fact, he lost his balance and fell back flat on his butt.

Deciding not to even bother getting up, Mako groaned up at the ceiling.

"I hate flying," he muttered.

* * *

In the confusion that followed, most of the crew and occupants of the Future Industries airship were accounted for. Including the Avatar, whom Asami found lying in one of the hallways near a cracked window, still unconscious.

"Korra! Oh no," she was by the Avatar's side in an instant, tentatively helping to lay her on her back. Korra groaned weakly, but was out like a light.

Mako and Tahno came through the doorway moments later, both looking disheveled by otherwise intact.

"Asami! What happened to Korra?"

"I think she hit her head... give me a hand?" she asked.

Mako and Tahno helped lift up the Avatar by her shoulders and legs, carrying her to an open couch to lay down on, being very gentle with her the whole while. Tenzin joined them soon after.

"What happened?!" Tenzin asked.

"Korra's out cold," Asami explained.

"Think she'll be okay?" Mako asked. He couldn't tell how serious the wound was, but it certainly didn't look good. And sadly, their only healer was the one who was currently out of commission.

Thankfully everyone else had escaped with nothing more than a few bruises, and Asami was quick to put her crew to work repairing the damages. Everyone else climbed outside, either to take advantage of the fresh air, inspect the damage, or just keep out of the workers way.

"What the heck hit us?" asked Tahno, shaking his head as he peered up at the downed air ship. "We hit a bird or something?"

Mako rolled his eyes, a bird wouldn't have done nearly that much damage. Two propellers had gone out, the metal twisted and blackened, like something...

A buzzing noise overhead drew his attention, and in moments the others were looking that way as well. A bi-plane went whizzing overhead, one of the older models Future Industries was working to retire from circulation. But at this point, nobody cared about old technology, they were thinking of potential rescue.

"Look, a plane. Maybe we can signal it!" Tenzin said, pointing up.

Mako tossed a blast of fire skywards to signal, a stream of hot flame that reached nearly a hundred feet before dissipating. Just to be safe he did it twice more. There was no way they could have missed that. The airplane zipped overhead for another pass, allowing a clearer view of its occupants. They weren't waving to indicate they'd seen the crash. But they clearly could.

Mako's eyes opened wide in realization.

"Guys, that was no accident... we were shot down."

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 04 - The Deepest Wounds (2of2)

"_I've dreamed of this day for so long.__"  
__ \- **Hiroshi Sato**._

* * *

Mako and Tahno exchanged a glance, and Tenzin glanced back up at the skies overhead as the two detectives turned to survey the brush. The area they were in was heavily forested and well away from any civilization. Perfect for an ambush.

The airplane came around for another pass, landing on a nearby hillside, but even before it had finished, the forest underbrush erupted with activity as a horde of marauders came streaming out towards the downed airship. They were an eclectic bunch, some riding domesticated Canyon Crawlers, waving spears and axes, while others rode modern motorcycles. Still others were on ostrich-horses. Most were wearing browns, greens and blacks. Earth Kingdom colors. They were ragged and worn, and had seen better days.

One of them descended down from the nearby trees with a flourish and a gust of air, leaving no doubt he was an airbender. Not one of the Air Nation, this was one of the bad ones, who'd remained where he'd been despite Harmonic Convergence giving him a great gift. It was a young boy, not much older than Kai, but with a fierce look in his eyes and a wild mop of reddish-brown hair atop of his head. He wore a reddish cloak over his brown robes and carried a hunting knife, something no proper airbender would ever do.

"Alright boys and girls, we'll make this nice and simple," said the lead bandit, a huge brute of a man with long sideburns and a bald patch. He wore a leather jerkin and held an axe in his hand. "Surrender all of your valuables and we'll let you leave here unharmed. How's that sound? Doesn't that sound fair, guys?"

His assorted fellow bandits nodded in agreement, like they had reason to complain about such a one-sided sort of deal. Mako and Tahno exchanged a glance, then another with Tenzin.

"Can you take out the airbender?" Mako whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"I believe I can subdue him, yes," Tenzin replied quietly. "But... wait... Asami...!"

Asami stepped between them and to the forefront, tugging a glove into place on her right arm. She was directly between the bandits and her friends, and if a fight broke out she'd be the first in the line of fire. Even so, she didn't look afraid. In fact, she looked downright annoyed. These marauders had brought down her airship and hurt her friend. And now they were making demands for gold like it was fifty years ago? Honestly, what was wrong with some people?

"I've got a better deal for you," Asami said, clenching her gloved hand into a fist. "You get out of my sight before I make you pay for what you did to me, my friends, and my airship. You've got ten seconds, starting now."

Tahno winced sympathetically. He knew that tone of voice. "Man, your ex-girlfriend is scary..." he whispered to Mako.

"You have no idea," he replied, tensing, waiting for the moment to strike without being too obvious about his positioning. Tahno did the same, brushing back his hair like he didn't have a care in the world, while all the while getting a better look at their right flank. He could handle that.

"Enough!" shouted the bandit's leader. "Stop talking back there! And you, little missy! You think you can intimidate us? Can't you count?! We outnumber you nearly six to one!"

A quick glance told Asami he was right, not that it mattered. "Seven..." she said testily. "Six... _Five_..."

"Boss maybe we should move on, there could be more of them hiding inside the airship. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"They gotta have something worthwhile. Or we could just take the girl. Pretty filly like her would fetch a good price in..."

Asami had heard enough. Bad enough they were being threatened and robbed, but by such pigheaded, backwards, chauvinist pigs?

She skipped the remaining three and went directly to "Zero."

She was in motion in seconds, running along the ground, ducking under a swinging axe and slapping her gloved hand into the leader's chest. A five thousand volt charge left him reconsidering his stance on the matter. Specifically, it left him flat on his back.

Taking her attack as a cue, Mako and Tenzin surged forward. Mako fired off a quick volley of fire that made several less hearty souls back down immediately, while Tenzin went after their airbender, knocking the young upstart down with a classic Wind Kick.

"Sloppy stance," he critiqued.

Growling, the young man hopped back up to his feet, nimble as a monkey. "I'll show you sloppy, old man!"

Another air burst narrowly missed Tenzin's head as he dodged aside, and the old master spun in a circle and swept the ground in a wide kick. This time, however, the younger airbender was ready, and leapt to avoid his attack sweeping the ground, throwing down his palms and creating a huge gust of wind, which Tenzin cut in two with a precise strike between the flow. His style was almost more earthbending than airbending, only with air, evidently he was primarily self-taught. With a reasonable degree of skill, Tenzin noted. It was a shame he used it for evil purposes rather than the good of all.

Meanwhile, Asami was making things almost embarrassing for the marauders. No matter how many came swinging at her with spears and clubs she dodged, blocked, or parried with frightening intensity, in many cases breaking the weapons coming at her, then following up with a shocking slap from her Equalist glove. One bandit threw down some miniature explosives to try and buy some time, but she effortlessly leaped right up and over them, grabbing the man's face with her glove and using him as her balancing post as she reclaimed her feet behind him, shocking him afterwards and knocking him to the ground.

Two thugs went after Mako, one swinging a pair of nunchucks, the other throwing chi-blocking kicks and punches. Mako threw himself back to gain some distance, launching a flaming kick to encourage them to keep their own. The bandit whirled his nunchuck to block the fire then lashed out again at Mako's head, nearly knocking it clean off. Meanwhile another trio of bandits had broken off to try their luck against Tahno, each armed with a metal club.

"Oh come on, just three of you?" Tahno said non-challantly. "I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back."

And to their disbelief, he did just that, sliding one arm under his coat and behind his back. Positive nobody could be that dumb and have a chance at defeating them, the three bandits exchanged a look, then charged. Tahno gave them just enough time to get in close before popping the cork of the waterskin hidden behind his back, under his coat. A stream of liquid shot out like bullet, hitting one unfortunate sod in the head, then bouncing from there to the one next to him as Tahno flicked his wrists with an almost casual gesture. A third swish and flick, and the water whip knocked down the third bandit.

Tahno shifted his stance and let the water flow back into his waterskin, then threw up his arms and took a bow. He could almost hear the howling of his fans again.

* * *

The airbending kid wasn't nearly on the same par as a master like Tenzin, but what he lacked in skill he made up for with speed and ferocity, his air slices knocking down trees as the two airbenders nimbly hopped from branch to branch near the battle, trying to gain the height advantage over each other. Tenzin was also employing a more subtle tactic, retreating from the ruffian's wilder attacks and gaining some distance between them as he prepared to employ it.

Then, when the boy tried a particularly vicious whirling of his arms and sent a miniature cyclone at Tenzin, the airbending master threw an expert airbending slice as he dodged aside. Not aimed at the marauder, but at the somewhat thin tree branch he was perched precariously on. Gravity reclaimed itself in seconds, as Tenzin recalled one of the harshest lessons his father had ever taught him.

No matter how high you soared, eventually, you had to come back down to earth.

The airbender boy tumbled down branch after branch, earning sympathetic winces from his opponents, until he collapsed on the ground with a weak groan at the base of the tree. Tenzin hopped own lightly to make sure he was okay.

"I give up," the bandit airbender said, weakly raising a hand. "You win, old man."

"Defeat, in this instance, was inevitable, my young friend. But you have accepted your defeat with grace and dignity, and I respect that. I'll make sure you get some healing before we take you away."

There was a brief pause before Tenzin also quickly, and somewhat vehemently added:

"... and I'm not that old, I'm only fifty-five. That's _mature_."

* * *

Mako and Asami slammed back to back, momentarily confused, but then relieved when they saw whom they were besides. Backs protected by their partner, they were free to cut loose as marauding bandits of all shapes and sizes hurled themselves at the duo, only to retreat as lightning ripped through the air, flashing over the heads of now terrified bandits or wracking the bodies of those who'd been dumb enough to get close to Asami and her glove. Their numbers trickled away until only a handful remained.

Two went for the ostrich horse, but Tenzin grabbed the reins and knocked them to the ground with a (relatively) gentle airblast. Another tried to run on foot, but Asami picked up a spear one of his colleagues had dropped, twirling it end over end along her wrist, and expertly threw it, impaling the poor bandit by his leather jerkin to a nearby tree.

The remaining bandit gunned up his motorcycle, turning to flee, but he didn't get far before the ground turned into slick ice beneath his vehicle, and he overturned, slamming into a nearby tree. Tahno grinned as he drew the water up from the ground and froze the bandit's vehicle. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

And that, as they say, was that.

"I barely worked up a sweat," Tahno said, dusting off his hands. "How about you guys?"

"We're fine, thanks," Mako replied, as Asami tugged off her shocker glove. "Good work, partner."

Tahno smirked, that was right, technically he was doing his job by bringing in law-breakers like this. "All in a day's work," he said with an indifferent wave. But inside he felt his chest swell a bit with pride. This was going to take some getting used to... but he kinda liked it.

* * *

By the time Korra had come to and descended the ramp to find out what was going on, Mako and Tahno had finished roping up the bandits good and tight. Lacking proper cuffs as they did, this would have to do until they were turned over to proper authorities. They immediately gave a full update to the re-awakened Avatar, letting her know just what had happened.

Korra quirked an eyebrow, arms folded, then turned to the bandits. "Alright boys, you wanna tell me your side of things?"

Tahno glanced at Mako, who wore a knowing look on his face. Korra was playing good cop to their bad, hoping to either get the marauders to say something incriminating, or else the truth. Either would be good for them.

They cracked in absolutely no time.

"We were driven out of our home!" one of the younger ones exclaimed. "We didn't have a choice! We've been on the road for days! Starving!"

"Didn't sound like you were starving," Asami said, glancing at the big guy beside him. The one who'd practically referred to her as cattle.

"We only stole that one time! From a rich family passing through, but we didn't hurt anyone, I swear!"

"We weren't really going to sell you or hurt you or anything! We just wanted to sound tough so you wouldn't fight us!"

"What they said!"

"He's right, we'd never do anything like that," the airbender said. "We're thieves but we're not murderers! O-or slavers!"

Korra glanced over at Mako and Tahno, the former of whom nodded. While Korra had to admit she wasn't the best judge of character at times, she knew Mako was, and she trusted him. It was likely these bandits were telling the truth. She wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"We'll see about that," Korra said non-challantly, turning to look the other way, showing them her back. "Soon as you tell us your hometown so we can take you back there and bring you to justice."

"You can't take us back there!" the younger one shouted, suddenly terrified. He struggled against his ropes for all he was worth. "It's not safe! The walking dead men will come and get you! Take us anywhere else, please, but not back there!"

Korra's head snapped around so fast they recoiled, half expecting her to attack.

"Wait a minute, what did you say?"

"Anywhere except there?"

"No, no, the other bit..."

"We were... attacked by... walking dead men?" he repeated slowly. "You know now that I say it out loud it kinda sounds ridiculous."

Walking dead men. Almost exactly as Bolin had described the attack on Kyoshi Island. She might've been able to chalk up the first incident to Bolin's penchant for being dramatic, and the latter to the bandits being liars, but two of the same fantastical story reaching her ears? She and Mako exchanged another glance, and Korra could see the same recognition, confusion, and trepidation in Mako's golden eyes.

"Maybe not all that ridiculous after all. Where is your hometown?" Korra asked, suddenly feeling a need to detour.

"Nanjing."

Korra beckoned over Mako and Asami, leaving Tenzin and Tahno to guard their prisoners. After a moment's talk, they turned back, Korra planting hands on her hips as she stated their intentions.

"We're going to take you back there, and you're going to serve justice for your criminal activities. But, we're also going to ensure we get as much food, water, and supplies to your families as they need. And I am personally going to deal with this 'walking dead' problem of yours."

"You can't! You can't kill what is already dead!" proclaimed the airbender.

She just smirked. "Leave that to me. I know a few tricks for dealing with unruly spirits."

"And you'll really help out our families? Just like that?" asked the big man, looking suddenly very contrite and shameful.

"Of course."

"But why would you do that?" he asked, unable to wrap his brain around her generosity. "Who _are_ you?"

Korra smirked, he clearly didn't keep up on current events. So she answered both questions at once.

"I'm the Avatar."

* * *

Repairs to the airship took a while, but thanks to a similar crash in the desert three years ago, Asami was becoming something of an expert in patch jobs. She had everything repaired in no time. It was a bit flimsy, and she insisted on getting proper repairs done somewhere like Omashu as soon as they could, but their airship would take to the skies once again.

"We'll be up in the air again in almost no time," Asami proclaimed proudly, sliding closed one last panel on the roof.

"Future Industries... built to last," Korra said with a grin, tapping her fist against Asami's shoulder. The subtler meaning being that she thought the Sato heiress was just like her company. She could endure anything and just came back better and stronger than before.

"Glad the Avatar doesn't go down so easily either," she replied. "How's your head?"

"I'm fine," Korra insisted, even though it did ache just a little bit. Honestly between Tenzin and Asami hovering over her it was like being back home with her mom and Katara. "Let's just get moving. I have a promise to keep to these people and I intend to see it through."

"Well then so do I," Asami said. "Your path is my path."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Korra.

The two of them shared a smile and a long, lingering look... before gently clearing their throats and suddenly finding they had busy tasks to attend to.

* * *

Though the majority of the bandits had been dis-armed and locked in their rooms as a precaution, Tenzin had pulled the young airbender aside to speak to. They were on the roof as the airship took to the skies and continued on it's way.

"What's your name, son?" Tenzin asked, hoping to get the young man to open up.

He hesitated a long moment, but then replied, "Aki," not even looking back at Tenzin as he leaned against the railing and gazed out at the horizon, sulking.

"And how long have you been able to bend air?"

"... two years, I think," Aki replied. "I don't know where it came from, just one day... I was fighting against this gale... and suddenly the wind was blowing the other way."

Similar experiences had been had by other airbenders following Harmonic Convergence. Some bloomed early, some bloomed late, power wildly fluctuated between them like the currents of the skies themselves. "Why didn't you contact the Air Nation?" Tenzin asked. "We could have helped train you."

"The air nation would never accept me... I'm not good enough."

Now that was a new one, Tenzin thought. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on, ol-..." he trailed off at the look of Tenzin's face, which was starting to turn red. "The Air Nomads are some of the most selfless, noble people in the world. Everywhere they go they help people. I'm just so no name kid from a family of carpenters. Bad carpenters. And then they died and I had to start stealing to survive. I fell in with the bandits practically as soon as we left Nanjing... how could _I_...!" he said, gesturing at himself, "Ever be like _you_?" he gestured at Tenzin.

Unmoved by his emotional turmoil, the youngest son of Avatar Aang simply went with the truth.

"Our first new airbender not related by blood turned out to be a pickpocket and a liar," Tenzin remarked, thinking back to their first meeting with Kai. "Now he's a respected member of our nation. You too can be a part of it if you'll allow change to come to you, instead of fighting it."

He didn't reply to that at first, and Tenzin couldn't properly tell what was running through his head, since his back was to the airbending master. Finally, however, he whispered, "You really think so?"

Tenzin nodded. "Yes."

"... thanks. Thank you... thank you very much," he said.

Tenzin patted the young man's shoulder and gently turned him about to guide him back to his room. They'd have to keep him locked up for the trip, but afterwards, Tenzin intended to argue in his defense and ensure Aki and the other bandits were given community service instead of imprisonment. The punishment should fit the crime.

* * *

Arriving in Nanjing, Korra could well believe it had come under attack. Half the village was deserted, and those still around kept to their homes, peering out tentatively at the Avatar and her company as if expecting them to be more evil attackers. After a while, however, as Korra led the marauders to the town council for punishment, the rest of the citizens began to trickle out slowly.

From them, they learned about Tso Lan the gravekeeper.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and when it opened, there he stood.

"Good evening Mr. Lan," Tenzin said politely, beckoning him in. "Please come in and take a seat."

Situated around the table in the mayor's office, the members of team Avatar were aligned to face the short, shaggy-haired man in dark, solemn clothes. He definitely had the look of a gravekeeper about him. He took a seat at the table, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"I'm really not sure what help I can be to you, Avatar Korra..."

"Look, we've heard from everyone the dead were walking and killed or frightened off everyone in town, but word around here is that you're the only one who saw their master."

"I saw... I mean I thought I saw... I mean... it was just so... so...!"

"Whoa, whoa," Korra said, holding up her hands. She took the seat in front of Tso Lan, turned it around, and planted herself down in it, resting her arms on the back of the chair. "Just start from the beginning and go slow."

The gravekeeper nodded, recounting his tale of the early morning patrol that had nearly ended in disaster. How he'd run off to warn the people, and the dead had followed, but the one who'd raised them had vanished. How the dead men had killed the living ones, and in turn passed on whatever horrible animation that had made them walk, spreading like a plague, forcing others to flee. Those who'd escaped had returned later to find no trace of the walking corpses, or their fellows who'd fallen in battle. Nor had anyone in neighboring villages and towns have any sign of such a thing, save for Bolin's recent report on Kyoshi Island. It was as if the bodies had all just... walked away and left.

"And that's all I remember, I swear! I didn't want to run but... I couldn't help myself. I was just so scared..."

Korra lay a comforting hand on Tso Lan's shoulder. "It's alright. We understand. I'd probably run too if I saw what you saw."

He nodded weakly.

"Is there anything else you can tell us? Some hint as to who they were or why they did this? There has to be a bigger scheme to all this."

"They didn't say a word," the poor gravekeeper said. "Just... reached up... like this... and then suddenly the dead were walking. And they never said a thing. In fact..." dawning realization made the poor man go pale with horror, "I never saw a face behind that mask... there may not have been anyone behind it...! I mean... anyone living...!"

His breathing was coming more and more rapidly, and Korra was forced to cut off the line of questions before he passed out on her, coaxing him to relax. Someone brought in some hot jasmine tea, and they coaxed Tso Lan to continue his story.

"Can you describe this mask you saw?" Mako asked. In cases he'd handled in Republic City, masks were worn for one of two reasons. Either protecting your identity, or wanted to strike fear into your enemies. During their reign of terror in Republic City, Amon and the Equalists had done more than a fair share of both.

Even so, a mask could be identified just as easily as a face. Sometimes moreso. Though his breath was still shaky, Tso Lan's hands did not shake as he sketched out a somewhat crude image of the masked figure that had attacked him, drawing particular attention of course to the bird-like mask and it's long beak. Korra and Mako recognized it instantly. It was the same figure who'd attacked Wing, or at least a passable imitator. And they weren't the only ones who recognized it.

Tenzin raised an eyebrow at the drawing, the image tugging at a memory in the back of his mind. He slipped quietly out of the room as Korra and the others continued to question the gravekeeper.

"So they were alone? And no one's seen them since?"

"No one," Tso Lan. "I was the only one who saw the dead's master."

"Arrgh, this is frustrating," Korra grumbled. "It sounds like the same person who went after Wing, but what they doing here raising the dead? None of this makes sense and we don't even have any clues!"

"Actually, we might have one..."

Everyone turned to the doorway, where Tenzin stood. In his hands was a thick, dusty book from the library. His finger marked a page midway through.

"Was this the mask you saw?" he asked, setting down the tome and pointing to the image prominent on the left side.

The long beak was unmistakable, and Tso Lan flinched. "That's him! That's the man who attacked me! The one who summoned the legions of the dead!"

"Same person who attacked us. What is it?" asked Korra, peering closer at the picture.

"Plague Doctors," the Air Master replied. "Long ago, before the age of Chin the Conquerer, there was a plague outbreak in the Earth Kingdom. When healers came to tend to the sick they wore masks like this to prevent infection. The long nose here... was for holding herbs that they believed prevented them from becoming sick."

"Looks scary," Asami said, not liking the image. It was like the face of a crow.

"Apparently a lot of people felt the same way," Tenzin said, turning the tome around and scanning the page beside the picture. "Their presence was feared as much as it was welcomed, because whenever you saw one it usually meant the plague was nearby. So they became symbols of fear, and the style was abandoned during Kyoshi's Age."

"Well whoever this person was, it certainly sounds like they wanted to stir up a little fear," Korra said. "And we have no idea of where they'll strike next."

"Think they're part of the Red Lotus?"

"Could be. Fits their M.O. Chaos, terror, property damage..."

"Powerful, rare, and _dangerous_ bending techniques," Mako added.

"Stealing bending might be, but raising the dead is a whole new thing for them. And we still don't even know how they're doing it. I mean, it should be impossible."

"It could be some sort of trick..." Mako said. "Like, puppetry or masks or something..."

Tso Lan was furiously shaking his head, well remembering the bodies of men and women rotted almost to the bone. No way it had been just some trouble-makers in costumes, make-up and masks. They had truly been amongst the dead. He said as much.

Korra and the others exchanged troubled glances, and wondered just what they'd gotten themselves into this time.

* * *

Naturally, their next stop was the graveyard where the crime had taken place. Tso Lan, with some coaxing, had taken them to the rusted gates, but refused to go any closer. Korra and Tenzin went on ahead while Mako and Asami questioned the other bandits.

It wasn't a pretty picture.

The ground was covered in tracks, all heading through the gates and into the rest of the Nanjing. Trees and rocks had been knocked over and kicked aside where they were in the way, and part of the wall was demolished. Huge holes in the ground marked where the dead had dug themselves out. Leaving behind great scars in the earth that might never fully heal.

"We can't just let them get away with this," Korra said. "Whoever's responsible, whatever's responsible, it can't go on. This is wrong."

"We'll find them," Tenzin said solemnly.

"... need to be patient," she said, cutting him off. An impish smirk lit up her face. "I'm learning."

He gave a thin smile at her humor.

But then both of them became solemn as the wind whistled across the open graves, and they gazed out across the defiled land. Something terrible was in the works, that much was clear. There could be no good outcome of raising the dead. Korra felt a shiver run down her spine, and hoped things would look better soon.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

I promise, there WILL be an explanation for the walking dead later on, I didn't just magically make zombies a reality in the Avatar-verse. I humbly request my audience be patient with me.

Not much voice actor talent needed for the bandits, pretty much anyone could fill in for them here. One possible exception would be the airbender punk Aki, and have him ironically voiced by an older Zach Tyler Eisen.


	10. Chapter 05 - Thicker than Water (1of2)

"_Some friendships are so strong they can even transcend lifetimes.__"  
__ \- **Avatar Roku**._

* * *

Another day of travel and the Future Industries airship was coming in sight of the beautiful Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. Located in the Kolau Mountains of the region, it stood towering and proud, carved right into the mountaintop on which it rested.

Although technically overseen by a Minister who answered to the Prime Minister of the Earth Kingdom (who resided in Ba Sing Se to the north) Omashu was publically ruled by the generous and slightly eccentric Princess Koko, a descendant of King Bumi of Old. She was well-beloved by her people, even as many shook their heads at some of her more peculiar decrees and actions. But she'd helped promote a great educational system, and the average level of learning amongst Omashu was higher than almost anywhere else in the world, so she must have been doing something right.

The princess herself was waiting with a pair of armed escorts as the airship landed and Korra and her company descended the ramp to greet them.

"Avatar Korra! Oh it's so very nice to meet you!" the Princess said, all but dashing forward and hugging the stunned water tribe woman like they were old friends. Korra, for her part, didn't know quite how to react, considering she'd never met the Princess before today, yet she was already addressing and treated her as if she was a lifelong friend.

Princess Koko was about Korra's height, fair of skin and dark of hair, with a streak of purple and amethyst running through her otherwise black locks. She dressed in the royal regalia, a dark violet robe and sash and a few tasteful jewels of gold, but wore them with an almost casual air, like she'd just thrown them on. She didn't look much older than Korra herself. Most striking of all, however, were her eyes, which seemed so dark a shade of blue they were almost purple, and wide-eyed and innocent as a newborn child's.

"Thank you for receiving us," Korra said, gently disentangling herself from the other girl's warm hug and trying to reclaim a bit of her dignity as she bowed. "We're very grateful you could accommodate us on such short notice. And I must say it's a simply beautiful kingdom you have here."

Koko squeed, sounding like a balloon letting air escape. "That means so much coming from a fellow princess!"

"Princess?" Korra blinked in surprise. "What're you talking about?"

"Well you're the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe Chieftan, aren't you?" Koko asked, somewhat puzzled. "Doesn't that make you a princess?"

Thinking it over, Korra realized she may have had a point. "Well, I guess... that _is_ how the Northern Tribe used to do things. I don't think we really set up that sort of thing in the South though. My father was elected by the people and a council of elders to rule, it's not a hereditary position."

Koko grinned, evidently feeling herself in the right. "Still counts."

Shrugging, Korra decided it wasn't particularly important issue to pursue.

The young princess clapped her hands, practically bouncing on her heels. "Well I must say you picked the perfect time to visit! There's a New Arts Showcase in only a few days, right here in Omashu. There's going to be fireworks and partying and all the latest, most beautiful pieces of art from all over the wor-"

Gently cutting her off, Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We came here because of the plague outbreak, we heard a lot of cattle had been stricken ill."

Koko stiffened a little. "Well, yes, that's important too... but we can't spend our whole lives working. The people need a pleasant distraction from all this chaos and misery and... unpleasantness. Something nice and bright to chase away the darkness. Don't you agree?"

Feeling the weight of the road on her shoulders, Korra realized it had been a while since she'd properly relaxed. "I... well I guess so..."

"Wonderful! Then you'll be my honored guests!" She clapped her hands, and a second pair of escorts joined them. "Please take the Avatar and her company to their prepared rooms and make sure they have anything they need brought to them immediately, if not sooner."

Mako, Tahno, Tenzin and Asami went with them, but Korra caught Koko before she could escape with one final request.

"Before I do that... I hate to impose, but is there somewhere peaceful and quiet I can meditate?"

Princess Koko gave a million watt smile, her lips spread so wide they threatened to split her cheeks. "I know _just_ the place," she said with another squee.

* * *

'Just the place,' as it turns out, was the royal library. Nearly two stories high with books stacked all the way up the domed ceiling above, it was an impressive gathering of knowledge and learning as any Korra had ever seen. Evidently, it was a favorite spot of the Princess to go as well, and even now she was showcasing some of its wonders from high up one of the bookcase ladders. She gestured so grandly so looked ready to fall but, miraculously, never did. It was hard not to be impressed, it may well have rivalled the spirit library of Wan Shi Tong. Certainly beat anything they had back in Republic City.

Korra climbed up another ladder partways, glancing at some of the titles found on the shelf nearest her. She started to read them aloud:

"Famous Gurus of the Third Dynasty."

"The Ugly Turtle-Duckling."

"The Life and Times of a Humble Cabbage Merchant."

"The Founding of the Earth Kingdom."

"Seven Wonderful Flavors of Tea."

An eclectic organizing system, to be sure, but even so, Korra was definitely impressed. Even if she didn't find any answers from her meditations, the books here might be able to bestow some hint or clue as to what their enemy was after. Idly, Korra tugged one out of its shelf, examining the cover.

"Lion-Turtles: Myths and Facts," she read aloud. On the cover was the image of a one such creature in embossed gold.

"That's one of my absolute favorites!" said Princess Koko, descending her ladder and making her way beside Korra's. "I've read it like six whole times."

Peering more closely at the tome in question, remembering well her visions of Wan meeting similar creatures, Korra felt her nose tingle. There was dust on the shelf. Korra sneezed, blowing up a wave of dust that came descending down atop of Princess Koko, who hacked cutely and whapped at herself, trying to dispel the dust. Both girls started to giggle at the sight of her, she was an absolute fright.

"I should really try to get to the middle shelves more often," Koko lamented as she patted away the last of it, and Korra descended the ladder to rejoin her. "So what're you hoping to meditate on?"

"I'm going to try and enter the Spirit World from here. Maybe Iroh can offer some insight about this new threat. He's never steered me wrong before, after all."

"Oh that sounds sooo exciting. I wish I could come too. May I? I mean, if it's not-"

Korra gave a bemused smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm afraid it doesn't work quite like that. But maybe another time I can show you."

The Princess gave a bright smile at that, even as she stepped out of the room backwards, keeping herself facing Korra. "Right, well, I have to go prepare for the Showcase, so you just go ahead and meditate. Call for anything you need, water, food, a nice fluffy pillow... anything at all. We're at your disposal, Princess Korra," she added with a low bow. Without waiting for a reply she turned on her heel and skipped out of the room.

"I'm not..." sighing heavily, Korra realized whatever she said would go in one of Koko's ears and right out the other. There was no point in protesting it. Descending back down to ground floor, Korra found a comfortable reading chair nearby, but discarded it in favor of the woven mat it was sitting on. Pushing the furniture aside, she planted herself down on the ground cross-legged and began to meditate.

Seeking answers.

* * *

Juicy landed in Omashu later that day, with a weary Bolin, Fumiko, and Opal on her back. Mako and Tahno were on hand to welcome them as they arrived.

"Bolin!" shouted the older brother, once he got within hearing range.

"Mako!" cheered the younger brother, then took up a fighting stance, the two brothers circling each other like they were in a mock Pro-bending match, before embracing in a warm hug. Tahno shook his head at their antics, but figured brothers must be like that. As an only child, he wouldn't know.

Besides... he was much more interested in the leggy dame in the skintight flight suit who was with Bolin.

Opal, feeling a gaze on her, folded her arms in front of her chest as she glared over at the dark-haired pretty boy leering at her. "Can I help you?" she asked pointedly.

"Don't think we got properly introduced last time we met," Tahno said. "Name's Tahno, formerly of the Wolf-Bats. Maybe you've heard of me?"

"Can't... say that I have," she replied honestly, having never been much of a Pro-Bending fan. She knew a little about Mako's and Bolin's previous games, but that was out of an interest to know _them_, not the sport.

"Well, as it just so happens..." Tahno started.

Bolin slid into view, an arm up protectively in front of his green-eyed girlfriend. "She's spoken for," he said in no uncertain terms.

"By who, you?" scoffed the slick-haired waterbender. "Come on, little lady, you can do better than this..."

"Tahno..." Mako's voice cut through the air like a knife, a distinct tone of warning in it.

Sighing heavily, the former champion knew when he was outmatched, raising his hands in defeat. "Alright, whatever."

Fumiko sommersalted off of Juicy's head and down to the ground, patting the great beast on it's nose in thanks. It snorted at her as the five of them departed, Mako carrying Bolin's bags while Opal and Fumiko carried their own things, refusing any assistance from Tahno. He sulked as he followed alongside the others.

"The Princess set is up in a nice little suite on the third level," Mako said as he shifted the bag on his shoulder. "We can compare notes once we got there. Did Fumiko see these dead men too?"

"Sure did!" Fumiko replied. "It was super scary! Can we do that again?"

The bending brothers exchanged a worried glance. "Uh, no Miko, I sincerely hope not..." Mako replied.

"Awww... no fun," she pouted.

* * *

Awakening in the Spirit World, Korra found herself in a part of the realm that was mostly water, floating easily in a crystal clear ocean. She had no fear of drowning, she continued to breath normally as she drifted along with the current. But apart from some four-flippered dolphins floating past, there was nothing here. In a way, she was grateful, since the last time she'd been here she and Jinora had been swallowed up by a gigantic crocodile-cat.

Mystified by the odd location she'd manifest, Korra kicked her legs and cupped her hands, scooping the water as she swam along, trying to head downwards, deeper into the Spirit World. Ivory fish glowing like lanterns lit the way, but she could see no bottom to the vast ocean. She wasn't even completely sure she _was_ swimming down.

Finally, near exhausted, Korra let herself drift, the current guiding her. She hoped the Spirit World itself might guide her towards answers, as it had in the past, but right now all she could do was drift on the current and hope for the best.

_Iroh, I need guidance_, she thought. _Please help me_.

* * *

The sun beat down hotly as the lone traveler made his way across the open, barren wasteland. Very little vegetation was found out here, not like the forests and plains of the other regions. This path was devoid of water, and the land dry as a bone.

Temuji paused in his weary steps, resting his walking stick firmly in the ground as he tilted back his straw hat and glanced up at the sun, watching it rise overhead. He breathed out slowly, feeling its warmth within him as well as on his skin. The energy warmed, but at the same time he felt it surge and swell, leaving him short of breath before he could fan his chi to more manageable levels.

Eventually, however, the episode passed, and he continued on, his pack resting against his hip as he set his walking stick in front of him and soldiered on. His pack had been full of useful herbs, but the last village had exhausted almost all of its contents. Now it hung sad and limp at his side. His hair also hung limp, damp with sweat. He paused briefly to finish off the last of his waterskin, licking his lips as he felt the last few drops touch his tongue, then sadly fail to keep falling. Empty.

Shouldering it, the pale healer pressed on. He put everything out of his mind and kept focused on his path. Forward, towards his final destination.

And there, in the far distance, the city of Omashu. With luck only a few hours away, he should be able to make it by dusk.

Temuji gave a weary smile. "Finally made it."

* * *

The New Arts Showcase was a presentation of the world's finest artwork from all across the realm. Artists were invited from far and wide, and people came from further and wider still. Droves of up and coming artists as well as lovers of culture arrived in droves anxious to see the most beautiful new paintings, sculptures, and clothings. By the time late afternoon rolled around and Princess Koko arrived, the people gathered had grown from just a crowd to a positive swarm.

"Hello everyone!" Koko called down to them from her balcony high above. "Welcome to the New Age Arts Showcase!"

Cheers and clapping erupted from the body of people, making Korra wince at the sound. She was dressed up for the occasion, not as nice as she'd been for the wedding two months ago, but better than her usual outfit. Asami wore a stunning length of red cloth at her side, and Opal looked positively radiant in her green off-the-shoulder shawl. The three ladies had gone shopping the day before so they'd look good for the presentation. Bolin looked a little more plain in his brown jacket, yet still managed to look presentable with his hair combed and slicked back with a hint of gel.

"It's so very nice to welcome you all here to Omashu," Princess Koko continued on, as the cheering died down. "I'm sure you're all anxious to get started, and to be honest, so am I. Beauty is a rare thing and must be appreciated when it's received, and I encourage all of you to enjoy yourselves tonight. We have collected from around the world the very finest arts and artists of the new era, and each and every one has my deepest thanks for agreeing to come and showcase their talent. Now without further ado, the beautiful displays you've all come so far to see are ready in the courtyard. There's vendors selling food and drink all through the evening. So let's get this party started!"

On cue, fireworks burst overhead in a dazzling display of colors, shimmering all shades of the rainbow. Red dragons, golden birds, green flowers, even blue diamonds, all appearing and disappearing in the sky overhead as they watched in awe. The crowd gave a cheer as Princess Koko vanished from the balcony, no doubt scurrying down the stairs to join in all the fun herself.

"Well I'd say things have gotten off to a good start," Tenzin remarked. His formal robes were back on Air Temple Island, but he still managed to cut a most dignified figure.

"Definitely," Asami said. "Well, where should we go first?"

"Let's try the courtyard," Korra suggested. "I kinda want to see what all the fuss is about with this new art movement and such."

Finding the suggestion agreeable, Asami, Bolin and Opal followed closely behind Korra, while Tenzin took up a more leisurely stride behind them. He wasn't exactly chaperoning, but as he always did he tended to keep his eye on the younger generation to keep them from too much mischief. The five of them turned this way and that as all manner of beautiful things caught their attention. The showcase seemed to be about half festival and half art display rolled into one. A trio of entertainers covered by a golden dragon costume went dancing across their path, and they let them go before moving on, heading for a stall lit by red Fire Nation lanterns.

They caught sight of a few metalworks further down, the artful curves and smooth lines of Huan Beifong's more impressionistic works. The dark artist himself was sitting dourly on the ground in front of one of his sculptures, looking depressed. It didn't take a genius to see why, nobody seemed to care much for his art to linger and examine closely, most passed right by without a second glance. Sympathetic, Korra was about to offer a polite hello before Asami drew her attention to another display.

It seemed Huan Beifong wasn't the only one putting on a presentation of his artwork, however.

Countless other artists and vendors were showcasing some of the very latest artistic endeavors they'd been working on the past few years. Several ice sculptors from the Northern Water Tribe. A few painters from the Fire Nation. A tailor with the very latest fashions from Ba Sing Se displayed on hanging racks. One room in the palace had even been set up as a small mover theater, and was showcasing a new film called '_Around the World in One Hundred Days_.' Outside the Ember Island Players were performing a few scenes from 'Dance of the Spirits,' one of their newest productions.

And that wasn't even getting started on the food.

* * *

"They're selling cupcakes with genamite sprinkles!" Bolin said, happily taking a huge bite out of his. "Delicious!"

Korra was much more reserved as she took a bite of hers, but she had to concede Bolin was right. A little tart but just the right amount of crunch to make it interesting. She polished hers off in virtually no time.

They spotted Mako and Tahno as they explored, sending them a brief greetings before moving on, which they politely returned. Though Tahno and Mako were technically on leave, when she'd heard they'd be in the area, Princess Koko had requested they help with her security detail for the night since they were so short staffed at the moment. Feeling no reason to refuse, Mako had accepted. Tahno had been 'cheerfully' volunteered right alongside him.

"Well now, there's another familiar face!" exclaimed Bolin, pointing down a ways in the crowd.

At first Korra and the others couldn't see, but then the sea of people parted, and Tenzin and Korra's faces both lit up in delight.

"Mother!" exclaimed Tenzin, making his way to her side. "And... Kya. How very nice to see you both here."

The younger waterbender smirked, arms folded across her chest, well imagining what Tenzin must've really been thinking to see her again. Katara, by contrast, wore a smile warm enough to melt a glacier and opened her arms as the others approached.

"Katara!" Korra came forward, leaning over to embrace her old waterbending teacher.

"Hello again Korra," the elderly lady replied, hugging the Avatar gently. "It's good to see you again."

"What're you doing here?" Asami asked.

"Mom came to see the showcase," Kya said. "To be honest so did I. There's a lot of beautiful stuff here. Did you see the weapon displays a way back? Someone made an almost perfect re-creation of Uncle Sokka's Space Sword."

"I find it's good to immerse myself in some culture now and again," Katara explained. "While I still have the chance to."

"You came by air bison?" asked Tenzin.

"Ah no, I'm afraid I'm not much for flying these days. We took the scenic route instead," Katara smiled a wistful smile, no doubt recalling happier times.

"The Secret Love Tunnel," her daughter elaborated, giving a similar sort of smile. She'd always loved that song.

"Well then, let's take in the sights," Korra declared. "You won't believe some of the stuff they have here."

With the aged waterbending master in their entourage, going became much slower to allow Katara to keep up with the younger generations. But it was worth it, for she told the most interesting stories about her journeys and travels, recognizing many of the displays and always having a similar story about something she'd seen years ago somewhere else that it reminded her of.

Walking alongside Katara was like walking through a part of the world's history.

So engrossed with they in listening Korra almost didn't notice when they'd exited the displays and were re-entering the festival, passing by an open stretch in the courtyard where some fur blankets had been laid out in Water Tribe style. A number of performers were dancing in the midst of an adoring audience which Korra and the others joined, watching as the performers would swirl a length of water between one another, bending and dancing in perfect sync.

As they watched, a member of the audience joined them, was passed the water, and gave it her own little spin before passing it back. Intrigued, Korra and Kya shared a look and then stepped forward to join in the fun as well.

On the sidelines, musicians played the flutes, creating a lilting melody to accompany the dancers, and Korra expertly twirled and sashayed as the water swished back and forth in her control, flowing as easily as a river. Korra finished with a flourish, sliding the water over to Kya, who deftly caught it with a sweeping wave of her own hands. Her style flowed more like the arctic wind, cool and swift, her feet scarcely touching the ground as she hopped up onto a nearby booth, dancing effortlessly. She was truly caught up in the moment, freely expressing her inner spirit for all to see. She let the water flow onwards, opening her eyes afterwards. Not paying attention to where it was going, she'd accidently tossed it to her mother. Both Korra and Kya winced, half expecting the elderly waterbender to be splashed by the unexpected pass.

Katara, without missing a beat, spun on her heel and deftly caught the water, twirling it over her head as she swayed to the music. Everyone watched in awe as the white-haired woman moved with the grace of an eel-swan, a bit slower perhaps than her younger counterparts, but no less awe inspiring to watch. As the music reached a still point, she lowered her hands and returned the water to the bowls from which it had been received, lowering her hands and bowing.

Those watching clapped politely, quietly, not wishing to disrupt the beauty of the moment with too much noise. Katara only smiled. She still had some moves left in her after all.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

Again, Tara Strong as Princess Koko, a choice made to highlight how much of a blatant nod she is to Friendship is Magic's main character, Twilight Sparkle. Channeling just a hint of Pinkie Pie, I think.


	11. Chapter 05 - Thicker than Water (2of2)

"_It's almost a shame to take the bending of one so talented. Almost.__"  
__ \- **Amon**._

* * *

Having excuses himself to go answer nature's call, Bolin was trying to find the others when he stumbled upon yet another familiar face. Or rather, it stumbled across him.

"Bolin! Bolin is that you?! How are you, you old rascal?!"

There was only one person who could possibly address him in such a way. Bolin smiled as he turned around, arms open wide. "Varrick!"

It was indeed the eccentric inventor, businessman, and philanthropist. He cut a snazzy figure in his arctic blue business suit. The two men drew close enough to exchange a brief hug, slapping each other's backs. Zhu Li followed behind her much more enthusiastic husband, quiet as an elephant mouse, but even she gave a grateful smile and a polite tip of her head to show she was glad to see Bolin again as well.

"What've you been up to, you old weasel-snake?" teased Bolin.

"Ha! Funny you should ask! We're here for the New Arts Showcase!" Varrick replied.

"Really? What're you showcasing?" Bolin asked.

"Well to be honest we're mostly here for ideas," the mustachioed businessman replied. "Never know where inspiration can and will hit you square in the chestnuts. But we also brought a showcase of our own: my new line of Varri-dye! We've got more colors than most people can count!"

Throwing up his arms to indicate the nearby table, Varrick showed Bolin its contents, which included a whole lot of jars labelled in a wide variety of colors. A virtual rainbow of variety was laid out, along with a few pictures of famous celebrities or beautiful people who were already making use of the new colors. They were rapidly growing in both popularity and availability in the world. As evidenced by both Fumiko and Koko making use of such for highlights and stripes, respectively.

"Hmmm," Bolin mused thoughtfully, eyeing a jar of 'Sea Breeze Blue' dye. He generally preferred the natural look, but some of the pictures did leave you thinking. If not for him, then maybe some of his friends could use a bit of color in their lives.

"Oh and uh, something else that may interest you," Varrick said in a slyer tone. With a deft gesture, he reached behind his back, pulling a book seemingly out of thin air, and presented it to Bolin. Puzzled, the young earthbender eyed the cover, which had a man and woman with interlocking arms and an interesting title.

"The... _Varrick Zhu Li_?" he asked with a raised brow.

"It's kinda like a users manual," Varrick explained, as Bolin opened up the book... and immediately felt his jaw drop and his eyes bulge out of his head at the images and words contained therein. "For a very special kind of _bending_, if you take my meaning," Varrick went on, nudging Bolin's shoulder meaningfully.

Zhu Li lowered her gaze shyly and sported a faint blush as Bolin leafed through a few pages.

"We've already sold a dozen copies," the merchant proudly proclaimed. "People love this thing, it's really given couples great ideas."

Bolin felt his face grow hot at the idea of trying some of these things with Opal. Then, abruptly realizing how he must have looked, quickly slammed the book shut. "It's uh... uh... wow..." was all he managed to stammer out.

"I know it's a lot to take in at once. Took us nearly a week to pen it down. Kept getting distracted, but never you mind that!" Bolin started to return the book, but the eccentric businessman waved it away. "Keep it! Free copy, for our best friend in the whole wide world," Varrick said, clapping Bolin one final time on the shoulder.

Glancing left and right, Bolin unbuttoned his jacket and slipped the book inside for safekeeping. "Gosh, thanks Varrick. You're the best."

"You're darn tootin'!"

* * *

Finally arriving at the gates of Omashu, Temuji politely bowed to the guards as they lowered the stone curtain and allowed him access to the city. He could hear the showcase going on even from this far from the palace, and still gazed in marvel as every so often fireworks lit up the skies.

While he wanted nothing more than to find an inn and a place to sleep for the night, but curiousity compelled him, drawing him towards the showcase.

Little did he know, high up on a nearby rooftop, a shadowy figure was watching him. One with a familiar silhouette of a dark hood and a long, beaked mask...

* * *

Curious to learn more about the contents of the 'Varrick Zhu Li,' Bolin slipped away into the palace, finding his way to just outside the room he and his brother shared. Unsure yet if Mako had turned in for the night, and not anxious to share his find, Bolin leaned against the corridor wall, cast a furtive glance left and right, and then cracked open the covers of the book, mindful to keep the contents obscured as he examined another chapter.

Within minutes the contents had brought a heated blush to his cheeks.

"Good grief... I didn't think a body could bend like that..."

"Bend like what? Is that a book on new bending techniques?" asked Opal.

Light on her feet as a proper airbender, she'd stepped up to him without his noticing. Being engrossed in his reading hadn't helped much either. Bolin whipped the book behind his back so fast it was practically a blur. "No! Uhm, it's uh... uhm... boring! That's it, it's just an old manuscript of political nonsense and history and... lots of other boring stuff!"

"Bolin, I enjoy history and politics, they're some of my favorite subjects," Opal said, confused by his actions. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"You're weird!" he blurted out, unable to think up a clever retort or comeback. Honestly, at this point he was in full flight mode, looking for the best possible way to escape this awkward situation without making things worse.

She tried to stand on her tiptoes to try and peer over Bolin's shoulder, and he tried harder than ever to hide the book. Finally, curiosity got the better of her, and she blew out a concentrated gust of wind, pushing a hanging tapestry nearby so it fluttered in front of Bolin's eyes, obscuring his vision. Thus distracted, she yanked the book out of his hands.

"Now, what have we... here... oh my...!" Her cheeks were instantly just as red as Bolin's, and the two shared a very embarrassed look before averting their gaze from each other awkwardly.

"Bolin did you... where did you get this?" she asked. Not accusingly, just curiously.

"Uh, well, funny story actually," he said, rubbing his forefingers together as he always did when he was nervous. "Eheh-heh. See I bumped into Varrick and Zhu Li here, and turns out this is their latest little pet project."

He shifted the book in her hands so she could read the cover.

"The... Varrick Zhu Li?" she asked, puzzled. Then, spotting the subtitle, blushed again. "Oh..."

"Uh, yeah..." Bolin said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Curious, Opal flipped a few pages, settling onto something that by comparison seemed reasonably tame and straight-forward. In a way, the content did look educational and useful.

"Uhm... when you're done with this... do you think I could borrow it?" she asked shyly, unable to quite meet his gaze.

* * *

Outside, fireworks continued to erupt overhead, dazzling the crowds of gathered people. Vendors had begun to pitch their wares in earnest, selling fire flakes and a new delicacy called popped corn, offering up cheap trinkets and masks. The latter was found to be highly popular, and even Asami had bought a pair for herself and Korra, strapping the latter over the Avatar's unsuspecting head. They shared a giggle as others watched them go past. They were wearing replicas of the Dragon Emperor and Empress from Love Amongst the Dragons.

Mako shook his head idly as he watched them go, wondering if they had any idea about the history behind their new apparel.

Returning to his task at hand, he turned his gaze, trying to find his partner. Eventually he spotted Tahno arguing with a woman who was trying to sell him some Seaweed Noodles from a café stand. The waitress trying to serve him was also wearing a mask, tilted sideways on her head so her face was visible. A pretty white dove mask.

The face of a bird...

Mako paused, a thought occurring to him. His golden gaze slid left, then right. More masks. Some bright and shiny, sparkling all colors of the rainbow, others dark and solemn, sinister even. His mind recalled the last mask he'd seen before the festival. The long beak of the plague doctor bending thief.

"Oh no..." he realized.

He looked again to find Korra and Asami, but they'd vanished into the crowd. Not good. Swiftly, the dark-haired man went back to his partner, catching him at a table with a bowlful of noodles. He was just taking a big first bite when Mako grabbed his shoulder.

"Tahno. Quit stuffing your face, we've got a problem. I think that bending thief is here."

His partner's eyes widened, but he took the time to slurp up his remaining noodles first, clearing his airway before talking. "What? What're you talking about?"

"Don't you get it? If you want to hide a gem you hide it in a treasure trove. If you want to hide a tree you hide it in the forest."

Evidently he didn't quite get it. "Mako, what're you talking about?"

The firebender detective resisted the urge to strike his forehead. "So, where would you hide a _masked man_?"

His accompanying, sweeping gesture of the plaza answered the question neatly for Tahno, who adopted a similar expression of dawning realization as he saw all the masked revelers drifting to and fro.

"Oh no..."

"Exactly. I'm going to find Korra and warn her, keep on your toes."

Grumbling, the waterbender slapped down some yuans and shoveled as much food into his mouth as he could comfortably hold, taking his time chewing it as he walked away from the rest. _Such a waste_, he lamented. His gaze swept over the revelers. Never been one with the keenest eye for details, Tahno none the less considered himself an expert on reading people and their stances. He picked out several benders amongst the artists just by the way they moved, and also easily spotted warriors and soldiers, where they were in uniform or not. Hopefully, the same talent could be used to identify their mysterious bending thief.

Identify only thought. Tahno wasn't stupid. He'd get back-up before taking the bending thief on, or it could easily end up as bad as things had gone against the Equalists. Not a pleasant experience he cared to repeat.

Something dark and shadowy slipped past his field of vision...

Pausing, Tahno glanced again at the shadowy alleyway. It practically screamed trouble, but with the water running in the sewer grates beneath, he felt reasonably safe taking a closer look.

Swallowing the remainder of his noodles with a loud gulp, he took another at the alleyway, checking the intersection for signs of recent activity or occupation. "Someone there?" he called out softly, easing his way down the alleyway.

Maybe it was just some young lovers hoping to find some alone time to gaze into each other's eyes or something else hopelessly romantic. Tahno certainly hoped so. Starlight was his own light the further and further he got from the Arts Showcase, the moon was nowhere to be seen. The sounds of laughing and frivolity fading away like they were muffled by an invisible cloak. A chill ran down his spine as he heard footfalls, tensing in a defensive stance.

"Hello?" he called out, half-dreading the possibility someone would answer him. _Okay, this was bad_, he thought. He eased himself back slowly, turning to retreat.

Then something moved, a blur of darkness, and Tahno lashed out blindly with a water whip. It crashed against a wall harmlessly as something emerged from the blackness of the night. Out of the shadows, a mask appeared. A mask with a long, beak-like nose and hellish glass eyes. Tahno turned just in time to see it coming right for him, along with a pair of gloved hands.

"Oh not again," Tahno breathed out, unable to believe his bad fortune as a hand descended onto his forehead.

Then his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt an uncomfortably familiar sensation. Only this time, it felt _worse_.

* * *

"Korra!"

Panting softly for breath, Mako came to a halt in front of Korra and Asami. The two ladies lifted up their masks, setting them atop of their heads as they saw the obvious concern on their friends face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" asked Asami.

Mako was about to reply in the negative, but that he'd come to a chilling theory. Unfortunately, before he could speak, a scream cut through the air. A horrified yell of anguish. All activity instantly ceased at the showcase as concerned, confused, and conflicted artists and revelers turned towards the source of the terrible sound.

Which came from the same way Tahno had gone...

"Oh no," said Mako, not even bothering to explain as he took off in a dead run. He needn't have bothered, Korra and Asami were right behind him in a moment's notice, hiking up their fancy dresses to enable them to move more quickly. The three of them arrived at the alleyway just as Temuji was blasted out of it, throwing up his arms to dissipate a blast of fire heading his way. The flames dissipated harmlessly, but the sheer force of it knocked him to the ground.

"Temuji, what're you doing here?!" asked Asami.

The dark-haired heiress dropped down to his side to make sure Temuji was alright while Korra and Mako skidded to a halt at the entrance to the alleyway. A familiar cloaked, hooded, and masked figure stood before them. At their feet lay Tahno, withered and drained.

"You again!"

Mako lashed out with a flaming kick, which the shadowy figure sidestepped, turning to flee. Korra threw up a wall of stone behind them, trying to box them into the alleyway, but without a second thought the masked individual threw themselves at the wall, splitting it in two as they dove between the halves.

"Get back here!" Korra shouted, using her airbending to take to the rooftops again, wanting to keep the height advantage.

"Asami, Temuji, go low! We'll go high!" instructed Mako.

Maybe this time they could cut off the mysterious bending thief before they got too far. A gust of wind aided her in hopping up onto the rooftops, as Korra hoped the billowing length of her dress prevented any unfortunate looks up it at her undergarments. Stubbornly ignoring the rising heat on her cheeks, she took off running. Mako wasn't far behind, and soon overtook her. Temuji and Asami followed on the ground level.

Splitting up as they had before, Korra and Mako took different paths as the masked figure darted across the rooftops and into back alleys. Once, Korra almost had them cornered in a dead end way, but almost immediately the masked figure threw up a barrier of earth and blocked her path. By the time she'd smashed through it, they'd already brought down another wall and escaped through an abandoned building.

A jet of fire in the distance indicated Mako or Temuji might've been having better luck, and Korra cut across an alleyway to block any possible escape and provide back-up. Asami quickly caught up with her. Unarmed, she could do little more than run interference, but it was enough. They'd hoped to catch the bending thief unaware from behind as they turned the next corner. Instead, they found Temuji, flat on his back, soaking wet. The ground around him was stained with liquid as well. He must've been hit by a waterbending attack. Mako reached the scene moments later, angrily smacked his fist into the nearby wall, nearly hard enough to crack it.

"Damnit, we lost them!"

"I'm sorry," Temuji said with a grunt, accepting Korra's hand up. "He was too fast... struck me from behind."

"At least they hit you with water," Asami said, not liking the thought of what condition the healer would be in if he'd been hit by a rock, or worse, a fireball.

He agreed, rubbing his neck, taking in a deep breath and exhaling, his body growing warm and helping him to dry off. "I lost them... I'm so very sorry, Avatar Korra."

"It's not your fault... it could've happened to any of us..."

The pale healer sighed but reluctantly agreed, leaning against Korra for support. "Is anyone hurt?"

Glancing quickly over her comrades, Korra was relieved to note none of them had been harmed in the ensuing chase. "We were lucky," Korra said.

"Tahno wasn't," Mako replied. "We should get back to him. The thief is obviously long gone."

Reluctantly agreeing, the four friends turned to go, Asami only pausing as she kicked something along the ground. It must have been dropped during the scuffle with the bending thief and Temuji. Curious, she knelt down to pick it up, waving the others to go on ahead of her as she lifted up the object to the light and examined it more closely.

It was a pai sho tile, and a familiar one at that. A White Lotus piece.

The only thing was, it was so covered in soot and ash all the white parts had become black.

A Black Lotus.

* * *

Asami made sure to pocket the pai sho tile as the four of them made their way back to where Tahno had fallen. Between Mako and Korra, they managed to carry the unconscious waterbender between them, and Asami supported Temuji despite his insistence he was fine.

"Big bro!"

Temuji barely had time to let go of Asami and brace himself before the black-and-pink haired girl flung herself at his chest, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back gently as Fumiko babbled a mile a minute.

"It's so good to see you! I was so worried! Where did you go? Did you meet any interesting people? It's so good to see you again, big bro!"

"You said that already," he said calmly, keeping up with her as he gently patted her back. "And it's so good to see you again too. Have you been behaving for Avatar Korra and her friends?"

"Mostly!" she replied with a grin and a giggle.

He gave a long-suffering sigh but smiled anyway. "I suppose that's the best I can hope for," Temuji said, rubbing the top of her head and ruffling her pink and black locks of hair. "Listen I have to go help the Avatar for a little while, can you keep out of trouble for a bit?"

"I can check out the metal sculptures again. Anything but check out that boring old library," she said.

The ivory-haired young man nodded. "Alright. I'll come find you later."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Hurry back big bro. Missed you."

"Missed you too, little sis," Temuji said as he returned the hug.

Princess Koko swiftly made her way towards them as they reached the palace, and Mako and Korra gratefully transferred their unconscious comrade to the court healers as Korra explained the situation to the Princess, filling her in on what had transpired.

All traces of childish and silly behavior vanished as Princess Koko turned to address her armed escorts. "Lock down the gates and search the entire city." Now she seemed every inch the ruler she truly was, and Korra was impressed. There was definitely more to her than meet the eye. "If this troublemaker is still within Omashu we'll find him."

Spotting Fumiko and Temuji, the Princess paused in confusion, not recognizing them. "Who are you? Are you friends of Princess Korra?" asked Koko.

"Princess?" Temuji asked, puzzled by the title.

Korra shook her head, out of view behind Koko, and mouthed "Don't ask." Aloud, she said, "Yes, these two are friends."

"Then we'll see to it they're set up somewhere suitable," Princess Koko said, issuing orders to another of her escorts. "Please find them a room?"

"At once, Princess."

Koko nodded. "And then someone please find Minister Xiang? I think we need to close the showcase for the time being and get everyone home. Then I need to lie down... I think I've been dancing too much... and maybe drinking too much... that cider may not have been just cider after all..."

Following her orders, the guards and servants scattered to aid them as Princess Koko rubbed her forehead, feeling woozy. It had certainly been an interesting night, and one to remember, but she hoped it would be ultimately be remembered for the beauty of the New Arts Showcase, not the attack of some bending maniac.

* * *

Tahno was treated with as much dignity as possible as he was carried to the palace healers and cared for, but it still wasn't a pretty sight. Korra and Temuji did their best to offer their assistance to the healers as Mako gathered up everyone in their little group, ushering them all together. Opal choked back a strangled sob at the sight of Tahno in the same state as her own brother, covering her mouth as she felt sick. But she swallowed hard and steeled her resolve, refusing to allow Bolin to escort her out of the room. She was a part of this as well. The others exchanged worried looks.

"How is he?" Mako asked, turning to Temuji and Korra as they examined him, hands full of blazing fire and glowing water.

"Not good," Temuji said, extinguishing the fire. "His condition is almost identical to the Beifong brother I examined in Gaoling."

Korra was forced to nod in agreement. "I tried to restore him with energybending but it's the same absence as before. This thief isn't just stealing their life... he's definitely stealing their bending. There's no more doubt."

"So he can earthbend and waterbend now? At the same time?"

"Firebend as well," Temuji added. "Unless that was just some clever pyrotechnics. He must've stolen that first. Or started with it."

"Fire, Earth, Water... wait a minute... that's almost like the Avatar Cycle," Korra said in realization. As well as the three element's she'd begun manifesting when she was almost five.

Mako had a sudden disquieting thought. "No... that's the Avatar cycle _in_ _reverse_."

"That means air is next," Tenzin realized. "Any one of our airbenders could be in danger."

"Unless they've already been stolen from..." That wasn't a pleasant thought.

"It is possible," the master admitted. "With all the confusion following Harmonic Convergence we could've missed any number of them sprouting up. We shouldn't take any chances though. I'll pass along warnings to all the Air Temples."

"Most of those should be safe enough havens," agreed Opal. "They're not easy to reach. But even so, we still don't know what this thief looks like or who they are."

"We'll have to be hopeful for the best," Tenzin replied, wishing they could do more.

"In the meantime, we have to assume this thief is trying to re-create the Avatar Cycle somehow. But why?"

"And how? It shouldn't be possible," Korra said. "Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and that's because of Raava's influence as much as anything."

"Then looks like we need a new playbook," replied Mako tersely. "Someone's definitely playing by a new set of rules."

"And we still don't know what their endgame is," Opal added. "What if they're trying to become a new Avatar?"

"Then the first thing they'll do at that point is probably try and take me out," Korra surmised. "Out with the old, in with the new?"

"Hey, I happen to like our current Avatar very much," Bolin insisted, hugging Korra's shoulders. "We're not interested in trading in for a new model!"

Trying not to find it too hilarious Bolin was referring to her like she was the family satomobile, Korra smiled at the praise he really was trying to convey. The others nodded in agreement, and it was a comfort to Korra that no matter what her enemy was going to throw at her, she'd have her friends to back her up.

She had a feeling she was going to need them.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

Special thanks to DKStudios05 who produced artwork of the masked Korra and Asami, found on their deviantart page.


	12. Chapter 06 - Lightbulb! (1of2)

"_I think I have the answer.__"  
__ \- **Asami Sato**._

* * *

The next morning, two very weary guards came before Koko, shaking their heads sadly. They reported that no one had been able to find Tahno's attacker or any evidence that could point to who they were or where they were. If they'd fled the city by now they could be halfway to the South Pole. If they were still here, they were apparently all but invisible in the light of day.

Sighing, Princess Koko bade them and their colleagues to get some rest, and lamented the decision she now had to make. Korra was granted an audience next, and Koko descended down from her throne to meet her fellow Princess and make plans.

"You aren't staying, are you?" Koko asked, after the usual pleasantries and greetings had been exchanged.

Korra blinked in surprise. "How did...?"

"Just a hunch," she replied, her tone solemn.

The Avatar sighed, fidgeting. "My friends and I talked it over last night. We have to take this bending thief down and soon. And to do that we need to protect the Air Nation. Plus, we have to take Tahno back to Republic City. He may not be able to recover there, but he'll be safer in the care of its top medical experts until we figure out what to do."

The young princess nodded, her expression forlorn. "I understand. And I'll see to it that your air ship is re-fueled and outfitted by this afternoon. I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer to help us but... this is more important."

"Barely," Korra replied. "We still intend to fix your cattle problems. We just need more time."

"The one thing none of us have in great abundance," Koko replied sadly. Then, a bit of former cheer returned to her features. "But I was very grateful to have you as our guest, Princess Korra. Please come back again sometime soon."

The young royal embraced Korra before the Avatar could protest, but honestly, she found she had no reason to. She hugged back and patted Koko on the back gently. "Count on it."

* * *

"I wish you could come with us," Tenzin said, as he embraced his mother.

"I know, but there'll be other opportunities... in the meantime, you have your responsibilities... and I really should be returning home."

Tenzin looked over at Kya with worry written all over his features, but didn't even need to speak before she caught on and gently assured him. "Don't worry I'll see to it she gets there safely. You just catch this creep before he comes back for seconds."

Nodding, the Air Master climbed up onto Juicy with Opal, settling back into the saddle as the younger airbender snapped the reins. With a 'yip-yip' the great sky bison was airborne. The two of them were going on ahead to warn the airbenders at Air Temple Island, but there was no possible way to watch over them all, scattered about the world as they were. The masked attacker could strike simply anywhere they chose. No one was safe. But they were going to do their best to get all of them back to their respective temples so they could fortify and prepare for his next move.

Problem was, Korra had no idea what that move should be. Her trips into the Spirit World for guidance had been met with failure, it looked and felt more turbulent than ever, swirling like a great storm, spirits dark and restless. Not outright hostile, but flighty, aggressive, cagey. Worse still, she'd had absolutely no luck in finding Iroh. He'd gone missing. That couldn't have been good news.

And there seem to be more of the other kind coming.

As Korra and the others finished gathering up their things and bidding their farewells, Mako came down the ramp of the airship as quick as he could, making his way over to Korra. His expression was grim.

"More bad news?" Korra asked, already bracing for the worst.

"That was President Raiko on the line. He says there's been an outbreak of disease in some of Republic City's districts. The same sort we saw in the villages."

"It must be spreading," Korra realized. "But how? We took every precaution."

"It only takes one spider-rat slipping through to infect a whole city," Temuji stated, standing by her side. Fumiko was also there, stretching her arms above her head.

Korra nodded in agreement. "All the more reason we should get moving," she said.

"Perhaps I can accompany you this time, Avatar. My skills will be needed in Republic City."

"Can I come too?!" Fumiko shouted excitedly. "Oh man, Republic City! There's so much to see there! Like the new Spirit Portal! And Air Temple Island! Oooh and the big huge statue of the old Avatar... what was his name?"

"Aang Memorial Island," Korra said with a warm smile. "Of course, we'd welcome both of you along. I think we have some spare rooms in the aft, don't we, Asami?"

"Sure do. Hop on." She chucked a thumb behind her at the airship, already starting to power up, propellers rotating.

Temuji and Fumiko bowed politely as they boarded the airship, and Korra cast one last forlorn glance at Omashu. Troubles kept piling up, but she resolved once she'd sorted through the bigger messes she would be back, and she would help Princess Koko and her people.

For now, Republic City and the world needed them more.

* * *

Sliding open the wooden door, Pema descended into the musty cellar to collect some herbs for tonights dinner. Though she was treated with high reverence by many of the inhabitants of Air Temple Island (and much of the Air Nation as well) she had insisted on doing her part besides just raising her children. She was more than just the mother of a new generation. And right now, it meant Pema was helping out the cooks.

Stepping into the gloomy and pulling the lightswitch, she flooded the cellar with light, illuminating the many boxes, barrels and jars containing their stored foods and perishables. In the back, there were also some old wines fermenting that, in a decade or two, would be considered very fine drinking.

Unfortunately, the light also fell on something sitting on the ground right in front of Pema, and the wife of Tenzin felt a scream well up in her throat as she instinctively froze.

It was a spider-rat, peering up at Pema with all eight of its beady little eyes.

Swift as any airbender, she was across the room, grabbing the broom leaning against the door.

"Shoo! Shoo!" she exclaimed, waving her broom as it ran off. Air Nomad philosophy taught her to respect all life, but the housewife in felt no qualms about scaring the filthy little vermin off. She worked very hard to keep a clean house for her family and for the rest of the Air Nomads and Acolytes who lived on the island.

"Spider-rats... disgusting things," she muttered.

Pema sneezed, lifting up a finger to rub her nose. It was so dusty in here, she really should ask one of the acolytes to help her clean it out. Thankfully, she saw no more spider-rats, or any other sort of vermin.

* * *

High up on the roof of the Future Industries Air Ship, Mako sighed, exhaling the breath from his lungs, and sucked in a batch of fresh, cold air. It was thinner up here, so high up and moving so fast, and that was making it more difficult to bend. But at the same time, the cool air was bracing, helping to keep him focused as he prepared another bolt of lightning.

Across the flight deck from him were four of Asami's new portable generators. Each should, in theory, only require a single bolt of lightning from a firebender say, every year or so to run continuously. So far they hadn't had much luck in making that stick, but these were her latest efforts, and Mako was here to test them.

One by one, he unloaded a bolt of lightning at the metal canisters, filling them up with raw electrical power. Two spluttered and died almost immediately, one flickered with light for about two minutes then went out, and a fourth managed to hold a steady glow for about ten minutes before slowly dying.

"So... progress," Asami said with a sigh, picking up the four generators and rolling them out on a cart back to her lab, hoping she could pry them apart and find out what was wrong. She left four fresh ones for another test run behind. Korra, however, lingered by the doorway, then made her way over to Mako once Asami had departed with the old generators.

"Having fun?"

"Oh, plenty," he said, flexing his fingertips on his left hand. They were starting to tingle a bit, which was a sign he'd been bending too much lightning. He'd need a break soon. But at least if he was busy working on this he didn't have to think about his partner and what had happened to him.

"Temuji and Fumiko settling in alright?" he asked.

"Sure are. I think I saw Miko cartwheeling down to the galley a little bit ago with your brother," she replied. Korra frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Aren't you worried about frying the engines if you miss?"

"The floor's insulated in case of bad weather," Mako replied. "That's why I'm out here. Besides, I know how to aim my lightning, it rarely misses."

"I wish I could do that," Korra lamented, brushing back her hair nervously. "I'm afraid I never took to lightning well. My firebending masters said I lacked the patience to properly attempt it."

"Well, that was then, this is now... and you're a completely different person than you were back then... in a good way!" he hastened to add. "There's no reason you can't try again."

He had a point. "You're right. Maybe I just need a better teacher. Will you?"

"I can try... I guess you'll be my first," he replied. Then, realizing what he said, hastened to add, "Student, I mean!"

She was equally flustered. "Uh, right, student! Yes, okay. Uhm... go ahead and teach me. I am ready, Sifu Mako," she said, pressing fist into palm and bowing with exaggerated formality.

He had to stifle a laugh at the title, he was pretty sure no one used that term anymore, but it totally fit with Korra. And he had to admit, he kinda liked it. _Sifu Mako. I could get used to that_. "Okay, first some basics. Lightning is like the purest form of firebending... its raw energy. You can't allow yourself to feel any sort of emotion when you use it, you need to have perfect peace of mind. Perfect focus."

"Focus, right," Korra nodded, absorbing the information like a sponge.

"Basically, you divide the energy of the very world around you... split it into positive and negative," Mako explained, going through the motions of the technique slowly, without actually bending. "The two energies instinctively seek each other out, and when they collide, you point out where you want it to go. That's aiming your lightning."

"That's kinda like how my old masters described it," Korra said. "They said you didn't control lightning, you only guided it."

"That's right," he agreed. "Lightning's_ very_ powerful. Show it respect, and it'll do what you want. But try to mistreat it, and it'll burn you."

Korra nodded, taking a deep breath, and began the basic motions, trying to imitate Mako. He helped adjust her stance and arm movements, though he had to admit she almost had it perfect immediately. She really was a prodigy. "Okay, ready to see it in action?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

_A little too enthusiastic_, he thought. He'd have to warn her again about controlling her emotions, but right now he promised a demonstration. A weave and swing of his arms and the lightning erupted from his fingertips, pouring into the nearby generator at the end of the line, lighting it up with glowing energy. For a few minutes, at least.

Korra politely clapped at his demonstration.

"Okay, now I aimed for the generator because I've got the control down, but I want you to shoot off into the sky that way," he said, pointing his arm. "Until you can do it properly there's no sense in wrecking this ship. Especially when we're in mid-flight."

She nodded. One crash this week was more than enough for her.

"And remember, keep your emotions in check. Lightning is the fire that burns cold," Mako quoted knowingly.

"Cold, right, I can do that. Just stay cool. Cool as a sea cucumber," she replied, loosening her shoulders and breathing. Her firebending masters had always taught her breath was most important when it came to the fire techniques. Target in mind, Korra again went through the motions, though her fingers failed to crackle with sparks the way Mako's had. She stubbornly ignored it, remaining as focused as she could, and thrust out with her fingers...!

And immediately flew backwards from a contained explosion going off right in front of her face.

Korra coughed as soot and smoke obscured her vision, but thankfully after a moment passed she realized she hadn't been hurt at all. Just embarrassed more than anything else at being knocked flat on her butt. By her own bending attempt no less. Mako offered her a hand back up, which she gratefully took.

"No no, that's good for a first try," he said, helping her back to her feet. "First time I tried I nearly singed my eyebrows off. Try again."

"Not a good look for you pretty boy," Korra replied, taking a moment to calm her breathing and again taking the stance. She made the appropriate gestures again, fingers slicing through the air as he eyes narrowed in intense concentration.

Again, met with failure, though this time she didn't go flying from the blast, she just stumbled backwards from it. Growling, Korra started to make the gestures again, but Mako caught her arm.

"Korra, whoa... you're getting too intense. Why don't you take a quick break and we'll try again in a minute?"

Grimacing, she nodded. "Alright. I'm going to get something to drink. You want anything?"

He considered how well stocked the airship must have been. "Think they have leechy juice?"

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship, Temuji exited the room he was sharing with his little sister. Since she was off causing trouble with Bolin, he decided now was a good time to clear his mind and meditate. Since the lounge in the front of the ship was currently empty, it seemed a pleasant enough place to do so. So he climbed up onto a couch and crossed his legs, resting his hands on his knees. He found meditation a relaxing way to clear his thoughts, and so endeavored to do so every few days at the very least.

Breathing in slowly in through his nose, he then exhaled through his mouth, settling into a rhythm as his mind and soul detached from his mortal form and freely floated in the aether, free of earthly tethers.

* * *

Asami employed a cook on her airship who oversaw meals but they also had some generic foodstuffs anyone could just come in, grab what they needed, and left. Right now, Fumiko was raiding their fridge, grabbing up great handfuls of fruit and meat and gorging herself on all of it. Years of living on the rough meant she had an amazing capacity to store food in her belly for long periods of time, and she never passed up a chance to do so when she could. You never knew when your next meal was coming on the streets, after all.

She hadn't been kidding to her brother when she'd said she could eat an Elephant-Koi whole. She'd just never gotten the chance before.

Balancing a plate of apples on her head, Fumiko was about to leave the galley when she caught sight of something and instantly froze, the plate teetering on her head as she kept her balance in mid-stride.

It was a Fire Ferret, the red-furred, long-tailed animal indigenous to the middle Earth Kingdom. Some people kept them as pets. Fumiko had always wanted a pet, but her brother had always said they couldn't, and that they'd find one another day.

Animal and girl regarded each other with near identical looks of curiousity. When Pabu tilted his head just so, Miko mirrored the action, nearly tipping off her plate as she studied the red-furred little critter with intense interest. Without breaking her gaze, she caught the plate of apples as it tipped off her head, placing it on a nearby table. A wide grin broke out across her face.

"Ferret!" she exclaimed, springing forward.

With a squeak, Pabu went scurrying out of the room, with Fumiko hot on his tail.

"Ehehehehe!"

* * *

Hours passed, and Korra worked hard on her lightning bending.

Unfortunately, she did not seem to quite be able to master the technique. She had finally managed to stop blowing herself up each time she tried, but no matter how hard she focused she kept giving off narrow blasts of extremely hot fire instead of real, actual lightning. Her new teacher had no insight to offer, he'd only taken about an hour to pick up the technique once he was shown it, but Korra, an admittedly more talented bender than he, was still having trouble with it.

"Hmmm, maybe you just don't have the knack for this," Mako mused, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I'm the Avatar," she replied, mildly frustrated. She used to be so good at picking up new techniques. "I should be able to master all the elements."

"Aang never mastered metalbending," Mako pointed out diplomatically.

She gave him a look. "I'm _not_ Aang," she stated dryly.

Mako laughed at that. "Point. Okay, well... hmmmm..."

"Who did you learn it from anyway?" asked Korra, both genuinely curious and hoping his own lessons might offer some insight.

From the look on his face, it hadn't been a pleassant experience. Mako looked like he'd bitten into something bitter. "Lightning Bolt Zolt," he finally replied.

The name struck a familiar chord with her, and after a moment she could place a face to the name. "The mob boss?" she asked. The one who'd been first to publically lose his bending to Amon. He'd never been seen again after that, and Viper had taken over the Triple Threat Triads in his place.

"I'm surprised he would know a technique so advanced," she said honestly. "How can a criminal know such a thing?"

"It's actually easier for people who don't care about anything but money or power," Mako said. "When you don't care there's no real emotions to suppress, and it's easier to focus."

Korra caught his implications. That's the kind of person Mako had been like until the Avatar had come into his life. Or at least, that's how he viewed himself. It wasn't true, he'd taken care of Bolin, and deep down he was a good person. He couldn't have been _that_ cold. She said as much.

"Thanks, Korra," he said, grateful for her approval.

"You got my back, I got yours," she replied evenly. "Now, about this lightning... Aang never mastered that either... in fact I'm not sure historically any Avatars ever used it." Part of her lessons growing up in the White Lotus compound had been studying history on her predecessors. She'd found them remarkably boring, though during her three year recovery she'd brushed up on them a bit. "Maybe... maybe the Avatar is too powerful to properly focus it?"

He pondered that. "I don't think that's it somehow... but it does raise a thought. Here let's try something else..."

* * *

Outside of Asami's laboratory, there was a muffled bang and a flash of lightning.

Inside was one very burnt out piece of machinery, sparking and spluttering before finally dying completely, becoming wholly inert as a piece of rubble. Asami tugged off her goggles, thankful she'd worn protective gear.

The generators worked. They produced light, the generated heat, they fed power into most outlet devices as was standard for Future Industries (and some Cabbage Corp products, which were quickly converting for ease of use). The problem was power. They just couldn't seem to hold a charge for very long.

Spirit Vines might have produced a similar sort of long lasting power, but Asami refused to let herself or her company do any sort of research in that direction. If a (reformed) ruthless industrialist like Varrick had balked at the idea of using them as a power source she couldn't begin to imagine how dangerous they were. Plus, having seen the Spirit World firsthand, the idea of harvesting its environment for resources was nothing short of appalling.

Every living thing deserved their respect, be they human, animal or spirit.

That's why she'd turned to lightningbending instead. It was a proven source of clean energy, though the trouble with that was that you needed a powerful firebender to produce it, and even then it wasn't for long. That's why the power plants had good pay for skilled workers. No, what Asami wanted to do was remove the need for one, making whoever used her generators independent. She'd already worked out the basic economics of it all. It might leave a few unemployed in immediate future, but she felt the long-term impact would be much more beneficial to the people of the world.

But that did still leave her with this little conundrum to solve. Asami crouched down by the generator, examining it from different angles, jade eyes focused in deep concentration. She was sure this would work, the generators just weren't getting a proper feed of energy...

"Feed... feed..." she muttered to herself, examining the configuration. Ugh, this was getting her nowhere. Her head was starting to hurt, her temples throbbing as she rubbed at them furiously. She was definitely going to need a vacation after this. Or maybe a trip to the hot springs. Or both.

Sighing, she slumped back into her seat, thinking back to her trip to the Spirit World with Korra. It had been so beautiful there. Remembering the sweetness of jasmine tea and spirit cake. Remembering the joy of pai sho with kindly old Iroh. Remembering the beauty of the Spirit World Portal just before they slipped through it between worlds...

And then, just like that, inspiration hit.

Taking the pieces of her generator apart one by one, she re-constructed the design from the ground up. However, instead of the single coiled wire she'd been using before, now she wove two wires around each other instead. Just like the way the lights intertwined in the spirit portals. If she was right, they would feed off of one another just enough to keep the energy going indefinitely.

All they needed was an initial jolt to start...

As if on cue, Mako took that moment to knock on the door and enter her lab. "Asami, you in here?"

"Over here," she called, fitting the cover plate back into place. Turning back, she suppressed the urge to giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. Mako's hair was a positive fright, the black strands sticking up in every direction. It looked like he'd been playing with a fork and an electrical outlet.

"How's... Korra's lightning bending going?" she asked, already having a rough idea.

"Not as well as she'd like," he replied, patting down his hair, trying to smooth it back down. Eventually, he managed to make it comply.

"Well hurry over here, I think I've had a breakthrough..." she scurried around the lab table to present her latest generator. It was only a little bigger than the others, and built wider, but otherwise looked much the same.

"Give it a go," she instructed.

"Is it safe in here?" he asked.

"The room's insulated," Asami replied, eager to see if this worked. "Go right ahead."

Mako nodded, powering up another lightning bolt and letting it fly, silently vowing this would be his last one tonight. He was exhausted. The electricity crackled over the new generator, lighting up the sides as it was filled with energy. It gave a soft 'ding' noise, like a muffled ringing bell, and as Asami walked over to examine it, she found everything was exactly as she wanted it to be. A flick of a switch shut it off, but another flick and it came right back on, generating light and heat.

Perpetually self-sustaining power. In miniature form.

"It works?" Mako asked with some surprise.

"It works!" Asami exclaimed. "YES!"

Overcome with emotion, she threw her arms around Mako, hugging him tightly. He gently returned the gesture, even as she blushed hotly, realized what she was doing, and quickly drew away.

"S-sorry! Caught up in the moment!"

"Yeah, that's fine," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "You should uh... you should go tell Korra, I'm sure she'll be excited."

"Oh yeah! Yeah I should!" Asami said, moving around the handsome firebender and towards the door. Then, with an impish grin, practically skipped back over to the bench and flicked the generator, shutting it off. She'd run a battery of tests on it later, but for now, she'd done it!

Now she know how airbenders felt when they walked on air.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

Stands to reason if Korra can master metalbending she can do the same with lightning, but it won't be easy for her anymore than it was for Aang or Zuko.


	13. Chapter 06 - Lightbulb! (2of2)

"_Zhu Li, do the thing!__"  
__ \- **Iknik Blackstone Varrick.**_

* * *

Several days passed, as the airship made good time on its way back to Republic City. No new reports had come in regarding walking dead men or a masked bending thief, only the usual troubles with the plague outbreak. And those were more primarily people panicking or over-reacting than any actual cases of contagion. Even so, Tenzin had reported the Air Nation was mobilizing, and that members of the White Lotus were on the lookout for information regarding the issues. They were not being idle in this peace and calm.

Even so, a little peace and calm was welcome. Outside the airship, the skies were pleasantly clear save for the occasional cloud, and a pleasant blue that promised smooth flying.

* * *

Slowly re-opening his crimson eyes, Temuji unfolded his legs and sat up on the couch, stretching out his limbs and rising up to his feet. His meditations had gone well, or so he believed. Things continued to become more and more clearly, as he let his mind empty and fill with the cosmic knowledge of the universe.

Glancing around, he saw no sign of his little sister. Fumiko must have been elsewhere, exploring. The only one in the area was Korra, sipping juice. Temuji was about to inquire how her lessons were going when he spotted her hair. Like Mako's, Korra's dark locks poofed all up above and around her head like a ragged halo of shadows. Or the quills of a borcupine. He smiled serenely, trying very hard not to laugh at her expense.

"... well, I can see your lightning lessons must be... interesting," he remarked as casually as possible.

"Yeah. I can't seem to quite get the hang of it," Korra admitted. "What about you? You're a firebending prodigy, did you ever learn lightning bending?"

He shook his head softly. "Takes a certain sort of focus to work. A cold, detached mentality. A real sort of... killer instinct. I'm afraid whenever I bend... I only feel warm inside."

She smiled at his somewhat romantic view of firebending. No wonder he was such a wonderful healer. And such a terrible fighter, for that matter.

"Even after..."

Korra quirked an eyebrow, glancing back at Temuji. He'd trailed off suddenly, then shook his head. "Nevermind, forget it."

"No, what? Did something happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said, lowering his red eyes, looking anywhere but back at Korra.

"Temuji, if I can help..."

"Ava-... Korra... please." His voice dropped in volume until it was barely a whisper. "I'd really rather not talk of it."

Dying to know what could be so horrible to such a kind fellow, she nonetheless respected his wishes and backed off. She need not to pry into his private secrets or meddle in his affairs. Korra was just grateful to have him as a friend.

_Friends_, Korra amended. _Plural_. Fumiko was definitely fitting in well with their little group too. It would almost be sad to bid them farewell once they reached Republic City.

Temuji settled back down onto the couch, pulling a pai sho board out of his travelling pack and laying it down on the table between them. "Why don't we play a game? Up for it, Korra?"

"I'd love one," she replied, taking a seat opposite him.

Asami stepped into the room while they were in the midst of their game, but remained silent so she could watch them play. She smiled as Korra used a move Asami had taught her in the Spirit World, claiming a tile and advancing her cause. Temuji looked to be in a bit of trouble, though he never lost his air of nonchalance, smiling the whole time as idly played with a piece between his pale fingers.

A White Lotus tile.

Seeing the tile flip over his delicate knuckles as Temuji made his next move, Asami reached to her pocket, pulling out the blackened tile she'd found the night Tahno was assaulted. It might have well been twin to the one in Temuji's hand, save that it was still dark with soot or ash. Her thumb brushed against the surface, but did nothing to remove the grime. The Black Lotus tile remained what it was.

_What does it mean_? Asami wondered. _Does it mean nothing? Is it nothing at all, but some old pai sho piece?_

Pabu came scurrying between her legs, darting into the room, and Asami gave a mild yelp of astonishment as his pursuer came in right after him, darting between her legs in the same fashion. Fumiko giggled as she came in after the scurrying little red furball, chasing him in circles around the table where her brother and Korra were playing. Both of them had grown so used to her antics by now that Korra barely glanced up from her game, and Temuji didn't even do that.

"Be careful not break anything, Miko," he remarked as he slipped a tile forward and sideways on the board. A move which totally threw off his Avatar opponent and changed the game in his favor. Now it was Korra who was losing this match, though she wasn't down for the count yet. She still had a chance to win, however slim it was. Bravely gathering her wits and taking a moment to study the board, Korra selected the appropriate pai sho tile and moved it forward.

* * *

In her cabin, Opal poured over some dusty tomes, flipping page after page as her eyes roamed over the text. At first she'd been deeply immersed in finding more answers about the bending thief and the walking dead that had attacked them on Kyoshi Island. But her current tome was equally curious and after so long doing fruitless research she decided she needed a break, so she was doing some leisure reading instead.

The door swung open as Bolin stepped inside.

"Opal, have you seen...?!" he started to ask.

The airbending girl gave a rather impressive shriek and all but flung the book under her pillow as Bolin recoiled in shock.

Opal froze, and Bolin did likewise, only his eyes moving, darting from his girlfriend to her pillow and back. It didn't take long to make the connection.

"... ah. So you _do_ have it."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, her cheeks heating up. "I-I-I just wanted to take a look is all."

"Oh, no, that's... that's totally fine," Bolin said, easing back towards the doorway. "I uhm... I'll uh... I'll just let you catch up with your uh... literature..."

Bolin hightailed it out of the room quickly, as Opal felt herself flush with mortification. This book, the _Varrick Zhu li_, was educational and very compelling but it was almost proving more of a hindrance to their relationship than it was an aide. She resolved to return the book to its rightful owner...

... right after she finished chapter thirteen. She had a good feeling about chapter thirteen.

* * *

Although not really equipped for such, the airship had been outfitted with the best medical equipment money could be, purchased by Asami and supplied by Princess Koko and the people of Omashu. Converting one of the guest rooms into a makeshift infirmary allowed them to transport their single patient in relative comfort.

Even if they still hadn't woken up.

Tahno continued to breathe, however, and Mako took that as a good sign. Stepping into the room and sliding the door closed, the senior partner took a seat by his junior's side, making sure he was comfortable. Though in truth, he looked positively hellish, his dark locks were stiff, brittle and gray and his skin was deeply wrinkled, like there were no muscles at all underneath it. A UV drip was keeping him from withering away completely, though that was about all they could do without knowing what the thief had done to him, precisely.

"Hey Tahno. We're going to be at Republic City in another day or two... you just hang in there. We have the best facilities in the world, you'll be nice and comfortable."

He did not lie and say there was much chance of Tahno recuperating under their healing care. Temuji and Korra hadn't been able to help him anymore than they'd been able to restore the thief's previous victim. Even Katara had a chance to take a look, and she was widely regarded as the best healer in the world. She could only sadly shake her head and offer her condolencses. Whatever ailed Tahno was not an earthly ailment. There was something... spiritual about it.

"And we're gonna catch the guy who did this to you," Mako added, his face hardening. "And we're gonna make him pay for what he did. You hear me, partner? We're gonna get him, just... give me a little time, okay?"

No response came from the comatose patient on the bed, though his vitals remained clear and strong. He wasn't in any danger of dying, but still the sight of him so weak and helpless did not comfort Mako. Not least of which because it had happened in part because of him. Tahno was his partner, ergo his responsibility. He did not look forward to giving his report to Chief Beifong once they arrived back in Republic City.

Yet, right now, all he could do was admit his responsibility and make sure Tahno was taken care of.

Later, however... he was going to run this monster down if it took everything he had.

Before someone else got hurt.

* * *

Another day or two and they finally arrived in Republic City. It was just past noon when the Future Industries airship touched down at Air Temple Island, and its crew and passengers disgorged themselves back onto solid land.

They were met by Tenzin as he stood at the base of the ramp, welcoming them back.

"It's good to have you all back in Republic City," he said, as he caught Korra in his arms for a gentle hug and nodded politely to Asami and the others gathered on the platform.

"It's good to be back. And we brought some help with us," Korra added, indicated Temuji and Fumiko as they descended the ramp, the former carrying a satchel over his shoulder and gazing around serenely, the latter stretching her leg up over her head, balanced precariously on top of a thin railing.

"You remember Temuji, don't you? He asked to come with us."

The airbending master bowed politely. "We are honored to welcome you into our home."

"If it's all the same to you I think Fumiko and I will find lodgings in the city," the pale healer replied. "I'd like to be closer to the hospital if I can manage. I have a feeling I'm going to be busy."

"Of course," Tenzin said. "We'll help you find somewhere to get settled."

"We should get going and see Beifong first," Mako added. "I need to check in with the police. Bro, can you make sure Tahno makes it to the hospital?"

"Can do," the younger brother saluted with a mock salute.

The pale healer turned and placed his fist in his palm, bowing to Asami politely. "Thanks again for the ride, Miss Sato. We are deeply grateful for your assistance."

"Asami, to my friends," she replied. Temuji nodded and Fumiko waved before cartwheeling after her brother. Everyone else proceeded to disembark, leaving only Korra behind.

The dark-haired Asami nervously rubbed her arm. "I uh, have to go check on my business and get production started on this new product," she explained. "I may be busy for a few days. But I'll come and visit as soon as I can, alright?"

"Of course, if we don't visit first," Korra said.

Asami smiled, giving her girlfriend a hug which Korra eagerly returned, and then parting ways as she climbed back up into the airship and guided it back to the Future Industries air field. She had a lot of work to do. And if she wanted to get back to her friends, especially a certain blue-eyed Avatar, she was going to have to get working on it immediately.

* * *

Republic City Police Station was in utter disarray by the time Mako and Korra reached it.

Normally a place of order and something approaching calm, if somewhat deserted. Today the place was overflowing with people, from panicked citizens to concerned tourists to overworked cops. The latter were trying to restore order, but they couldn't be heard over the cacophony of complaints and yells and pleas for attention. Everyone had some gripe or another that they felt needed urgent attention, and there were only so many cops to go around and address them all.

Korra and Mako slipped past them all towards the back where the detectives' desks were. This was thankfully a bit quieter, though empty; it seemed a lot of higher ups were doing grunt work these days to fill in the gaps of the police department. The only ones there were Lin and Saikhan, and even he looked more stressed than usual. He had less and less hair atop of his head everytime Korra saw him. In no time at all, the entire job would make him completely bald.

Lin lifted her head as the two of them entered, about to snap out that this room was off-limits to civilians, then softened as she saw who it was.

"Detective. Avatar."

"Don't get too sentimental on us now chief," Mako fired back casually. Lin rolled her eyes but beckoned them into her office.

"Raiko gave me an update on your encounter in Omashu," she said once the doors were closed and the windows shuttered. "Tenzin filled me in later once he made sure most of his people were safe. Details are being hushed up but we've got an all-points bulletin out looking for this 'bending thief' based on the description he gave."

"Which won't mean much if they're travelling in disguise," Mako said. "Or rather, out of disguise. They could be anyone."

Lin nodded, having thought much the same. Her arms folded in front of her chestplate. "And our force is stretched thin as it is. Losing Tahno doesn't help much either."

Mako lowered his head, feeling some of the shame of that particular trouble belonging to him. Lin dissuaded him of that notion immediately.

"It wasn't your fault, Mako. You did everything you could."

"Doesn't feel like it," he replied under his breath.

Lin didn't press the issue, but instead turned to Korra. "Any insight you can give? This is feeling less like your usual police work and more like an Avatar issue."

"It may be," Korra said. "Especially if what we believe is correct and this person is trying to re-create the Avatar cycle. They may be too powerful to stop even if you do find them."

"We'll worry about that," Lin replied. "My force isn't full of pushovers."

"Even so, please be careful," Korra insisted. "This... person, whoever they are... feels dangerous. Very dangerous."

The chief of police nodded her head with the utmost solemnness. Unlike a few years ago, when she might've brushed off Korra's concerns or her need to help, now she welcomed the Avatar's assistance in a matter she was clearly out of her depth dealing with.

* * *

Wasting no time in getting her airship parked, Asami was back inside of Future Industries within mere hours of reaching Republic City, calling for only her top foreman, best engineers, and busiest workers to unveil her latest invention.

"Gentlemen, I present to you... the future."

The prototype shined on her lab table like a beacon of light and hope. In no time at all, Asami had dis-assembled it, shown how its individual components worked, then put it back together. An on-call lightningbender who operated the generators helped with the rest, and boom, as they said, they were in business. Asami quickly put in instructions for mass production in one of their newer factories. It still had space available to dedicate to her new endeavor without sacrificing its current productions. With a clap of her hands, she had everyone up and busy. And they stayed like that even long after quitting time, just as excited as their boss at the chance to make history.

In the end, Asami had to (jokingly) threaten to fire them all if they didn't go home, and they did so only with much grousing about what a mean-spirited witch she was. She took it all in stride, spinning on her heel and all but dancing back into her office to shut off the lights and lock up.

She needed more good days like this.

"Make way for the future!" she said, half to herself, as she locked up her desk and drawers and closed up her office. She was tugging on a scarf and about to lock the final door when she felt a cold chill run down her spine. And then she saw something. Something in the corner of her eye. A flash of white, like a camera...

... and then it was gone.

Asami checked around every corner but she was completely alone in the parking lot, and nothing she found could explain the white light she'd seen. The only car present was hers, and it was untouched.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her fingertips. She must have been working too hard. She was starting to see things. Maybe she needed a break, and a chance to catch up with the others. Tonight it was simply too late, but she resolved to see them sometime tomorrow if she could. She still had a lot to do, and less time to do it in.

As Asami sat down in her car and powered up the engine, a ghostly figure in flowing white drifted past the side of her factory, watching her go from afar. She did not notice as she peeled out of the parking lot and headed home, but the figure stretched out a hand as if to stop her... and could not quite manage to do so.

* * *

Korra took the long route back to Air Temple Island, angling around the Spirit Portal and through the various districts of Republic City to get a better feel for how much everything had changed since she'd been away. It was still the cultural center of the world, a bustling beacon of activity, but the streets were a lot more deserted than she remembered, and everyone she saw looked guarded and wary. Spirits, far fewer in number, kept to themselves instead of darting about to explore or play with their human friends.

And it seemed to get worse when she took a brief visit to the Spirit Portal. It was completely deserted. Korra contemplated a trip inside, perhaps making another effort to look for Iroh or some answers, but something deep in her gut told her that wasn't a wise decision somehow. The portal somehow seemed darker than before, reflecting the gloominess of Republic City. The two realms were linked whether they wished to be or not, and what affected one was mirrored by the other.

It was dark by the time Korra got back to Air Temple Island. She found Tenzin in his study with Jinora, going over some ancient airbender scrolls.

"Korra, welcome back. You spoke with Chief Beifong?"

The Avatar nodded. "Mako's on the case, but she's got just about everything she can out of us. Not much more we can do now but wait."

"I suppose she's doing all she can to find this... this..." he groped for the right word to say, before ultimately settling on, "Transgressor?"

Korra nodded. "Her forces are stretched pretty thin. Is the plague here really that bad?"

"Some of it," Jinora replied, having been here longer than either of them and seen it firsthand. "But a lot of it's just panic over the unknown or jumping to the wrong conclusions. Once the threat has passed people will be able to relax again."

"People can do dangerous things when they're afraid," Korra mused.

Her musings made Tenzin pause, and after asking the two girls to wait a moment, slipped out of the room, returning with the same thick, dusty tome he'd been consulting in Nanjing. He even opened it to the very same page.

"Korra, you're certain this is the same man who you fought in Gaoling and Omashu?" the older master inquired.

"Positive," she replied. "Why?"

"I was just thinking about what you said, about people being afraid... people were afraid during the plague outbreaks of this age as well... afraid of these... plague doctors... believing them to have spread the very disease they were fighting. There could be a connection there."

"You think the bending thief is making people sick?" Korra asked.

"It's possible," Jinora agreed. "It sounds like he doesn't do much to improve your health if he gets his hands on you."

"And Omashu had an outbreak as well..." Korra mused aloud, rubbing her chin in deep thought. "Not people, but the cattle were sick... still are. Does the book give any other information on the types of disease these healers treated?"

"I believe so," Tenzin said, flipping a few more pages, index finger tracing the glyphs within until he found the passage he was looking for. "Let's see... symptoms... transmission... well... no no this won't do..." he flipped a few more pages.

"Korra, you know this may mean that the bending thief..." Jinora started.

But the other girl beat her to it. "... may already be in the city, yes, I know."

Tenzin flipped a few more pages, then made a discovery there. "Ah, here, look... it's said these doctors worked with herbal remedies to help victims of the plagues that ravaged the Earth Kingdom. Many still died but it was thanks to their efforts even a few were able to recover from the disease."

"What sort of cure?" asked Jinora, peering down at the tome in question.

"It's an herbal remedy made from essence of lotus, spring of nightshade, mistletoe and blackwood bark," Tenzin replied. "It says here it proved effective at combating the majority of the plague's symptoms."

"It may also hold some key to combating this thief," Korra mused. "If there _is_ a connection that is."

The doorway to Tenzin's study slid open as the three of them continued their discussion. It was Pema, holding a tray of drinks, leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"Tenzin, I..." she started to whisper.

"Pema? Is everything alright?" asked Tenzin, looking concerned. She didn't look well to him. She looked dreadfully pale, and there were lines under her eyes. He was about to suggest she get some rest when she dropped the tray she'd been carrying, spilling the juice all over the floor. Pema swooned, passing out in mid-sentence, and began to fall...

"PEMA!"

Tenzin was at her side with blinding speed, catching her in his strong arms. Pema gazed up at him with unfocussed eyes before they rolled back into her head and she completely lost consciousness. Worse still was the dark splotches covering her neck. From this angle, he could clearly see them, indicative signs of the disease taking hold.

The plague had reached out as far as Air Temple Island. Anyone could be sick now.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

It seems Wan Shi Tong's library has accepted our story into its shelves, alongside the other Book Five's of the Legend of Korra. It is an honor to be amongst such prestigious company.


	14. Chapter 07 - Metamorphosis (1of2)

"_Our actions always have an effect: sometimes positive, sometimes negative ... and sometimes not for many lifetimes_."  
\- **Avatar Kyoshi**.

* * *

They rushed Pema to the hospital as quickly as they could.

Republic City General Hospital was located in the eastern side of the city, near the more densely populated districts. Four stories in height with a number of sub-basements it was widely regarded as one of the best medical facilities in any of the Four Nations or the United Republic. Katara, easily one of the foremost healers in the world, had overseen its construction herself. It wasn't every day they had a patient dropped off by a flying bison, but they were ready in case it ever came to pass.

Before Oogi had even landed several men were carrying out a stretcher on wheels for Pema, which Tenzin set her down on gentle as could be. He then followed them as they bombarded him with questions, ushering Pema inside as the others followed close behind.

"Avatar!" someone called out. Someone familiar.

Temuji was already there, still wearing his healers robes and evidently fitting in easily with the other medical practitioners of Republic City General. He handed a clipboard to a passing nurse as he made his way over to join them.

"Korra, what happened?" he inquired, easily keeping up with them.

Tenzin answered for her. "She just collapsed out of the blue..."

"Has anyone else been exposed to her?"

"I uh, I suppose... I don't know..." Tenzin replied, checking his own hands fearfully for a moment.

Temuji took control of the situation with surprising ease. "Nurses, check out these family members for symptoms then ask them to wait in the lounge. Avatar Korra, can you come with me?"

"Of course," Korra replied, not anxious to leave Pema's side. Especially since Tenzin was being forced to, separated from his wife as doors closed between them. Because of Pema's infection, she had to be quickly quarantined, to prevent the risk of infection.

Sliding on some rubber gloves, Temuji handed a spare pair to Korra, along with a surgical mask. Donning his own, he inquired about the exact nature of Pema's fainting, but Korra had very few answers to give him as they lay her down on a table in the quarantine zone. Thankfully, a bucket of clear, sterilized water lay between the patients beds, and Korra drew up a handful of it as Temuji filled his hands with cleansing fire.

The two of them did their best to relieve her symptoms, but while they were able to halt the diseases progress, they didn't have any luck making Pema better.

"Damnit, if only we had that book," she bemoaned the lack of foresight to bring it with them. They'd been in such a rush to help Pema the one cure may be back on Air Temple Island.

"Book?" Temuji inquired.

"It had something of a cure in it for an old disease kinda like the one we're facing today... something about four herbs blended together."

"Which ones?"

"Uhm.. what were they?" asked Korra, wracking her brain, trying to remember the names. Alas, she'd only heard them briefly. "One was mistletoe, I think... and another... a kind of bark?"

"Blackwood bark?" Temuji asked, already rummaging through the nearby shelves, pulling down jars full of each particular kind of medicine. "Or redwood? We have both, but redwood is usually only given to children..."

"Blackwood, I think."

He pulled down the appropriate jar. "Alright, what else?"

"That's it, that's all I can remember. Those two, and something else... I can't remember... something about a lotus?"

"Essence of lotus," the pale healer confirmed, drawing it down.

"That's really all I can remember," Korra said sadly.

Temuji began to mix and grind the various elements together, sprinkling a bit of the essence over the bark and adding in the mistletoe, blending it all into a fire powder then heating up some water and adding it to the tea.

"This may indeed be the trick," he said, offering the cup to Korra, who helped Pema to drink it. The mother of airbenders drank it down with what little strength she had, almost immediately falling back asleep afterwards. Temuji made sure her pillow was fluffed and her blanket comfortable.

Korra just rubbed her hands together, and hoped Pema's condition would improve. Right now, it was about all she could for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asami Sato stepped out of her vehicle, killing the engine and lights simultaneously. She double checked the parchment in hand. This was indeed the address where she'd been directed to go.

She'd been given the instruction by the White Lotus sentries on Air Temple Island, following an investigation she was doing into the bending thief. "It may be nothing... but if there IS more to it than this, I have to find out."

Her destination turned out to be a flower shop on the very outskirts of town, surrounded by all manner of floating apparitions as spirits drifted overhead. Asami took this as a good sign, places of spiritual energy tended to be tranquil and wholesome, as a rule they flocked to the light and shunned the dark.

The gates leading into the yard were unlocked, and the yard itself was full to the brim of all manner of beautiful flowers, from fire lilies to moon flowers to golden blooms. It was such a dazzling display Asami gazed in open awe, but swiftly remembered she was not here to buy flowers. She pressed in deeper through the foliage to the main building. Constructed out of glass, it served as a perfect sanctuary for housing yet more plant-life. During the daytime it allowed in the warm rays of the sun, and on a night like this, the light of the stars and the sliver of moonlight.

Asami lightly rapped her knuckles on the door.

"Come in!" came the voice from within.

Accepting the instructions, Asami stepped inside the greenhouse, marveling at the vast display of plant-life. She grimaced at the unexpected heat within. It was like a sauna inside, though the warmth seemed to be good for the plant life, some of which were growing almost taller than she was. It would have been easy to get lost inside, but she found her way to the other side of the room after maneuvering around the towering ferns and fronds. At the back of the room was a man in a long green robe and white hair, whose back was currently to her.

"Just a moment please," he instructed, lifting up his arms and making a waving motion. Spending so much time around the Avatar as she did, Asami dimly recognized it as a waterbending form. However, the man was not bending the water, but seemed instead to be directing the plants themselves. Long, slick green vines reached up as the plants seemed to grapple and climb their way up from one shelf of pots to another, leaving behind their old homes for newer, bigger ones.

_He's a plantbender_, she realized. A waterbender who specialized in the liquids found in the roots and stems of plant life to bend them to his whim. She'd never met one before, but she'd heard about them. Most were said to live with the Soggy Water Tribe in the Great Swamp, but the technique was possible to teach to others, and it was slowly spreading to other parts of the world.

The gardener lowered his arms and breathed out, and the vines ceased their movements as their roots sunk into new soil. Then and only then did he turn back to regard Asami. His skin was deeply tanned and his hair had faded to white with age, but he still kept it carefully groomed in a series of long dreadlocks and a neatly trimmed beard. His eyes were a shade of slate gray, suggesting he came from a mixed heritage, not wholly Water Tribe.

"Miss Sato, I must confess it's a surprise to see someone like you here in my store... were you hoping to find a floral arrangement to brighten up your home?" He spoke with a thick accent, but a warm tone that instantly set her at ease.

Asami smiled at the suggestion, thinking she could come back another time and look into it. "I'm afraid that's a very kind offer, but I came here for something other than flowers, mister...?"

"Bao," he replied with a formal bow. "At your service. No need for a "mister," I'm just a humble gardener."

"And member of the White Lotus," Asami said. "The sentries directed me to seek you out."

He smiled, stretching out the worn wrinkles of his face. "Cultivating philosophy and nurturing wisdom is just as difficult, and just as rewarding, as helping plants to grow big and strong. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you about this..." Asami said, fishing about in her pockets. "You've been told about the man who attacked our friends in Gaoling and Omashu?"

"The... bending thief... yes..." he said.

Asami finally drew out the black lotus pai sho tile, offering it to the aged master. Curious, he picked it up, turning it this way and that to let the light shine upon its surface, hoping to glean some insight from it.

"A White Lotus tile... but one that has been... blackened," he remarked, musing aloud. "Is this soot?"

She nodded. "I think so. It must have been dropped by the thief, yet I can't figure out what it means. Have you ever heard of anything like this before?"

"I can't say I have," Bao replied, rubbing his bearded chin. "However... the Red Lotus uses a similar symbol to our own as well... there may indeed be a connection. I will have our most learned look more into this. If knowledge of it exists in this world, we are sure to find it."

"Thank you," Asami said, meaning it from the bottom of her heart.

His grim look vanished as he handed her back the pai sho tile, replaced by a kindly smile once again. "You are a very bright young lady, Miss Sato. Perhaps you should consider a future as a White Lotus novitiate."

"I'm afraid I wouldn't fit in well with all the secrets and mysteries," Asami replied diplomatically. Then, a thought occurred to her. "Although now that I think about it... I will make a purchase today, if you're selling."

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"

She told him, and he named a more than fair price. Yuans and plant life exchanged hands, and Asami exited the store with a bundle of new flowers under her arm and an excellent idea on where to put them.

* * *

"Well?" asked Tenzin, as Korra and Temuji re-emerged from behind the screen. Other doctors filed out behind them.

"I need to go into town and get some more herbs," Temuji replied, removing his gloves and wiping his pale forehead. "I don't have much left and I need to see some specialists... I'll try to be as quick as I can," he assured Tenzin.

"Pema seems to have stabilized though," Korra assured Tenzin and the children, who were naturally worried about their mother. "She should be fine in a few days but we're going to keep her here to recuperate anyway, just to be safe."

Pema's husband breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"I'm afraid we need to keep her isolated until we know more about the disease... and we should look over Air Temple Island to see how it spread. Others could be at risk."

"You go on ahead... I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on my wife," Tenzin said, guiding Rohan over to Ikki's side. "Kids, you head back to Air Temple Island. Jinora, you're in charge."

"Why's she always in charge?!" protested Meelo.

"Meelo, do as you're told!" he snapped at his youngest son, in a tone that wasn't to be disobeyed.

Korra gently took the boy's shoulder, guiding him away. "It's okay Meelo. We'll come back and visit tomorrow. Your mom is going to be just fine."

"Okay..."

She escorted the air kids out of the hospital and back to their home on Air Temple Island, even as Korra guided the professionals to inspect the island for signs of infection. But really, the disease could have been spread most anyway imaginable, and there were lots of people who lived and worked with Pema on a daily basis. How many more were unknowingly carrying the disease within their bodies, waiting to unleash it at a moment's notice? Even with a remedy to be found, it was an unpleasant notion.

No one slept very well that evening. Some did not sleep at all.

* * *

_Stone walls lined the square, buildings rising up like a barrier meant to trap lesser souls within the empty circle of earth. What few windows lined the buildings were dark and empty. If people had ever once lived here, they'd long since abandoned it for better places. This was the slums of Republic City. The very poorest part of the slums. There was nothing to be found here but danger and despair._

_She recognized this place. This was one of the back alleys of Republic City. Mako and Korra had encountered Chi-Blockers here when they'd kidnapped Bolin and the Triple Threats. It had been one of their very first direct clashes with the Equalists. And one of their first real fights side-by-side._

_"Hello?" she called out._

_Her voice seemed to echo in the darkness as the cool winds picked up, carrying the sounds away. No one replied to her call._

_Then the ground erupted upwards to the north, as Korra whirled to see a shadowy figure leap out of the very earth itself, landing in front of her ready to fight. A man in a hooded coat and trousers, his clothes all dark and dull, the better to draw attention to the pale mask he wore, bearing a sinister sort of half smile and a red dot in the center of his forehead._

_"I told you I would destroy you," the masked man stated._

_Another eruption forced her to face the south, as another figure joined the fray on her opposite side. A middle-aged man of the Northern Water Tribe in traditional garments, faded blue, trimmed with pale fur. It was her uncle, glaring at her with a soulless gaze and an expression of distaste and disgust. As if she, and everything else for that matter, was beneath him._

_"After today, there will be no more need for you," her wicked uncle declared._

_And again, the ground broke apart as a new attacker entered the square, a short but stocky man in loose-fitting robes. He appeared to her left, on the eastern side. Scars criss-crossed atop of his bald head, shaved of all his hair, he wore the faded robes of an airbending master, in a shade of slate gray. His eyes were hard with unbending, unyielding desire to tear down the old world order._

_"The only true order is disorder," preached the enlightened terrorist._

_Finally the western ground parted as a fourth and final figure joined them, a dark-haired woman with a mole on her cheek. She wore the green trappings and steel shoulder-guards of a common Earth Empire soldier, but the way she wore them and held herself was much higher up the chain of command. Above it all, as they would say. Her expression was calm and collected, but her posture was not welcoming in any way._

_"Those who stand in our way will be _crushed_," the self-made Empress declared._

_Korra knew this shadowy figures well. Each one was an enemy from her past. Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, Kuvira. Each who had threatened the balance of the world and Korra herself throughout her life. Four of her most terrible of opponents stood in the four corners of the square, in many cases taunting her with their sudden and unexpected return from beyond the grave. Mocking laughter boomed through the skies like the crash of thunder, and there, on those dark rainclouds, an emblem in bloody red became briefly visible._

_Vaatu, the Spirit of Darkness._

_"**Prepare for your final destruction, Raava. This is the end for you**." More dark laughter punctuated his remark, as the skies flashed with ominous light._

_Evidently his laughter was the signal to attack, for the four moved in on Korra from all angles. They all charged at once, throwing themselves at her with their arms outreached, not even bothering to try and use their bending. Korra threw up a gust of wind to knock them all back, knocking down Unalaq and Zaheer as the latter two ducked underneath the sudden blast of air. __Amon grabbed Korra's arm, but she was ready for him, twisting and throwing him over her shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground. He gave a yell as his body impacted hard against the hard cobblestones._

_Korra ducked underneath a fist aimed at her head as Unalaq joined the fray, showing an uncanny fighting ability he never had before, not even resorting to the use of the waterskin at his belt. She bobbed and weaved like a Pro-Bender, ducking his attacks then lashing out with a back kick that caught her uncle full in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. She followed up with an open palm strike that knocked him to the ground as well._

_Zaheer deftly flipped his way over to hear, acrobatically swinging out a foot to try and knock Korra off her balance. She timed her jump just right to avoid his sweeping leg, then landed behind him, grabbing great fistfuls of his robes and hauling him around in a circle, putting him off-balance instead as she lashed out with a vicious right hook, smashing his nose and coming very close to caving in his face. He flipped end over end from the force of the blow before crashing down on the ground._

_One by one, as their bodies hit the ground, they splashed apart like they were made of a thick, blackish substance. Like tar._

_Kuvira was the last to go, throwing expert punches and kicks and even parrying some of Korra's own moves with an astonishing degree of precision and skill. The two fought like opposites of a mirror, unable to overpower the other's technique, until Korra caught both of her fists in her next attack and kicked up between them, knocking back Kuvira's chin and ending their conflict. She too fell, her body breaking apart._

_But the darkness oozed together along the ground, slithering around Korra's feet as she finally became aware of it. As Kuvira's body fell the street tiles and fell apart, it coalesced around her form, rising up to form a new figure out of the shadows before Korra's very eyes._

_"What the...?" she asked, puzzled by what she was seeing._

_Black sludge melted away slowly, giving way to more distinct features appearing beneath it. The beaked mask and hollow eyes blazing like hellfire were the only parts not made of shadows, the rest of the figure was pitch black, a slim figure in tattered robes. He loomed menacingly over Korra, nearly twice her height._

_"So you're the new menace?" she asked, feeling her heart thumping hard in her chest. "Well I'm the Avatar! You won't win! I have never backed down from a fight before and you're not any different! And you gotta deal with it!"_

_The shadowy figure raised up their hands, palms lifted to the heavens. Great jets of fire erupted from its hands, spinning around the shadowy form in a halo of flame. Another gesture, a clenching of fists, and a number of rocks on the ground shattered into tiny fragments, each no larger than a dagger. These too were set to encircle the figure in an ever-rotating halo. Finally, a splash of water from the nearby sewer grates wrapped around it, like a third ring of power, completing the elemental set._

_Korra could only watch in equal parts horror and awe. "That's impossible..." she breathed. She threw a powerful punch at the shadowy figure... but nothing happened. Not so much as the tiniest breeze, spark or other manifestation of her Avatar power. Just like the last time she'd fought in this terrible place, her bending was gone. It had been taken from her, leaving her helpless._

_"That's impossible! _**YOU'RE**_ IMPOSSIBLE!" she shouted._

_Impossible or not, it _was_ happening, and the figure swung its arms around, lifted up its hands, then brought them down with a sharp motion. The four elements followed its lead, gliding upwards, spinning together to form a four elemental drill. Korra stumbled backwards in fear and confusion, tripping over a loose cobblestone and falling onto her backside._

_Five voices echoed as one, though it seemed as if the Spirit of Darkness was heard the loudest of them all. "**This is the end for you, Avatar Korra. Now begins an **_**ETERNITY**_** of **_**Darkness**_**!**"_

_His four elemental attack then speeding down towards Korra, intent to pierce her heart and rip her in half._

_She screamed__..._

* * *

... and jerked herself awake, kicking her legs and very nearly launching a blast of flame with her fist before she saw where she was. In her bed. Safe and sound.

Even so, she felt cold all over, and hugged her knees to her chest as she felt Naga lift her head, laying it down on the bed beside her feet. Reaching over, Korra rewarded the loyal beast with an affectionate pat on the head. The warmth of her body helped chase away a little of the chill still running through Korra's.

"I don't think that was a normal nightmare," she said, talking to Naga as much as to herself. The pale polar bear dog lifted her great head, gazing at Korra as she spoke. "It was too real... too intense. I think my spiritual senses are trying to warn me of danger."

She debated another trip into the Spirit World to find Iroh, but after last time she was convinced she wasn't going to find him. And of course she couldn't call upon the guidance of her past lives for advice. She had to look to the material world for answers. So far, every book she'd read, every friend she'd consulted with, every conversation she'd had only left more questions than answers.

It was beyond frustrating.

Sighing, she gazed up and out the window, searching the night sky for the moon. Sadly, it wasn't much more than a sliver in the night sky. The sight didn't comfort her much. Partly because she drew her waterbending power from the moon, and felt a connection to it like all waterbenders did. The ebb and flow of the tides. But also partly because it seemed as if whenever she saw that sight it was just a little while later that...

Korra blinked, blue eyes going wide with a sudden realization. Swiftly, she was in motion, vaulting out of her bed in little more than her tank top and sleeping pants. She found what she needed in the kitchen, some parchments and papers she never bothered to read most days. Throwing a small firebending jab to light up the lantern, she lay down the papers on the countertop and began to study them. Two were newspaper articles; another was a calendar for this year. Specifically, a lunar calendar that showed the phases of the moon.

"That's it..."

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

If I ever was to have this animated, I could only think of one person to possibly voice Grand Lotus Bao: Sean Connery. As if that'd ever happen. Hoping all the original voice actors can return for the villainous nightmare: Jonathan Adams, Steven Jay Blum, Adrian LaTourelle, Henry Rollins, and Zelda Williams. No one can possibly replace their truly legendary voice acting.


	15. Chapter 07 - Metamorphosis (2of2)

"_The world is entering a New Age_."  
\- **Chief Unalaq**.

* * *

The next morning, Korra wasted no time in calling her closest allies to show them her discovery. Tenzin and Lin, Bolin and Mako, Opal and Asami. Much as she wanted to include Temuji and Fumiko's insights as well, a fresher perspective on all this, she'd also found something that warranted their exclusion from this particular talk. Jinora was there as well.

"Look here..." Korra said, indicating the calendar and the newspaper, which told of the day Wing had been attacked in the Earth Kingdom village. "And here..." she added, showing the second report, which detailed the attack in Omashu. Although Tahno was not mentioned by name, this was when he'd been de-bended as well.

"Uhm... yeah... we're trying to find a pattern in the attacks..." Mako said hesitantly, not following.

Bolin looked equally puzzled. "Are we missing something here? The days don't match, if that's what you're trying for. They're close though."

"It's not the days... it's the lunar phase," Jinora realized, double-checking the information. "Is this accurate?"

The Avatar nodded.

"The bending thief strikes only at a certain time," Korra explained. "Dead of the night, when the moon is dark. It's like some sort of... cosmic alignment they have to wait for in order to steal the bending ability from their prey."

"Like Wing and Tahno," Mako guessed. It fit, both attacks had been about a month apart.

"And there's a new moon tomorrow night," Asami added. The one overhead had been little more than a sliver last night. "It gives us a chance."

Korra nodded, now that everyone was on the same page. "Right. Before we didn't know where or when. Now at least we know when."

"And the what," Mako said. "Airbenders."

"We still don't know the who," Jinora interjected. "Or the why. Or even the how. That could complicate things."

"Not if we catch them," Korra said, feeling her confidence grow. "We catch them in the middle of their next attack, we can find out the why from the thief themselves. And that's what we should do."

"You want to set a trap for this bending thief," Lin said, catching on quickly to her plan. Korra nodded.

"How?" asked Bolin.

"Well we know they're after airbenders, right? We just make an announcement they're somewhere vulnerable and set our trap there. Since they can bend three out of four elements, and probably metal as well, there's not many places we can corner them that's to their disadvantage... but we can try."

"Platinum could make a decent prison, but it's too obvious," Lin said. "We'll have to overwhelm them with sheer numbers and different forms. That should be enough. Even the Avatar can't take on a dozen people at once."

"Standing right here," Korra remarked.

"Anyone who volunteers to be the bait would be left very vulnerable though. It might be like serving them up on a silver platter," Mako protested.

"I'll volunteer," Tenzin said immediately. "I can't ask anyone else to make a sacrifice like that on behalf of the Air Nation."

Lin shot down his suggestion. "Forget it, you're the only Air Master we have left in the world."

A polite clearing of the throat made her remember Jinora was also standing in the room. The chief of police rolled her eyes. "Fine, one of two, but you're still a leader to these people... you can't risk your life for them. Not under circumstances like these."

"I can and will," Tenzin declared hotly.

"Even if we do accept you as the victim, it might be difficult to make you appealing without making it obvious," Lin said. "You're an airbending master, not many are willing to go toe-to-toe with someone like that."

"He's right," Mako added. "This bending thief strikes victims when they're vulnerable and alone. No one would believe you if you were separated from your family. They'd suspect a trap."

"We'll send the kids away then," Tenzin replied. "Have them spend the night with Pema's family. If they're not here..."

"But we need to be here to make sure you turn out alright," Jinora said.

"I'll be fine," her father replied. "I'm doing this to keep you safe, Jinora. All of you."

Everyone started talking at once, hotly protesting each other's ideas. Opal winced at the noise, hoping and praying nobody would overhear them. It was a small island, after all. And with the plague going on in the city everyone was already more or less keeping indoors. The sounds would carry...

Opal had a brilliant idea. "Wait!"

Arguing ceased, as all eyes turned to the shy Beifong girl, who swallowed nervously before speaking.

"I think I have just the plan we need."

* * *

While Korra, Tenzin, and Lin began to implement their plan, the rest of them were free to spend the day as they pleased, so long as they were ready for tonight when the new moon was in the night sky. So Bolin, having a promise to show Fumiko the sights, invited her and Opal to come and tour the grand city.

There were fewer people out on the streets these days. Either they'd already succumbed to the spreading illness or were afraid of doing so, and thus avoiding large crowds. Whatever the case may have been, it meant smooth sailing for Bolin as he showed Opal and Fumiko the sights. As a native citizen of Republic City, he'd known its wonders his whole life, but it was always refreshing to show them off to someone new.

"This here is Harmony Tower," Bolin said with arms spread wide. The wind rustled through his hair as he peered down at the wide expanse of Republic City down below. From high atop of the tower, the second tallest in the city, you could see virtually everything.

"Wowee!" exclaimed Fumiko, hopping up onto the railing and perched there very precariously. Opal stood a slightly more cautious distance away from the edge with Bolin, and both just barely resisted the urge to just yank the younger girl back from the railing before she plummeted to her death.

"It's beautiful..." breathed Opal.

"Yup," declared Bolin. "You can see the whole city from up here. See? There's Air Temple Island... the Pro-Bending Arena... can't miss the Spirit Portal of course... ooh, and over that way? That's where..."

He rattled off just about every destination and hot spot in the city, and in no time at all Fumiko was anxious to see them up close and personal. With Opal and Bolin as her chaperone, the three of them took a tour through some of the more interesting parts of the city, stopping off for a light lunch at a café and then riding a train along the edge of the city to the Pro-Bending arena. It was closed for the season but it was still quite the impressive sight, and the stories Bolin had to tell made it seem all the more interesting.

* * *

Their last stop, before they made it to the docks, was the mag-rail metro station.

Fumiko had insisted.

"Trains are so amazing," she said. "And moving by magnets? Wow!"

Since it was already on their way, Bolin had agreed, though he'd found a seat on a bench by the entrance for himself and Opal, whose feet were killing her, and given them both a chance to rest as they let Fumiko explore a little. She was more excitable than Pabu on a sugarcane high, and had the energy to spare.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bolin asked Opal as she rubbed at her sore ankle.

She responded with a tired smile. "Oh yes, this has been wonderful... but these shoes don't seem to be designed for long term wear..."

"Well we could swing by a store on the way back. I'll buy you something nice," he said. While not quite the salary he got from being a big-time mover star, he earned a modest income from his time as Baatar's architect apprentice. He could afford to give his lady a pair of worthy heels.

"My hero," she said, giving him a warm smile.

He sat down on the bench beside her, leaning in. The two of them moved closer together, keeping their voices pitched low. Anyone who saw them would have thought them simply a pair of young lovers whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear.

"You ready for this?" he whispered.

"I sure hope so..." she whispered back. "To be honest, I'm kinda nervous."

"I'll protect you," he promised softly.

"I know you will, Bolin," Opal replied, lightly pecking him on the cheek. Then, her voice returning to normal levels, she leaned back and rubbed her ankles again. "Oooh... my feet are sore. I'm gonna look forward to laying down for a bit."

"We can see more next time," Bolin promised. "Once you've rested."

"Maybe next time we can just a teensy tiny bit less walking?" she asked, fingers held 'just so' apart to emphasize her meaning.

"Sure, whatever you want, Opal... I am humbly at your service," he said with a bow.

Opal stifled a laugh. "How about tomorrow we try the library instead then?"

"I doubt Fumiko would enjoy going somewhere like that... but what about the Spirit Portal instead? We never got a chance to see it up close, and I'd love a peek inside."

"That could be fun," he agreed. "Sounds like a plan. You, me, Miko... Miko?"

She'd given them the slip again, vanishing. Bolin was instantly on his feet. "Miko?! MIKO?!"

"Up here!"

The little girl had not gone far. Bolin finally spotted her hanging upside down from a nearby light pole, clinging to it with her legs.

"Good grief, you're going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing that!"

She hopped down nimbly. "That's what big bro says all the time."

Bolin could well believe. "Well come on now, we're heading home..."

"Can I get some fire flakes? Pretty please?" Her eyes seemed almost impossibly huge, big and watering as she amped up her cute factor.

The earthbender pretended to think long and hard on that. "Well, you are pretty, no doubts there..."

"Not as pretty as your girlfriend," Fumiko reminded him, making Opal blush. Bolin threw back his head and laughed.

"Alright, alright, I give. We'll grab some fire flakes on the way back. Look, there's a vendor now."

Sprinting across the road, nearly getting hit by a passing satomobile, Fumiko was at the vendor's stall in minutes, bouncing up and down on the heels of her feet as Bolin and Opal caught up to her, the former of which reached for his wallet and some yuans to pay for her fire flakes.

Opal swayed unsteadily at his side, and he glanced up as the money fell from his hand into the merchants.

"Opal?"

"Bolin, I..." she started to say.

"Is everything alright?" asked Bolin, looking concerned. Opal brushed a hand against her forehead, looking uncomfortably warm. She started to swoon, her gaze growing unfocussed as she began to fall...

"Oh no... Opal!"

Bolin was swiftly in motion, moving to catch her, and Opal had fainted dead away in his arms.

* * *

The sun set on the horizon as dinner approached. Though not a master chef like his wife, Tenzin knew his way around the kitchen well enough to prepare a small meal for himself and his family. Jinora, Ikki and himself were there, it seemed Meelo had declined to join them for the meal, and the remainder of their guests were on their way, but he saw no point in waiting any longer with no way of knowing when they'd arrive.

Tenzin led them in a quiet prayer. "We are thankful for this meal, for our good health, for each other," intoned solemnly. As the family began to dig in, there was a polite knock on the doorway. Tenzin opened the door as the pale, red-eyed healer Temuji stepped into the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?"

Tenzin had invited him, in point of fact, to join in dinner, and simply indicated a free spot between Jinora and himself. He settled into it easily enough, folding his legs underneath himself.

"Where's your sister?" asked Ikki.

"Fumiko's playing with your son and his pet lemur..." he replied, picking up a bowl and setting it before himself. "Pokey, is it?"

Tenzin glanced up curiously. "Is she now?"

"Should be," he replied with a bob of his head. "Fumiko can get distracted very easily but she adores animals."

The albino healer began to pour some tea, starting with everyone else's before his own, as Korra, Mako and Bolin filed into the room. The latter of whom looked immensely distraught, wringing his hands and never raising his gaze.

As they took their seats, they left one spot at the table. An absence Temuji took note of.

"Where's Opal? Doesn't she usually join us for dinner?"

"It's the plague," Bolin said, his voice quavering noticeably. "Opal, she's..."

"Opal's come down with a severe case of the plague," Mako smoothly interjected. "We've moved her to the southwest tower to keep her isolated."

"Oh, that's terrible news. Perhaps I should take a look?" Temuji offered.

Korra shook her head swiftly. "That's appreciated Temuji but I'm making sure she'll be fine. And she will be. Fine."

The white haired healer raised an ivory eyebrow at their somewhat odd behavior but nodded. "I understand, but if I can be of any use, just let me know. You know I'm always happy to help."

Dinner passed in relative silence after that, no one quite willing to speak up and voice their thoughts. They simply ate and quietly excused themselves when done, feeling a need to rest. Tomorrow was looking more and more ominous by the moment. By now, one didn't need a spiritual connection to know that. Everyone on the island could feel it deep in their very bones.

* * *

Night fell on Air Temple Island. And with it, a sense of ominous dread. It settled over its inhabitants like a blanket, making their sleep uneasy and restless.

As the evening neared its midpoint and the stars twinkled overhead in an otherwise empty night sky, an apparition appeared on the island. One guard passed by the outcrop of rocks, shining a lantern over a particular spot. When he looked, it was empty. When the lantern flashed again and his back was turned, the shadowy figure was there. As if they'd simply risen up out of the ground. The light reflected off the glass eye-sockets of a plague doctor's mask as the mysterious attacker slipped onto the island.

Moving effortlessly between the guard patrols and avoiding even the keen eyes of the few airbenders keeping watch, the shadowy figure slipped over towards the southwest tower. Aware of a lone, vulnerable bender found within, the masked thief leaned against the tower wall, resting a gloved hand against the stone surface. They could almost feel their victim within. The airbender they needed. They started to reach for the door with a gloved hand, but paused. No. Too easy. Silent as a shadow and all but invisible to the naked eye, the masked figure slipped up the side of the tower, crawling straight up like a spider-rat, and slipped in the lone window at the top, easing down the wooden staircase towards their victim without the steps so much as creaking.

At the base of the tower was a single makeshift bed, and covers wrapped around the shadowy figures victim, swathing them so completely they were hidden wholly from their gaze. The masked figure pulled back the covers to reveal it's occupant...

... who most certainly wasn't Opal.

Korra snapped her eyes open instantly and grinned up at the shadowy attacker. "Surprise!"

She lashed out with a fire kick, sending the masked figure scurrying back. As Korra pressed the attack they threw open the door and turned to flee... only to skid to a halt as they saw themselves surrounded. Bolin, the real Opal, and Mako stood in a rough semi-circle around the doorway. As one, they launched a simultaneous earth-wind-fire attack, forcing the masked thief to duck, dodge, and twist out of the way. This they did with surprising dexterity. However, they left themselves vulnerable to another airbending attack, knocking them out of the air to slam into the ground as Tenzin, Jinori, Ikki and Meelo stood up on a nearby rooftop.

Once more trying to flee, the shadowy figure made it two steps before a metal cable wrapped around their ankles, tripping them up and making them crash to the ground. Asami and Lin emerged from underneath a hiding hole, the latter holding the ground up, the former with her glove blazing with electricity.

"End of the line!" Korra declared as she exited the tower. With so many allies and nowhere to run, she was sure they had the thief this time. The masked figure glanced left and right, tensing, and everyone prepared for another bending attack.

To their surprise, however, the figure lashed out with a hidden blade in their sleeve, cutting through Lin's cable, and took off running for the edge of the island. Towards the water. They didn't make it far before Opal swept their feet out from underneath them with an airbending sweep. They stumbled and slammed down onto the ground hard a second time. Jostled, the mask slipped from their face as they fell, clattering to the ground, lifeless and harmless. Bereft of anyone behind it, the beaked visage almost looked comical now. The fire had faded from behind the glass sockets.

"It's over!" Opal said, hands upraised, ready to use more wind if the bending thief tried anything funny.

The dark figure remained hunched over a moment longer, face hidden by the shadows of their hood. Then, as if accepting their fate, raised back up and threw back their cowl defiantly. The face beneath was not who they were expecting.

"Miko?" breathed Bolin in sheer disbelief.

Indeed, it was the young girl with the dark pigtails and pink highlights, though her normally cheerful expression was sharper than a blade, no longer softened by joy, but edged by madness.

"Hey guys!" Fumiko said, tugging off her gloves and waving in an almost casual, cheerful manner. "Fun night for a walk, isn't it?"

Puzzled though they were, Bolin and Mako quickly moved to grab Fumiko's arms and restrain her, even as Lin and Tenzin moved to join them.

"So you're the one whose behind all of this," Tenzin accused. "Why? For what purpose?"

"Oh no," Fumiko protested, making no effort to resist the bending brothers holding her arms. "All I was behind was a mask, and now, you can all see me for what I am. Just fun little Miko!"

"Cut the garbage, kid. We know you're the bending thief," Lin stated. "Now you'd better start talking or you're in for an entire _world_ of trouble."

She actually giggled at that, smiling up at the stern chief of police unafraid. "You're funny."

Korra, having enough of this childish act, stomped up to the pigtailed girl and glared at her. "Fumiko, you'd better start talking," she stated. "Because whatever you were after here, you aren't going to get it. Now fess up and we might be able to take things easy on you."

"Oh it's far too late for that..." Fumiko said with a grin. "I've been a bad, bad girl."

Korra frowned at her nonchalant tone. Plus, there was the matter of how easily they'd captured Fumiko. True, Korra had been confident they'd be able to apprehend the thief, but Fumiko had put up almost no resistance once Korra had revealed their trap. She'd made no effort to fight them at all, and Bolin had told Korra she had no bending talent that he was aware of. It could have been a lie before, but if she did have all that power, those stolen bending abilities, why not use it now? Why not try harder to escape? Something didn't feel right here.

Crystal blue met jade green as the Avatar and the formerly masked girl gazed into one another's eyes... and Korra had a sinking sensation that, whatever Fumiko had been after, she had gotten it after all.

"Wait a minute... Tenzin, where are the rest of the airbenders?"

"The men's dormitory on the south side," he replied. "Why?"

"But Miko was watching the... south side... of the island..." Bolin said slowly, a look of horror reaching his features as realization sunk in. Fumiko just grinned all the wider.

A high-pitched, girlish scream pierced the night air.

"That's Daw!" Ikki realized, recognizing the sound. She'd know that girly scream anywhere.

Distracted by both the scream and the revelation there was more to this than meets the eye, no one was prepared when Fumiko made her move. She threw up a handful of sand into Mako's face, forcing him to loosen his grip as his vision was obscured. She followed up with a vicious back kick to his stomach, using his body to launch herself at Bolin, grabbing his arm and upper body and slamming the two of them down on the ground in such a way that they took the brunt of the impact away from her.

Flipping deftly to her feet, Fumiko was in motion in no time. Lin threw another metal cable to try and snag the pigtailed girl's wrist, but she deftly hopped up and over Asami, kicking the dark-haired heiress into the path of the cable. It coiled around her body, pinning her arms at her sides as Fumiko went tumbling down the hillside towards the water, her mocking laughter filling the air as she made her escape.

"Someone stop her!" Asami shouted, as Bolin and Mako climbed back to their feet, the latter trying to wipe the grit from his eyes. Tenzin moved to block their way, shaking his head.

"Nevermind her, we have to get to the airbenders!"

The group took off running, Lin untangling Asami as everyone hurried towards the source of the scream, praying they weren't too late... but knowing full well they'd already failed.

* * *

While their trap was being set in the southwest tower, the real airbenders on Air Temple Island had been instructed to remain in the dining hall. Right now, they were fleeing in droves, scared out of their wits. A terrible, high-pitched scream had emerged from within the hall, but even now it was dying out to barely more than a horrified squeak. Korra and Tenzin were the first to make it, skidding to a halt just inside the doorway as the others piled in beside them. Daw lay on the ground, unconscious, but looming over him...

His charade broken, the pale man didn't even bother to try and act dumb, he just grinned, his red eyes flashing in the dim light. The Avatar alone was able to voice the disbelief and horror they were all feeling, coalescing it into a single word. The man's name.

"Temuji..."

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

And so the big reveal. Temuji and Fumiko are the bad guys of Book Five. I hope it came as a surprise to some, though I also like to think I left behind enough clues that others could have figured it out. Predominantly, in their names. Six letters seems to be a common theme for big Korra villains. And so with Noatok, Unalaq, Zaheer and Kuvira, we now add Temuji and Fumiko. Six times six. The number of the beast.


	16. Chapter 08 - Face of the Enemy (1of2)

"_We have power together_."  
\- **Jinora**.

* * *

Temuji stood up straight and tall, shrugging his shoulders with a casual indifference. By his feet, Daw lay twitching, unable to quite catch his breath, half in and out of consciousness. He looked like he'd aged fully six or seven decades in the past twenty minutes. His moustache had turned completely white. Horrified though Korra was at the sight of this, the sight of Temuji just standing there so coldly was what truly unsettled her. He should have been trying to help, trying to save Daw, trying to ease his pain if nothing else. Like he'd done for Wing and Tahno. Yet he looked on without a care in the world, unconcerned for the airbender's plight.

Plus, the masked man... the thief...

"But... Fumiko... I mean..." she said aloud, trying to organize her chaotic thoughts.

The white-haired firebender glanced over his shoulder pointedly, even as he kept his guard up. The stone wall beside him dropped down to form an open door, and out stepped Fumiko like a pro bender at a rally. She threw up her arms and gave a bow as she stepped right up to her big brother's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she just grinned wickedly.

"My little sister is so good at keeping people distracted while I work," he said proudly. Fumiko just grinned.

* * *

_Ambushing one of the twins in the mayor's home, Temuji swiftly overpowered him. His hands slapped against the poor boy's forehead and over his heart, his eyes blazing like red suns as he drew out the boy's bending ability, empowering himself. Wing gasped out a weak, strangled scream, even as his hair turned brittle and gray, his smooth skin falling loose with wrinkles as all the life seemed to drain right out of him._

_And into Temuji._

_Wing collapsed bonelessly to his knees, and Temuji caught him before he could fall, nodding to Fumiko in the corner. Donning her plague doctor mask, she stepped up and assumed the same position he'd been in, and Temuji just barely managed to hide himself behind a nearby piece of furniture just in time for the Avatar to kick down the door and come to an abrupt halt at the sight in front of her..._

* * *

_Fumiko grinned behind the mask, ducking down an alleyway as the others pursued her, and deftly performed her vanishing act, throwing her arms out in front of her in a sweeping motion. The ground opened, a small hole which she deftly jumped into. The earth then closed over her head like she'd never even been there, and she took her sweet time waiting it out below while Korra and Mako and anyone else looking for her just wondered where she'd vanished too._

_Good thing none of them had a seismic sense to contend with, or she'd've been spotted miles away._

* * *

Korra frowned as all the pieces started to come together. "So you are a bender," she said. Fumiko nodded with great enthusiasm. Korra turned to face her brother. "And you... you're the bending thief."

Temuji nodded.

* * *

_Out of the shadows, a mask appeared__. A mask with a long, beak-like nose and hellish glass eyes. The same mask, but not the same man. This time, it wasn't Fumiko behind it. It was Temuji._

_Tahno turned just in time to see it coming right for him, along with a pair of gloved hands._

_"__Oh not again," Tahno breathed out, unable to believe his bad fortune as a hand descended onto his forehead._

_Then his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt an uncomfortably familiar sensation. Only this time, it felt _worse_. All his bending drained away out of his body and into Temuji's, adding waterbending to his arsenal, nicely complimenting the fire and earth already there._

_With the Avatar a good distance away when Tahno screamed, Fumiko and Temuji had ample time to trade places before they arrived, and the latter created a burst of flame in front of himself, deliberately falling backwards out of the alleyway and falling flat on his back while Fumiko led them on a merry chase. When separated, a harmless splash of water on himself and another fall no one saw, and Temuji was just another poor victim of the bending thief._

_Fumiko easily slipped away in the confusion. Rock was abundant in Omashu, after all. Hiding underneath it and behind it was a snap._

_This encounter only served to further Korra's and her friends fears, and gather most of the air nomads in one place where he could have easy access to. All it took then was a simple polite request to accompany the Avatar to a plague-stricken city..._

* * *

"Yes... yes I am. And now... I've finally collected the very last piece of the puzzle."

He held out his palm, conjuring a miniature whirlwind in it.

"Air."

He thrust out his hand with frightening suddenness, sending a gust of wind across the room. The gust of wind knocked back Kai as Temuji looked on with casual indifference. He shivered, his whole body shaking as the power surged through his every vein.

"It feels incredible... and you feel this way all the time, don't you?" Temuji asked Korra, making her recoil in disgust. He sounded like he was drunk. Or he'd been chasing spirits of a different sort in some seedy Republic City back alleyway.

"But how? How do you take people's bending away? How do you steal what makes them special?"

He smiled, but it wasn't a warm expression. "No harm in telling you that much. I don't fully understand it myself... but it started with the Fall of the Earth Empire. When the Third Spirit Portal opened, it was practically right on top of me. The energy of the rip in space and time washed over me, changing me, making me... more than what I was."

"But there was no one else there... only Kuvira and I..."

A single finger came up, wagging at her explanation. "No one else there... _on this side_," Temuji clarified for her.

* * *

_Six times he'd journeyed the realm of the spirits. Six times he'd been met with nothing to show for his efforts but the cold sting of failure. This would be the seventh._

_Determined not to let it be a waste, Temuji had gone on this pilgrimage with the intent to see it through to the very end. If he did not find what he was looking for, he even considered the possibility that he would remain in the Spirit World forever. Perhaps he was not meant to remain in the material plane, so full of ugliness, disappointment, pain and misery. Perhaps he was meant to float amongst the spirits as one of them._

_Engrossed in his thoughts as he wandered the spiritual forest, he almost failed to notice the ground nearby lighting up with a kaleidoscope of rainbow colors. Unbeknownst to Temuji, this was the spot where, in the material world, Kuvira had fired her weapon for the final time. As the glow grew brighter, however, he found himself drawn to it, hoping against hope this was the answer he sought. He knelt down on the field of glowing grass, gazing into a myriad flashing colors so bright and beautiful it threatened to steal away his very sight, yet he could not bring himself to look away._

_Then it erupted upwards, and Temuji was caught up in the blast. That was the moment that the Avatar took the tremendous force from Kuvira's weapon and turned it into something else. A new Spirit Portal, binding their worlds more closely together than ever._

_The sheer force of the blast sent Temuji careening through the air, high up into the sky. It was not harmful, the Avatar was not using its power to destroy, but it was still akin to being struck by a mighty typhoon. And even in the Spirit World he was subject to the laws of gravity. Invariably his flight reached its apex and he started to plummet back towards the ground. Unsure if he could survive such an impact, Temuji did the smart thing anyone would do upon falling to their doom._

_Wake up._

_Jerking back into the material world, he found himself panting for breath, but wholly unharmed, his body still in the lotus position as he uncrossed his legs and lay on his back, breathing heavily._

_He sighed as his eyes closed and he slumped against the ground. Unaware of what had truly transpired, he could only reach one conclusion: He'd failed in his quest yet again._

* * *

"... at first I didn't understand what had happened to me," Temuji explained. "My firebending was stronger than ever, but no different than before. At least, I didn't think so. I chalked it up to a fluke at first. Then, I found the truth. How I could manipulate and change the very life force of others. Influence them. Heal them. Make them better. And so much more. More than just taking away their bending forever, I could take their bending _for myself_. Your friends weren't the first I tried it on, though they were the first successful ones."

"How many... how long have you been hurting people...?" Korra asked, aghast at the implications.

"We've been working on this for months," Fumiko declared.

Temuji further clarified. "Ever since the Third Spirit Portal opened and the balance shifted between our world and the next. When Sozin's Comet hit it was just the signal to begin our work in earnest..."

"Towards what purpose? What's your endgame?" asked Korra.

He wagged a finger at her. "A-ah... that would be telling. Though I'll leave you with this much, Avatar: this world is sick. It's diseased and corrupt. And just like any infection, it needs to be _burned out_." The way he inflected those words left little doubt as to his meaning.

"You're talking about killing... millions of people!" said Bolin, aghast at the implications.

"Billions!" Fumiko corrected excitedly.

"And then what?" Korra declared. "You're going to try rule over them like some Dark Avatar? Like Unalaq and Vaatu did? Not happening!"

Temuji actually laughed at that, a sinister sound, full of dark humor. "Nothing like that, Avatar. I have no intentions on ruling. Trust me, you'll see when the time comes."

"Does this have something to do with the plagues?" Jinora inquired. "Is that some part of your master plan?"

"And what about this?" added Asami, fishing in her pockets and pulling out the black lotus tile. "Is this yours?"

Temuji shook his head. "Oh no, the plagues have been a simple blessing in disguise for me... proof that the world needs this cleansing as much as ever. And as for that... it's just an old pai sho tile. Doesn't mean anything."

"You honestly expect us to believe that?" Korra demanded hotly.

He looked mildly insulted. "I have no reason to lie... but I guess not."

"What about the walking dead?" asked Mako. "There's no way you can tell me you're not responsible for that too. We have eye-witnesses that place at least one of you and that mask at the graves when they first rose up."

"Guilty," Fumiko sing-songed, no guilt found anywhere in her tone.

"There's a reason you attacked those villages, and it wasn't just to get Korra's attention," Mako surmised.

And that was another question Korra wanted answered. "How _do_ you do it? How do you raise the dead? It shouldn't be possible."

"Miko's doing more than mine," Temuji confessed, ruffling his little sisters hair in an affectionate gesture. "As a body decays the bones slowly become replaced with dirt and rock, becoming petrified. Miko knows a technique that infuses a tiny portion of her own dark spirit into these elements, enabling her to control the body like a puppet. They're not truly alive. But they do make excellent tools."

"It's like playing with dolls, only my dolls kill people," Fumiko said matter-of-factly.

Lin frowned, glaring at the little girl who thought death was some sort of laughing matter.

* * *

_Dead men swarmed over Kyoshi Island, as Fumiko deftly back-flipped feet over hands and out of the way. The motion allowed her to conceal the swing of her arms and the flick of her fingers as she guided her corpse puppets after another victim. While she could let them walk and fight on their own indiscriminately so long as she was conscious, they had no minds of their own to guide them if they encountered resistance. It was easier this close to guide their actions for particular effect herself._

_"__It's not working!" she yelled, arms waving exaggeratedly. "Why isn't it working?!"_

_She tried a few more chi blocking moves, but if the dead had chi to block, it wasn't being blocked. Nor was she trying to stop their advance, but ushered it on instead. No one watching suspected her as being the true puppet master in all this as they fought against the walking dead men._

_She was just one more victim of the mad assault._

* * *

"The human skeleton is full of calcium," Temuji stated matter-of-factly. "And calcium is a mineral. Without the blood flowing or the muscles fighting it, moving the bones is easy for a skilled earthbender like my little sis here."

"I like the older ones best," Fumiko said sweetly.

"When corpses get older bones can start to petrify," her brother explained. "Makes for stronger-"

"Enough!"

The red-eyed teen stumbled in his carefully prepared monologue, regarding Korra with a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"You're sick! How can you do this?! I'd ask how you can justify the... disturbing the rest of those who've passed on," Korra said hotly, "But considering you're planning to murder people on top of that, I suppose it shouldn't surprise me."

Temuji shrugged. "They're just empty shells, no more meaningful than this clay jar," he said, patting a relic on the table next to him. Rotating it on its perch, he displayed an emblem on the side, the Earth Kingdom seal. Tenzin frowned, he didn't recognize that object as belonging here. It certainly wasn't Daw's... but his thoughts were sidelined as Temuji continued on.

"It's the _life_ that's important," the albino said with an almost... wistful tone?

"And yet you're still willing to kill?" Korra declared, finding his argument flawed at best and insane at worst.

"Not everyone _deserves_ to live," he replied calmly. "Wouldn't you agree with that, Avatar?"

"I... well..." here Korra stumbled, unable to back herself or her argument up. She held life as sacred, to be sure, especially that of everyday folk, but she couldn't deny she'd met monsters and villains who'd needed to be stopped no matter the cost. And sure, she'd been pushed into a murderous frenzy more than once, but she'd like to think she'd outgrown that sort of thinking. And killing in the heat of battle was completely different from wholesale murder. She was about to say as such when Temuji smiled, evidently believing himself in the right.

"Besides, it's more than that... me and Miko, we're not just going to destroy the world... we're going to change it."

"Change it," Mako said flatly, evidently not convinced.

"I can bend life..." Temuji said, lifting up a palm.

"... and she can bend death," he went on, as Fumiko lifted up her hand.

"Together, we hold them in the palms of our hands." They clasped hands, smiling. If not for their wholly horrifying argument, they might have looked cute. This was the brother and sister duo that they'd come to know over the past few weeks. Talking about death and worse than death. It was jarring to see.

_Oookay_, Korra thought. Mildly delusional, even if he could back up some of what he said. But this felt so majorly wrong. The Temuji she'd met had been a healer, selfless, humble... was none of that true? She refused to believe it.

* * *

Off in the distance, there was the chiming of bells. The very distant sound coming from Aang Memorial Island, marking the late hour. It must have been eleven in the evening, just an hour shy of midnight.

Temuji took it as a signal their conversation was at an end. "As it is, now we've got to be going... I have great plans for this great power."

His stance widened, shifting his shoulders subtly in a way that meant he was about to move. This wasn't the calm but collected healer's stance, he was moving like a warrior now. Like a trained fighter. Nearby, Fumiko shifted slightly as well, her tiny hands clenching into tight fists. Noticing as much, the others began to adopt similar postures, preparing to fight and subdue the bending siblings.

"We're not letting you get away with this, Temuji," Korra declared. "You've got nowhere to go and you're outnumbered. Oh, and did I mention I'm the Avatar? Pretty sure I did." Her eyes lit up in a blaze of white light as her expression turned grim. Even Temuji took a step back in hesitation at the sight of her in such a state. He may have had all the same power she did, but it took him time to learn how to use his abilities the same as any bender. He wasn't ready for this conflict just yet.

Fortunately... they'd prepared for this eventuality.

"Miko?" he asked lightly.

The pigtailed girl grinned, lifting up a hand, in which was held a hand-sized detonator. Before any of them could stop her, she'd pressed down hard on the button, and an explosion sounded off in far the distance.

"What did you do?!" demanded Korra, grabbing up a handful of Temuji's robes and yanking him forward.

"Oh that was the mag-rail track," Temuji replied casually, hands upraised, offering no protest to her rough handling. "Supports have had a sudden, terminal case of... exploding. And wouldn't you know it, there's a passenger train due in from the nearby countryside in... ten minutes or so."

Tourists and travelers, Korra realized. Innocent people. Families. Children. She could practically see them in her mind's eye, rushing blindly towards their doom. Her body tensed, instinctively about to go to their aid. But if she left, could the others hold Temuji and Fumiko? Temuji was now almost as powerful as she was, and Fumiko was definitely not the harmless fool she'd led everyone to believe she was. Korra had to make a decision, and quick.

"Tick tock, Avatar," Fumiko sing-songed. "Tick-tock." Temuji watched calmly, though as the seconds continued to pass, even he started to look uneasy.

Indecision gnawed at her, she cast a furtive glance over at her comrades, hoping someone could offer some insight. Maybe Lin could get there fast, bend the tracks back into place. Maybe...

"Korra, go! We've got this!" Asami said.

Even if they didn't, Korra realized the Sato heiress was right. She didn't have a choice, if people died...

She took off running. "I'll be back soon as I can!" she cried, leaping into the air and bolstering her jump with airbending. She had to move quickly.

Or lots of innocent lives were going to be lost.

Korra sprinted towards the shore and leapt off the nearest cliff, diving into the water and bending it up to catch her half ways. Plunging into the inky depths, she took off swimming as fast as she could. It still didn't seem to be fast enough.

* * *

Once Korra was gone, the others swiftly tried to subdue Temuji and Fumiko before they could employ their bending. Lin drew out some cuffs and nodded to Mako, who moved to grab Temuji, arguably the more dangerous of the two. Asami followed, lightning crackling along her glove, anxious to use it if the pale, red-eyed healer gave even the slightest hint of trouble.

He gave far more than that.

Temuji thrust out with his foot, slamming it into the ground, and the earth erupted in a pair of blunted spikes that hit Asami and Mako square in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of them. He followed up by a sweep of his arm, releasing a torrent of water from some nearby cups directly at their hands. It knocked the two of them up against the wall and froze solid, encasing Mako's chest and Asami's glove and arm in solid ice.

"I wouldn't try using that now, if I were you," he said casually. "Water and electricity don't mix well, I hear."

Fumiko, meanwhile, smashed the nearby clay pot, revealing its contents: sand. With a sweeping flow of her legs and arms, she bent the grainy material into a whip like a waterbender, snapping it over the head of Lin and Tenzin as they ducked underneath, throwing metal and wind at the giggling girl. She countered with a flick of the sand, crushing it down solid as any wall in front of her, then threw out sharp spikes from it. They were forced to retreat lest they be impaled. The others stumbled out of the room as it quickly became too crowded to fight properly.

"Miko? Exit please."

"Comin' right up bro!"

Using one hand to keep up her sand barrier she used her other to slide the wall down. Fumiko went first, drawing the sand behind her, as Temuji threw blasts of red hot fire to slow down pursuit. He went on the offensive while she played defensive. The airbenders blocked and dispersed the fire. Temuji and Fumiko escaped out into the courtyard as the others gave chase. Now with more room to maneuver, the airbenders were trying to flank their sides and cut off their escape.

Tenzin stomped his foot and threw out his arms, and a mighty gust of wind rocked the landscape, blowing anything not suitably anchored far off onto the horizon. No one would be seriously hurt, but he'd just blown away any opposition as he and Fumiko made their way down the steps and towards the docks.

"He's heading for the docks!" Mako shouted, still throwing fire blasts. None of which were quite able to hit their target.

"Slow him down!" Lin replied, running in the opposite direction, Asami with her, shaking off the last of the ice clinging to her arm. They ran for the Future Industries airship anchored on the other end of the island, hoping to sweep around in case the terrible duo escaped.

Bolin scrambled down the stairs, throwing a chunk of earth at Fumiko and Temuji. Ducking aside, the pigtailed sandbender rolled to her feet and threw up her hands, then tilted her palms diagonally. Instantly the stone staircase became a slide, and an unprepared Bolin stumbled flat onto his back and came crashing down to the bottom, along with everyone else who'd been following that way.

"Sorry Bo, nothing personal you understand," she said, then leapt up, slapped her elbow, and landed halfway across the lavabender with the hard joint buried in his chest. All the air was knocked out of his lungs as Fumiko elbow dropped him. He clutched his wounded body as she skipped back to her feet and followed Temuji down to the docks, hopping into a boat he'd already managed to commandeer. With a wave of his arms, the ship was propelled forward at incredible speeds, dodging the air and fire attacks that followed after them.

Fumiko gave a cheeky wave and smile as the two of them sped towards the city.

"We have to go after them," Mako said, grabbing his brother and helping him to his feet. "If they get to the city they could vanish into the crowd."

Tenzin could not have agreed more. Unfolding his wingsuit, he took to the air with a conjured breeze, soaring up into the sky. Kai, Opal and his children soared up after him. Unfortunately, the winds were against them that night, they'd have to circle round, and by the time they got to the city they might lose Temuji and Fumiko.

They were getting away.

* * *

Making sure his brother was okay, Mako then sprinted to the end of the island docks, watching as the criminal's purloined vessel began to vanish amidst the bright lights and dark skies of Republic City's perimeter. They'd be at the city docks soon. Even if no civilians were hurt in the ensuing crossfire, they might be able slip away in the confusion.

And they'd already caused enough damage. Wing, Tahno, Daw... Mako's partner was lying in the hospital in a coma at this moment, his life force and his waterbending drained right out of him. And Temuji had been responsible. He'd drained the energy out of his partner with his forbidden bending techniques.

Tahno's recovery might lie in what the two of them knew. Or at least what Temuji had done to him. He couldn't let them get away. Furious, Mako cast out his gaze, searching for something, anything, that could help him.

There. At the very end of the docks, a small rowboat, probably used for leisurely trips around the island and the bay. It was small, and it had no motor, but it would have to do. Not wasting time waiting for back-up, Mako hopped in and thrust out his hand behind him, conjuring a constant burst of flame that propelled the vehicle forward. In moments he was in motion, speeding after the criminals. He wasn't nearly as fast over the water as a motorboat being pushed by a waterbender, but he'd catch up to them.

He had to.

Meanwhile, at the docks, Bolin and Opal could only watch him go. Without another boat or her flight suit, they couldn't follow. Not quickly enough, anyway. It was up to the police to catch Temuji and Fumiko now.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

The Black Lotus tile was indeed a red herring meant to throw off readers. I just can't help myself sometimes, I love screwing with your heads.

Special thanks to Ctreuse109 for some truly stunning fanart of Temuji, Fumiko, Korra, Mako and Bolin locked in battle, events that are due to take place several chapters from now. I requested they keep from posting them to avoid premature spoilers. Check them out on their deviantart page. They are utterly EPIC.


	17. Chapter 08 - Face of the Enemy (2of2)

"_Come on, show a little more backbone_."  
\- **Lin Beifong**.

* * *

Sprinting across the streets and leaping over pedestrians and satomobiles alike, Korra poured on the speed, knowing full well every precious second counted.

It wasn't hard to find the devastation, a plume of black smoke rose up from the conflagration. Whatever type of bomb they'd used, it had certainly been a powerful one. Fumiko must have planted it yesterday during Bolin's tour of Republic City.

Fire crews were on their way, but unless Korra did something soon they were going to have a whole lot bigger mess on their hands.

Using airbending to boost her up, she hopped nimbly up to the broken halves of the track. At first she pondered the possibility of metalbending them back into place, but a loud whistle caused her to snap her head up, spotting the oncoming train Temuji had spoken of. It was indeed speeding towards her position, sparks flying along the tracks as if tried desperately to stop. Even with the breaks, it wasn't going to slow down in time.

"No!" Korra exclaimed.

Launching herself forward, Korra slammed into the front of the train hard enough to bend the metal with her bare palms. Her feet came down next, digging into the magnetic track like it was tinfoil, tearing it up even further beneath the speeding locomotive. Korra grit her teeth and dug in her heels, thrusting her hands against the speeding train. With the conversion to mag rails, there was little physical resistance found in the track or the vehicle, all that was holding it back now was some flimsy brakes and one very powerful, very pissed off Avatar.

Her eyes glowed like twin suns as she tightened her grip on the metal, making it wrap and bend underneath her fingers, and dugs her feet so hard into the rail they left long furrows. Slowly, ever so slowly, the train slowed... slowed... then mercifully came to a complete stop.

About five inches from the very edge of the broken track.

One more footstep and Korra would have fallen right over the side. She could very well have been crushed by the train in the process, and the Avatar Cycle would have started all over again. Breathing out slowly, she released her death grip of the metal. She gazed dispassionately down at the rising smoke and flames as the glow left her eyes and she allowed the full force of the Avatar to flow out of her.

From the halted train, she heard cheers, saw men and women, children and elderly, all waving and thanking her for her courage, grateful for their lives. Korra allowed herself a small smile, then immediately leapt off the track and down to the streets, hurrying back to her friends. Fire Trucks and rescue teams were already en route to deal with the rest of this disaster, she had other concerns to tackle. Even though she had a sneaking suspicion that Temuji and Fumiko had already escaped in the confusion.

So yes, she'd saved those lives. But for how long would that matter with monsters like Temuji on the loose?

* * *

Having long since abandoned the stolen boat, Temuji and Fumiko made short work of whatever stood in their way. White Lotus sentries, metalbending cops, no one could withstand the raw power and teamwork the two of them displayed. Ordinary citizens went shrieking in terror as they slipped off the streets and to the back alleys, heading towards the reservoir. Once there, they'd be able to vanish into the cities twisting labyrinth of tunnels and emerge anywhere they wanted.

"We're almost home free!" Fumiko cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

She slid open the door with a wave of her hands, then stopped short as a metal cable slammed into the wall in front of her, blocking her path. It retracted almost instantly, turning around the sibling duo to watch as it slid into the gauntlet of a very pissed off looking police chief. She'd slid down from the Future Industries Airship which hung low in the air above them.

"End of the line, criminal scum," Lin snarled, fists upraised in a defiant combat stance.

Temuji just smirked.

Seeing he wasn't going to back down, Lin didn't give him the chance to make the first move, and struck pre-emptively, throwing out another metal cable. He tilted his head to dodge, but he hadn't been her target. When the cable imbedded itself in the brick wall behind him, Lin tugged hard, pulling a brick loose in the process. The angle of which caught Temuji completely off guard as it struck right in the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you hurt him!" Fumiko shouted, throwing a wave of sand at Lin. All playfulness had vanished from her face and tone. Lin leapt up and over, using her other cable to grasp a rooftop and haul herself over the grainy earth. She came back down with a sweeping kick, knocking the pink-haired girl down in the process.

"I don't know what you two think you're up to but it ends here," Lin said, throwing a pair of cuffs at Fumiko's wrists. She yanked her hands back to avoid the handcuffs and came back in for another swing, swirling around a small wave of sand to knock Lin backwards. She skidded back, digging her iron heels into the ground, and used an earthbending move to launch herself into the air, coming down foot first. Fumiko countered with a wall of sand above her head, which Lin bounced right off of.

She was quick, but Lin was quicker, throwing out another cable to a nearby street lamp and using it to swing around in a wide arc. She was about to catch Fumiko off-guard in her blind spot when a blast of fire interrupted her and she landed awkwardly, stumbling to her feet.

Temuji had rejoined the fight, his pale features glistening with sweat as he grinned psychotically. Lin threw a cable out, trying to wrap it around his arms and pin them before he could bend the elements at her again, but he deftly flipped over it then slammed his fists into her shoulder and hip, knocking her back against the alleyway wall. But he wasn't done yet. His hands dug into those spots, and Lin winced as they flashed with more fire. Her armor was protecting her, but just barely.

"Hot enough for ya, chief?" asked Temuji. Fumiko giggled.

"Aww, she brought her own oven to be cooked in! How _thought_ful!"

Lin growled, kicking up, throwing a chunk of rock at the upstarts who were mocking her. The grip broken, she turned and lashed out with a metal cord in a wide arc. Fumiko just giggled, effortlessly somersaulting and back flipping over the cables, untouchable no matter which unpredictable angle Lin tried to come at her from. Temuji was likewise difficult to grab a hold of, effortlessly swaying and dodging like he was no more substantial then air.

One of them she could've handled, if not by brute force then with some experience and use of the terrain. But both of them at once was too much. Temuji twisted the ground underneath her feet, throwing her off-balance, and Fumiko slammed into her gut feet-first, knocking her to the ground. Lin rolled onto her stomach and tried to crawl back up but she was rapidly getting tired, while both the kids looked fresh as ever.

_Spirits, when did I get old_? she thought with a grumble, trying to push herself to her feet. Ignoring her, the criminal kids were starting to make their getaway, and Lin knew she couldn't stop them. But she could hear running footsteps, someone was coming. Lin grabbed Temuji's shoulder before he could slip away, determined to hold him for as long as she could.

"You're not going anywhere!" she exclaimed.

Temuji turned... and slapped his open palm against her breastplate, right below her badge. Normally, her armor could have withstood most fire blasts that came her way. Dealing with Triple Threat Triads day and night meant the police had to have armor that could protect them from intense flame. But Temuji's powers were on a whole other level, and a blazing bolt of white heat ripped clean through her armor, erupting out her back and slicing into a nearby shop selling antique clocks, scattering the merchandise everywhere.

Lin gasped, unable to breathe, all the strength leaving her body as the wounds caught up with her. She collapsed onto her knees like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Blood flowed feebly, ironically the attack had cauterized the instant it had struck, but Temuji had all but vaporized some parts of her vital organs. Lin still wouldn't last long if a healer didn't reach her soon.

"CHIEF!"

The pale murderer glanced up, barley managing to bat aside a fireball meant to fry his face off, and stared in blank astonishment as Mako came charging his way, hurling fire in a wild frenzy. For a moment he was utterly stunned, he didn't know what to do, and Fumiko had to move to save him. She provided cover as they escaped, raising up a huge cloud of dirt and dust to blanket the area as they stepped into the tunnels. The two of them effortlessly slipped away from the furious fire blasts Mako threw their way. He didn't stop until he was positive they were gone... then he turned back to Lin.

She was falling backwards, and he was at her side in an instant, catching her before she could hit the ground. Blood feebly began to leak from her chest and back, staining the pavement. Even to his untrained medical eye, she didn't look good. It was a wonder yet she still breathed, but Lin Beifong was stronger than steel.

The young detective ripped off the sleeve of his jacket, tearing it clean off and pressing it into the wound to try and stop the flow of blood. It quickly became stained red, as Lin's vision started to fade.

"Don't try to speak," he instructed. "We'll get you to a healer quick as we can."

"Makoooh..." she breathed, barely getting the word out.

"Don't talk!" he repeated furiously, ripping off his other sleeve, trying to staunch her bleeding, pressing down hard and trying to ignore the sounds of brittle bones snapping underneath her armor.

She reached up, fingers weak as wet noodles, grasping at the wound. No, not at the wound, slightly higher on her breastplate, just above Mako's hands. At her badge. The badge of chief of police.

Lin barely had the strength to unclasp it from her armor, breaking it off with metalbending, since it was fused there. The very last bending she would ever do. She thrust the badge up at Mako's face.

"P-protect..." she started to say, then stiffened, all the air escaping her lungs at once. She did not move again.

Lin Beifong, daughter of Toph, premiere Republic City Chief of Police, was dead.

Mako numbly reached over and closed her eyes.

The badge clattered to the ground as her arm fell, and Mako numbly scooped it up. It was grimy with dried blood, but he refused to let go of it, even for an instant. It symbolized a trust between the chief of police and the people they watched over. But more than that now it represented a vow. A vow of justice. Mako was going to see Lin received some, and her murderer was appropriately punished for their crimes.

Across the street, the broken clocks continued to display the same time. The time of death. Seven minutes to midnight.

* * *

Fumiko had grabbed her big brothers hand and was pulling him along as he stumbled beside her, seemingly still in shock. Only once they'd finally outdistanced any feasible pursuit and she felt reasonably safe did they take a moment to breathe, hiding in one of the intersections of the sewer tunnels.

For his part, Temuji didn't even seem to notice, he just kept staring at his hands. They were still shaking.

Not

noticing his turmoil, Fumiko was still rambling a mile a minute. "Okay, give it about five minutes then we can double back and make for the slums, then it's just a hop, skip and a jump to the town borders. We can scale the walls and be on our way in no time. We just need to... brother?"

Fumiko looked up at him with wide jade eyes, noticing perhaps for the first time just how out of sorts he looked. "Big bro? What's wrong?"

"I... I killed her..." he said, flexing his pale fingers. They weren't covered in so much as a drop of blood, being pristine and clean as ever. None the less, they felt dirty to him. Sullied, somehow.

He'd been close to death before, lost many a patient despite his best efforts, even felt the life force flow out of his victims when he'd stolen their bending. But he'd never actually killed anyone... until now. It wasn't anything like he'd expected. His whole body was shaking, not just his hands. He wasn't sure how he felt... joyous, nauseous, frightened, relieved, or a terrible blend of all of it and then some.

The younger sibling placed her hands over his. "It's alright, big bro... she was a bad, bad person. She was trying to stop us... stop you... from getting what we want," she said gently.

What they wanted...

"But..." he started to protest. Something about this didn't feel quite right.

"You asked me once to believe in you and what we're doing, right? Well believe in _me_ now," she replied with a smile. "It'll be alright. We're almost there."

She was right, of course. She had to be. They hadn't come this far and made so many sacrifices to be stopped by a little blood. He needed to press on. For her sake.

Fumiko tugged on his hand, pulling him along gently after her. He made no protest, following her lead listlessly.

"Come on, we have to keep going... otherwise we'll get caught..." she said. "Come on!"

Temuji spared one last, forlorn look back at the way they'd come... then turned and an alongside his sister towards freedom. They were one step closer to their goals, and that was all that mattered. No one was going to stop them now.

* * *

A week later, dawn was greeted by very few, the skies were cloudy and overcast, a most dismal shade of gray. The forecast had been for rain, but so far nothing. It was a welcome blessing that the funeral would not have to be conducted in the pouring rain.

Korra and her friends would be there of course, as well as half the police force, and most of Tenzin's family. Suyin had made the journey from Zaofu to attend, as had both Bataar's. Huan had made it in just last night from Omashu. Wei had had elected to remain behind with his brother and manage affairs back home. Naturally Opal was there. The short notice of the ceremony hadn't given them any chance to locate Lin's mother, but it seems she wouldn't be joining them. They had to proceed without her. No one had any idea where to find her father, if he was even still alive.

Tenzin gave the eulogy.

"I first met Lin when we were only children," he said solemnly. "I knew from the start she was tough as they come. She knocked me down, stole my ice cream, and kicked sand in my eyes. Apparently this was her way of saying she liked me."

No one laughed, but there were a few scattered smiles from those who knew Lin and Tenzin best, figuring this was exactly how they would have gotten along.

"I continued to know her for many years after that, seeing her proudly follow in her mother's footsteps. Lin Beifong was a true professional. She worked tirelessly to make Republic City and, indeed the world, a better, safer place for all of us. And by the same token she never let the strictest interpretation of the rules stop her from doing what was right. She knew when and how to bend the law without breaking it."

Tenzin cast his gaze over at the casket in which Lin lay. A new breastplate of ceremonial armor covered the ugly wound that had ended her life, and her expression was oddly serene. If not for her pale pallor, she may have just been taking a nap.

"We will all miss Lin. The world feels a little darker already, without her in it. But we must honor her sacrifice, and continue her noble work. To make the world a better, safer place."

Taking his seat with his family and the Beifong's, Tenzin watched as some earthbenders began to lower the casket into the ground. Per her final will and testament, Lin was to be buried here, at the site of the old Republic City Police Department. It had been damaged during Kuvira's attack three months ago. A new building was being opened up for law enforcement on the other side of the Spirit Portal, closer to downtown where they'd be needed, but this place was to become a resting place for those who'd given their lives in the name of duty. The golden statue of Toph Beifong, their founder, stood at the very back of the graveyard, surveying the graves of fallen officers like a sergeant on patrol of her men.

Lin would be right at home. She had been born here, she had died here, she would be buried here. It had come full circle.

Her will hadn't requested a metal casket, but Tenzin and Suyin had felt such a precaution necessary with grave defilers still on the loose. Sealing it shut, they bid their final farewells to their friend, sister, aunt, ally, and chief of police. Then, earthbenders filled in the hole with a great mound of earth. A simple stone had been erected to mark the location.

It read simply:

** Chief Lin Beifong:**  
** Stronger than Steel**  
** 120 AG to 175 AG**

* * *

She'd felt it, of course.

Known the instant that arrogant hothead had struck, felt the blow that ended her daughter's life as if Temuji had struck _her_ in the chest instead. Toph Beifong had collapsed onto her knees, never so hateful of her ability to see the world as she was at the moment she was forced to watch her own child die.

Sighing heavily, Toph had crawled into bed and tried to shut the world out, but like always, it kept invading her senses through the roots of the Great Tree, linking her more closely to it than ever before. She hated it. She tried pouring another bath and resting in the filthy waters, but then she only saw the image re-played in her mind over and over again, feeling her daughter die again and again. Her own mind tormented her.

Finally, unable to sleep, unable to find peace, she sat on the edge of her bed and reached beneath it, pulling out a bundle and unwrapping it. It was one of the few keepsakes she bothered to still hold on to. Moving out to the swamp and letting go of her worldly possessions in search of enlightenment, Toph had never quite been able to let go of this.

The wrappings fell away, revealing a clay mask, crude and cracked with old age. Her wrinkled, bony hands ran along the length of it, feeling every imperfection and chip in the clay. Kanto had made it for her, figuring with her inability to see any picture or painting he had taken of himself, this was the next best thing. He'd worn the clay to imprint his face against it, then fired it up in a kiln to harden it. She'd cherished it even as the two of them had drifted apart and found their own separate paths to walk.

And now, with Lin gone, it was all she had left of him.

Kanto, otherwise known as simply the Duke.

The elder earthbender rocked back on her heels, settling onto her bed, and quietly sighed. She did not cry, she'd long since used up all of her tears, but she mourned in her own way the passing of her eldest daughter.

* * *

After the funeral, most of those gathered lingered behind to give their final farewells or to express their condolences to the Beifong family, Suyin in particular, for the loss of their Lin. Some quietly slipped away on the fringes of the gathering. Korra noticed one in particular that concerned her, and went after him before he could reach the gates.

"Mako, where're you going?" she called out to him.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" he retorted without turning around. "I'm going to find Temuji and Fumiko."

"There funeral hasn't even finished... Suyin..."

"We should've waited," Mako growled, coming to a halt by the gates. "We should've brought those two killers to justice first. Instead, they're still out there. They murdered the Chief of Police in cold blood and nobody is doing anything about it!"

"That's not true," she protested. "Raiko's got his best men on this... and the White Lotus..."

"No he doesn't," Mako retorted. "Raiko doesn't have _me_ on the case. Thinks I need time to cool off. Says I'm too emotionally invested. Like that's a bad thing!"

"It is!" Korra replied. "Mako you've told me time and time again not to let my emotions get the better of me. Maybe you should listen to your own advice for once. I meant, what if you found them and..."

"And what?" he glared at her harshly. He didn't quite snarl, but there was an echo of such in his tone.

"And did something you'll regret later," she said meaningfully.

Mako blew out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "Korra, he killed my chief and he put my partner in a coma. We can't let him get away with this."

"We won't," she promised. "But vengeance isn't the answer. Would either of them want that?"

He refused to meet her gaze, knowing the answer as well as she did. Didn't make him feel any less angry though. He hadn't felt this furious with anyone since he'd been eight years old and a nameless firebender had killed his parents. And they'd never caught him either. To this day, Mako didn't know if the man was still alive and at large. He wouldn't... couldn't... let the same thing happen with Temuji and Fumiko.

Sensing his mood if not his exact thoughts, Korra stepped up close to Mako, subtly reminding him he wasn't alone in this.

"I promise, one way or another, we'll stop them."

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

In case anyone is wondering, not counting putting someone in a coma or draining their life force to the point of _near_ death, that is indeed the first time Temuji has actually, genuinely, killed someone.

And please don't misunderstand, I have nothing but respect for Lin Beifong, she's easily one of my most favorite characters in the entire Avatar franchise next to Korra. But after all the attention she's had given to her over the course of the last four seasons, I felt her character development had come to an end. She needed one last final battle to cement her tough-as-platinum badassery and then... a peaceful, quiet exit, stage left. Also now opens up a chance for Mako to properly develop himself without complicated love triangles or an overbearing babysitting job. He's got very big shoes to fill. And a vengeance to follow.

Lin won't be the last fatality of the story either. There _will_ be other deaths, make no mistake.

I also realized while researching for this story that 'The Duke' from the original Avatar had a few close moments with Toph, and his real name was never truly established. Thus, personal head canon, he was in fact Lin's father Kanto, and I included a mention of that here.


	18. Chapter 09 - Old Flame (1of2)

"_You must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world_."  
\- **Avatar Kuruk**.

* * *

It was dark in the office of the President these days. Lots of quiet discussions, lots of secret meetings. Only thin streams of light filtered through the blinds as he conducted this small gathering. Himself, and two of his most trusted colleagues. While he counted the number of people he held in high regard on one hand with fingers leftover, these two were amongst them. Their service records were excellent, and their loyalty unquestionable.

Especially now that Lin was gone.

President Raiko sat behind his desk and interlocked his fingers as he regarded the two young men in front of him now. Detective Mako of the City Police, and General Iroh of the United Forces. Both stood at attention, rigid and tall, ready to do whatever was asked of them for the good of the state. Despite their vastly different origins and upbringings, they may have been cut from the same cloth, so alike they were. And if ever he'd needed such pillars of strength and integrity, it was now.

"Thank you for both coming so quickly," he said without preamble. "With Republic City in such turmoil we need to put an end to this crisis as quickly as possible. And in light of our recent loss... I turn to the two of you to get that done."

The two young men nodded in agreement with his words.

"You can count on us sir," Mako said.

"We'll do whatever it takes," Iroh promised.

The President nodded, adjusting his glasses a moment as he drew out a slip of paper from the many bundles on his desk. Despite the apparent disorganization, he had a pattern he kept to, able to find almost anything he needed so long as nobody disturbed his unique filing system. This paper was very near the top. Found amongst the documents was a rolled piece of parchment with a typed out series of instructions. If not for the grim nature of the content, it may have well-read just like a police report, all professional, no personal words or bylines.

"There's also the matter of Lin Beifong's final will and testament," he said. "The majority of which concerns her family, and will be released to them tomorrow morning... but there's a key item near the bottom here that pertains solely to Republic City's Police Department."

Mako felt a chill run down his spine, having an inkling where this was going.

"Regarding her last wishes, and in light of your excellent service record... Mako, I am making you Chief of Police. As of this moment."

And there it was. Not that Mako needed approval or authority to go after Temuji, Lin's murderer. Now, everything was just more official. And for some reason that worried him even more. He was a detective, a good one mind you, but to lead an entire police force? He might've been just a bit in over his head.

"I don't know how to be chief... the responsibilities... the procedures..." he started to protest.

Raiko waved way his concerns. "Don't worry about that. General Iroh here has been called in specifically to assist you in these matters. And Saikhan will function as your second in command. He'll handle the day-to-day matters for the time being. I want you to focus on what you do best. Find these criminals and stop them. The full resources of the police department are at your disposal. Do whatever it takes. We need to protect our citizens."

His hand clenched into a tight fist. "Whatever it takes," Mako replied, snapping off a salute.

"Good. You're dismissed."

* * *

Narooks Seaweed and Noodles was well known in the downtown district of Republic City for serving its very excellent, very authentic, Water Tribe cuisine. It was also a favorite hangout of many pro-benders given its close proximity to the arena. Many a match's victory or defeat had been celebrated or mourned with a big bowlful of noodles in their own patented secret sauces.

Lifting up the flap and stepping inside, Opal spotted Bolin almost immediately, downing a great mouthful of noodles. Pabu was doing the same with a much smaller serving. Neither looked to be enjoying their meal. If anything they looked down glum. Feeling much the same way, Opal made her way over to their table, sitting down beside Bolin.

"Hey Bolin... mind if I join you?" she asked softly.

"Uh... sure, go ahead... try the noodles... they're the uh... noodliest..." he trailed off, staring into his bowl, refusing to meet Opal's clear gaze.

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sure I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?" he replied quickly. Far too quickly and far too loudly to be quite sincere.

Opal nodded gently, as if she believed him, then without missing a beat asked "... so why aren't you fine?"

His paper thin ruse blown, Bolin slumped in his seat, sighing dramatically.

"It's Miko..." he finally said.

_Ah, that explains it_, Opal realized.

"I mean... she was nice. She was like the little sister I've never had. And now she's gone all evil and... and I don't even know what," Bolin ran his hands through his hair in frustration. His chest still ached, and not wholly from Fumiko's elbow driver. "Why? Why would she do this?"

Opal winced at the words, feeling his frustration. She also wanted to know why. Shifting closer in the seat beside him, she looped an arm around his shoulders. "Bolin, some people... they're lost in the dark so long they don't even know what they're doing anymore. They can't tell which way leads to the light. Miko might be one of them."

"I dunno," he said softly. "Maybe it was really all just an act... I mean, I thought I knew acting, but she had me completely fooled the whole time... I feel like such an idiot."

"Is this about _her_, or about _you_?" Opal asked, reaching under the table to take his hand in hers. As always, he marveled at the contrast between their fingers, hers small, delicate, soft as a daisy, while his were big and hard with callouses from his lifetime as an athlete and a fighter. Yet they still somehow managed to fit so right together.

"... her, of course. I know she betrayed us but I'm really worried about her, Opal. Temuji... whatever he's planning... she could get hurt. I don't want that to happen to her."

"Even after she attacked you? And Mako? Killed my aunt?" she asked, still feeling the sting of that recent loss. She hadn't known Lin very long, but in a way, that made it hurt even worse. All those missed opportunities.

"That was Temuji!" he protested. "I know she needs to be punished I just don't want her getting hurt. Or worse. And you saw Mako, he's out for blood."

"You really think she can be reformed? Even after all she's done?"

"... maybe," he replied without the slightest hesitation.

"Then we'll do our best to stop them... and to help her," the airbender maiden said. "We can do both."

"You really think we can save her?" he asked, hardly daring to hope.

"She doesn't seem like a monster to me," Opal replied. Temuji was another matter, but she kept that thought to herself for now. "We can try."

He gave her a smile, one she returned wholeheartedly. Just like that, she'd snapped him right out of his dark mood and brought back his regular Bolin cheer. And without knowing it, he'd done the same for her. Bolin hadn't been the only one who'd felt betrayed by the dark siblings. Opal was angry with them both, and she was worried she might do something drastic. But Bolin had convinced her they could still do the right thing.

She leaned into him, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest, listening to his great big heartbeat.

"Thanks, Opal... you always know just what to say."

He wrapped his strong arm around her shoulders, resting his head against hers as he squeezed her tight in his arms.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she replied, nuzzling her head back against his.

Pabu lifted his head from his meal, regarding the two lovestruck humans with a quizzical tilt of his head, then went right back to his food. Such matters of life, death, fear and love were beyond the adorable little Fire Ferret. Right now, all it wanted to do was eat.

Mako and Bolin and Opal would figure out what to do.

They always did somehow.

* * *

Investigating Temuji's old dwelling seemed to be a fruitless endeavor given how well he'd played them, but even so, Mako held out hope for some small clue to be found. The others were helping, the more pair's of eyes they had to spread around, the better. Korra was scrounging under the bed while Iroh and Asami rifled through the shelves and drawers.

Even so, there was almost nothing to be found. Some old clothes, his healers garments, some forgotten herbs and spices, an old pai sho board, even his walking stick. But nothing that indicated who or what he truly was or what he was up to. Fumiko's room had likewise been empty, even moreso than her brothers. Her bed hadn't even been slept in.

Sighing in frustration, Korra yanked up the sheets of the bed, hoping against hope there was something underneath that, knowing full well there wouldn't be. There wasn't. Grumbling, she tossed the sheets onto the floor. Something clattered out of them, rolling along the floor.

"What's this?" asked Korra, reaching down to scoop up something small and golden. It curved like a flame in a circle, resembling a piece of ornamental jewelry.

Iroh came over to take a look. "A hairpiece?"

"It's Fire Nation, isn't it?" she asked, recognizing the style.

"Unmistakably," Iroh replied. Then, pausing, took a closer look at the hairpiece. Korra made no protest as he scooped it out of her hand, turning it under the nearby light. "In fact... I recognize this. This is high quality. Only the Royal Family wore hairpieces such as these."

"Do you have any idea who owned it?" Korra asked, seizing on this opportunity. This could be a clue they needed to understand Temuji and his next move.

"I don't know..." Iroh replied, even as a look of dawning realization passed over his features. Then, a look of horror. "But I have a nasty suspicion."

"Who?"

The young general shook his head. "I'd rather not say until I'm positive. There's only one person who would know for sure. I think we should contact her."

"Who's that?"

"My mother."

* * *

So it was that Asami, Mako, Korra and Iroh travelled by boat westward, across the ocean seas, through the infamous Gates of Azulon, and to the Capitol of the Fire Nation. It was an impressive sight to be sure, easily rivalling Republic City to the east. Its towering buildings practically lit up the night sky like golden fire.

When they arrived, Fire Lord Izumi was more than happy to grant them an audience. Korra and her group were escorted into the infamous Throne Room of the Fire Lord. A great, hallowed hall where only the top level meetings and gatherings were held. Unlike several past generations, however, Izumi kept the place reasonably well lit, the flames lining the walls warm and welcoming, rather than dangerous and forbidding. She could be seen clearly sitting on the raised dias at the back of the room, though she rose to greet them as they entered.

"My son..." she said, giving him a polite bow but a warm smile. Showing that, beneath the pomp and ceremony of their respective positions, she cared. She then turned to his guests. "Avatar Korra. Miss Sato. Officer Mako. It's good to see you all again, but I imagine this isn't a social visit."

"I'm afraid not," Korra replied.

Her smile vanished, and she became frighteningly serious. "How can I help?"

"General Iroh's helping us to track down a very dangerous criminal," Korra replied. She reached into the pack at her side and drew out the hairpiece. "We found this in the apartment building he was staying in, we think it's connected. Do you recognize it?"

Taking a moment to adjust her glasses and peer through them, Izumi went very still. "I do," she said, her voice pitched softer than before.

"Who does it belong to? Or did belong to?" asked Korra, seizing this opportunity. "Whoever it is has a connection to Temuji somehow. They might be able to offer some insight into... Fire Lord Izumi?"

It was a very long time before Izumi spoke again. Silence blanketed the Throne Room like a shroud. Korra was about to gently venture the question again when she finally did speak up. "This item belonged originally to my grandmother... the Lady Ursa," she said softly. "It had to be left behind when she was banished from the Fire Nation for treason, almost a hundred years ago. My father subsequently kept it safe in the ensuing years, until she was found and returned home."

Parts of the story Korra knew, having heard them at the knee of Fire Lord Zuko himself, or else through her waterbending teacher Katara. Ursa's tale was quite the fascinating one. But there was something more to this, she suspected.

Izumi continued on, her voice growing ever quieter, forcing the others to strain to hear her. "And it since passed... from mother... to daughter."

"Azula."

The flames in the grand hall flickered, as if an ominous wind had passed through at the mention of that dreaded name. Even now, almost two generations later, it evoked impossible degrees of fear and hate. Despite all the flickering flames surrounding them, the temperature of the room seemed to drop a few degrees. A cold chill passed over them all, then was just as quickly replaced by the warmth of rising fire.

"So how did it end up in the possession of Temuji?" Korra asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Izumi replied. "I imagine the only person who might know for certain is Azula herself."

"And we don't know where to find her," Iroh said. "She hasn't been seen in decades. By anyone. She may no longer even be alive."

"I know where she is."

The voice, grave and quiet, cut through the air like a knife, drawing all eyes instantly to the far wall. Stepping out from behind one of the supporting columns was a dignified individual with white hair and beard and a fearsome look on his face. Lined with wrinkles and heavily burned on the left side, he seemed to be perpetually glaring, though the idea that he was forever angry could not be further from the truth. Age and wisdom had mellowed him considerably from the hot-headed prince who'd once chased the Avatar all across the world.

Lord Zuko.

"You know, father?" Izumi looked a bit puzzled by this revelation.

"I have been in contact with Azula for many years now," the previous Fire Lord explained. "Following her somewhat self-imposed exile from the Fire Nation. We have remained in infrequent contact."

"And you didn't feel a need to tell me this... somewhat critical... piece of information?" Izumi said, feeling affronted by this revelation. "She's a wanted criminal. And an escaped madwoman."

His glare was said to incinerate lesser beings, and right now, Korra believed it. Zuko's voice, however was calm and measured. "She's my sister."

And that was all the explanation given.

Steeling herself, Fire Lord Izumi accepted this was how things were, and approached them from a practical viewpoint. "So you know where she is? Where?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly. We keep in contact but she's never told me the exact location where she lives. I suspect it's because she doesn't fully trust her family not to... take measures against her," he added gravely.

Iroh winced, but pressed on. "But you can contact her? How?"

"I have certain methods," Zuko replied. "Subtle means of communication. We rarely employ them unless something truly dire has happened... like your great-grandmother's passing, or your ascension to Fire Lord..."

"She knew about that?" Izumi asked, surprised.

Zuko nodded. "She was in the audience. In disguise, carefully hidden, but she was there to witness it. She had insisted."

Korra glanced at the younger members of the royal family, who had looks of hurt and betrayal written all over their features. Zuko had, evidently, been working hard to make sure his sister had remained a part of their lives in secret, but they seemed to only worry that a dangerous, insane criminal had been within striking distance of them for years. Yet, Korra could not help but notice they were all still quite fine after all this time. Perhaps Azula had changed. At the very least she hadn't gone on a murderous rampage, which was more in touch with the stories Katara had told about her.

"Can you contact her now?" Korra asked, not wishing to interrupt but not wishing to drag out this painful revelation any further. "We need to speak to her. Face-to-face if possible."

"Follow me," Zuko replied, stepping past his daughter and grandson and bidding everyone follow.

Half-expecting to be led to the communications room of the palace, or perhaps a secret radio link-up, they were instead escorted by Lord Zuko up to his personal chambers. Reflecting his rarely being in the capitol, they were spartan, neat, and orderly. Nicknacks and momentos from all over the world were arranged about the room, showing without telling a lifetime of adventure. But he bypassed them all to a cage by the open balcony, opening it up and allowing the red plumaged hawk to hop out onto his arm. It wore a criss-crossed leather bandolier and a scrollcase on its back.

"A messenger hawk? Really?" asked Mako, somewhat skeptical. "Sure you don't want to try smoke signals instead?"

Zuko glared over his shoulder at Mako, who had the good grace to shut up, and then calmly penned the message in question, attached it to the back of the hawk, and set the bird loose out the open window. It gave a caw as it took to the air and vanished into the cloud cover, on its way to deliver it's important cargo.

"And now... we wait," he said.

"Would anyone care for some tea?"

* * *

While Korra and her company were seeking answers in the Fire Nation, and the rest of her friends in the United Republic were conducted a man-hunt for Temuji and Fumiko, the brother-sister duo had slipped away quietly and headed east, to a quiet spot in the mountains. They travelled by foot, avoiding the roads and streets. Both were well accustomed to surviving in the wilderness or in the back alleys of streets where few would be seeking them. By the time they arrived at their destination, they'd long since left behind any pursuit.

They'd even had time to run an errand and pick up an important item.

At the local cemetary.

Opening the door, Temuji strolled inside, making sure everything was as he'd left it. Fumiko, meanwhile, carried the object behind her, using her sand to lift it off the ground and float, light as a feather, into the center of the room. Fumiko carefully slid the body across the sand to lay on the table, as Temuji watched with a smile. It was a freshly dead woman, with virtually no damage to her figure. Suffocation left no mark anywhere on her body. She wasn't _exactly_ what they wanted, but she was as close as they could get on short notice. They could fix her little imperfections later.

"This should do quite nicely, Miko," he said, patting his sister affectionately on the head. She smiled up at him, pleased by his praise. "Now we can finally begin."

For the human body, he'd discovered, was an embodiment of the four elements.

Blood was water, forever sloshing about inside your veins. Your bones held calcium, that was the earth that never left you. Each breath brought in the air into your lungs. And finally, the most puzzling aspect, the most spiritual element, the fire that gave you true life. The spark in your eyes that left when you departed the world, never to return.

Until now.

Now, with the power of a fully realized Avatar running through his veins, and all four elements his to command, Temuji was going to change that. He was going to _fix_ that. And truly, properly, bring the dead back to life.

* * *

A day passed with no word, forcing Korra and her party to stay the night at the Fire Lords palace. Having sent his message, Lord Zuko had vanished from both guests and his family, keeping his counsel to himself. The next morning, however, at breakfast, they confronted him about it.

"You shouldn't have lied to us, grandfather," Iroh came straight out and said what they were all thinking.

Zuko looked more amused at the accusation than anything else. "Technically, I never-..."

"A lie of omission is still a lie," Asami said, her tone and expression very dark. She well remembered how she'd felt when her father had been outed as an Equalist. Even now, having forgiven him, the memory still stung her deeply.

"Azula is my sister," Zuko repeated his words from before. "She is family. She was badly hurt by our father the same as I was. I bore the scars on my face, she bore them on her soul. When I was banished I had someone who refused to give up on me, who guided me back to the light and to my honor. I wanted to be that for her. But I also didn't want to force the decision on her. You can't be dragged into making the right decision. I found that out the hard way."

"Father..."

Zuko turned to regard Izumi, his only child, as she stood with shoulders squared and back straight, the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. Her tone was formal as she spoke. "It is no easy thing to honor both family and duty, particularly for us. And I have often turned to you for your wisdom in the past, I see no reason to doubt it now. I forgive you for your... deception."

General Iroh nodded from his seat, evidently feeling the same way.

"Thank you, my family," Zuko finally replied, his smile wide, his eyes moist with unshed tears. After the argument last night, it seemed the royal family was still just as closely knit as ever.

Any further talk was interrupted by a caw, as Zuko's messenger hawk swooped in an open window and landed on the ambassador's shoulder. A message was tied to its leg, and the white-haired man lifted it off and unrolled it, examining its contents.

"That was quick," Zuko muttered.

"Well?" asked Korra.

"She's agreed to meet you. It's included coordinates for a meeting place," the elderly firebender said. "She says she'll meet with you, but only the Avatar and one other."

"I suppose that'll be you then," Korra surmised.

The former Fire Lord shook his head. "No, Azula's unpredictable, and while we keep in touch I'm also a reminder of everything she's lost... I don't want to unduly agitate her."

"I'll go with Korra," Iroh volunteered. "I can handle things if they get too hot."

Zuko had to concede he probably could, and he wasn't exactly in fighting trim anymore. Then again, hopefully Azula wouldn't be either. Hopefully the shared bloodlines would help keep his grandson safe as well.

"Be very cautious," he advised. "We may be siblings but even I can't predict Azula's moods. Be careful around her."

"In the past seventy years, I must concede she's done nothing to warrant our attention," Iroh said, seemingly willing to accept Azula had been a secret part of their lives for so long. "But we will be careful. I promise grandfather."

Korra and Iroh took flight in a bi-plane to one of the more remote Fire Nation islands. One practically deserted, or so they'd been led to believe by Izumi. It seemed, however, that someone was making use of it again.

They were going to meet with Azula and get some answers.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

Much as I wanted to wait for 'Smoke and Shadow' to emerge and answer some questions about the royal family, I decided to press on instead with this, and hope it won't be unduly contradicted.


	19. Chapter 09 - Old Flame (2of2)

"_Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster_."  
\- **Azula**.

* * *

Landing on the island in question provided no immediate clues where to find Azula, though given it's relatively small size it didn't seem like it would be hard to search it all. Eventually, they located some small campfires, burning in a triangular shape. Definitely not something done by accident or by nature's design. Landing the plane, Korra and Iroh climbed out and investigated.

In the middle of the trio of flames was a black arrow of soot and ash pointing north, right at the side of a mountain. A symbol of the Fire Nation had been carved into the rock there. Not immediately visible (especially from the sky) unless you know what you were looking for.

"I recognize this..." Iroh said. "Just like the secret passages in the Fire Nation Palace. We used to play with them all the time as kids."

"A secret passage?" asked Korra, knocking a hand against the rock. "Feels pretty solid. How do you open it?"

Iroh removed a glove and slammed his palm against the symbol, sending out a small burst of firebending. The fire engulfed the symbol, making it glow with an eerie orange light as the rock slid aside, revealing a hidden passage behind it. Stairs leading down, deeper into the earth.

"A secret tunnel," Korra breathed. Activated by firebending. She'd heard of such things, but never expected to find one way out here.

Evidently neither had Iroh. "This must have been a secret stronghold for the Royal Family during the Hundred Years War," he surmised aloud. "Abandoned when it looked like we were winning."

"And now Azula lives here?" Korra asked, stepping inside.

"Maybe. Could just be this is where she's meeting us so we can't find her real home," he replied as he followed after her into the darkness.

They descended deeper into the earth, the light fading slowly behind them. Korra and Iroh both lit up a pair of hot flames in their hands to illuminate their path, which seemed to go remarkably deep indeed. Finally, however, the stairs ended, and they found themselves in a vast chamber, shrouded in darkness. Even their small fires could not illuminate the room entirely. Blues flames lit the room, running along every wall, sustained by no natural fuel. No, they were burning purely by force of will.

The will of a truly frightening firebender.

"So it's you," rasped a voice, harsh and cold, out of the darkness. "Have you come back to finish me off, Avatar?"

"You know me?" Korra asked. Then, remembering a similar conversation with Toph, realized things may have been playing out similar here. She amended her question. "You _knew_ me?"

"Oh yes..." the voice hissed. "I remember you all too well."

The azure flames leapt higher for a moment, dispelling the shadows, making everyone flinch away as the heat rose to unbearable levels. When it died down again, the darkness had retreated a little more, revealing a figure at the far end of the room.

Seated cross-legged on a velvet cushion sat an elderly crone, hunched and withered but with a sort of wiry strength still lining those painfully thin limbs. Her hair still bore some dark strands but it was streaked predominantly with gray, making her look positively skunk-like. An image not dispelled by the look on her face: distaste. Like she'd caught a scent of something rotten and foul. Golden eyes flashed in the light of the blue fire, reflecting a keen mind still hiding behind the aged face. She wore dark robes, predominantly black with some navy blue trimming. The quality was high, but the care was evidently not, they looked threadbare and worn.

There was no other person she could be. Even Korra could tell with only a glance, based on the stories she'd heard growing up.

"Azula."

The old woman nodded, flicking her golden gaze between Korra and Iroh, sizing them up, judging them.

"... grand-aunt," Iroh said hesitantly, placing his hands together and bowing politely.

If he was trying to get on her good side, he seriously misjudged her. Her scowl only deepened. "Don't _ever _call me that again."

"I-I... I only meant to..."

She shrugged, waving her hand dismissively. "Just call me Azula, Iroh. No need for us to stand on ceremony here."

"You know who I am?"

Azula gaze him another contemptuous look. "I'm old, not senile," she spat bitterly. "I can't say I'm surprised you were named after our uncle anyway. Your grandfather always was stupidly sentimental. So's your mother, for that matter."

"Grandfather said you'd been watching us," he replied, half-accusingly.

"I... maintain an awareness of politics and world affairs. Helps to pass the time."

She sounded remarkably casual about it. Almost nothing like what Korra had heard about her. Azula in the stories told by Katara had been of a vicious fighter, a confused princess, a snarling beast. This Azula didn't seem like any of those. She was just some old woman hoping to be left alone. She must have changed a great deal since anyone had last seen her.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad?" Korra asked without thinking.

"Madness got boring after a while," Azula replied evenly. Almost dismissively. "Then... most everything else followed. Power. Dominance. Legacy. None of it truly matters. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to get out of bed in the morning... or to grace you both with an audience."

Iroh tightened a hand into a fist at that arrogance. This wasn't what he'd been expecting. His grandfather had given the impression she'd changed, or at least mellowed.

"How can you sit there so calmly like you're Fire Lord? You're a disgraced traitor to this entire na-!"

Flames of blue burned higher as Azula's expression took a turn for the worse. If she'd looked unhappy before, now she looked positively murderous. Korra decided to defuse the situation before bad blood was spilled. She stepped between the two of them with hands upraised.

"We're not here to cause trouble, Princess Azula. We're just here to ask you about Temuji."

The name caused a flicker of recognition in Azula's features. The flames died down to more manageable levels as she settled back down on her pillow. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in a very long time," she replied slowly.

"You remember him then?" asked Korra.

"Of course I remember him. I remember everything. And Temuji was my very last student," Azula went on, her voice coldly undercutting their conversation. "He displayed enormous talent from the get go. I was not surprised. He was family, after all."

That certainly startled Iroh. He shared a look with Korra, who could only share his wide-eyed surprise. Whatever they'd been expecting to find here, it hadn't been that.

"Family?"

Azula glared at the interruption, the flames flaring brightly, and Iroh quickly shut his mouth.

"Temuji's grandmother is my sis-... my _half_-sister Kiyi," she said. She opened her mouth to say more, then closed it and gave a shrug. "It's a complicated story, but suffice to say yes, we share blood. And Temuji is a direct descendant of Avatar Roku, the same as I... and Zuko... and all those of the royal line."

"I remember this story..." Iroh said with some confusion. "But how is it my grandfather and mother don't know about Temuji?"

"Kiyi conceived out of wedlock," Azula explained. "A child she never wanted, forced upon her by... unpleasant circumstances. The whole thing was hushed up, she never spoke a word of it to anyone... save me."

"Why you?" asked Korra.

"For some inconceivable reason she trusted me. Perhaps because of our 'sisterly bond'," she snorted in contempt. "Though more likely because unlike Zuzu, I'm a very capable liar. Not only can I keep a secret, but even if I do tell the truth, no one ever believes me."

_And she's proud of this?_ Korra thought with a raised eyebrow.

"When I was younger... oh the lies I could tell... I could tell a lie so convincingly I'd believe it myself."

_Sociopath_, Korra thought, but kept the insult to herself. They were here for information, not to fight. "So Temuji came here, and you trained him. But what happened? Why did Temuji leave?"

"His training was complete," the former princess replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, sinking back down into her seat. "He was done with me, and I with him. What more need would he have to stay?"

"Do you know what his ultimate goal is?" Korra asked. "Why he's so intent to kill everyone? Why'd he steal those bending abilities? What could he be trying to accomplish?"

She held up a withered hand, halting Korra's flood of questions. "Maybe first you should tell me what that idiot boy has been up to..." Azula demanded.

With little choice, Korra related the events of the last three months, since they'd met Temuji and Fumiko, and what they'd done.

* * *

Silence stretched between them for a moment as Korra finished her story, filled only by the crackle of the blue flames. Evidently Azula needed time to process the information presented before her.

Then, finally, she spoke.

"Temuji is angry," said Azula, gazing out into the empty air, seeing them and yet not quite seeing them. "He feels a grave injustice was visited upon him when he was young. A tragedy of cosmic inbalance in karma he intends to revisit upon the entire world. Whatever he says about wanting to make it better, it is a lie. One he's told himself so often he might even believe it. But all he's doing is lashing out in his pain and his anguish."

"What happened to him? He was a good person once, I know it. What could twist him so much inside?" Korra needed to know.

Azula sighed, lowering her head. "He lost his mother," she finally said.

Korra and Iroh exchanged a glance. That did indeed seem tragic, but all this over a lost mother? Then again, family was important to them as it was to anyone. The idea of Senna or Izumi perishing was unthinkable, could they really say they knew what sort of pain Temuji was going through?

"He was only eight when it happened, and to him, it seemed as if the world had gone completely upside down. I tried to sympathize with him... something I have done for virtually no one else in my entire life, not even my brother," she explained, giving a dry chuckle. "I must be growing soft in my old age. But I did not want him to repeat my mistakes by obsessing over what could not be changed."

The skunk-haired Azula reached over to a bundle of cloth beside her, placing it in her lap. A closer look revealed yarn-like hair and button eyes. A child's toy. Maybe even Temuji's? Azula must have raised him as much as trained him, if he'd indeed lost his mother at such a young age.

"He would not listen. I sought so very hard to ensure he didn't follow my path and yet that's exactly what he's ended up doing. Like so much else I've done in life, I've failed."

"You haven't failed yet, aunt," Iroh said diplomatically. "We can still stop Temuji before this gets any worse. With your help."

"But we need to understand what he's doing," added Korra. "He's becoming delusional. He thinks he can control life and death."

"Interesting," Azula mused.

The Avatar could not have disagreed more with her. Madness seemed a more appropriate term. "What we need to know is why. The method to his madness. He's gone underground but he hinted he was going to kill thousands of people. So we need to find him, and quickly. We need to know... where he would go. And what he's after."

"There's only one reason he would seek such a power," Azula said. "Only one reason he's ever done anything. The tragedy that struck him when he was only eight. The loss of his mother."

There was a quiet pause, as the blue flames flickered. A cold wind seemed to brush through the chamber, chilling Iroh's and Korra's spines as Azula drew her conclusion.

"He must be trying to bring her back."

"... back?" Iroh repeated, seeking clarification.

Azula regarded him with a weary gaze. He knew damn well what she'd meant, though she spelled it out for him anyway anyway. "Back from the dead."

Korra shook her head. "That's impossible."

The former princess countered with two simple words. "Is it?"

Impossible seemed a word all too frequently misused in Korra's life, it seemed. Even before Harmonic Convergence so much that had been deemed unattainable had been achieved or realized. Forms of bending long lost or never before achieved. Technology only dreamed of before. People's attitudes reshaped and changed so radically a hundred years or so ago they might not have recognized themselves. Even the Four Nations were changing in myriad ways, from customs and fashions to politics and business.

Impossible? Just a word. What Temuji sought... could it have been possible after all? The thought was too horrible to contemplate. The Avatar literally recoiled from it.

"We have to stop him," Korra decided. "Even if he can bring back the dead, he can't just decide who lives and who dies. No one should have that sort of power. Not even the Avatar."

Azula agreed. "No, they should not."

"How do we stop him?" asked Iroh. "What's his weakness? Where's he vulnerable?"

"He left my training and my presence almost a decade ago," Azula replied coldly. "And he's changed a great deal since then. Not only grown, but from what you say... altered himself. Cut away personal attachments and feelings to push himself towards this goal of his."

"Maybe not," Korra said. "His sister, Miko... he seems to still care about her. Do you know her?"

The skunk-haired princess shook her head. "I don't know this sister. They must have met sometime after he left me. I suppose it's possible... but somehow I don't think so."

Thinking back, the Avatar readily admitted it could have been no more a true act than the performance that they were friendly.

"I can't speak for his abilities, but I can warn you. He is very determined when he sets his mind to something. Do _not_ underestimate him, and do not hesitate to do what must be done. Aang did," Azula switched her gaze to Korra with frightful suddenness. "His hesitation nearly cost him his life. Do not repeat his mistakes."

"I'm not Aang," Korra said firmly. "But I'm also not a murderer. We'll stop him... as for the rest, we'll see."

Golden eyes narrowed as Azula leaned forward, grasping a handful of Korra's arm, seemingly peering right into Korra's soul. Korra, though strongly tempted to avert her gaze, held it evenly. Azula's hand tightened on her arm with a surprisingly strong grip. Like her fingers were made of iron.

"Take this," Azula instructed, placing something in Korra's hand. A bag full of seeds. Confusion must have been evident on the Avatars face, because Azula went on to explain. "These seeds grow into flowers with great medicinal properties. They belonged to Temuji's mother. She was an herbalist of no small skill. Put them to good use again."

The younger woman nodded, but Azula did not unlock her grip just yet.

"And while I can't ask you to save Temuji, I do have one request: don't let him die a monster," she quietly pleaded.

Korra nodded evenly, even knowing full well she had no idea how to do such a thing. But she'd find a way. Finally, seemingly satisfied, Azula released her wrist. She sank back down onto her cushion as the Avatar turned and rejoined Iroh by the entrance, the two of them retreating from the firebending mistress.

The sapphire flames flared brightly, illuminating Azula's face one last time as she glared coldly into the growing shadows. Then, one by one, the fires flickered and died, winking out, leaving the cave shrouded in darkness once more.

* * *

The night of the new moon had passed, but Temuji didn't need it anymore. He had all the power he needed right at his fingertips. He could feel it surging within him. Changing him.

And tonight, he'd change the world.

Lightning flashed outside of the windows as Temuji turned on the conductors, rushing about this way and that to ensure everything was in order in the laboratory. Spiritual runes and glyphs had been carved into the floor surrounding the table. Various chemicals bubbled in a variety of tubes, beakers and bottles scattered about the tables and along the walls. Including thirty-five liters of water, twenty kilograms of carbon, four liters of ammonia, one and a half kilograms of lime, eight hundred grams of phosphorous, salt, saltpeter, sulfur, fluoride, iron, silicon, and trace amounts of fifteen other alchemical substances.

Science and medicine had come a long way since the days of blood leeches and spark rocks.

This went a bit beyond modern science... beyond even ancient spiritual studies... but Temuji was positive... it would be the union of something grand. Something more beautiful and perfect than the individual components. Just like how the four elements came together to create the very foundation of the world, to say nothing of the Avatar and all the power they wielded, so too did they now forge the most precious commodity in that world: life itself.

Energy was building up in the room, focused by the runes, harnessed by the embodiment of the bending elements. Even Fumiko could feel the spiritual power coalescing around Temuji. "Now, big brother?"

He nodded. "Now..." he confirmed.

The albino man placed his hand on the bodies forehead, and his other over her heart.

"Now... LIVE!" he commanded.

The whole room lit up with incredible, as Temuji threw back his head and howled, his eyes burning like twin suns as he poured his bending power into the corpse on the table. Electricity crackled in the air, leaping from object to object, shattering vials and nearly hitting Fumiko as she ducked behind a nearby table for protection. Every light went out as a fuse was blown, plunging the room into utter darkness.

For a moment, nothing happened, and the two bending siblings watched with some horrifying fascination. Had they failed, after all that? Temuji drew back, circling the table, as Fumiko crawled out from underneath hers. He lit up a small flame in his hand to illuminate the room.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the body began to rise. Temuji held his breath, afraid the slightest movement would disrupt everything, and continued to coax her up. Fumiko fidgeted, but was unable to draw her eyes away. She'd seen the dead rise before but this, this was something wholly new. Wholly different.

"Mother...?" breathed Temuji, scarcely daring to hope.

She looked alive, every bit alive as the two of them. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing a pale yellow color. The body moved, sitting up on the table, staring back at Temuji even as he stared at it. Yet the flesh remained cold to the touch, as Temuji took the hand in his. There was no breath, no pulse, no life. The eyes were open, but they lacked any sort of spark. There was no true soul behind them, only a hollow parody of one. It was no different than Fumiko's puppets, save a bit better preserved.

"No..."

His concentration broken, the energy fled the body. The corpse flopped back on the table bonelessly, like a puppet with its strings cut.

"No... _no_... _WHY_?!" he suddenly shouted, yelling at the body. Grabbing it by the shoulders, he shook the lifeless husk, yelling right in its cold face. "Why isn't it WORKING?!"

Temuji threw the dead woman roughly back down onto the table. Roaring in anger, he turned around, picking up a jar and smashed it against the wall. A sweep of his arm had sent the remainder of the alchemical concoctions to rain down on the floor, staining it in multicolored fluids and glass. He then grabbed up the table and was about to flip it over, when Fumiko quickly moved to his side, restraining him.

"Brother, no! You can't!"

"Get off of me!" he shouted, a great gust of wind engulfing his body, knocking her back.

Fumiko struck the wall hard, wrenching a cry of agony out of her as her arm seemed to dislocate. She clutched it as it felt like hot fire ran up and down her bones.

"I have all the power the Avatar does now, I should be able to do this!" he roared up at the ceiling. "I can be a new bridge between the worlds! I CAN SAVE THOSE WHO DESERVE **SAVING**!"

He screamed up at the ceiling, hot flames erupting from his lips to lick the ceiling as he poured out his heart. Fumiko could only watch in horror, literally able to see her brothers pain manifested in that white hot fire.

Finally, his energy spent, Temuji collapsed onto his knees in front of the operating table, fists resting on the edge, still shaking with pent up rage and frustration. His eyes were tightly shut to keep himself from crying. Tentatively, his little sister approached, still clutching her wounded shoulder.

"Maybe... maybe the old bridge needs to come down first?" she hesitantly suggested.

Temuji's head snapped up, crimson eyes shrinking to pinpricks as an epiphany struck like lightning in his brain.

"You're right... the Avatar _was_ the bridge between worlds... but now that there's no need for a bridge... she's a _block_... like a... like a _wall _between them. Only allowing who she feels best to pass through," he growled, clenching his hand tightly into a fist. His knuckles turned white as his jaw clenched. "What gives her the _right_?"

"Then I'll kill her," Fumiko promised, her voice trembling. "I'll kill her a thousand times over if I have to. I won't stop killing her until she's deader than dead...!"

His muscles instantly relaxed, remembering his sister for seemingly the first time. "No... Miko..." he stroked her cheek, then gently enfolded her in his arms. She hissed as her broken arm was pressed against but made no move to pull away. "You wouldn't be able to. She's too powerful, even for you. Only I have the power to challenge her. And once she's removed... we'll be a fully united family again. All three of us. You, me, and mom."

"Together," she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder, hiding her tears.

"Together," he repeated. His eyes flashed crimson.

* * *

After their meeting with Azula, Iroh and Korra returned to the Fire Nation Capitol to confer with the royal family and their friends regarding these newfound revelations. But Zuko and Izumi had no further insight to give, and no reason to doubt Azula's words. Kiyi and indeed had a child, Zuko had been able to confirm that much, but he'd been told the child had perished soon after being born. Too weak to survive. Obviously that was not the case.

"Whatever the connection to our family is," Zuko said. "It's abundantly clear this boy Temuji is suffering. And suffering can lead you down very dark and very dangerous paths. Be careful when you confront him. Iroh. Avatar Korra. I wish you the best of luck."

Korra bowed politely, and Iroh gave a salute, before rejoining Asami and Mako. Their boat speeded them back to Republic City as quickly as they could, taking only a few days thanks to good weather. Overall, their trip had taken nearly a fortnight.

"We're back," Korra announced. "Did you have any luck here?"

"I'm afraid not," Tenzin replied solemnly. "What about you? What did you find?"

"Some answers," Korra said. "But more questions came with them."

"Let's go over what we know... if all review the facts, some piece of the puzzle may become more clear to us," he advised. "President Raiko has called a council meeting... and I've made sure your closest allies are here as well."

Korra nodded, following Tenzin into the council chambers. President Raiko was waiting for them, as were some other familiar faces Korra knew and welcomed the sight of. Friends and family. Allies. She had a team, and whatever was coming their way, they'd do their best to fight it and stop it.

Together.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

Special thanks to Jackcrowder, who made some artwork of my older Azula for the story. It's visible on their deviantart page.

Those who may be unfamiliar with Kiyi or her connection to the royal family, I whole-heartedly suggest you go and read the Avatar Comic 'The Search' which details the whereabouts of Ursa, Zuko and Azula's (and Kiyi's) mother. Ever since I read it I was fascinated by the idea of Kiyi and how she could interact with her half-siblings.

Connecting her to the villain of the story was a last minute decision on my part to further solidify her link to Azula and justify her re-appearance. As well as give further insight into Temuji and what made him what he is. Expect more of that next chapter.


	20. Chapter 10 - Days Gone By (1of2)

"_I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming at times_."  
\- **Opal Beifong**.

* * *

**Eighteen Years Ago...**

* * *

One final cry was punctuated by an infants wail, as the midwife breathed a sigh of relief, welcoming the pale newborn into the world. Once he'd been properly cleaned and wrapped in a swath of warm red cloth, he was returned to his mother, who gazed down at her beautiful little baby in undisguised awe. Her hair was an utter fright, strands splayed everywhere, soaked in sweat, yet she had never looked more beautiful or radiant than when she smiled down at her newborn son.

"What's his name?" the midwife inquired gently.

"Temuji," the mother breathed out, utterly exhausted, but beaming with pride. "His name is Temuji."

* * *

Temuji was not like other boys.

His mother's hair was a vibrant shade of burgundy, but Temuji's was pale and colorless like paper waiting for ink. His skin was the same way, he burned rather than tanned, and so he had to hide away from the sunlight. And then there his eyes. Red as blood and unnaturally sharp, his gaze never seemed to look just at you, but through you. He shared his mother's fine features, but on him they made him look feminine. More than one casual observer had mistaken him for a girl growing up.

These factors made it hard for him to make friends. While other boys played outside and rough housed, Temuji spent his time indoors, learning to cook and sew, reading his books and playing pai sho with his mother. While she loved his company, she was saddened he couldn't find friends his own age to play with.

Nor could she spend all day with Temuji. She was an important member of the community. She'd grown up in an orphanage in this very village. It had taken her a while to find a good family to raise her. They had loved her like her own, and left her this one room home when they passed away a while later. She'd survived by taking odd jobs to make ends meet. Temuji's mother was a skilled botanist and herbalist in the community, routinely going out to collect and examine plants that had healing properties and sharing them with those in need. She also maintained quite the bountiful garden in their backyard, and thanks to her loving care grew some of the juiciest and most bountiful tomatoes and carrots.

People welcomed and loved his mother.

But they feared and shunned Temuji.

* * *

**Ten Years Ago...**

* * *

Sprinting into the little hovel, pushing past the healers gathered around the bed, Temuji was at his mothers bedside in an instant. She looked paler than before, almost white as a sheet. Mother and son looked uncomfortably more alike than ever.

"Mom, what happened?! What're the healers doing here?!"

She shushed him with a soft sound and a gentle motion, resting her hand atop of his head, gently grounding him. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Temuji... I was careless when I was out picking apples this afternoon... the hillside wasn't quite strong enough to support me... it wasn't strong like you are..." she said softly.

She spared him the more gory details, how she'd fallen almost head over heel, breaking almost every rib and piercing her side, tearing great gouges in her skin. Thankfully, they were hidden under the beige covers of the bed. By the time a fellow villager had found her and brought her home, it was too late. She was bleeding out, and there were no healers with the sort of skill necessary to save her life. A wire had been dispatched to the nearby town and hopefully some waterbenders who knew healing, but they wouldn't get to them in time.

"I have to go away soon," she said. "I'm not going to be able to come back..."

"Why?" he asked, his voice breaking, his heart poured into that one little word.

"It's just the way things are..." she said, caressing the top of his head.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry Mom! I'm so sorry!" tears streamed down his cheeks as he tightened his grip on her hand.

It would have hurt, but more painful than that was the idea that Temuji blamed himself for what was happening to her. Gently, she reached out a hand, brushing her fingers against his cheeks to dry his tears. "This isn't your fault, Temuji... it's no one's fault..."

"It's not fair!"

"Life isn't always fair, Temuji..." she whispered, her voice growing more soft by the second. "I need you to be strong for me. When I'm gone, I need you to be good. Can you do that for me?"

"I promise," he said without hesitation. "I'll do good! I'll make this right! I promise mom!"

"And I need you to find someone. When I'm gone, she'll be your family... she's watched over me and my mother since... as far as back as I can remember..."

"Who?" he asked, puzzled. He was doubly puzzled when a little doll was placed in his hands. His mother slipped in into them before laying her head back and letting her eyes drift closed.

"Her name is... Azula..." she breathed out the last word, all the air slipping out of her lungs.

"How will I find her?" he asked tentatively, while committing the odd name to memory. "Mom, _how will I find her_? Mom? Mom!"

She didn't reply. It took him a long moment to realize she was dead, and he was still holding her hand in a tight grip. He jerked his hand away at the sudden realization, but then threw himself at her body, shaking her shoulders, crying for her to wake up. The healers had to restrain him before he hurt himself, and he put up almost no resistance, having dissolved into little more than a sobbing mess.

It was they, however, who flinched away from the intense heat radiating off his body. Temuji did not know it, but his tears were evaporating almost before they streaked down his cheeks. Steam rose up from his shoulders as the gathered healers watched him in growing horror.

He was eight years old, and he had just lost his mother.

* * *

He ran away.

No one in the village tried to stop him. Though they felt pity for the poor, strange boy for the first time in their lives, nobody in the village was truly sad to see him gone. So no one stood in his way as he did his best to find the one his mom had spoken of. The thought of disobeying her didn't even enter his head.

He'd only taken what he'd needed for the journey. His clothes, some food, and a collection of seeds his mother had been saving for the next planting season. He didn't know exactly what they were, but she'd insisted they were going to do great things, and she'd worked hard to keep them safe. Not willing to let her legacy be left into the hands of those who didn't appreciate her as he did, Temuji took them with him, and began his search. Trying to track down this mysterious 'Azula' and what her connection to him was.

It wasn't very hard. Even with the Hundred Year War long over, it was still a prevalent topic of conversation. Older generations still remembered the battles against the Fire Nation and its mad tyrant Ozai. They spoke also of his daughter, Princess Azula, who'd been instrumental in several key victories. Then, just when her own ascension was all but complete, she'd fallen victim to her own madness and been deposed by her noble brother Zuko. That was the stories circulating, at any rate.

But that seemed to be where her story ended. Temuji followed the whispers that there was more to it, wherever he could find them. He pieced together a few facts along the way, linking what his mother had said to this strange person he was seeking.

And the facts had led him here.

To a remote part of the Fire Nation, an island on the southernmost fringes. Primarily covered by jungle, it was alive with activity. Birds, beasts, dangers big and small. Trees grew so thick and plentiful they blocked out the sunlight overhead. Temuji was tempted to burn his way through, but he didn't have control yet over his gift. His firebending kept manifesting in uncontrollable bursts that put him at risk more often than not. He resorted to hacking his way with a machete, following the clues that had led him here until he finally reached...

A cave.

Leading deep into the mountain, with a faint wisp of smoke emerging from it. Within, someone had made efforts to make it seem homely. Ramshackle furninture was shoved up against the walls, the floor was covered in rugs and carpets, a few blankets and pillows piled into a corner. Nicknacks and such lay scattered everywhere. The center was cleared for a fire pit, though it was currently unlit. And there, amidst the clutter, was that someone he'd been seeking. She wasn't quite what he expected. Old, withered, clad in dark robes and looking positively sinister, for a moment Temuji's fears compelled him to run. But his mother had coaxed him to be strong, and he stepped forward.

"Azula?"

She'd been in the midst of reading a book when he arrived. Her golden eyes flicked over to him, catching him in her field of view. But her tone wasn't one of interest, it was dismissive and cold. "I'm not taking any more students. I'm done training others. Go away."

That wasn't the response he was expecting. "Lady Azula, listen, I..."

"I'm not interested in your petty little sob story," the old woman replied, closing her tome and drawing herself up haughtily.

"But...!"

"Last warning, boy," she said, filling an open palm with hot blue flames. "Leave me. Now."

He stubbornly planted his feet and held his chin up high, refusing to budge.

Azula growled, a dark and dangerous sound, and her golden eyes narrowed with killing intent. She wouldn't actually kill him, even Azula had better standards than that. But she'd frighten him fierce and if that didn't do the trick, leave him with a lasting scar of their encounter. Maybe burn half his face, yes, that seemed appropriate somehow. She lunged forward, azure fire blazing in her palm...

"I'm the grandchild of Kiyi!" he exclaimed.

The blue flames dissipated inches from his face, and Azula glared down at the boy. Swift as a striking cobra, her now empty fingers closed around his chin, tilting his head up, studying his features. Pale though they were, they did remind Azula strongly of Kiyi. And Ursa as well. For his part, he stood tall and unafraid, refusing to look away no matter how terrifying those golden, hawk-like eyes were.

Angrily she shoved him away, turning her back. "Go," she stated coldly.

"I can't do that," he said. "I don't have anywhere _to_ go."

"That is hardly my concern now, is it?" she replied, not even bothering to turn around. "Go. NOW!"

"Please... you're the only family I have left."

_Family.._.

Azula glanced back over her shoulder, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits as she beheld Temuji. He stood there, pale and thin as a rail, utterly unafraid of her. All her former students had been frightened when they'd sought her out, some had even been terrified when they'd finally met her. But this small boy, whom she shared blood with, watched her with no real fear in his eyes. Only a terrible yearning. A need for guidance, for protection, for company. A need for home and family.

Sighing in utter disgust with herself, the skunk-haired ex-princess reached over to her bedspread. A moment later something soft and plush impacted against Temuji's chest before he caught it.

"What's this?" Temuji asked, confused.

Azula's frown deepened. "A pillow, idiot. Make yourself comfortable for the night. Tomorrow morning I plan to rise bright and early."

It wasn't quite an invitation, but it wasn't a rejection either. Temuji eagerly crawled into a free corner of the chamber, snuggling up against the pillow as Azula sank down onto her bedspread, regarding him with a mixture of revulsion, disgust, annoyance... and something else.

_Family.._.

In the morning she'd find out everything. Study this Temuji and learn more about him. His origins, his strengths, his weaknesses. What he could do, and what he knew.

What he didn't know, she'd teach him.

* * *

**Six Years Ago...**

* * *

"Not yet."

"I promise, this time I'm ready!"

"Not yet," Azula repeated, not even bothering to look up from her meal. Simple fare though it was, it suited her. Rice, vegetables, some hog-chicken strips, and a bitter brew she'd come across during her time in the Earth Kingdom. Coffee.

Temuji preferred water, but his meal on the other side of the table was untouched. He was anxious to get back to his training. Azula had already said he could continue his basic forms if he did not wish to eat, but he was anxious for more.

"I'm ready for the advanced forms," he said again. "I can do this."

She had no doubt he could, but that didn't change her mind. Since she'd already repeated herself once, Azula didn't even bother to speak, she just continued to eat her meal with dignified grace, pointedly ignoring him. Eventually he'd give up, do as she told him, or else leave her alone. Either way she'd be satisfied.

With a great dramatic sigh and a dramatic flop backwards, Temuji went sprawling on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling in frustration. Idly he picked up the doll by his bedspread and held it up over his face, staring at it.

"Mom would've let me," he grumbled, hoping his voice too low to hear. His great aunt, however, had very keen ears.

"Well I'm not your mother," Azula reminded him.

Rolling his eyes, Temuji then rolled onto his side, his back to Azula, ignoring her as she chose to ignore him, staring at her bed instead. A glint of metal caught his eye. Curious, the albino boy reached under the bed, drawing out a golden hairpiece shaped like a flame.

"What's this?" Temuji asked, turning over the hairpiece curiously.

Azula spared a brief, sidelong glance at the object Temuji had in his hands, then returned to her meal. "It belonged to _my_ mother... your great-grandmother. It's an old relic of the Royal Family. Now put it away."

He decided to disobey her and instead tried it on. His hair was a little too short to make into a workable ponytail, however, and he looked ridiculous. She said as much.

"Azula? Why do you live out here all alone? Why don't you return to the Fire Capitol?"

"You managed to find me, you must know my history," Azula replied testily. "They wouldn't welcome me back with open arms. You either. Our family tends to stamp out and remove troublesome elements in it."

"Like my mother. They just... forgot all about her."

Azula set aside her empty bowl and chopsticks, reaching for the cup of coffee beside it. Taking a sip, she grimaced in disgust, finding it had gone cold. "Something like that," she said non-committedly, conjuring a blue flame in her palm and using it to re-heat her coffee.

He'd given up trying to wear the hairpiece, but he still studied intently. Perhaps he was seeing it as one last remaining link to his maternal side of the family. A link through his mother, to Kiyi, to Ursa...

"Keep it, if you like it so much..." she said not unkindly. "I have no need of it anymore."

"You're the best, Azula!" he said, running over to hug her, then sprinting outside when she threw some hot flames after him, nipping at his heels. She wasn't going to really hurt him, but she despised such open displays of affection, and he damn well knew it. Azula was going to run her great-nephew ragged with his training today.

* * *

**Five Years Ago...**

* * *

He was gone.

It had taken Azula nearly an hour to notice his absence, having risen early to go through her forms in relative peace and quiet, taking her time to get back to the home they shared. She had impeccable sense of timing, she knew what day it was. The anniversary of his mothers death. Temuji would be in a foul mood the moment he woke up. He had been all week leading up to this day. She had no desire to deal with him on a prolonged basis today, so she'd delayed returning and come up with quite the impressive slew of errands for him to run to keep him out of her hair. She had enough gray streaks in it as it is. It was almost more gray than black these days, and she blamed him.

She needn't have bothered. He'd used her brief absence to abscond from the premise, taking along enough food to last him a day or so and all of his possessions, meager that they were.

Standing there in the doorway, Azula wasn't sure what to do for a moment. On one hand, she was relieved. No need to deal with a rambunctious, hot-headed teenager who constantly drove her to distraction, she could get back to the way things were before. Quiet, peaceful...

... alone.

"Oh you idiot boy..." she muttered.

Frowning, Azula moved to go after Temuji, but paused by the entrance, realizing that doing so could expose her to unwanted attention. While her brother had chosen to ignore her dark past in favor of their relationship, few others in the world would. The current Fire Lord, Izumi... her niece... could just as easily have her locked up at the Boiling Rock.

He was almost the same age she'd been when she'd first ventured out into the world, he could handle himself. She'd taught him some self-defense. The rest was up to Temuji. He'd made his choice.

So Azula set about cleaning up the place, straightening out the perpetual mess he'd always made of her life and smoothing out the wrinkles of her bed. As she packed away her things, she came across something. A small leather pouch mixed in with her usual herbs, spices, and coffee grounds.

He'd left behind his mothers seeds. Curious despite herself, Azula tugged open the leather pouch and poured a handful into her palm, studying the tiny black seeds. So fragile, so small. So utterly useless. It would be just like her mothers side of the family to be so sentimental and foolish. Angrily Azula shoved the seeds back into the pouch, snapped it shut, and threw it into the corner. Out of sight, out of mind.

Just like Temuji would soon be.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

It's often been joked Ozai must loved coffee the same way Iroh loves his tea, and naturally this idea was transferred to Azula. It does seem to fit her bitter personality.


	21. Chapter 10 - Days Gone By (2of2)

"_Everything I've done, I've done to protect you_."  
\- **Ursa**.

* * *

**Five Years Ago...**

* * *

He ran as far away as he could. Even at only thirteen, it was something he was very good at by now.

Stowed away aboard a boat bound for Republic City, huddled up behind some barrels, and fell asleep. He resolved never to go back again. What he was seeking wasn't with Azula. It never felt quite right with her. Not like it did with mom. Temuji's mother had been warm and nurturing. Azula was sarcastic and cold and heartless. He didn't know where he was going, only that he was going away. So when the ship reached Republic City, he climbed off in the confusion and just kept heading east.

Little did he realize it, but he narrowly missed being bumped into by a young, hot-blooded Avatar and her polarbeardog as the two bounded into Republic City for the first time.

Travelling east on foot, Temuji was forced to hitchhike as the weather grew colder, stealing aboard vehicles and transports when they would not give him a ride. In the end, he lost track of where he was, wandering equally through slums and villages, through swamps and forests, all vaguely chasing what could only be called an idea. That there had to be something better just a little further on. It helped give him the strength to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

* * *

It was an exceptionally cold night, and he'd lit a fire as he huddled against the alley corner for warmth, tightly wrapped up in the frayed blanket. Thankfully, one of the very first things his teacher had shown him was how to get a good, warm fire going. He was almost at the point of falling asleep, when he caught sight of movement.

Half expecting it to be an animal, maybe even something edible, he remained perfectly still as his eyes opened, everything coming into sharp focus as something shadowy slipped into the light of the fire, crawling closer on four legs. Only to his surprise, it wasn't an animal. It was an orphan girl, dark-haired and gentle featured. She might have even been pretty looking, if not covered in the huge smudges of dirt and grime. Temuji grimaced, pouring a little water from his waterskin onto a cloth and rubbing it against her cheeks. She offered no resistance as she scooted closer to the fire.

"You are absolutely filthy..." he chided. He may have lived on his own in the slums for a while but he'd never forgotten mother's lessons. Cleaning was a purifying process. Azula had certainly agreed with her in that respect, and worked hard to ensure the two of them were at least somewhat presentable despite their humble living conditions. As he lifted some of the dirt and grime from the girl's cheeks, she managed a small smile, before lower her gaze shyly.

"What are you doing all the way out here, all alone?" he asked.

"Was cold," she said, her lower lip trembling.

Temuji studied her quietly, taking in the sight of her ragtag clothes, her disheveled hair. It wasn't hard to guess her story. For whatever reason, her parents were gone, or had abandoned her. She'd had to scavenge and struggle to survive ever since. No more than a month or so ago, he'd guess, she wasn't quite uncivilized yet. But she was still all alone.

Just like he was.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Fumiko," she replied shyly, ducking her head again.

"Fu-Mi-Ko?" he repeated, sounding it out.

"Mhm!"

"Miko... that's a cute little name," he said. She beamed up at him, showing rows of teeth, some of which were missing.

He couldn't help but smile, she was so precocious. Had he been that cute at her age? He doubted it. People had shunned and feared him even then. Everyone but his mother. And now they cast out this poor child to live by herself, with no one to protect her or take care of her? Unacceptable.

"You can stay the night with me," he said, shrugging off the blanket and throwing it over her thin shoulders. "Here, take this, its freezing..."

"Then we should share," she decided, throwing it back half ways over him and snuggling up close, sharing in the heat of his body. He was very warm. Between the pale older boy and the fire, Fumiko felt warmer than she'd ever been in her life. He smiled, resting his head atop of hers as the two of them started to drift off to sleep.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

"Like family?" she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Like family," he repeated.

* * *

Temuji was good to his word, and Fumiko was the little sister he'd never had, or realized he'd needed, until she'd come along. They went everywhere, wandering the Earth Kingdom as a pair of travelers, scavenging for food, taking odd jobs to survive and get by. They also learned a lot about each other. Temuji never did learn why Fumiko's parents had abandoned her, or who they were, but really the answer wouldn't have satisfied him. No one could possibly have justified doing something so pointlessly cruel. But now that they had one another to rely on, things improved remarkably. They were still poor and homeless, but they managed to eke out a living as wanderers. And regardless of the lifestyle, they had each other. And that was all they truly needed.

Well, maybe not quite...

"... and she died when I was only eight," Temuji finished his story. "I've been alone ever since." He pointedly ignored the time he'd spent with his great-aunt Azula, she hadn't been his mother, she didn't matter.

"I'm sorry you lost your mom too. What was she like?" asked Fumiko, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Temuji struggled to find the words. His memories too, seemed faded, he wasn't quite sure he could even remember what his mother's face had looked like. He couldn't make out the details. But he remembered her eyes. Shimmering like liquid gold. "She was beautiful..." he finally said.

"Ya-huh..."

"And she was kind, and gentle, and loving... and... too good for this sinful world."

"She sounds like an angel," Fumiko said, listening with rapt attention. Anything her big brother had to say was so fascinating to listen to, she always sat perfectly still for him, despite the urge to fidget.

"She was so much more than that," Temuji replied. "And I'm going to bring her back."

"Bring her back?"

He nodded, his red eyes glinting. "The world didn't deserve her... she was too wonderful... but I... we... we do."

"Can you bring anybody back? Like my parents?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

Thinking long on the matter, Fumiko ultimately shook her head. "No. I guess I don't. I mean, they gave me up. Why would they do something like that?"

"They must've been royal idiots," he surmised, ruffling her dark hair. She beamed up at him, smiling so wide her eyes scrunched closed. "They didn't recognize your genius. But I do. And mom will. But I'll need your help to get her back. Are you with me, Miko?"

"I dunno..."

"Are you _with_ me, Miko?" his intense red eyes bored into her jade ones.

She hesitated. He could see her doing so. It didn't matter if she thought he was insane, or childish, or just plain stupid. For a moment, her faith in him seemed to waver, and Temuji felt his heart stop. He couldn't do this alone, he wasn't strong enough. He needed to succeed. And more importantly, he needed someone to believe he could do it. Believe in him. Finally, she gave a tiny little smile, and his heart began beating again.

"Of course I am, big bro."

Nothing could ever make her doubt him.

* * *

**Three and a Half Years Ago...**

* * *

Unaware of the true battle being raged in the South Pole between Spirits of Light and Darkness, Temuji and Fumiko were settled onto a hillside watching the stars when the planets aligned and Vaatu was freed. The stars in the sky twinkled as waves of green and violet energy washed over the horizon. In their short lives, nothing either of the adopted siblings had seen had been quite like this. It left them all but speechless in the wake of its terrible power.

"It's beautiful..." Fumiko said, gazing up at the lights in awe. She'd started wearing pink highlights in her black hair, now done up in a pair of pigtails.

Temuji, however, suspected the lights weren't nearly as benign as they might have appeared, and held his little sister close in his arms protectively. Whatever was going on, it was big. The whole world was changing, and it may not have necessarily been for the better...

* * *

**Two and a Half Months Ago...**

* * *

When the Third Spirit Portal had opened, Temuji had been changed by its energies.

At first, he hadn't understood just how the event had changed him. Everything had seemed almost the same. But then one day, quite by accident, he'd grabbed a hold of Fumiko's leg after she'd twisted her ankle pulling some acrobatic stunt. Without meaning to, a great fire had filled his palms. But when he yanked them away, afraid of injuring her, he found her ankle was healed. Better than new. She'd been cartwheeling all the way home after that.

"I didn't know you could do that," Fumiko had exclaimed, standing on her hands, foot waving at her big brother. He smiled, but his smile faded as he examined his hands, feeling the fire deep in his bones. He didn't know he could do that either, yet he had. Without meaning too, he'd pushed his firebending to some whole other level. The next day only confirmed that. He'd very nearly burned down a forest grove just practicing his basic moves.

After that first strange occurance, he'd started experimenting.

Firstly on others who were hurt, or sick. If they weren't before, he arranged quiet accidents to put them in the right condition to accept his help. Then he tried his newfound powers on healthy living victims. He could drain some of their life and vitality, or restore it just as easily. He could also augment a bender's abilities. This he practiced on Fumiko, draining the strength and power of full-grown soldiers and empowering them within his little sister.

Within mere months, the precocious fourteen year old had enough raw power to make an entire hillside shake, and had refined her abilities to the point she could control millions of tiny grains of sand, controlling each and every one with remarkable finesse and precision.

But the real discovery had come that one day they'd been ambushed by pirates...

* * *

"Just hand over your belongings and nobody needs to be hurt," the head pirate said. Perched on his shoulder, his lizard-parrot gave a caw of warning to anyone foolish enough to try and resist. Not that Fumiko or Temuji had any plans to. Despite their prowess, they were currently onboard a two-person, wooden sailing vessel, very old and very flimsy. Which meant she had no earth to bend, and he had to be very careful with fire lest he sink them. Nor could Fumiko use the pirates own weapons against them. Despite her skill with sand, she'd somehow never been able to quite master metal.

"Come on then, give us what you've got," a huge brute of a pirate shoved Temuji roughly. Fumiko caught him before he could fall, and the pale man glared up at the hulking pirate as he again offered what little money they had. It wasn't much, and it certainly wasn't worth losing their lives over.

Unimpressed, the pirate knocked it to the ground, smacking it right out of his hand.

"Come on, I know you have more than that! Give us everything. Or maybe we'll just take the girl instead!" he grabbed a hold of Fumiko's arm, yanking her away from Temuji. "She's a scrawny little thing but I'm sure we can get a bit of gold out of her."

"Big bro!" she cried out, reaching for him.

"Miko!" he reached for her in turn. He couldn't lose the only family he had left!

Another pirate knocked Temuji down, cuffing him upside the head. Blood spilled down from his forehead, staining the pale locks of hair crimson.

"Don't... _you_... **hurt him**!" Fumiko said, launching a vicious kick upwards, catching the pirate holding her right under his chin. When he tried to beat some sense into her she dodged his clumsy blow and responded with a savage headbutt to his chest, knocking all the wind out of him. She followed it up by grabbing the great brute by his neck and twisting his head, snapping his spine. The sound was music to her ears, like the crash of rocks grinding against one another.

And the sound gave her an idea.

As the pirates great bulk started to fall and the others turned to converge on the two of them with weapons drawn, Fumiko threw up her arms, using her bending to try and halt the bodies motion like she would any other great stone. With a great shudder in mid-air, she did just that. Gritting her teeth, Fumiko pushed harder, and the dead body stumbled back to its feet, head lolling as it stood protectively behind the siblings and their piratical attackers.

Unsure of what to do, the hardened sea rats were flummoxed, and that gave Fumiko her opening. With a flick of her hands, she directed her dead body to follow her commands, drawing its curved cutlass and attacking his own pirate brethren. They responded in turn, but you cannot kill what is already dead. Blades pierced his hide, but they did not slow him down. His weapon, instead, ran quickly red with blood as he drove them back. Those who did not immediately die fled in fear, leaping off of the ship and back to their own.

"Now go away, and never come back!" Fumiko shouted, throwing her arms around in a sweeping motion and throwing the body of their dead comrade at the pirate scum, bowling them over under its heavy weight. With their tiny vessel free of trouble, Temuji moved to the edge and fired a powerful blast of hot flame, simultaneously pushing them away from the pirates and setting their much larger ship ablaze. Within minutes, the pirates were sinking and the siblings were on their way.

Temuji slumped against the mast, mindful of the boom as he smiled over at Fumiko. "Well done, Fumiko. How on earth did you manage to pull that off?"

"I dunno," she said, shaking her hands. Her fingers were tingling. "Just... came to me I guess."

"You must've somehow been bending the bones in his body... that's amazing, Miko."

"I... I killed him..." she said in sudden realization. She hadn't even thought about it at the time, she'd just been so mad. Mad someone would hurt her big brother... she would never let anyone hurt Temuji.

He drew her into a warming hug, squeezing her shoulders. "It's okay, Fumiko," he said softly. "He was a bad man. You did good to kill him. You did good..."

His praise warmed her even more than his strong arms.

"How did it feel?" Temuji asked after a moment.

"Kinda like playing with a puppet," she said with a giggle. She felt a little unwell, but if Temuji was pleased with what she'd done, she'd do it again and again and as many times as she needed to in order to please him.

He smiled, but his thoughts were turning rapidly, already fitting seemingly unrelated pieces together... towards something else entirely. Something big. Something that, if he was right, would make everything right in the world again.

* * *

But things were a slow progression, gently testing the waters as it was. Temuji still had a great deal more to study and learn before he felt he could be ready to try something so monumentous as his planned undertaking. So they'd continued to wander the Earth Kingdom, a harmless healer and his entertaining sister. Fumiko kept her abilities completely secret, let everyone think she was a harmless non-bender. Temuji kept likewise below the radar lest he be discovered by the rising Earth Empire. Their ruse was so flawless some days even Temuji started to believe it...

And then, one morning, Sozin's Comet struck.

Temuji had been outside in Nanjing, waiting for the sun to rise, when a great streak of red hot fire soared overhead. In that moment, everything became so clear. Like his brain had been set ablaze by a great fire of knowledge. He saw everything. He understood everything. For one brief instant he was one with the universe, and it with he. The moment was fleeting, as the comet struck the earth and made it quake beneath its might, but the impression lasted in his heart. He knew almost instantly what had to be done. How to accomplish his goals and resurrect his lost mother. In moments he was by his little sisters bedside, even as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What's all the commotion?" she asked groggily. "Too early. Wanna sleep."

"Miko," he said, gently shaking her to full wakefulness. "Miiikoooh, wake up. We have work to do."

* * *

**Present Day...**

* * *

Temuji and Fumiko stood side-by-side as they reached the hilltop. She'd thrown on a black hooded cloak over her shoulders, but neglected the mask. There was no need for secrecy anymore. He had also changed his clothes, ridding himself at pale reds and whites of a healer and wearing a darker collection of brown leathers and dull crimson robes that felt more right on his slender frame.

On the horizon was Republic City. Center of freedom and democracy, nation of the future, home of the Avatar. Along the edge of the water where the city met the bay, the bright lights of the third Spirit Portal were visible, ascending high up into the sky to vanish into the atmosphere. A beacon of light and a symbol of hope.

Within a weeks time, they vowed, the city would burn, the people would die, and the Avatar would be no more.

"Well then... time to get started," Temuji said. "We've got work to do."

Fumiko nodded and cracked her knuckles, then made a sweeping motion upwards, coaxing a hidden menace to rise up.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.


	22. Chapter 11 - Life and Death (1of2)

"_Yes, all life is sacred_."  
\- **Avatar Yangchen**.

* * *

When the sun rose on the horizon the next day, the daylight revealed a most horrible sight.

Dead men walked the lands, marching in a rhythmic fashion across the open hills surrounding the United Republic capitol, circling like a pack of hungry wolf-bats the shining jewel of it all: Republic City.

Fumiko's undead soldiers. She must have been raiding tombs and crypts for weeks prior to ever meeting Korra and her friends, there were easily enough dead bodies to fill the ranks of an army larger than any in living memory.

The whole city was in an uproar as the news spread faster than wildfire. People were panicking like never before. The plagues in the city seemed trivial, even laughable compared to the threat of an army of dead men marching on their doorstep. The military was called in to slow down their advance. Soldiers and policemen, benders and non-benders alike tried to halt their advance, but the dead were relentless as the tides. For every one cut down, three more took its place, overwhelming all opposition, closing in on the city from all sides until it was surrounded by a perimeter of walking dead flesh a quarter mile away from the cities walls.

At this point, they came to a stop.

Coming to so abrupt a halt that the alternately fighting and fleeing military almost didn't notice they were no longer being pursued. The animated corpses simply stood in a wide circle around the entire city, silent as the grave.

They defended their own lifeless husks if someone tried to get too close, but apart from that, they simply stood there, hollow eyes watching Republic City, waiting for some unseen signal to press further onwards. But for now, their masters decided, it was enough they'd provided an excellent, impassible barrier.

No one would escape Republic City now.

* * *

"This is unprecedented!" exclaimed President Raiko, hands slamming down against the council table.

Given the urgency of the situation, the president had called an emergency meeting of all major players in Republic City, not least of which included Avatar Korra, former Councilman Tenzin, new Chief of Police Mako, head of Future Industries Asami Sato, and General Iroh of the United Forces. Several others had joined in the proceedings, but were for the most part keeping quiet unless they had something to contribute to the conversation.

Dim lanterns kept the conversation from being conducted wholly in the dark, the lights overhead were out.

"Legions of these so-called dead men, attacking our borders, terrifying our citizens. Everything is in an uproar. And now the power's been cut as well?! Unprecedented!" he exclaimed once more.

"My forces are working to augment the cities defenses," Iroh reported. "But we simply don't have enough manpower if they press in. And there seems to be no suitable way to get them here, especially with communications knocked out."

"We think the power plant was hit by a separate attack," Mako said. "More of Mikos little surprises left behind to keep us busy. We're scouring the big targets in case they left behind anymore bombs but it's a lot of ground to cover and we're spread thin."

"Keep it up. We can't afford anymore losses," Raiko demanded.

Mako nodded to a cop at his left side, who went to fulfill the order.

"This makes no sense," Korra said, puzzling over the fact. "Why would Temuji and Fumiko come back here? There's nothing to gain from all of this except more senseless death."

"And how did they get an entire army of dead men here so quickly?" added Mako. "There isn't enough graves or tombs between the entire Republic. Plus, someone should have seen them."

Opal's eyes widened in realization. "Not if they were walking under the water," she said. "I used a similar skill on Kyoshi Island. They wouldn't even need a bender to accompany them, they're alreay dead. They don't need to breathe air."

"Well however they got here, there's a lot of them. If this comes down to a fight... I'm not sure it's one we can win," Iroh said. "Even with the Avatar on our side."

"How on earth did she manage to raise up so many anyway?" asked Bolin. "There's like... hundreds of them. Maybe thousands."

"Lots of people die every day," Korra remarked sadly.

"And it's been arguably worse the past three years," added Mako. "Especially with all the unrest in the Earth Kingdom following the Earth Queen's death."

"No wonder Tso Lan had such good business," Bolin mused.

Raiko brought their attention back to where it should be, namely, on the trouble at hand. Lightly slamming his hand down on the table, he drew attention back to him. "There must be something these two want. Some way they can be reasoned with."

Opal let loose a short, humorless laugh at that.

"What they want... doesn't seem to be attainable," Korra said. "And if it, it's all the more reason to keep it from them. It's not natural."

"What're you talking about?" he demanded. "Stop speaking in riddles."

"Temuji has some... misguided ideas about bringing the dead back to life. Really back to life," she said. "He's trying to save his mother, and evidently he's roped his little sister into helping him."

"So they're completely mad," he surmised. Korra resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his narrow-mindedness, but had to remind herself that, once upon a time, she'd have no doubt thought the exact same thing. And right now, it simplified matters if he was on their side.

"That makes negotiating really difficult for us," Asami said, rubbing her dainty chin in deep thought.

"Then... then we'll evacuate," said Mako. "Republic City may be lost but the people will still be alive, and right now that's the most important..."

"How?" demanded Raiko. "Our borders are completely encircled by those... those things out there."

"Ships aren't making it out of the harbor either," Iroh reported. "They get out far enough and they're sunk by very powerful bending attacks. Survivors, and there aren't many, report its just one man stopping them."

_Temuji_, Korra easily guessed.

"Rails have been cut too," added Asami. "Blocked by some serious earthbending. It'll take a long time to dig out, and anytime we try we get attacked by dead men."

"Fumiko's doing, no doubt," Mako interjected.

"My airbenders and our bison are trying to get as many people evacuated as we can," Tenzin said. "Fortunately the skies are not being as heavily protected as the land and sea. But there's no way we can evacuate everyone in time."

"Then we've no choice but to fight," the President said. "General Iroh, I leave the defense of the city in your capable hands. Do whatever it takes to keep our people safe."

"What about the Spirit Portal?" asked Bolin. "Can't we use that? Doesn't it sorta connect to the North and South Poles?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Korra said. "The last time I was there the spirits were restless... even aggressive. They might construe it as an invasion."

"You're the _great bridge_, aren't you? Can't you make the spirits let my people through?" Raiko demanded furiously.

Korra answered his hot bluster with cold fury. "No one _makes_ the spirits do anything anymore than you do to guide your people. Attempts to control them or use their power _always_ end badly. I will, however, try to talk to them... if I can."

Sinking back into his chair, Raiko realized that was the best he could get out of the Avatar. So he had to start thinking up alternate plans of evacuation and defense. Options weren't many, in no small part because of how absurd the situation was. This was more ridiculous than the day the Colossus had invaded the city.

"How long can we withstand a prolonged siege?" asked Raiko.

"As long as they don't advance any further, we should theoretically hold out for two months or so," Iroh said. "More than enough time to evacuate everyone by sky bison and receive reinforcements from the other nations. If they don't receive word from us within a week or so they'll begin mobilizing. The Fire Nation at the very least."

Korra shook her head. "No way Temuji and Miko will wait that long. They don't strike me as the patient sorts."

She turned to study a map on the wall, hoping it might provide some insight. A circle had been drawn on the map with a marker for emphasis. An uneven circle, but it covered the entire city, even the slums and the outskirts.

"They're herding us," Korra realized. "Trying to corral everyone into one point..."

"For what?" exclaimed Raiko.

"I don't know, but it can't be good... especially after they claimed they can bend life _and_ death," Korra replied.

"You think they need the people?" asked Opal. "The... life force?"

"Or the Spirit Portal," Tenzin added, picking up her general line of thought. "I shudder to think of the damage they could do if they were let loose in the Spirit World."

Temuji seemed to already be able to cross over to the Spirit World, but only insofar as meditation. If he walked through a portal, with his bending intact... that was indeed an uncomfortable scenario to contemplate. More and more questions were being raised without good answers to go with them. Korra sighed, feeling overwhelmed, but had to focus, think this through, and deal with it. Breaking it down seemed like a good place to start, and their first and greatest priority was defense. Against an army of dead men who were virtually unstoppable.

"We need help," she said. "We need to hold the line as long as we can, protect this city, it's people, and the Spirit Portal. We can't let them fall into Temuji's hands."

"But who do we contact? And how?" asked a skeptical Raiko. "All the lines have gone dead."

"What about messenger hawks?" suggested Bolin. Everyone turned to him, giving him a look. "What? It's not like I suggested tying messages to balloons and hoping they float off in the right direction... though... that... was my second guess," he admitted.

"This isn't the Fire Nation, we don't have any messenger... hawks..." Iroh trailed off. "But we _do_ have carrier pigeons. I think we donated them to the Republic City Zoo after we stopped using them a decade or so back."

"We can use those!" exclaimed Opal.

Iroh quickly drafted up something official, and put Bolin and Opal on it. They, in turn, went to the zoo to find the animals who might yet be able to avert total catastrophe.

* * *

Several days or so of intense tension passed, during which the dead continue to make no move, and Korra and her friends likewise made no headway on figuring out what Temuji and Fumiko were up to. Any attempt made by benders to drive off or find a way around the dead men was met with failure, even the Avatar couldn't take them all on at once. She had a sneaking suspicion Temuji was waiting for her to try, then destroy her the moment she was vulnerable. While not afraid of a challenge, if she had time, she intended to use it, and fight wisely.

Idly, Korra wondered if Temuji's patience would run out before hers?

So they waited... and planned.

Some headway was made on the broken generators fueling the cities power, but there was a lot of debris to clear out and many pieces had to be rebuilt from scrap. In this, however, Future Industries came to the aid of its hometown. Asami's prototype generators were outfitted to several major buildings to provide power. The President's office, the police department, several of the housing districts, and of course several of the outlying towers of the city. Converted into watchtowers by the military, they kept watch over the dead men for any signs of unusual activity.

It wasn't much, but it made for a small difference, and that alone was welcome.

* * *

On the fourth day, they were met with good news.

Several ships had made it into the harbor, and were carrying allies. They knew this because a trio of them had just pushed open the doors to the council chambers and were joining Korra and the others. A trio of warrior women in green dresses and black armor, wearing a very distinctive facial paint.

The Kyoshi Warriors.

"Greetings. I am Jasmine... yes, like the tea..." she glossed over the fact quickly, hoping it would go unnoticed. "And this is Jingfei... and Joo Dee..." she said, indicating the women to her left and right. Jingfei was a stout, muscular woman with intense green eyes and a long black braid. Joo Dee was by slimmer girl with a bright smile and hair done up in a tight bun. She carried a very long sword over her shoulder.

"We stand ready to serve the Avatar," Jasmine said.

"How on earth did you get past the blockade?" asked Iroh in no small amount of wonder.

"It seems that boats are not permitted to leave the Republic, but they _are_ permitted to enter. Your enemy seems only to care that no one escape. Thus we are here," Jasmine explained. "We received word that you were interested in our services."

Korra seemed surprised by this. "You did? I didn't uh... call or anything..."

"Oh uh, that would be me," Bolin called out sheepishly. "Might've told the teensiest tiniest little lies. But figured we could use the back-up, and seriously, have you seen these ladies fight? They are _dangerous_."

"Well, regardless of the source, we are here. Will you let us aid you, Avatar Korra?" asked Jasmine.

"Of course," she replied immediately. "We're going to need every hand we can get."

"And then some," added Mako.

"Then it is fortunate we did not arrive alone," Jasmine said, indicating the doorway. Behind them were other warriors and fighters, friends and allies of the Avatar who had done much to ensure the safety and balance of the world. People from every nation, from every walk of life, from firebenders and waterbenders to those skilled with blade or bow. Even the non-combatants would be able to contribute. Everyone was here to make a difference and fight against the evil that threatened them all.

"Thank you all for coming," Korra said. "We're not sure how long we have, but something tells me its going to be soon. So let's get ready for the fight of our lives."

* * *

They dispersed to begin the defenses, strengthening barriers, preparing choke points, evacuating citizens. Everyone had something to do and somewhere to be, and yet they worked together with a quiet sort of harmony that made everything run smoothly.

Soldiers formed a perimeter around the city, augmented by the many who'd come and answered the Avatar's call, while civilians were roused from their homes and ushered inwards in an organized fashion, making their way towards the Spirit Portal. Korra had finally managed to reach a consensus with the spirits, but only if a few humans travelled their realms at a time, unarmed, and always escorted by Jinora or Korra herself. No soldiers, no invasion force, just fleeing refugees. It wasn't much but it was making it easier to evacuate the remaining civilians, so they took the opportunity to move families as quickly as they could to the North and South poles. All three chieftans from both Northern and Southern Tribes had agreed to shelter them until the crisis had passed.

Meanwhile, everyone else was working to prepare, sharpening weapons that had them, or else preparing armor, scouting positions, psyching themselves up for what could easily be a hopeless, even suicidal defense of Republic City. Barrels of rainwater were set up about the city at key strategic points so waterbenders far inland would have access to their element. The magrail trains were working overtime to transport people. While unable to leave the city, moving warriors out and civilians in was perfectly possible, and they wasted no time in doing just that.

Everyone was doing everything they could, and then some. No one in Republic City was idle.

* * *

Day five of the siege, and they continued to wait.

On the Sato Airfield, inside one of its many hangars, Asami Sato was busy working on one of the bi-planes that the hangar was home to. This one had been specially modified by her and kept in storage for the last few years in the event it would ever be needed again. The wings were reinforced to bear the weight of benders and rigged with harnesses to hold them in place, rather than relying on a bit of rope and a lot of luck. And that was the least of its special features. While a mecha suit or a hummingbird might have had greater protection, you could not beat a bi-plane for speed, and against an enemy like this, Asami knew they were going to need it.

The emblem of Future Industries, a half gear, was boldly stamped onto the side.

With the attack of their enemy almost upon them, Asami had been preparing for the coming fight. She knew she was no bender but Republic City was her home, and Korra and the others were her friends. She would find a way to fight and help them. And if that meant giving a little air superiority, then so be it. Asami knew full well what they were up against, having experienced Temuji's power firsthand, as well as Fumiko's. She wasn't sure air superiority would be enough, but it was all she could give.

At least there was going to be a full moon out tonight. The visibility would help matters greatly. It was already starting to rise on the horizon, faintly visible against the dimming skyline as the sun set opposite it.

Asami turned around to finish up, closing the engine hood... and nearly fell over in shock.

Drifting at the bay doors was a young woman dressed all in white, her alabaster hair done up in a series of buns and braids that seemed impossibly gravity-defying, as if the fact she hovered inches off the floor wasn't bizzare enough. She had the look of Water Tribe, tanned skin and impossibly blue eyes. It was impossible to judge her age, her hair was the white of an elder, yet overall she seemed even younger than Jinora. Asami could partially see clear through her to the wall of the building behind her, though her exact transparency continued to fluctuate, fading and growing stronger like tides washing against the shoreline. Her hair and robes floated about her as if she was immersed in liquid. Like she was actually deep beneath the surface of the ocean.

_This couldn't possibly be real, could it?_ Asami thought. No one else was around to confirm or deny her vision.

"Hello Asami," she said, her voice soft and sweet, with an odd sort of lilting tone to it.

_She knows who I am_, Asami realized. It could only have been a spirit, yet she'd never seen one that looked so... human before. Well, not counting Iroh that was.

"H-hello?" Asami asked, climbing back to her feet.

The pale woman smiled, her eyes conveying an unfathomable sadness as she gazed at the dark-haired woman. Coupled with her pale coloration, she reminded Asami of an old Water Tribe folktale she'd once heard. A legend of a girl who'd died to save a moon spirit, and in doing so restored balance to the world. It took her a moment to recall the name. It was the same given to Republic City's bay in her honor.

"Are you... Princess Yue?" she asked.

The pale girl nodded, white mane floating about her like she was beneath the waves. "You know me?"

"I've read stories about you," Asami said, tentatively making her way closer to the spirit. "I wasn't sure if you were myth or not." Stories involving Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe tended to be rather far-fetched, and many modern historians believed he'd exaggerated his own tales from time to time. That, or been hitting the cactus juice too frequently.

"I assure you, I'm quite real." She drifted along Asami's field of view, always staying in the light of the ivory moon shining into the hangar. "And you're Asami, daughter of Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato."

"Have you been... following me?"

"Only the last few weeks. I have been trying to warn you of a great peril. But even with the Spirit World and ours bridged so much more closely together, the moon is another matter entirely. I could not manifest properly until tonight."

"The full moon," Asami realized.

The pale-haired princess nodded. "I was not able to reach you in time. My warning has come too late. Temuji has become a Dark Avatar and seeks to destroy everything we hold dear. Even the spirits will not be spared his wrath, eventually he will turn his madness on us as well. Everything will become as ash and dust."

"Korra will stop him," the Sato heiress replied confidently. "She's not about to fail now. Not with so much at stake."

Yue smiled, her form shimmering and fading, becoming transparent before resuming her semi-solidity. "I am so proud of her. She has done much and still has so much yet to do."

"We're all proud of her," Asami said, smiling just a little as well. "She's just... wonderful."

The wistfulness of her tone made the moon spirit pause, tilting her head to the side as she studied Asami with a keen gaze.

"You love her, don't you?"

Asami started. It hadn't quite been phrased that way before, and it was a big step to go quite that far. Yet, she found the word felt appropriate. It felt right. If she was to be completely honest, that was exactly how she felt about Korra.

"I... I think I do... yeah."

Saying it out loud made her feel a little better. She felt no shame confessing her feelings to this powerful spirit, feeling somehow she would understand.

"Did my story mention the boy I loved?" she asked quietly. Asami took a moment to remember, then nodded. Sokka, representative of the Water Tribe in his later years, as well as something of an eccentric inventor and designer. Rumor was he'd been the one to inspire Asami's father with the idea that had started up their company, though Hiroshi had always denied it.

"Sokka..."

Yue smiled a transparent smile. "Yes. Our love was brief, but real. And my only regret in life was not pursuing that love because of tradition and custom."

To that, Asami could not possibly say anything. Oh, she might argue it was different, the customs, the circumstances, the roles. But in the end, it really wasn't. She wasn't scared of loving Korra, but a part of her didn't enjoy the thought of what others might think. People would talk. They always talked. They would judge.

"I'm... I'm sorry," was all she could manage to say.

Yue smiled. "Don't be. It was enough we found each other. But I plead with you not to make the same mistake I did. Let love into your heart, Asami Sato. And you will find it an incredible power unmatched in this world or any other."

"I will," Asami said, feeling her eyes moisten.

"Go blessed by the Moon," Yue said, her figure flickering as she brushed her fingers with the utmost gentleness across Asami's forehead, drawing a crescent shape with them. Her touch tingled against the dark-haired woman's skin as the moon spirit faded and vanished before her eyes.

It was getting darker too, Asami realized. She glanced out the hangar doors and up into the sky. Stormclouds were gathering, obscuring the moon. And even this far away, she could smell rain in the air.

A storm was coming... a big one. Thunder crashed in the distance, booming ominously. She wasted no time in going back to work on the plane. It would be extra dangerous to fly during a thunderstorm, but there was no choice. If Korra was fighting, she was too.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

Apart from the Kyoshi warriors (who are all original) I kept the other returning guest stars off-screen to heighten dramatic tension. They'll be fully visible soon enough once the battle has commenced.

I hadn't originally planned to draw a parallel between Sokka/Yue and Korra/Asami, but after writing it, the more it seemed like that was the message and it's important for the audience to understand as much as the characters. Love knows no boundaries. It helps the live action Yue also provides the voice for the animated Asami.


	23. Chapter 11 - Life and Death (2of2)

"_This wasn't how I wanted things to end_."  
\- **Emperor Kuvira**.

* * *

Finally, after so many days and hours of tense waiting, they received news.

"Avatar Korra!" someone cried.

Her head came up as Korra saw a messenger come running into the meeting room, almost out of breath and clutching a piece of paper in hand. "We just received this, it was hurled through a window in City Hall."

Korra accepted the parchment, addressed to her, and noted it was covered in a grainy substance. Little flecks of sand clinging to the paper. _Miko_, Korra thought. With great trepidation, knowing full well she wouldn't like what she found inside, Korra unrolled the scroll and read its contents. It didn't take her long, the message was very simple.

"It's from Temuji. He says Miko is going to attack all of Republic City and kill everyone in the city... unless I meet him on Air Temple Island. Tonight at midnight."

"I'll evacuate the island," Tenzin chimed in immediately. "But there's no way to get everyone out of the city. Not with that army of dead men out there."

"Then I'll go," Korra replied.

Her decision did not sit well with the others. "Korra... you know this is a trap."

She nodded. It was too blatant not to be. "Even so, if I don't meet with Temuji, he and Fumiko will raze this city to the ground. If I can take him down, he can convince Miko to call off the attack. And I'm the only one who can possibly fight him one on one."

"She's right, anyone else would just be getting in the way," Iroh added.

"Doesn't mean the rest of us should be idle," Tenzin replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "There has to be something we can do."

"Oooh, ooh, what if we just tunnel our way out of the city and to safety?" Bolin asked, waving his arms excitedly. "We can use badgermnoles."

"There aren't any badgemoles left in Republic City. King Wu took them with him when he left for Ba Sing Se. Right now we don't have the resources for an evacuation of that scale," President Raiko said. "There's simply too many people still in the line of fire."

"Then we need to bring the fight to them. While Korra engages Temuji a small strike force can be set up to attack Fumiko," Mako explained. "_She_'s the linchpin here. She's the one controlling the dead. No matter how autonomous they may seem, they need her to guide them. We bring her down and we end this threat before it's even begun."

"Classic divide and conquer," Iroh stated, nodding in approval. "If you can organize a strike team to take out this 'Fumiko,' then I can work on defending the city proper. My men are prepared to give their lives to defend the people of Republic City."

"The airbenders and I will aid your defenses, General," Tenzin added. "We may not like it, but it seems we're to be a part of this war."

"As are the warriors of Kyoshi," Jasmine said. Various others nodded as well, affirming their willingness to fight.

"I appreciate that," the young General replied. "We can hold them back but our best way of dealing with these things is air support. Thankfully they can't fly."

"I guess that leaves Miko to us," Asami said, indicating herself, Opal, and the Fire Ferret Brothers. A small but skilled group, more than capable of taking on one lone bender, no matter how powerful they were. Temuji's little sister wouldn't stand a chance.

"Let's get to work," Iroh said, and the teams divided, each going to prepare for the battle that could very well be their last.

* * *

Mako, Bolin, Opal and Asami met in Asami's office at Future Industries. Now that they had an objective, they had to see a way to carry it out. Nor did they have any illusions this was going to be easy. Fumiko was just an earthbender but her power was on a level just short of a living, breathing Avatar. It was going to take everything they had and then some to bring her down.

"We take down Miko, all her dead men go with her. Then we can back up Korra and bring Temuji down as well," the taller of the two brothers stated their objectives, making no secret of the fact he considered the little sister of the enemy duo a lesser goal than her own big brother.

"But we're not... killing her... right?" Bolin asked tentatively.

Mako glanced at him like he was out of his mind, but his expression softened a moment later. "Bro... she's killed..."

"I know," Bolin said, cutting him off. "But... we gotta try, right?"

"We do whatever it takes to protect the city," the elder sibling replied. "Clear?"

Moping, the younger brother nodded. "Clear."

The new chief of police swept his gaze over the two women, judging their own willingness to fight, but he needn't have bothered. Both had hard gazes and firm expressions that told him they were going to do whatever it took to get this done.

"Okay then... now that that's settled... we need to plan our attack."

"If we could just find Miko... but where could she be?" Opal asked.

Asami looked over at Mako. "You think she's nearby, don't you?"

"She can't be that far... she has to be within a certain range to control the bodies, or they fall apart. Even her bending must have its upper limits."

"So she's somewhere in the city?" Mako asked.

"Likely... but where...?"

Asami pulled out a map of the mag-rail system her company worked on and unfolded it on the table, showing the various landmarks. Including buildings of her biggest suppliers, buyers, and competitors. The four of them gathered around it, unconsciously taking up each of the four point of the compass as they studied the map from different angles.

"Here," Mako said, stabbing the map. "If she's anywhere in Republic City, she'll be here."

"Cabbage Corp?" asked Opal, puzzled.

"It's not the contents of the building, it's the layout. It's easily the tallest in the city and it's old, one of the oldest we have. It's primarily constructed out of concrete instead of reinforced with steel. Perfect for an earthbender. Plus, it's almost centrally located. If she was up on the rooftop, and I bet that's where she is, that's the best view of the whole city. Perfect for someone controlling an invasion."

"How do we attack then?" asked Opal. "From within or without?"

"Without," Mako replied. "We go inside we're putting her element on every side of us, she could crush us like termite-ants. Our only option is to attack from outside."

"You mean scale the building?" Bolin asked, feeling a sliver of fear run down his spine.

Mako considered that, but shook his head. "No..." he replied, sliding his gaze over to Opal and Asami, the latter of whom nodded. They were going to get to Fumiko another way. "We'll need to fly."

Bolin winced. That option sounded even _worse_ to him.

"The bi-plane seats two," Asami said. "Opal can join me in the back, and you two can man the wings, just like we did at the Battle of the South Pole."

Mako nodded. "Makes sense. We hit Miko hard and fast enough we may be able to take her out before she even knows we're there."

"I'll get it prepped and fueled," the businesswoman said, slipping out of the office. "Meet me at the air field in one hour."

"I'm gonna check in with Saikhan and make sure he has everything he needs," Mako said, following after her to the elevator. "See you both there."

Bolin saluted. "Roger!"

Asami and Mako slipped out of the room, leaving the young couple behind, as Opal stepped over to the window, hoping for a clear view of Cabbage Corps. As it was, she spotted the building off in the distance... but also the gathering stormclouds. The sky was going to be dark tonight, and turbulent. Thunder rumbled off in the far distance as she pressed a hand to the cool glass separating her from the open skies.

The lavabender beside he rested a hand on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze, reminding Opal she wasn't alone in this coming fight. None of them were.

"Opal, look, I... well... if I don't get another chance to say this..." he stammered.

She didn't give him a chance to explain himself, just stood up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. Bolin's blinked in surprise.

"I know," she said simply. Her smile lit up her entire face. "I love you as well."

But Bolin still shook his head. "No, no, not that... well... kinda, well... not just that... I mean..."

"Bolin," she interrupted, before his thoughts could get too chaotic. Her voice helped to anchor him. Ironic, because he was usually the rock in their relationship. A stable constant that helped ground Opal whenever she felt she was in over her head, which was becoming more and more frequent these days. "What is it?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" said Bolin quickly, pressing on before his courage failed him. "If we make it out of this alive then... then I'd... I'd like to..."

She smiled, feeling her heart beat fast inside her chest. "Yes," Opal said softly. Then, more firmly, repeated herself. "Yes, Bolin, I'll marry you."

At first, the big lug didn't know quite how to take her acceptance of his question, more fully prepared for the crushing feeling of her declining. When the information finally sunk in. He threw up his arms and hollered.

"Woohoo! Yes! YES!" he yelled, grabbing up Opal in his arms and spinning her around. She was laughing too, they both were, joy spilling over them both like water from a fall, and they basked in the feeling, savoring it. When he finally set her down, their lips came together in a surprisingly passionate kiss, and for a moment, the war, the dead, their enemies, all of it sort of just faded away until was only the two of them. And then, for a brief moment, they ceased to be the two of them and simply were one.

The moment passed, and their lips parted as they both breathed out, short of breath, coming down from an incredible high feeling. "Wow..." Bolin said, his brain struggling to find the words. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Chapter thirteen," Opal replied in a husky tone of voice, blushing hotly. She really needed to thank Varrick and Zhu Li for their... very informative piece of literature.

Finally, the warm feeling faded, as realization set in they were still going into the fight of their lives. Fumiko was going to take it easier on them just because they were engaged. Gazing out the window, they watched the tall building of Cabbage Corp headquarters. Very soon, to be a battlefield.

* * *

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were standing at the train station when Tenzin finally found them. They were preparing to move to the front lines, since the three of them, alongside the other members of the Air Nation, were going to be joining the battle. Their air support would be crucial to the success of the United Republic military.

He wasn't going with them. Tenzin had his own mission, and he was preparing to undertake it when he caught sight of them all there. Rohan was of course with the Acolytes, safely away through the Spirit Portal, but Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo stood there in their glider suits, ready to defend the city they'd called home since as long as they'd been alive.

Tenzin might have tried to dissuade them. Find them somewhere safer to take part in the fight. A supporting role or scouting, perhaps. Anywhere but the front line. The sight of them was enough to move their proud father to tears, and the words died in his throat.

"I am so very proud of all of you," he said, kneeling down and welcoming the three of them into a hug, Ikki and Jinora in either arm while Meelo wrapped his arms around his father's neck, nearly choking him. "You've all grown up so fast... I still can't believe it sometimes."

"We're proud of you too, dad," Ikki said. "We'll do our very best."

He released them from the hug, hoping it would not be the last he shared with his children. But even if he should meet some unfortunate end here today, the future of the Air Nation would live on in them. Jinora, wise and scholarly. Ikki, vivacious and cheerful. And Meelo, so full of humor, if suffering from a slight delusion of grandeur. Hopefully he'd grow out of that as he got older. If not, well, he wouldn't be the first mad genius in their family.

The whoosh of air alerted them to an incoming presence, and Tenzin glanced up, spotting another airbending making his way towards them from above. It was Kai. The young boy dropped down from the skies to land nimbly on his feet beside them.

"Guys? It's time to go."

He looked decidedly awkward interrupting their family moment, but he had his duty and he was right, it was high time they prepared. The enemy could be upon them at any moment. Kai and Jinora took flight, heading east, while Ikki and Meelo headed southwards, riding the currents of air on their glider suits. Although the fledgling Air Nation was lending its support to the fight, they weren't being assigned to General Iroh's troops directly. Recognizing civilians would not be able to act as soldiers, Iroh and Tenzin had agreed that the airbenders would simply have to fight alongside the United Republic military as best they could in two-man teams. Jinora was going with Kai, Ikki was partnered with Meelo.

She'd lost the coin toss.

Bumi was out there somewhere with Otaku, and of course Opal had been requested to join Asami's team in taking down Fumiko. As for Tenzin himself, the Air Master had a partner of sorts, and he was on his way to find them right now, as he descended the steps from City Hall and waded through the streets with a calm, detached air about him, his cloak billowing about his shoulders as he strode forward.

"I'm coming," he said to no one in particular. A promise spoken aloud was easier to keep though.

* * *

Amidst the chaotic planning for the attack and counter-strike, Asami had to all but pull Korra aside to get a moment of privacy, beckoning her to step out into the alleyway between a pair of buildings. They were as ready as they'd ever be at this point anyway, anything left was just nervously pacing.

And the Sato heiress had something to say.

"Korra, I... can we talk?" she said.

"Uh... sure... what is it?" asked Korra.

Asami rubbed her arm self-consciously, not sure now if she had the courage she'd felt a moment ago. But she'd already come this far, she had to press on. Thunder boomed in the far distance, reminding them of the coming storm, as well as the battle. They might not get another chance.

"Korra, I... I just want to set the record straight about how I... how I feel about you."

Korra's eyes widened in surprise, but she said nothing. Not yet.

"Everything's been so crazy these last few years... ever since I met you, in fact..." Asami said with a soft laugh of realization. "But, no matter what happened you were there for me. And I'm truly,_ truly_ grateful. You said I was your best girl friend, and... that meant a lot to me. Means a lot to me," she amended quickly, gesturing with her hand. "But lately I..."

The other girl gently cut her off, enfolding Asami's hand in her own. Their eyes met, crystal blue and emerald green reflecting one another and the myriad, rolling, unpredictable emotions behind them as well.

"Asami it's... I understand. I've been feeling the same way."

"You have? Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to get an idea of how you felt... and sort out how I felt... I mean, I was away for a long time, and the feelings just grew stronger. Then I came back... you'd changed. I'd changed. But I was still so happy to see you. And yet everything was so chaotic... there wasn't time... I don't know..."

"I felt the same. And then there was that trip into the Spirit World..."

"Our short lived vacation. Yeah. You seemed so happy there," Korra said with a nostalgic smile.

Asami blushed, ducking her gaze shyly. "I was. I really was."

The other hands came around, interlocking as the two of them faced one another, making no effort to hide how they might be feeling from each other.

"Do we want to explore this? I don't want to jeopardize our friendship," Asami said, her grip surprisingly tight. "I don't know if I could handle losing something so precious to me."

"We could _never_ lose that," Korra assured her. "You're my best friend, Asami, and nothing will ever change that. The only change I could possibly see is if we could be... _more_, maybe."

"I'd like to be more," the Sato heiress replied.

"So does this mean... we're dating now?"

"I think it does. If that's alright with you, I mean."

"Well... we do kinda have to stop the end of the world first... but... after that..."

Asami smiled, seeming to follow her line of thought easily. "Dinner at Kwongs? Tomorrow night maybe?"

"I'll be there," she promised solemnly.

They hugged gently, savoring the warmth of each other's embrace. Sure, Korra was a natural hugger, and loved the same sort of feeling of warmth and affection she got from any of her friends and family. But Asami was special to her, in a way she hadn't been able to describe before now. A tingle in her skin and a warmth in her heart.

Love.

There was no longer any denying it. She loved Asami Sato.

Their embrace gently broke apart, both girls reluctant to let the other slip away. But there was more at stake now than the two of them and their personal happiness. Temuji and Fumiko were still going to destroy everything they cared for. Including each other, something that only gave them greater motivation to fight and protect. In this fight, they were going to give their all, and then some.

"I... hope I haven't upset your concentration or anything. I know this might not have been the best time before a battle but... I couldn't let this go unsaid. Not again."

Korra took Asami gently in her arms, hugging the taller girl close. "I like to think of it as incentive. Means I've got a reason to come back in one piece."

Asami managed a weak smile at that, rubbing at her eyelids as she felt them grow moist. "You'd better."

"I will."

Korra spared her once last, longing glance. Their eyes, crystal blue and emerald green, met. So much passed between them in a single glance, before Korra reluctantly unfolded the wings of her glider and took to the air, letting the currents carry her up into the sky.

While Asami watched, hand over her heart, and hoped.

* * *

The final attack came without warning.

Despite everyone's best efforts to be ready for it, many were simply unprepared for the sheer horror of their attacking enemy. These were not enemy soldiers, living opponents that while lethal could bleed and die just like they could. Nor were these dark spirits, whose unearthly forms were a comforting reminder that their enemy was not human.

No, this was the worst of both worlds. An enemy that looked like them, but held nothing in common with the living any longer. Walking dead men beset upon them by a madman and a lunatic, an army that could not die.

Arrayed against them was the might of the United Forces, every able bodied soldier and warrior who could be mustered, forming a protective line along the perimeter of Republic City. General Iroh had placed them and prepared strategies as best he could given the situation and the time, but they weren't really ready when, after so very long waiting, the dead had finally begun to move.

"Here they come!" some lone sentry shouted, a voice in the dark.

The four elements were hurled through the air at the soulless abominations coming to kill them, as explosions and cannon fire split the stillness of the night sky. War cries split the air as warriors from every nation hurled themselves into the fray.

The living and the dead clashed on the battlefield.

* * *

Air Temple Island had been evacuated, all of the nomads and acolytes were safely away. Those who could fight were helping with the defense of Republic City, while the elderly, the women, and the children were being sky bison lifted out. They'd be heading to the Eastern Air Temple for the time being. Unfortunately, it would take a long time for any of them to return and aid in the rest of the civilians being evacuated.

But for the moment, it meant that Temuji was all alone on the island, standing dead center of the courtyard, watching the horizon. Thunder crackled ominously overhead, but it had yet to start raining. There was no doubt it would, however. Clouds so dark and foreboding had not been seen in Republic City in a very long time. A storm unlike anything in living memory.

He caught sight of a speck flickering across the expanse of dark clouds, and realized it was the Avatar on her glider, flying to meet him.

"Finally," he whispered, silently bidding her to come to him so they could end this.

Korra landed, twirling her staff in hand and casually sliding the glider wings closed. The place looked deserted, but she knew better. She could sense darkness here. Rage, pain, anger, power, all of it rolled over her like a physical thing, like a strong odor. Temuji was here.

Stepping in front of the main stairway, she called out to him.

"Temuji! I'm here! Show yourself!"

The albino emerged from behind one of the gates, standing atop of the stairway high above her.

"I knew you'd come, Avatar," he said with a slash of a grin on his face. All kindness and gentleness had gone from it. "It seems our destiny to end things like this. I really wish it could have gone the other way but... you've left me no other choice."

"Whatever this is about... it's between you and me," Korra said, tightening her grip on her staff. "Tell Fumiko to call off her army and I'll fight you, if that's what you really want."

He shook his head, pale locks of hair drifting in front of his eyes. "Oh no. No Miko will keep attacking until everyone you love is dead and dust, Avatar. Then you'll know _exactly_ how I feel... you'll realize you shouldn't be standing in my way."

"No. I'll never be like you," Korra stated. "And if it means protecting innocent people from you, then I'm standing exactly where I should be." She planted her feet and hardened her stance.

His smiled faded with annoyance. "I won't stop," he promised. The air seemed to pick up around him, howling coldly across the island.

"Then I'll stop you," she promised, vowing it with every fiber of her being.

One way or another, Temuji was going down.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.


	24. Chapter 12 - Republic Rim (1of3)

"_Let's not give up before the battle's even started_."  
\- **Avatar ****Wan**.

* * *

Having achieved take-off, Asami's bi-plane climbed higher up into the air and circled the length of Republic City as they angled their way towards Cabbage Corp's Headquarters. Clinging to the wings, Mako and Bolin had an excellent view of down below, where the dead were marching against the living. Further off in the distance they could see Air Temple Island lit up by a sudden flash of fire and the occasional splash of high tides. Evidently Korra had found Temuji, or he her.

Right now though, Asami couldn't worry about that. She had to stay focused on her own mission. Angling the bi-plane around, she made a pass around the outermost business edge of the business district, dominated by towering spires hunderds of stories high. From there, she made a low dive for Cabbage Corp, circling around a nearby building to get there. She reasoned if Fumiko was watching for potential attacks against her, it might give them a split second cover before they were spotted.

They had nearly finished their run, but as Cabbage Corp came into view, so did huge chunks of rocks... hurtling right through the air towards them!

"Look out!" someone shouted. She wasn't sure if it had been Bolin or Mako. Or both. None the less, Asami pull right hard on the lever.

Mako threw a flurry of firebolts at the rocks, shattering them or knocking them off course before they could hit. Bolin did likewise, breaking them up into fragments or batting them out of the air with his earthbending. Even so, Asami couldn't risk a direct run, and veered away and up into the clouds.

"Must be Miko defending the tower!" Mako shouted, barely heard over the fierce winds.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Opal pushed herself to her feet, wind whipping at her hair. "I can run interference, you just get in close!"

Without waiting for a reply, the Beifong airbender launched herself into the air like a missile, then tucked her arms and legs close and let gravity reclaim her, picking up speed before unfurling her wingsuit and halting her descent. Asami angled alongside her, and Bolin even had the gall to waste time during the battle and wink at her. Smiling, Opal sped ahead of them, more at home in the air than any, and rolled, throwing an airbending slice to crush the next stone missile sent their way.

The next attack, however, clipped the biplanes wing, right where Mako was standing. The whole thing started to bounce and shake, spinning wildly out of control as Asami struggled with the controls. Mako and Bolin held on for dear life to the wings as Opal intercepted another rock meant to finish them off. Her wind kick broke it apart into fragments, but two of the sharper ones slid past her defense and ripped holes right through the wings of her suit, narrowly missing her arm and torso. Caught on a gust of wind, Opal went tumbling out of control.

"Opal!" Bolin shouted, trying to reach out and grab her hand. He wasn't even close, and she descended downwards towards the city streets far below.

"She'll be okay!" Mako yelled, seeing the dark-haired girl was using her undamaged wing and some controlled airbending to slow her descent. She wouldn't be able to rejoin them, but she'd survive the fall. Unfortunately that just left the three of them to continue the mission.

Asami frowned, eyes narrowing, and pulled hard on the lever, angling them upwards for another pass.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the edge of the city, General Iroh continued to shout out orders as the waves of undead assailants continued to relentlessly press against his soldiers, driving them back. Despite their best efforts, they were being overrun. There were simply too many of them to battle all at once. For every one they cut down and finally managed to reduce to ash, six more took its place. And setting them ablaze was proving just as detrimental as leaving them untouched, flaming cadavers were almost twice as deadly as regular ones until they finally fell. It was all or nothing with these dead men.

General Iroh refused to quit, however.

"Third platoon, forward! Fill in that gap!" he shouted. "Earthbenders in Company C, crack the ground, give them uneven footing! Firebenders, fire at will! Hold the line! HOLD THE LINE!"

Bursts of hot fire and heavy rocks flew overhead as he continued to shout out orders, smashing into undead forces that continued to scatter his men, driving them back. They were already past the first and second barriers, crawling over them like termite-ants as they relentlessly killing and crushing anyone they got their grimy dead hands on.

"Medics! Get the wounded out of here, NOW!"

Iroh himself fought on the front line, providing some cover for a pair of waterbending combat medics who were trying to pull injured troops out of the line of fire. Unfortunately he underestimated his own defense, two of his men were cut down, and one of the ghouls broke through its ranks and gave an unearthly moan as it moved to grapple Iroh's unprotected back.

It didn't get close enough before it was hit by something powerful and hot, and reduced instantly to so much ash.

Jerking his head up, Iroh spotted one of the very last people he expected to see on the battlefield.

Two fingered strikes lit up the sky with concentrated blasts of hot emerald fire, as Izumi incinerated any and all of the walking corpses within range, roasting them into ash. Lowering her palms, she breathed out, and any lingering fires in the region were snuffed out before undo damage was caused. Her power and control were nothing less than awe-inspiring. This was the power of the Fire Lord, easily the strongest firebender in the world. But she was more than that to Iroh, and a different title would always be foremost in his mind when he thought of her.

"Mother!"

Izumi nodded, adjusting her glasses. "Sorry we're late," she said. "We got here as quickly as the winds permitted us."

"We?" he asked, puzzled by the plural. Then, glancing skywards, caught sight of a great winged shape spiraling downwards. Something huge and red. Not a bi-plane... a great huge dragon. And there, perched atop of it's back on custom made saddle, another Fire Lord of old.

Zuko.

"Grandfather," Iroh breathed.

As he and Fire Lord Izumi watched, Zuko and Druk dove from above, the latter breathing out a wave of hot flame that lay waste to the enemy's ranks, setting them ablaze. True, the undead monsters felt no pain or fear from being lit on fire, but sooner or later their bodies fell to pieces from the sheer intensity of the heat. All the human defenders had to do now was keep them away long enough for that to happen.

The tide of the battle was turning back. Slowly to be sure, but it was holding for the moment. And every second longer gave the Avatar and her friends more time to end the threat once and for all time.

* * *

Down at the docks, dead men continued to rise up out of the sea, seaweed clinging to their frames as they crawled over docks and ships searching for opponents and victims. Sailors fled in terror as United Forces Naval personnel worked to push them back. Earth and Waterbenders were able to do so with relative ease, but given their waterlogged nature this breed of dead were highly resistant to fire, and slowly pushing back the opposition, tightening the circle around Republic City.

Until back-up arrived.

Dead men weren't the only ones who could travel unseen under the water. Utilizing a simple waterbending technique and a submarine that had been ramshackle even during the Hundred Years War, a small group of elite waterbenders from both Northern and Southern Tribes had slipped past the blockade. Eere even now entering the fray on the side of the living.

Amongst them, familiar faces.

Tonraq vaulted out of the submarine's open hatch and came in swinging, water following his heavy strikes as he knocked dead men aside, flash freezing any stupid enough to try and get close to him. Time and age had done little to dull his warriors instincts. His wife Senna was right beside him. Though she'd long since retired from this sort of hectic lifestyle, she still knew a little about how to fight, and her family needed her. She kept up some light defense and watched Tonraq's back as he lead the offensive.

Nearby, back to back, Eska and Desna worked in perfect sync. As they always had, they let the water flow from one's grip to the other's as easily as they traded it from one hand to the other. Many watery tentacles emerged from the wet ground by their feet, grabbing up dead men by their ankles and hurling them back out into Yue Bay. It wouldn't kill them all, but it would slow them down long enough to press their advantage.

"First dark spirits, now dead men..." murmured Desna apathetically.

"I agree, you'd think we could find something more interesting to deal with," replied Eska in droll tones.

They exchanged a look, shrugged as one, rolled their eyes, and returned to the fight.

Finally, Kya emerged from the submarine, lowering a hand to help her aging mother out to join the fray. She'd tried to insist Katara wasn't fit for this sort of thing any longer, and that they had the situation under control, but she'd insisted. And as a Grand Lotus in the White Lotus Order (plus a mother and grandmother), had pulled rank.

"Go help your brothers," Katara instructed her daughter as she settled onto the docks, casually backhanding a wave into an oncoming corpse and splashing it back into the bay. "I'll be fine."

Not quite willing to argue with her mother, Kya did as instructed, leaping off the docks. The water froze beneath her feet in the form of a board, and moments later she was surfing across the waves towards the United Republic Fleet.

Her mother watched her go with a faint smile on her face, then turned and pivoted on her heel, joining the fight with the chieftans. True, water by itself did very little to stop the walking corpses. As evidenced when half a dozen of them came trudging along the docks towards where the lone waterbending master stood, liquid dripping from their rotting frames.

Katara did not lose her serene expression as she raised up her arms and blew out, watching the waterlogged bodies freeze solid mere inches away from her.

"... still got it," she said with just a hint of smugness in her tone. She may not have had the endurance she'd possessed in her youth but she had kept herself in pristine condition over the years, and she was a waterbending master besides. It was time to remind the world just what she could do.

* * *

More dead men swarmed the streets as certain districts were abandoned, the ever tightening ring of death forcing survivors towards the center of the city, towards the Third Spirit Portal. Try as the defenders might, they could not hold them back everywhere. Cries of despair and terror arose from every street corner and alleyway as the people were forced to flee towards the center of the city.

Some buildings, however, simply could not be evacuated in time. Among them, Republic City General Hospital. Try though they could to get everyone out, some patients were in condition too critical to move. Especially the quarantined wing. With the plague transmitting so easily there was no time to set up safe procedures to move the infected patients out.

Including one Pema of the Air Nation.

Dead bodies smashed down the doors in a matter of minutes, moaning hellishly as they sought out the living to destroy, fueled by the unholy might of their dark mistress. Nor were the ill able to defend themselves. They were helpless as turtle-ducks.

However, the dead still met with resistance.

A veritable wall of wind hit them, knocking them back and flattening them against the wall. Others in the back continued to stumble forward, but it was like fighting a hurricane, and they were losing. Dead bodies were smashed apart by the sheer force of the wind, brittle bones cracking into a multitude of pieces as putrefied dead flesh was ripped apart. Amidst the turmoil stood a single man. A man in the yellow and red robes of an Air Master, with signature bald head and arrow tattoos. A man on a quest to protect his wife and keep her safe while she recuperated in the hospital behind him.

A man not to be trifled with lightly.

"Now then... whose next?" Tenzin said dangerously.

Unable to fear feel, even the dead men hesitated before advancing again on the youngest son of Avatar Aang.

* * *

President Raiko had tried to remain at the command post for as long as feasible, and his wife Buttercup had remained by his side the entire time. Now, with things getting much too hot for comfort, they finally accepted it was not their place to remain on the front lines, and they and their metalbending escort were retreating to the middle of the city.

They'd started with sixteen metalbender cops, but time and time again ghouls had emerged from the streets and shadows to pick them off. One by one they fell. Now they were down to just Saikhan, and while the man was a competent policeman, he was seriously out of his depth when it came to waging a war against such a fearsome enemy.

Fortunately his job right now was a simple one. Keeping the President and the First Lady out of the line of fire.

Which is precisely what they'd stepped into when they turned the next street and saw a vertible wall of dead men between them and safety. They fell back towards Kyoshi bridge, but that was already jam-packed with other civilians. With more dead men closing, Saikhan was out of options. He might've been able to carry out the President and line-swing to safety, but not both him and his wife. Nor any of the others. The middle-aged man stepped up front, sliding metal out of his gauntlets and forming a pair of razor-sharp blades. He might go down but he'd go down swinging, just like Chief Beifong had.

They were rescued, however, as shadowy silhouettes came speeding out of a nearby alleyway, swinging metal weapons, lopping off undead heads and shattering dead bones. To Raiko's surprise, it wasn't more of his metalbending police force. Nor was it the United Republic soldiers. It wasn't even some of the airbending nomads.

It was the Warriors of Kyoshi.

Jasmine, Jingfei and Joo Dee dropped down from above, landing with perfect grace in front of the beleaguered citizens and the metalbending cop trying valiantly to defend them. Without a word they took up combat stances with their respective weapons.

"Don't worry, Mister President," Jasmine said, fans upraised and ready to use them.

"The situation is under control," intoned Jingfei, setting a closed fist into her open palm.

"Just leave everything to us," added Joo Dee, enormous sword upraised in a classic stance.

The warriors of Kyoshi charged like rampaging elephant-rhinos, bowling over any opposition in their way. So fierce and powerful was their attack the President had to remove and clean his glasses to ensure what he was seeing was indeed true. Three girls barely older than the Avatar were putting up a bigger fight than half of his own metalbending police force. This on top of dealing with walking dead men, a bending thief an Anti-Avatar, and a great storm that threatened to split the skies overhead.

_Three more months to the next election_, he reminded himself. No way he was running again, this job was not worth the stress. Let some other politician deal with the anarchy that was Republic City. He was going to grow lemon trees with Buttercup somewhere far, far out in the Earth Kingdom countryside.

* * *

Opal went tumbling down through the air, passing many stories on her way down, but did indeed manage to land without any serious damage. Cushioning the air beneath you to prevent falls was one of the first techniques they went over at the Northern Air Temple. Essential for new airbenders who could get a little too enthusiastic about flying. She landed awkwardly on all fours on the street level. A little harder than she might have liked but with no serious injuries. As it was, she wouldn't be able to get back up to the fight with Bolin and the others, so she had to find some use for her airbending abilities here on the ground instead. Fortunately, there was an abundance of fighting to be found in the streets, and she soon managed to find Jinora and Kai as the two airbender kids worked to protect one of Republic Cities national treasures, its Wartime History Museum.

"Opal! What're you doing down here?" Jinora asked, thrusting her palms out and blasting away more dead men who were stumbling towards her and Kai. He followed up her attack in perfect sync with a sweep to knock them off their feet. They crawled back upright but were taking far longer than a living opponent would have. Being dead left them with stiffened limbs and joints. Tougher bodies but less flexible ones.

"I got separated from my team," she replied quickly, air-kicking another ghoul away. "How're things down here?"

"Oh peachy!" Kai replied sarcastically.

To gain some breathing space, the trio retreated into the nearby museum, slamming the doors closed behind them. Kai tipped over a statue (thankfully not an exhibit) to blockade the entrance. This did not stop the dead from smashing down the windows and slowly crawling in after them, hellbent with a sinister purpose: the death of anything living within.

But the brief pause gave the airbenders a chance to regroup and come up with a new plan. As well as make use of available resources. Although some of the exhibits were of a more benign nature, like a world renowned collection of sea shells and Sun Warrior sigils, they also included a number of weapons and armor from the Hundred Years War and even earlier in the history of the world. Jinora paused as she briefly spotted an exhibit that looked useful. Without a second thought smashed the glass protecting it and lifted it out of its case.

"Jinora!" Opal protested.

"It's for a good cause," the younger girl replied, unfurling the items in hand, a pair of golden fans once wielded by Avatar Kyoshi herself. With a bob and a weave, Jinora spun nimbly through the air and with the aid of her new tools unleashed a much stronger, more powerful gust of wind that sent ghouls flying through the air, some smashing against nearby buildings hard enough to liquefy their dead flesh.

Kai laughed and clapped his hands. "Nice!" Then, following his girlfriends example, looked around for an exhibit/weapon he could make use of as well. His eyes finally landed on the perfect choice, and a wide grin stretched across his teenaged face as the sound of glass shattering field the air.

"Mine!" he declared.

* * *

The forces above ground weren't the only ones attacking. Fumiko could control her dead soldiers without seeing them.

Currently, a legion of walking corpses were stumbling through the muck and slime of Republic Cities sewer system, making their way steadily to the center of the city. Once there, they'd emerge from the network of pipes and tunnels onto the surface. Right in the middle of downtown Republic City. With everyone being pressed into the center by the ever closing ring of undead, it would be the ideal place to strike and destroy them from within. A war on two fronts is one they would lose.

However, their plan had hit a snag, for the tunnels were not as undefended as she'd believed they would be.

Turning an intersection and reaching the central pipes, the dead men were hit by a torrent of sludge, the water bent by the Soggy Swamp Tribe waterbenders who'd been recruited to aid in the cities defense. Several more moved to block the other tunnels with yet more torrents of water, pushing the undead horde back.

However, the dead were relentless in their goal, to kill and destroy any living, and the swamp dwellers, while resilient folk, were only human. Eventually their arms began to tire, the sweeping flow of their waterbending began to droop with weariness, and the flood of water holding back the dead bodies became little more than a splash and a trickle. The dead began to advance once more.

"What do we do now, Lou?" one asked his partner, as the pair of them slowly retreated.

"Hope that ma has somethin' better in mind what'll kill these critters," the other one replied, following his partners lead.

"I'm not your 'ma'" snapped a raspy voice behind them.

The pair of them, and all their swampbender brethren, turned to see the one tunnel untouched by the enemy, the wide passage leading towards the center of the city. A lone figure stood in the light of the tunnel, visible only in silhouette. A short, hunched over silheoutte. The swampbenders called her 'ma' out of respect for her age and wisdom, since she watched over their home and thus them their entire lives. That didn't mean she had to enjoy the title. They certainly didn't share blood.

"I don't even know why I bothered to bring you idiots along," continued the raspy voice, followed by the crack of knuckles. One by one, each echoing off the sewer walls. "I guess I'll have to do this myself."

Half a lie, because she knew her back was going to kill her when this was over, and she'd brought along the tribe to help out in part due to her inability to keep up the same sort of bending they could on a massive scale for a long period of time. As the swampbenders scampered back into the safety of the inner tunnels, the solitary figure stepped out of them, planting her feet and gazing dispassionately at the horde of corpses marching towards her. Partly because she couldn't truly see them, only sense the location of their bodies.

Partly because she was Toph Beifong, the greatest earthbender in the world.

And old or not, they never stood a chance against her.

* * *

While the city was under siege and the majority of benders in the United Republic were on the front line, General Iroh had dispatched a crew of engineers to repair the disruption at the Power Plant. The sooner they had power up and running the easier things would be for the city. As it was, however, Fumiko had done a very thorough job on the system, and they had to replace a lot of it as they worked.

Plus, it didn't help that a lot of the generators were filled to the brim with sand.

They had just gotten to the last relay when they were attacked by more of Fumiko's walking dead, who staggered into the power plant and began making their way towards the engineers, intent on tearing them limb from limb. Not being benders, the poor soldiers could do little more than pick up some makeshift weapon/tools and prepare for a fight they could not win.

"Hey creeps!" someone shouted.

Dully, the dead heads turned towards the source of the noise, momentarily distracted. Out of the darkness ricocheted a metal disk of steel, which bounce off of the wall, a nearby engine, and then impacted the lead undead right in the face, caving in its skull. The impact knocked over the next two behind it as well, as the disk ricocheted off another wall and back into the waiting arms of one Wei Beifong.

"Ha! Ten points!" he exclaimed, catching his disk under his arm and readying for another throw.

"Keep focused on the mission, little brother," said the long-haired young man who stepped up to his side, effortlessly flicking a metal sheet into an oncoming ghoul and smashing it into paste against a nearby wall. Huan may not have been the combatant like the rest of his family but he definitely knew his metals. In an environment such as this, he was in his element. Plus, he'd be lying if he said this sort of adrenaline-pumping action wasn't proving to be... inspiring. He already had remarkably good ideas for his next line of sculptures, perhaps a few to commemorate the Battle of Republic City.

Their battling allowed a pair of men in dark green robes and nearly identical glasses to slip through the chaos and over to the generator where the engineers were working. The elder Baatar quickly took the head engineer by the shoulder and shook him lightly to get his attention.

"Show me where the problem is," he insisted, and the workers indicated the broken generator they were working on. Adjusting his glasses and cracking his knuckles, he kneeled down on the floor to find the exact problem. It didn't take him long to find it.

"Okay, this shouldn't take long... just need a jump start. Where's the uh... the uh..." he fumbled nervously, gesturing inarticulately in the air for the tool he needed. He couldn't quite recall the exact name at the moment due to the stress.

Suddenly a torque wrench drifted into his field of vision, and as he looked up, he saw Baatar Junior offering it to him. "Gotcha covered, dad," he said.

With a proud smile, the senior Baatar went to work. His eldest son was right beside him, making sure he had the tools and equipment he needed to succeed, while his youngest brother covered them with his power disk and some off the wall acrobatics, and the middle sibling kept watch for any stragglers they may have missed. The whole family worked better than a well-oiled machine.

"We've got the back sealed off," Wei said. "The only way they can get in now is by coming in the front door."

"And whose watching the front?" the junior Baatar asked with a hint of nervousness.

Huan and Wei exchanged a look.

"Mom," they replied unison.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

Including a collection of sea shells in the museum is a nod to a little known Avatar comic 'Shells' which featured Suki and Sokka.


	25. Chapter 12 - Republic Rim (2of3)

"_Like the changing of the seasons, the Avatar Cycle began again_."  
\- **Tenzin**.

* * *

Korra swept one arm forward with an airbending slice, and the other weaved in with a water whip. Temuji struck with a flaming punch and followed through with an earthbending right hook, chucking a small boulder at her.

The elemental attacks collided in mid-air, the sheer force of the shockwave knocking back both Avatars. The white-haired boy recovered more quickly, launching himself skyward with a rising mound of earth, then coming back down with a sweeping kick of air, knocking Korra back as she crossed her arms in front of her, trying to dispel the sudden gust of wind. She went skidding back but thankfully it was not sufficient to knock her off her feet. He followed up with a series of firey punches, lighting up the sky with flames. Korra took a moment to draw some water up out of the bay and threw herself onto it, riding it as it partially solidified into ice, sliding her around Temuji towards his back where she could make another attack.

But she hesitated.

"You were a healer! You helped people!" she shouted, conjuring a wall of wind to deflect his next attack, bouncing it harmless into the bay.

"I'm still helping people!" he retorted, slashing the water out from underneath her feet and sending her tumbling to the ground once again. "I'm going to save the entire world! I'm going to make it a better place!"

Korra landed awkwardly, sliding around in a crouch defensively. "You can't help people by hurting them!" she retorted with a blast of fire.

He sneered at her naivety as he batted it away, shaking his head. "Was I ever once that naïve? Pain is not something to be feared, Avatar. It's a teacher. It makes you strong."

She disagreed, violently. Korra threw a rapid series of punches, punctuating them with hot fire. "This isn't pain, this is death!"

"This is the death of a few so the WORLD can be healed!" he retorted, knocking aside the fire blasts like they were nothing. Though neither of the combatants were scorched by the hot flames, they were setting ablaze various buildings on Air Temple Island as they continued their duel.

"And who decides who lives and who dies? YOU?!" she whipped up a foot and swung it down, slinging a whip of water his direction. He batted it aside.

"You know someone better?! Yourself, maybe?! Don't put on airs with me, Avatar!" he thrust out his palms, letting a wave of fire ripple through the air. Korra rolled across the ground to dodge, coming up swinging, sending smaller rocks rapidly at Temuji in an effort to keep him off-balance. Alas, he knocked each one out of the air like they were pillows, harmlessly deflecting them. He could do anything she could, bend every element she could throw at him. And evidently he'd been practicing with his newfound powers. She needed to get creative if she was going to win this. Find some way to throw him off his game.

"You always claim you know what's best for this world! You set yourself up as some sort of living GOD!"

"NO!" she protested. She was almost cut off by a wave of water that she narrowly ducked underneath. "That's not what-!"

"I won't let you and others stand in the way of what's right! I won't let this... this mental _illness_ fester any longer!"

"Temuji!" she had to get through to him. He was a good person once, surely there was still a way to save him?

"No! No more of your rhetoric! You're wrong, Avatar! You're just as sick as the rest of them! This isn't how the world should be! I know it! And I will not rest until she... IT... IS **SAVED**!"

Korra was beginning to think there was no chance Temuji could be saved. He was too far gone. But on the off chance she was wrong, no matter how remote the possibility, she would continue to fight. Not only for the safety of the world, but also for one lost soul.

* * *

No longer hurling boulders and great chunks of rock, Fumiko had crushed those remaining stone on the roof into a fine sand, and set it to writhing about the rooftop like the tentacles of an octopus. Whenever Asami's bi-plan and the bending brothers got too close, she sent the sand chasing after them, trying to either swat them out of the skies like a spider-fly or else crush them in her grainy grip. They barely avoided the last swipe meant to take out their tail fin.

Firing off some shots of hot fire, Mako hadn't managed to score a decisive hit on the sandbending girl. Bolin was having even greater trouble with no available ammunition close at hand. They needed to get closer if they wanted to take her out.

_Time for a different tactic_, Asami thought, and angled them upwards, higher into the sky. They skirted dangerously close to the cloud cover as lightning flashed overhead. The next strike could easily hit their biplane, but they couldn't very well land now. They had to take the fight to Fumiko, or else countless lives were going to be lost.

Asami tightened her grip on the plane's controls, the wind whistling past her as she dove steeply, almost on a collision course. Great spikes of sand erupted from the Cabbage Corp rooftop to try and impale her plane like the many thorns of a cactus.

"Hold on!" she shouted.

She rolled the wheel, and the plane complied, skimming over a razor sharp blast of sand that threatened to tear off their wings and send them crashing to the ground. Bolin and Mako held on tight, unable to tell up from down, their stomachs doing flip-flops as Asami finished her roll, angling around for another try.

"Get ready!"

The brothers shared a look and nodded.

Their daring pilot dove sharply, speeding towards the rooftop, then pulled up at the last minute, the grainy weapons of Fumiko grazing the bottom of her plane in the process, nearly tearing the tail off.

"NOW!" Asami shouted.

Mako and Bolin unhooked themselves and leapt, going immediately into freefall towards the roof of the Cabbage Tower. The older brother fired off blasts of fire from his hands and feet to steady his flight and slow his descent, landing in a tumble on the left side of the building. Bolin drew the roof upwards to catch him, landing awkwardly and rolling off one rock to another before finally landing on the right side of the roof. Both brothers immediately came together as their opponent drew all the sand on the rooftop to herself.

"Mako! Bolin! So good to see you both again!" Fumiko said with a grin, the sand weaving and waving around her feet like the tentacles of a shark-squid. "Been up to anything fun?"

Bolin collapsed onto his knees, resting his hand on the rooftop to keep his balance. "Oh, you know..." he said non-challantly. "Death defying stunts get kinda commonplace when you hang out with the Avatar... oooh... think I'm about to lose my noodles," he said, his face turning a sickly shade of green.

His brother, however, was all business, and got into a ready stance with fists upraised, sternly addressing his inner ear and telling it to keep him steady. "Miko, by the authority of the Republic City Police Department, you are under arrest! Come peacefully or you'll regret it!"

She tittered eerily, even as she shrugged off her dark cloak and rolled her shoulders. "You're funny. That's a good joke, May-ko. I think your old chief said something similar... before big bro barbecued her, that is."

Fury, already building inside of Mako, was reaching a boiling point, but he kept his cool under fire as he always had, and stayed focus on the task. Take down Miko, save the city, then back up Korra when she took down her Anti-Avatar brother.

Throwing a series of quick but controlled fire punches at Fumiko, Mako pressed in, even as she swung the sand around to form a barrier then let fly a number of spear-headed tentacles made of the same grainy substance, hoping to impale both Mako and his brother both...

* * *

The battle had even spilled into the Little Ba Sing Se shopping district, where civilians had been hiding out to escape the chaos. Tu, cousin to Bolin and Mako, had come up with the bright idea of bringing the family here, including Grandma Yin, with the belief the strong walls of the district could hold off any sort of attack. The Sato Manor was not built for long term siege, but rather as a show of wealth and opulence. It wouldn't have lasted long under an attack like this. By contrast, the shopping district had very thick walls and lots of gates to keep looters away from all the valuables. What kept merchandise in would keep trouble out, he reasoned.

It helped he worked at one of the clothing stores in the Middle Ring.

Sadly, Tu's beliefs were proven wrong. The undead piled en masse against the walls of Little Ba Sing Se and climbed up and over one another to tumble into the district. Falls that would have seriously injured a living attacker were only a momentary detriment as the dead bodies stood back up, snapped limbs and heads back into place, and continued their relentless attack.

"Everyone behind me!" he said, throwing up his arms and creating a stone barrier. He may not have been some big hero like his cousins Mako and Bolin, but Tu could at least protect his family. Or so he believed. Another belief shattered by the dead men simply pushing over his flimsy barrier and continuing to advance without pause. Yin hid behind Tu and her son as they watched and waited...

Fortunately, help was on the way.

Three men in black robes and identical hats dropped down from the rooftops above. With a strong throwing motion they let flew a flurry of deadly rocks from their hands, impaling dead bodies and breaking apart their rotted flesh. One of them created a stone staircase for another to join them, climbing down nimbly from the rooftop above. While not fighting, he seemed to be directing the earthbending warriors who were single-handedly cleaning up the dead men trying to kill them all. Moreover, Tu recognized him.

"King Wu?!" he asked in shock. "What're you doing here?!"

"Regretting it," the faux ruler replied, pulling on his collar and looking around nervously. "It's super scary being in a battle. But I had to come. And I brought help."

"Help?" asked Chow.

Wu gestured down the street, where another pair of Dai Li stood, distinct with their black robes and hats. As more dead men came pouring into the street, they did not hesitate, but threw fists and feet of stone, smashing dead flesh into so much dust and ash beneath their powerful attacks. There was no hesitation in their movements, no fear on their faces. To them, it was simply another fight to protect Ba Sing Se.

"The Dai Li are... helping?" Tu asked, puzzled by their sudden helpfulness. And so far from home, for that matter.

Wu nodded. "Oh yeah, they make great bodyguards. See ever since the government changed in the Earth Kingdom they think I'm the last remnant of our cultural heritage or whatever, being the royal bloodline, so now most of them just work to personally protect me. I asked as many as I could to come along and help out the Avatar."

"Well we're most grateful you did," Yin said, greatly daring to take the King's hand in hers. "You're such a kindly ruler to think of your people so."

Technically she and the rest of the family were naturalized Citizens of the United Republic now, and Wu was barely a figurehead of a King. None the less, the words struck a chord with him, and he knew he'd done the right thing. It felt good.

* * *

Shopping district, hospital, museum, docks, everywhere in Republic City was falling under attack by the relentless forces of the walking dead. In fact, one of the few places the dead men were downright ignoring was the abandoned Cultural Center. Ever since it had been attacked years ago no one had bothered to make use of it, and it had fallen into disrepair. Or so it had seemed on the surface.

In truth, its owners had simply found a more covert use for the structure.

Suddenly the doors were blown wide open, and a light emerged from within. Out of the light stepped a shape. A big, hulking, metallic shape. Vaguely humanoid, with a domed head, long arms and short legs, the enormous mecha suit stomped to the edge of the stairs and primed its weapons, of which it had more than a few. Embossed on the chestplate was a single sailboat insignia, now with a crescent moon arcing over it.

The new symbol of Varrick Industries.

Inside the two-person cockpit, Varrick took a moment to reach over his shoulder, his hand closing over his wives hand as she likewise reached for him.

"Zhu Li, let's do the thing!" Varrick exclaimed dramatically.

"On it, dear," she replied with a tiny smile, using the same inflection for 'dear' as she'd once used for 'sir.' Her hands and feet deftly worked the levers and pedals with ease.

Their joint mecha suit sprang into action, and a pair of flamethrowers built into the wrists extended and shot out great bursts of hot flame, igniting the dry dead flesh of their enemies. Several of the walking corpses managed to get in close, but Zhu Li expertly killed the juice to the flamethrowers, turned the mecha on its heel, and lashed out with buzz-saws in the forearms, slicing apart the dead men into pieces.

With a vertible walking death machine under her control and a genius by her side, Zhu Li soon ran out of enemies to fight. Either the dead retained enough awareness to realize attacking the two of them was futile, or else Fumiko was directing them elsewhere to easier prey. Down the street, some started to congregate at another building.

This peeked Varrick's interest. "What's that?"

Zhu Li glanced at the map of the city in her cockpit. She'd put it in specifically so they didn't get lost. "Town library dear."

"So what're all the dead heads doing there? Since when do corpses read?!" he exclaimed with his usual dramatic flair.

Curious herself, Zhu Li maneuvered their joint mecha closer to the building, smashing more bodies and knocking aside others to get there. Any damage they did was less work for others, after all. As they got closer, however, they saw the source of the undead interest. A lone woman in a purple robe and royal regalia stood by the doorway, defending the library by hurling its contents at the dead men.

"Stop! Disrespecting! This! Library!" she punctuated each remark with a thrown book. They bounced off the heads and chests of the undead creatures, making them do little more than stumble, but Princess Koko refused to back down or be intimidated by their presence.

"Should we help her dear?" Zhu Li asked.

"I'd say so, she's a big investor... oh and uh... it's the right thing to do of course. Alright... let's do this!"

Their mecha suit came pounding down the pavement, smashing through the sea of dead bodies like a great boulder. Princess Koko could only blink in astonishment as the two of them continued their devastating wave of destruction, crushing dead bodies beneath steel soles and roasting corpses into so much ash.

* * *

Rain began to sprinkle down upon the combatants as they dueled, soaking Korra and Temuji in water as they sped back and forth across Air Temple Island, smashing apart buildings with tremendous force as their bending was each taken to newer and ever more terrible heights. Those structures not outright destroyed were set ablaze by fires too hot and powerful for even the rain to quench. Their battle tonight would truly be the stuff of legends.

But only one was going to survive it.

Korra ducked under a rock aimed at her head, wincing as it smashed into the Air Training Course, which she knew from personal experience was over two hundred years old. Tenzin would've given them an earful for destroying such a priceless relic, but she couldn't focus on that now. She had to find a way to beat Temuji and end this madness. Korra threw an airbending kick and followed up with a rock slide as she considered her opponent.

He could match any element she could use against him, making him a unique enemy she'd faced in her lifetime. And what he may have lacked in experience he more than made up for with incredible raw power, even managing to surpass her own. He was strong, but lacked restraint.

The irony was not lost on her.

* * *

Emerging from the museum and taking the fight back onto the streets, Kai and Jinora were a literal whirlwind of death. The eldest daughter of Tenzin proving to be a lethal instrument of destruction with her newly acquired fans, while the former rogue was proving devastatingly efficient with his newly acquired black sword. Formerly owned by a councilmember of Republic City, it was said to been forged by a meteor into the strongest, sharpest, and most beautiful weapon in living memory.

Opal had declined picking up a weapon of her own, but was still providing excellent back-up, scattering the broken pieces of bodies before they could be re-assembled or continue to pose a threat. Even if deprived of an arm and a head, each of the dead men could still kill with what limbs remained to them. To say nothing of a snapping head and a crawling arm on the ground still to deal with. Fumiko's forbidden technique would have been truly impressive, if it wasn't so terrifyingly evil.

Jinora spun and blew away a series of corpses as several UR soldiers hurried down the streets to join them. Kai slashed off the head of another, then their arms for good measure before kicking them flat on their back to flop about helplessly.

"We should really get out of here!" he said, spinning in the air and landing another strike with the meteor-forged blade.

"We can't, we have to buy Korra and the others more time," Jinora replied immediately.

He shook his head. "But we don't need to get killed doing it!"

With the aid of the soldiers, they were able to make some more progress, but unfortunately they'd already been driven back pretty far, as airbenders naturally retreated during fights to gain ground. They'd already lost the museum and were now fighting for their life in an open street intersection. Opal wracked her brain, trying to come up with a strategy to defeat the dead men. Killing them obviously wasn't an option anymore. Luring them away from trouble was out. Driving them away wasn't working... if anything, the dead only pressed further in each time that...

Further in...

Further _IN_...

Inspiration struck.

Suddenly, Opal had an idea. It wasn't something she'd ever tried before, or even heard about during her airbending lessons, but it just might work. Opal threw out her arms across her chest, palms up and fingers splayed. Then, with a mighty heave, began to pull them both away from her center until her hands were open to one another.

All around the town square, the air began to pull, drawing combatants from both sides towards the center, towards Opal. She wasn't just bending the air to create a gust of wind, she was sucking it _inwards_ towards a total void in the space between her fingers. The dead stumbled and fell, falling towards her, while those still alive and on her side were able to brace themselves or catch their bodies on various landmarks to slow their draw towards her. The power of her technique only continued to build. Unlike traditional gusts of wind, which lost their potency the further they were shot from an airbenders body, this technique was built around the premise of drawing closer, increasing its potency.

Seconds before the mass of decaying bodies smashed into her, Opal threw her hands down and unleashed the pent up energy of her vortex to propel herself upwards and out of the way. She flew up about thirty feet or so before gravity started to reclaim her, well above their heads. Another gentle push guided her away from the ensuing mess. Dead men slammed into each other with enough force to shatter limbs and break bodies, piling up atop of one another. True, they were still animate, and continued to move, but their positioning allowed soldiers to surround them and set them ablaze before they could recover. Jinora and Kai surrounded the outermost edges of the ring, bending the air in such a way that it kept the flames focused on the circle, burning away everything within to nothing more then ash.

Breathing out a sigh as she landed beside Jinora, Opal staggered, almost losing her footing. She was exhausted, but her technique had worked. Her fellow airbenders finished fanning the flames then quickly moved to either side of her to offer their support.

"Well done, Opal," the younger girl complimented her. "That was an amazing technique...

"Think you'll earn your tattoos for that one?" Kai asked beside her.

Opal smiled wearily. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass... I don't know if it would be a great look for me."

* * *

Korra's eyes glowed with the power of light and a surge of energy filled her body, driving her bending to incredible new heights. With a strong kick and a tidal wave she sent Temuji's latest attack right back at him, knocking the rocks out of the sky and dousing the flames. She then started to raise an earthen barrier around Temuji to contain him. He may have held the same bending powers as she did, but she had Raava's spirit within her, and there was no way that...

Temuji's head snapped up and his eyes opened, blazing like hot coals, and Korra took a hesitant step back, eyes wide. He'd actually done it. He'd actually gone and created his own sort of Avatar State. An _Anti_-Avatar State.

"RRUA_AAAA_**AAAA_AAGH_**!"

Throwing out his arms and giving an almost draconic roar, Temuji shattered the barrier Korra had tried to erect, making the entire island quake with his power. Thrusting up his hands, he made huge spikes of earth erupt along the ground, speeding towards Korra. She vaulted herself skywards and back, needing some space before she landed in a crouch, smashing the ground to pieces before it could reach. Her opponent took the opportunity to reach towards the bay, drawing up a funnel of water and knocking aside her next fireball with it.

One blast of water split into three, and Temuji spun in the air with a series of kicks, sending one, two, then three spouts of water speeding towards Korra. She dug in her heels, slapping aside one with her palm, knifing aside a second, then kicking up to counter the third. Without putting her foot down she shifted her stance and thrust out with her leg, unleashing a blast of flame at the crazed albino. He cackled, dropping out of the sky and back down to the ground, lifting up his arms with a mighty heave. Following his movements, the earth split into great chunks. Huge boulders bigger than he was were hurled through the air, but not at Korra. Puzzled, the dark-haired woman tried to follow their movements, but in doing so left herself open to Temuji as he sped through the air and slammed into her gut with his foot, knocking her back.

Korra caught herself with well-contained fire blasts to halt her movements then cushioned herself a few floors up with a controlled air funnel, using it to lift herself back up into the sky.

This, however, positioned her right between the great boulders that were now speeding towards her from opposite ends of the sky.

"Now it ends, Avatar!" roared Temuji, slamming his palms together.

The boulders impacted hard, shattering into a billion pieces... but when the smoke cleared, Korra still stood, her palms out-thrust. The point of impact had been her hands, where she'd broken up the rock herself. Not so much as a bit of dirt had touched her, though she felt drained from such a powerful block. The rain was pouring in earnest now, splashing down on the island as thunder boomed in the distance, setting a backdrop for their vicious duel to the death.

There was no reasoning with him, and no way to defeat him by holding back. Korra's eyes blazed as she let the full power of the Spirit of Light flow through her body again.

It was time to finish this.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.


	26. Chapter 12 - Republic Rim (3of3)

"_See you at the End of the World_."  
\- **Vaatu, the Spirit of Darkness**.

* * *

The current matriarch of the Beifong family, Suyin Beifong, descended down the steps in front of the power plant and made a stand at the front gates. Before her was arrayed a small army of dead men and women, shambling across the streets like a legion of the damned.

To her left and slightly behind her, the only back-up she could find for this dangerous mission.

They were dressed in the dull gray of a prison uniform, including name stensiled over the left breast. Platinum cuffs encircled their waist and was tightly clamped on their wrists. Truly, a prisoner of incredible power and great danger. But with the remainder of her guard back home securing Zaofu and her family busy within the power plant, this was all that was available for Suyin to call upon.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures_, she had decided.

The key to the prisoners cuffs (as well as their prison) hung around Suyin's neck. Though a few select others knew where the prisoner had been locked up, Suyin alone had the single platinum tri-pronged key that could set this individual free. Even an experienced metalbender wouldn't be able to reproduce the exact design of it. At least not without profound difficulty. Suyin slipped it from around her neck and held it up before her eyes, studying it a moment. In the background, the horde of ghouls continued to approach ever closer, knocking down the gates and stumbling towards the power plant. Suyin turned to her compatriot and began to insert the key. The middle-aged woman paused, however, with the key midway into the cuffs. She eyed the prisoner cautiously, making one less internal argument on whether or not this was truly a good idea.

Sensing her inner turmoil, the prisoner lifted her head. "I won't escape," she stated, her voice betraying no emotion. "Where would I even go? Everyone despises me."

_True enough_, Suyin agreed. With a twist of the key, the platinum cuffs came off.

"Then consider this a chance to start redeeming yourself," Suyin stated plainly.

Kuvira nodded and turned to face the enemy, even as Suyin handed her back her armored gauntlets. The younger metalbender snapped them into place on her arms with a thought, flexing her fingertips. The steel felt good against her body. Strong, rigid, and unyielding. As well as familiar, constant, and safe. Metal was a constant in Kuvira's life. Because it bent to her whims without question, she relied on it more than she ever had friends, family, or even her own fiancee. Fitting then, that as soon as she was done here, Suyin was taking her right back to her platinum prison in a remote part of the Earth Kingdom. In a way, Kuvira welcomed it. A retreat back into something familiar.

For now, however... a chance to earn some redemption.

As the walking corpses closed the distance on the two women, Suyin went on the defensive while Kuvira took the offense. Razor blades shot from her wrists as she broke her gauntlet down into pieces, sending sharp edge metal flying through the air, ripping through dead flesh with terrifying speed. Limbs and heads fell to the ground as she tore them apart with quick, brutal efficiency. They then quickly arced through the air like they were boomerangs, flying right back to her wrists to encase her arms again in strong, rigid metal. When one of the dead men got too close, the metal flew back to her arm, extending as a long, sharp blade, and she engaged them in close combat instead.

Behind her, Suyin threw up her arms and stomped the ground. With a shudder, the chain-link fences surrounding the power plant began to twist and writhe like angry metallic snakes. Breaking free of each other, they slid through the air and along the ground, coiling around the decaying bodies and rotted limbs. Suyin jerked her arms together, and the makeshift wires drew tight, pinning down any still mobile enemies. They continued to try and crawl forward to attack, nothing either metalbender could do would end their animation, but they were at the moment safe.

Giving both Baatars and the rest of Suyin's family a chance to do their work and give Republic City back its power and the edge it so desperately needed.

* * *

Korra stumbled to her feet, her head still aching, her legs wobbly. If she'd been anyone else she might've been dead by now. As it was, she was the Avatar, and that meant she could endure a lot more than your average bender. Unfortunately, so could Temuji. Even now he was coming back for another strike, hurling ice buzz saws her way one after another.

She countered with a wall of earth between them, letting the ice shatter against it. "Is all this really worth bringing your mother back?!" she shouted around it.

"You wouldn't dare ask me that if you'd lost yours," he retorted. "For her I'd do anything! To get her back I'd DO ANYTHING!"

He smashed through her barrier like it wasn't even there, rocks raining down as Temuji uppercut hard, narrowly missing Korra's face as hot flames erupted from his fist. She back-flipped onto her hands and then back to her feet, graceful as a dancer.

"This isn't what you want!" she protested. "You wanted to be a healer! _She_ wanted you to be a healer! Would she have wanted all this?!"

He didn't even seem to be listening anymore. His red eyes stared out into open space as he replied. "Once you're out of the way, the barrier between realms will be broken. And I can finally bring back the dead. Properly. I can save my mother, like I should've saved her so long ago! I'll be able to save EVERYONE!"

_And it was official_, Korra decided.

He'd completely lost it.

* * *

In the Dragon Flats District, one of the poorer parts of the city, nonbending citizens were fleeing in droves, even as the police and United military worked to keep them safe while they evacuated. A small contingent of airbenders had joined in the defense, as Ikki and Meelo blew back opposition with powerful but controlled bursts of air. They may have been young, but they'd been trained in the art of airbending their entire lives. They moved like the wind and struck with the force of a gale.

Unfortunately, for all their prowess, they were still only children, and their eyes couldn't be everywhere. Pushing back a wave of undead attackers with her air strikes, Ikki failed to notice another trio of corpses come stumbling out of the nearby alleyway until they were right on top of her. She screamed as their rotted face leaned in close, jagged teeth bared to bite her.

Until a well thrown rock came speeding through the air and lodged itself between the dead man's teeth, preventing him from biting. Indeed, the ghoul looked almost comically confused for a moment before another large rock knocked its head clean off. Two more followed up and took out the dead men on either side of the first, knocking all three to the ground and saving Ikki.

"Ha, that'll teach 'em," said the boy as he stepped into Ikki's field of view.

A street urchin, to judge by his ratty clothes, not much older than her big sister, though he wasn't any taller than Ikki herself. He was deeply tanned from long hours in the sun and had hair in desperate need of a haircut. And he was sporting a grin as he offered her a hand up.

"Looked like you could use a hand," he said. "What's your name?"

"I-I-Ik-ki..." She tried to spit out a thank you as well, but the words somehow got stuck in her brain, unable to quite make the journey to her mouth. All that came out was a sort of strangled gasp.

"Nice ta meet ya. Most folks just call me Skoochy," he replied.

"Uhm, uh, er... uh... nice to meet you as well, Skoochy," she finally managed to spit out.

Their exchange didn't go unnoticed by Ikki's little brother, and he immediately put two and two together in his head, arriving at five with no extra difficulty. He was about to get truly sweet revenge for having ruined his chance to be with his one true love, Tuya. Meelo inhaled to start up his taunting when someone else's voice cut through the air.

"Come on kids, this way! Let's get out of here!"

It was a homeless man, or so it appeared. His hair and beard were ratty and wild and he looked like he hadn't bathed in a decade or so. None the less, he waved at them from a nearby alleyway, further away from the devastation and destruction of the battle.

"Who're you?" Meelo asked skeptically.

The eccentric hermit grinned like a loon, showcasing a few gaps in his teeth. "Name's Gommu, son. Proud vagrant of Republic City. Now come on, me and some of my fellows have been setting up a hidey-hole for just this kinda trouble. You and your little friends can join us."

"Well, he can come," Meelo said, pointing at Skoochy. "I guess he's alright. But do we have to bring _her_?" he added, pointing at Ikki. She grimaced.

"Hey!"

Gommu shook his head. "Sorry kid, no one gets left behind."

Sounds like something Uncle Bumi would've said. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Meelo replied, watching the others follow Gommu around the next alleyway. "But doesn't mean I have to like it!"

* * *

More ghoulish monsters came knocking at the green house on the outskirts of the city, expecting to find easy prey within the glass walls of the greenery. What they did not expect to find was resistance coming from the very plants themselves. Desert cacti buried thorns long as knives deep in their bodies, slowing their movements, as long vines and weeds wrapped around the limbs of dead men and women, pinning them at their sides and rendering them inert and helpless.

Through it all, the aging Grand Lotus Master who oversaw the greenhouse did not lose his calm, even disappointed expression.

"When this is all over, my brothers and sisters in the White Lotus will help ensure you are laid back to rest," Bao said, moving his arms and binding another corpse before it could reach him, tangling up its limbs in vines. "And I promise you, no one will ever abuse this kind of power again. We _will not_ permit it."

* * *

Further down the road, another house was under siege, as was its occupants.

Song, precious as only a three year old girl could be, had no idea what was going on, and did the brightest thing a child of her age could do under these dire circumstance. She kept as quiet as she could, quieter than an elephant-mouse, and stayed inside her home. She hoped the monsters outside wouldn't notice her, and waited for her dad to get back. She kept watching the window, trying to keep out of sight behind the curtains while doing so.

Her mother had died in childbirth, but her papa had always cared for her, working as hard as he could to make ends meet so she would want for nothing. As a nonbender, it was harder for him than most to find honest work, but he always found it. And he never forgot to take a little time out of his schedule to play with or take care of her either. It left bags under his eyes and left his voice all raspy and quiet, but he did it proudly out of love for his baby girl.

A decaying face suddenly appeared in the window, and Song screamed. Dead men came crashing through the door as the little girl continued to scream.

"DAD!"

Suddenly there was movement as something slammed into the dead men, knocking them back and then out the open doorway with a well-placed double kick, sending both ghouls rolling along the pavement. Song followed, standing by the broken door frame as the strange man continued to kick and punch and knee and elbow anything dead that came near the doorway, knocking the dead men flat on their backs and to the ground.

Song knew him, she realized as she caught sight of his face. Even though he was wearing a strange dark outfit that almost completely covered his head, it left part of his face exposed. His eyes hidden behind a pair of transparent green goggles, but not his mouth and nose. And no child ever forgot this particular face.

"Dad!"

"Get back, Song! Go upstairs and barricade yourself in your room!" he shouted, not taking his eyes off the undead monstrosities as they climbed back to their feet. He gave his kali sticks a twirl, letting electricity crackle along the metal poles.

"I just have to take out some trash," he said with a sneer, his moustache bristling as he flung himself into the fray.

* * *

On the rooftop of Cabbage Corp, the three benders were engaged in a no holds barred battle of the bending arts. Each of the Ferret brothers was trying to provide an opening for their sibling to get in close and knockout their opponent, while Fumiko's strategy was primarily to block their attacks, then try to knock them clean off the roof. Just like a Pro Bending match, in a lot of ways. Only this time, if you were knocked over the edge, there was no water to soften your fall. Just an uncomfortably long drop to the streets far below.

Mako and Bolin let loose a furious flurry of attacks, but each were repelled or endured by Fumiko's sand barrier. Anything she couldn't block she dodged with a frightening display of agility, bending her body just as easily as her sand. They just couldn't break down her defense, she was too fast, too strong, and fighting all on the defensive. It was like trying to batter down the walls of Ba Sing Se with their bare hands. And somehow she was managing to do it all with only one hand, her other still behind her back, twitching fingers occasionally as she guided her army below.

"Oohohohooo!" she giggled as one blast came close to singing the top of her head. "Almost got me that time! My turn!"

She threw up one hand at Mako, subtly shifting her other underneath it. His footing became unstable, preventing him from dodging the sandy battering ram that slammed into his chest, knocking him back. He stumbled towards the rooftop's edge, pinwheeling his arms to try and regain his balance.

"Bro!" Bolin thrust out a foot.

The ledge extended just as Mako was about to fall, a beam of stone that supported Mako's weight and prevented him plunging down... down... down. The elder brother flashed his little sibling a thumbs up, grateful to not have to splattered all over the streets below.

Bolin nodded, but kept his focus on Fumiko, ducking under another sand tentacle and pulling a trio of roof fragments into his hand, superheating them together and swirling them around into a lava shuriken. He sent it speeding towards Fumiko, but she just batted it away before he brought it around for another pass. Much as Bolin wanted to make more, he couldn't risk breaking up the roof any further, the integrity was already dangerously unstable, so he stuck to the one shuriken and brought it back for another attack. The heat of the lava was making Fumiko's sand tentacle partially melt into molten glass, which dripped down onto the rooftop as their battle continued.

_Heat... apply enough heat... anything melted_, Bolin thought. He quickly conferred with his brother as he helped Mako climb to his feet. A plan was finally in the works.

"Hey Miko! Can you bend _glass_?" Mako asked with a dangerous smirk.

Puzzled by his odd question, Fumiko threw up a sand barrier as Mako thrust both fists forward and unleashed a long, unending torrent of hot fire from them, blasting her with a bending move that was as intense and wide as he could make it. Fumiko grimaced as his power intensified, feeling her barrier start to give, but held on. She could weather his attack, and in just a few minutes he'd be completely out of juice. Then he'd _die_, and Bolin would _die_, and everyone else would _die_, until it was just her and Temuji left!

No one was going to keep them apart!

Finally, Mako stumbled down onto one knee, almost completely exhausted. He had a little gas left in the tank, but just barely, as evidenced by his heavy breathing.

"Oooh... almost had me with that one, _May-ko_. Too bad... so sad... time to die... _bye-bye-bye_..." Fumiko cooed, raising up her hands and splaying her fingers, preparing to impale Mako through the head and heart simultaneously. She may have been crazy but she wasn't cruel, she'd make it quick. But to her surprise, the mound of sand shifted only a little in response to her mental commands, and Mako dodged the attack with almost childish ease. Like it was stuck. Frowning, she turned over the barrier, revealing what had become of it thanks to Makos attack. Her sand had been superheated into glass. It fragmented away to clatter on the rooftop, all the 'earth' within purified away to such a point that, like metal, it was no longer a substance she could bend.

In that moment, Mako and Bolin struck.

Years of being apart had not dulled their teamwork in the slightest. They moved perfectly in sync as Mako tensed his legs and felt Bolin kick downwards. A slab of the roof launched his brother into the air, and Mako came down on top of Fumiko with a burst of firebending, forcing her to use both hands and throw her remaining sand up to create a makeshift shield and block him. But this left her open as Bolin closed the distance and swung around with a roundhouse and a smooth rock that cuffed her upside the head. Fumiko stumbled, dazed, barely able to lift her head before two solid fists slammed into her face at the same time, knocking her out. She hit the roof like a sack of potatoes and skidded right to the edge, unconscious before she even touched the floor.

"Haha, yes!" cheered Bolin, throwing up a fist. "Fire Ferrets Foes _Fall_!"

Mako winced at just how painful his brother's alliterative cheer of victory was. "Bolin, you're my brother and I love you, but never... _ever_... say that again."

Younger brothers shoulders drooped as he lowered his head shamefully. "'kay."

* * *

All around Republic City, the dead had finally stopped moving.

With no one controlling their actions, even subconsciously, the animation just failed. They fell like puppets whose strings had suddenly been cut, collapsing in the streets harmlessly. At first stunned to discover the battle over (and they'd won, no less) eventually the people of Republic City and its valiant defenders let loose a cheer.

They had won.

Suddenly the city shuddered, and great plumes of hot fire erupted from Air Temple Island, along with a burst of lighting in the stormy skies overhead, reminding them that things were not over just yet. Off in the distance, the true battle continued to rage, so violent it seemed to shake the entire city down to its very foundation, if not the planet.

The Avatar was in the fight of her life, and there was virtually nothing any of them could do to help her.

* * *

Great bursts of flame flew from Air Temple Island as its combatants made the whole structure shake, great tides crashing against the shore as their battle continued on. Both combatants could sense it, however. Simultaneously, their gazes cast out across the bay at Republic City. Korra imagined she could even hear the people cheering over the howl of the winds and the pouring rain.

"You hear it too, don't you?" Korra asked, water dripping from her chin. "Miko's failed. But you can still end this."

He snarled, throwing a high kick and punctuating it with an earth spike. Korra nimbly leapt out of the way, shattering the rock with a palm strike to block it. However, she was caught mid-air and off-guard when Temuji swung his arms around and a gust of wind slammed into Korra, knocking her into a nearby building hard enough to leave a crack in the foundation.

"It doesn't matter," Temuji breathed heavily, beginning to feel the strain of his exertions. "If I kill you, I can still do this. I have to do this. If Miko's dead I can bring her back too. I can bring them _all_ back. ALL OF THEM!"

Groaning, Korra climbed to her feet, holding her side, positive she'd come dangerously close to breaking a rib. Blood trickled down her jaw and she realized she'd bit her lip. Better than biting her tongue, at least. Temuji didn't look much better though. His body was caked in mud and his cheek was bruised, a dark stain against his otherwise pallid complexion. His clothes were also sloshed with rainwater, soaked against his frame. Temuji hunched over, breathing raggedly as he glared at Korra, the personification of all his frustrations and problems. And she in turn regarded him with equal wariness.

Lightning flashed in the skies overhead, and for a brief moment, the image of the pale Anti-Avatar was replaced by another feral force of nature, a dark spirit long since banished. The image of a ragged and worn warrior, dressed in Water Tribe clothes with a chain wrapped around her arm, hair in wild dissarray like a seal-lion's mane. Korra recognized her easily enough. This aspect of her had haunted her following her battle with Zaheer. All her fear and rage poured into a shape made solid. Dark Korra.

And now its image was imposed over Temuji.

Just like Kuvira, just so many of her enemies, Korra saw a reflection of herself in her foe. She had to try and reach Temuji again. She had to try and bring balance instead of just destroying him.

"Look around you, Temuji! Look at what you've done! All this destruction! Countless people are hurt or dying! Your own _sister_ too! Is this what your mother would've wanted?! You're disgracing everything she ever taught you!"

His eyes opened wide in shock at her accusations, then narrowed to cold red slits.

"Is that you want?!" she pleaded with him.

His reply wasn't terribly articulate. It was really just raw rage given voice, as her pale opponent threw up two hands, one palm, one fist. The fist he used to propel a bolder, the palm he used to light it aflame, sending a hot ball of flaming rock at Korra. She barely had time to dodge aside before it smashed into the ground where she'd been standing.

_That was a close one_, she thought.

Temuji didn't give her a chance to recover, slamming another rock into her side hard enough to shatter it to pieces. He leapt into her field of view, hand striking like a viper as his iron hard fingers closed around her throat, reflexively making her grab his hand to try and pry it off. She may as well have been trying to bend a limb of platinum.

"I want MY **MOTHER**!" he shouted, slamming her down into the ground, hard enough to crack it. His gentle features were twisted with madness. "And I will _tear_ this world apart to GET HER **BACK**!"

He tightened his grip, crushing Korra's throat beneath his hand. He shouldn't have been so strong, yet the anger, the madness, was fueling his frail body and making him impossibly powerful. His free hand raised up, fingers clenching into a tight fist as tiny pebbles, a line of fire, a thin stream of water, and a breath of wind started climbing and coiling around his arm, tapering at his fist in the form of a drill. Clearly, he intended his next blow to be his very last.

He was going to kill Korra.

Temuji wouldn't stop. He wouldn't ever stop. He was going to keep coming at her until Korra was dead and the world had burned to ashes in this mad quest to reunite his family.

He wasn't _ever_ going to stop.

So someone had to stop him.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if you enjoyed.

I know it's just a teensy tiny bit of a stretch to have everyone (almost) coming back in the finale to take part in the fight, but honestly what I love most about this show (and its predecessor) is that each and every character is unique, with personality and flavor. Also fighting styles.

Like Senna from the opening chapter, Tu and Skoochy are confirmed as Earthbenders in the official materials surrounding the Legend of Korra but never got a chance to demonstrate such on-screen. I decided to give them that chance.

Yes, that was a Lieutenant cameo, guest starring Lance Henrikson. I've always been sad we never saw him again after Amon's defeat.


	27. Chapter 13 - Legendary (1of3)

"_I've been a bad, bad girl_."  
\- **Fumiko**.

* * *

Thunder boomed overhead as Korra struggled against the iron grip on her throat, scarcely able to draw breath, let alone fight. And Temuji towered over her like a vengeful monster, eyes blazing like hot coals as he raised up his right fist, elemental powers wrapped around it like a drill.

"With you out of the way, I'll finally be able to fix **EVERYTHING**!" he yelled.

Korra tensed, bracing herself for the blow. Unable to dodge, she could only hope to survive the attack, dissipate the elements as best she could against her skin before they penetrated her body and ripped her apart...

He flinched.

It was barely a flicker, a momentary lapse in concentration, but it was all Korra needed to arch her back and kick up, toes slamming into Temuji's face and knocking him back and off of her. His elemental fist dissipated as he staggered from her attack. But not long, it seemed. He took barely a moment to catch his breath before launching himself at her bodily, hurling fire through the air. Korra countered with a sweep upward of her arms, creating a rocky wall between her and Temuji. His fire dispersed harmlessly against it. His body smashed right through it as he followed up his attack, but she had long since rolled out of harm's way and was back on her feet.

"I'm guess I'm not down for the count just yet," Korra said, wiping at her jaw.

Snarling, he threw another fire blast punch, but she countered with a wave of water, slashing first left to block the fire then right without pause, slamming it into Temuji's body and knocking him down. He rolled end over end before climbing back to his feet, eyes blazing like red suns as his rage seemed to manifest itself in his burning gaze. He roared at her like a wild beast.

Korra dug in her heels and met his next charge, catching his fist in her open palm then swiftly trying to knock him out with her off hand. With equal swiftness, he caught her the same way. Tightening their grips, the two combatants struggled for dominance with raw strength alone, the earth cracking beneath their feet as their full power reflected off of one another. They were too evenly matched. But Korra had experience on her side, and twisted her body, throwing herself back against Temuji and pulling him over her shoulder to slam him down onto the ground. She raised up her foot for a sweeping fire kick but Temuji rolled out of the way before she could connect, leaping up onto a nearby rooftop.

The red-eyed youth raised up his hands, spinning them in counterclockwise circles, coalescing the rain into a dozen ice shuriken in the air. Without warning he thrust out his hand and foot in a sideways stance, hurling the frozen blades one by one at Korra. She threw up her arms and spun like a top, gusts of wind radiating off her body to knock them harmlessly in all directions. Seven hit the ground, splashing back into water, two grazed her arm when she could not block fast enough. The last three broke apart suddenly, splashing to the ground as they un-froze before he could throw them. Temuji stumbled, a grimace flashing across his pale features.

There it was. That flicker again. Temuji flinched as his bending seemed to fluctuate, gripping his forearm as he felt the energy surge through his limbs.

"No... I'm almost... _th_er_e_...!" he growled.

Dark brows knit close together as Korra watched in puzzlement. It was as though his bending power was rising and dropping in sudden, uncontrollable bursts. Like a bulb with a weak connection giving off intermittent light. Flickering. And then Korra realized that's exactly what it was. With Raava, the power of the Avatar State was timeless and eternal (current Avatar body itself not withstanding). But Temuji hadn't gained the power during Harmonic Convergence as Wan and later Korra had. He'd stolen his bending abilities by a random fluke during the opening of the Third Portal. The foreign powers in him must have been fighting his body from the start, and now the stress of battle was starting to make him lose control. He simply didn't have enough strength in him to hold on to all that power.

And that meant...

Korra turned and kicked off, using a pair of first bursts to propel herself forward, huge gouts of flame spouting from her feet. In seconds she was sprinting across the landscape, taking huge leaps over broken rock and earth and around puddles of water, moving away from Temuji.

"Coward!" he howled, leaping off the rooftop and sliding along a rising wave of water that rapidly froze to ice under his feet. "Get back here!"

One hand lifted up a great chunk of the earth bigger than a sky bison, then a flick of his other hand set it ablaze.

"**DIIEEEE, AVATAR**!" With a mighty yell he threw his arms down. He may as well have thrown a meteor at her. Korra kicked off an outcropping rock and threw herself sideways, a gust of wind propelling her through the air as fast as she could go. The great flaming rock missed her by mere inches as it impacted against the island, shattering it to its very core. Everyone in Republic City would have felt that impact.

Lightning flashed in the storm skies overhead, as the battle raged on.

* * *

Working hard and diligently, the senior and junior Baatars finally managed to fix the Power Plant and restore energy to the victorious Republic City. Street and home lights came back on, illuminating the buildings and streets, even as lightning flashed overhead from the still raging storm. Everyone gave another joyous cheer of victory. Despite the terrible storm overhead, people were feeling elated and overjoyed. There seemed to be nothing they could not do.

But the battle wasn't yet over. The dead had fallen, Fumiko had been defeated, but her big brother was still looking to destroy the Avatar and throw the world into chaos.

Those who'd taken part in the battle began to gather by the docks as the fight raged on Air Temple Island, watching it from a reasonably safe distance. And now that the lights had come back on, it was easier for them to see just where they needed to go.

Now able to see a potential runway, Asami angled her battered bi-plane for a rough landing along the docks. Grateful people had the good sense to move out of the way and give her a suitable landing pad, she grimaced as she heard the engine splutter, as well as the tell-tale whine of metal warping in ways it was not meant to bend.

_Just a little further girl..._

She landed without a second to spare, as one of her clipped wings snapped from the rough landing, crashing down onto the docks and nearly falling off into the bay. If she'd remained airborne with that, she'd likely have crashed in no time. As it was, Asami killed the engine and vaulted out of the seat as soon as she came to a complete stop. Tugging the goggles from her forehead as they fogged over, she sprinted over to the gathering of survivors, including most of Tenzin's family and the Northern and Southern Water Tribe Chieftans.

"Asami!"

Mako and Bolin were just re-joining them, the latter of whom carried Fumiko slung over his broad shoulder. Mako had shackled her wrists and ankles in a pair of platinum cuffs the police kept on hand for rogue metalbender cops. But with her unconscious, there was little she could do anyway. She looked remarkably harmless out cold as she was, less the mad deadbender she'd become and more the sweet, innocent little girl they'd come to know first. Even so, none of them were taking their chances with her.

Tenzin joined them moments later, landing on a cushion of air. He carried Pema in his arms, the hospital was badly damaged, and immediately set his wife down on a bench while Katara and Kya flocked over to make sure she was alright. Her fever had finally broke, and her strength was slowly returning as they fussed about her.

"Is everyone alright?" Tenzin asked, immediately checking on his family, his friends, and then everyone else in the vicinity. Thankfully, apart from a few bruises and shallow cuts, most of them had come out of the ordeal reasonably intact. Everyone seemed to be in good health, if a bit frazzled by so many close brushes with death. And more importantly, virtually no one had been killed.

"What about Korra?" asked Asami, noting the one absence in the group. The hole that left them incomplete.

A crash of thunder in the distance was punctuated by an awful, horrible sound of rocks crunching. Not just breaking, but breaking en masse and in such volume that it seemed for a moment as if the whole city shook from the force of it. As the gathered crowd watched, Air Temple Island shuddered, split in two, and seemed to fragments as it sank beneath the waves of Yue Bay. Within minutes, the entire island was gone as if it had never been there to begin with.

No one said a word, but their faces told a million stories from expression alone: awe, fear, despair, horror, sadness, and more washed over them like a tsunami, even as lesser waves of actual water slapped against the docks as the fight between the Avatars escalated to untold levels. They could be seen battling in the air above the wreckage, great bursts of fire flickering in the darkness amidst the rain and wind. The city continued to shudder as the duel raged on.

"We have to go help," Kai said, knowing full well he had no idea just _how_ to help.

A hand descended on his shoulder before he could. It was Senna. Though worry reflected clearly in her own blue eyes, her expression was calm and measured as she flicked her gaze to the battle. "We can't..." she said softly. "There is nothing we can do to help her now. Not in a fight like this."

Her husband seemed to agree. "This is Korra's fight," Tonraq said. "Have faith that she'll win."

Reluctantly, the others agreed with the Avatars mother and father, seeing the wisdom in their decision. They could do naught but watch now. Unable to do anything else to help Korra, Asami clasped her hands together and did something she hadn't done since her mother had died.

Prayed.

"Korra..."

* * *

Avatar Korra launched herself skywards, one hand weaving the air into a wind lance, the other drawing forth a water whip. Temuji swept down to meet her attack, throwing forth a string of rocks and a fireball to counter. Their attack collided in mid-air with such force it created a miniature explosion, knocking both combatants back, sent tumbling through the air.

Korra swept up her arms, catching herself atop of a swell of water, while Temuji fired hot jets of flame from his feet, keeping himself hovering in the air. Korra threw herself upwards and spun in the air, coming down with a kick that landed hard on Temuji's shoulder, wrenching a cry from the pale fighter. He countered with a fist right to Korra's gut. This time, however, she tensed, taking the blow and responding with one of her own. Mid-air the two combatants seemed to have discarded the elements for a simple brawl of fists and fury. This was no elegant bending duel, this was a no holds barred beatdown. Each had adopted the strategy of hitting as hard as they could while simultaneously taking the blows from their enemy, fighting down the pain, and just keep on swinging. It was raw savagery at its utter finest.

Again going on the defensive, Korra caught herself on a gust of wind, then drew up another water swell to guide her over to the coastline, away from the city. She threw a gust of wind Temuji's way as he pursued her, and he was batted backwards before reclaiming his dominance of the skies, flames at his feet and hands guiding his flight.

"There's no longer any need for you, Avatar! So just lay down and **DIE**!" he roared, punctuating his remark with hot dragon breath.

Flames poured out of his mouth, racing towards her. Korra blocked with upraised arms, crossing them in front of her as the flames hit. She went skidding backwards along the ground from the sheer force of the blast. It was more than just skill, his firebending was burning hot because of his rage. It gave him a tremendous burst in power, but if Korra could endure long enough, hopefully he'd burn himself out...

Finishing his attack, Temuji swept around with a circling motion, bringing forth a long whip of water to cut through the air and slam into Korra's unprotected midsection, throwing her to the ground. She rolled over and over until slamming into a rock. But she still wasn't down for the count just yet. Temuji growled, lifting up a rock with a raised hand, then clenched it into a tight fist, shattering the stone into fragments, each sharp as swords. He lifted up his arm, preparing to run her through, but paused when he saw what she was doing.

She was laughing.

"Heh... heh-heh... hehhahahahahaha!" What started out as a dry chuckle quickly erupted into full blown laughter. Temuji recoiled, stone blades falling to the ground, confusion evident on his features as he watched Korra struggled back to her feet, swaying her body back and forth to shift her weight and make it easier. She was clutching her gut as much from laughing too hard as from his vicious attack.

Was she... was she mocking him?!

"The funny thing is..." she said, lifting her head and grinning brazenly at him. "I've heard people telling me that my _whole life_. Amon, Vaatu, the Red Lotus... every last one of them seems to think I'm either an outdated concept or they can do one better. And most of them had _way_ better reasons for what they're doing than you ever will."

The pale man snarled, throwing a right hook and dragging a chunk of earth along with it. Korra effortlessly flowed like water, grabbing the rock in mid-flight, spinning it around her, and smashing it back into Temuji. It broke into a thousand pieces as he was sent reeling from the impact. He wasn't badly hurt, but he was getting more enraged by the minute.

"You're just a spoiled little brat who can't deal with the fact that not everything goes his way," she said. "Well I got news for you, Temuji. In fact I've got news for you all!"

He tensed as she drew herself up to her full height. Waves crashed against the rocks as lightning split the air. "I'm here to stay. The world still needs an Avatar. And you...? Gotta... _DEAL with it!_"

The sound he made could only be described as pure wrath made manifest, and again he spouted hot flames. He thrust out his hands together and sent a gust of wind at her, tight and focused like a drill. She dispersed it with a flick of her hands, batting the wind away harmless in all directions. He fell back to his favored technique, balls of flame as big and hot as cannon fire, hurling them one after another at her. She went running, zig-zagging along the ground as he threw a pair of them at her from both ends, hoping to cut her off. Korra dodged his move entirely and leapt into the air, using her own airbending to climb as high as she could before putting her hands together and diving down into the bay. His fire tried to follow, but he barely scratched the surface of the water as his favored element met its natural opposite.

Temuji snarled in frustration, throwing up his arms, making the water cascade in great swells, then thrusting his hands apart, parting the water all the way down to the bottom of the bay, leaving it dry as a bone. Korra was instantly exposed, but she'd been ready for him, and her eyes blazed with white light as she launched a kick and a great gust of wind to slam into Temuji's unprotected midsection. He went tumbling through the air, very nearly slamming into Aang Memorial Island. He caught his flight awkwardly, fire blazing around his hands and feet as he dropped down onto one knee atop of the statue's head, breathing heavily. He took only a moment to recover, however, before he was off after Korra again.

Korra re-surfaced near the lighthouse at the edge of the bay, using a water column to climb higher and higher until she jumped off, landing on her top of the tall structure, right beside the metal rod on the roof. She could see Temuji on his way to meet her, hands and fire shooting off fire to propel him through the air in rough, ragged movements. Rain continued to crash down in great quantities, soaking both combatants to the bone as the wind whipped at their bodies.

"Done running, Avatar?!" he shouted, hovering in the air above her. Apparently he thought literally looking down on her was just as good as figuratively looking down at her. Now that she could read him, she wasn't impressed. "Ready to die?!"

Korra smirked, planting her feet in a firm stance, and waited for his attack.

Temuji reached down, grabbing up a great boulder from the nearby coastline, and hurled it with a sweeping kick at Korra. She struck out with her knee, keeping her other foot planted, and shattered it into fragments, keeping her stance. Purely on the defensive now, she blocked every move he threw at her. A blast of fire? A wall of water. A strike of air? An earth barrier. Temuji poured more and more energy into his attacks, but Korra could see every one of them coming and countered or blocked, parrying the elements away from her body as she waited for the proper moment to strike back.

_Almost..._

There. Another surge of energy. Temuji grasped at his chest as his whole body shuddered. His body must have been in great agony, but he just kept on coming. Korra had to give him credit, he certainly had willpower to spare. A pity it was put to such horrible purpose.

"F_i_g_h_t...! M_e_**e**...!" he demanded, wincing as another surge of energy passed through him. The pain was almost excruciating, but he bit his lip and held on. The power was his. And soon the Avatar would be no more.

He struck her with earth, he battered her with water, he attacked with wind, he hurled fire at her. Korra dodged or deflected every strike, countering him. Now that she was wholly on the defensive, his attacks, while powerful, were being met with solid resistance. She'd trained her whole life with each element, he'd known them less than a handful of months.

Even so, Korra stumbled under the last air gust, falling to one knee, throwing up her arms and a slab of rock to block his next firebending move. The rock buckled, the sheer heat causing it to crack. It might not be enough to hold him off, yet she refused to move. Her back foot pressed back against the metal pole, bracing herself for what was coming next.

"WHAT ARE YOU **WAITING FOR**?!" he roared, utterly unable to fathom her tactics. She was practically handing him victory and yet continued to fight knowing she would lose. What was she doing?!

It struck him moments before she did. Korra wasn't surrendering. Korra was _focus_ing.

In that instant... lightning struck.

A bolt pierced the heavens so brightly that for an instant everything turned white. It struck the lighthouse tower, and the aptly named lightning rod atop of it. Travelling along it instinctively towards the ground. When it reached Korra's foot, however, the Avatar's eyes flew open, shining with the same unbridled, unstoppable, unquestionable power.

The power of balance, the power of unity, the power of belief.

The power of hope.

Remembering her lessons, Korra channeled the electrical current up her leg, through her belly to avoid her heart, and up along her other arm. While Mako had only showed her how to do it with her arms, her legs worked just as well. She took aim as the lightning surged up her arm to her fingers. A blast of raw energy erupted from her fingertips as she took aim directly at Temuji, whose scarlet eyes opened in shock and disbelief. Before he could so much as shout a denial, the bolt was upon him, crashing into his chest and sending him flying through the air, tumbling end over end until he smashed into the ground. Even then he continued to roll and crash along the rocky ground until finally coming to a halt by the water's edge.

Thunder boomed as the storm raged overhead, and the Avatar released the power, letting it flow out of her body just as easily. Her eyes continued to glow as she dropped down onto the ground from the lighthouse tower. Slowly, with ominous purpose, she advanced on Temuji.

Waves crashed against the shore as the rain continued to pour down on them both, soaking Temuji to the bone in seconds. Steam wafted off of his body as the heat within became unbearable. He grimly tried to climb back to his feet, but he couldn't make his body obey him.

"Impossible... it's... impossible..."

Temuji's arms shook, the muscles torn and frayed by the incredible power he'd been trying to hold on to. He could only spasm helplessly as the Avatar stepped up directly beside him, utterly helpless. Temuji was so weak at this point he couldn't win a bending bout against Rohan.

Korra took up a stance, hands upraised, palms open, almost like an airbending strike. This particular technique, however, was something wholly new.

"W-what're you... what are you doing?" he rasped fearfully. He threw an awkward punch, but the weak flames that accompanied it passed harmless over her shoulder as he missed. She didn't even flinch.

"Burning out the infection," the Avatar said coldly, her voice echoing with untold power.

She struck with the palm of her hand, smashing it into Temuji's chest, right over his heart. An ordinary blow like that on an ordinary human being might stun them and hurt like hell, but would cause no major damage in the long term. However, Korra had channeled the full might of Raava behind her strike, turning it into an energybending move, blasting the raw power of the Avatar through her opponent.

Temuji screamed.

He howled like a demon as the stolen powers of earth, water and air were blasted out of his body, bursts of light erupting from his slight frame, shaking him down to his very bones. Wisps of silver and sapphire and emerald drifted upwards into the air. As the Avatar watched, the misty energy flowed away like streamers on the wind. Instinctively, she somehow _knew_ the stolen life force and the bending would be returned to their proper owners. Wing, Tahno, and Daw. The natural order of things had been restored.

The Avatar blinked, the glow vanishing from her eyes, and Korra breathed out slowly as tension left her body, relaxing out of the Avatar State. The battle was over. Already the storm was starting to calm, the rain was lessening and the thunder coming with less and less frequency, fading into the distance. It wouldn't take long for it to completely dissipate. The lingering rain felt good against Korra's skin, soothing her rattled nerves and washing away any lingering anger or pain from the battle.

They'd won.

Temuji and Fumiko had lost, and balance had been restored.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if you enjoyed.

That's easily one of the most intense one-on-one fights I've ever had to write, and probably the longest as well. I hope it was well-received.

And hey, I must be doing something right, because TV Tropes just added my story to their Legend of Korra Fanfic Recs! Woohoo!


	28. Chapter 13 - Legendary (2of3)

"_It's easier to destroy than it is to heal. But it's so much more rewarding to heal_."  
\- **Temuji**.

* * *

They all saw it. The incredible lightning strike that seemed to brighten up the entire sky, turning it briefly from night into day. Then the way the Avatar had re-directed it, sending it crashing into her enemy. When no more attacks followed, no more violence ensued, it was easy enough to deduce that Korra had been victorious. She'd won.

"She did it..." said Bolin quietly.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Mako asked beside him. His tone didn't seem entirely convicted, however. He was just as surprised as the rest of them.

By the time the booming thunder caught up with them, they were all a little thunderstruck. Asami was the quickested to recover, galvanizing the others into action. "Let's go! We have to make sure Korra's alright!" she said.

"Right, let's get going!" Tenzin replied, putting two fingers between his lips and whistled for his sky bison. Opal and Kai did the same.

Juicy landed, with Oogi not far behind, as the airbenders beckoned everyone who could to climb aboard. Lefty was soon there as well, and between the three of them managed to carry almost everybody. Those who could not be fitted on the bison were making their way on foot as quickly as they could. A veritable crowd of soldiers, civilians, benders and non-benders alike were heading towards the site where Avatar Korra had just defeated her enemy.

_Please hurry_, Asami thought, clinging tightly to the saddle as the sky bison took to the skies. Fast though they were, she silently urged them on to greater speed. They seemed to be as if miles away. Though she knew deep in her heart Korra was alright, she had to see her with her own eyes and make sure.

* * *

As the last of the shimmering lights dissipated, Korra gazed down dispassionately at Temuji. So beaten and broken she scarcely recognized him as the same calm, self-assured healer she'd first met a short few months ago in Gaoling. Now he drew ragged breaths, laying flat on his back amongst the rain-soaked rocks, unable to even lift his head. The stolen bending had torn his body apart long before they'd even started their fight, it was only now the consequences had caught up to him. He was very clearly struggling just to keep breathing.

"Huaaaahhh... go on then... huaaaaahhh... kill me..." he gasped out.

"You're already dying, Temuji," Korra said solemnly. "There's no point."

Honestly, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Temuji had become a monster, it was true, but he was also a lost little boy, lashing out at the world that had taken his mother from him. She couldn't help but pity him a little. Especially here and now, when he'd lost everything.

And she was pretty sure she couldn't save him. Even the power of a waterbending healer had its limits.

But she _could_ grant him one last mercy. As well as fulfill the promise she'd made to Azula. Gently, the blue-eyed girl kneeled down by Temuji's side. Instinctively, the pale boy tried to flinch away, but she grasped his shoulder to hold him steady, and stroked the top of his head. His white hair was matted and slick with rainwater and blood.

"Don't be afraid, Temuji. Don't be afraid. Your mom's waiting for you," she said gently, closing her eyes tightly, feeling hot tears stream down her cheeks. "You're going to be together again."

"Mommy...?"

And like that, all the tension drained out of Temuji, and he just collapsed bonelessly in her arms as his eyes rolled up into his head. He gave one last shuddering breath... and then let go...

He didn't breathe again.

Korra laid him back down on the ground and closed his eyes, wiping the tears from the corners of her own. She wished she could have saved him, but in the end he'd been completely beyond reason. Nor could it be argued he hadn't deserved such a fate. He'd hurt countless people, threatened countless more, and all from a petty, selfish desire to be reunited with family forever lost to him.

Yet in death... he'd never looked more peaceful.

* * *

The rain was tapering off to a light trickle by the time the others arrived. Korra spent the time sitting on a nearby rock, recovering from her battle. As well as keeping watch over Temuji's body. After all he'd been through, he did not deserve to simply be shuffled off into the ocean or buried hastily under some rocks. No, he deserved a little dignity, and Korra wanted to give it to him.

The sun began to creep through the cloud cover as the sky bison landed, disgorging a plethora of family and friends who all rushed over to meet the weary Avatar. She stood up and gave a wave, welcoming them with a tired smile. At the front of them was Asami, and despite her singed black locks of hair and ruffled flight suit, she'd never looked more beautiful.

Later, Korra would claim she'd had no idea what she was doing. She was caught up in a post victory high, she was overcome by emotion, she was not thinking straight. But in truth, she knew exactly what she was doing, when she caught Asami in her arms, hugged her fiercely, then grabbed her cheeks and drew her in for a passionate kiss.

For her part, the dark-haired woman could not have been more stunned. Her hands didn't quite flail wildly, but she was quite unsure of where to put them, unsure of what to do, so they awkwardly rested by her side as her elbows locked. She could hear everybody coming to a screeching halt behind her, feel everyone's eyes on them, and felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. And yet still could not muster the strength or will to draw away from Korra's lips.

"Oh my," Tenzin commented, not that either of them were paying the slightest bit of attention to him.

Nor was he the only one stunned. Bolin's jaw had seemed to hit the earth, prompting Opal to pat his chin and close it before resting her head on his shoulder, gazing fondly at the romantic scene in front of her. Mako folded his arms and smirked knowingly, having seen this sort of thing coming. Jinora and Ikki, to either side of Meelo, covered his eyes with their hands, unable to quite bring themselves to look away. Everyone else just sort of stared with a mixture of confusion and dawning realization.

Finally, the kiss came to an end.

Unsure of what to say, neither said anything, just looked at one another, gazing into each other's eyes, seeing reflected there the countless, conflicting, rolling, myriad emotions neither was quite capable of expressing.

Finally, Korra started to chuckle. Asami weakly joined in. Soft giggles turned into full guffaws, and in mere moments everybody joined in a delighted laugh that lightened their souls.

They'd won.

* * *

While almost everyone else was cheering or laughing, there was one person there who wasn't happy in the slightest bit. As Fumiko sat back up slowly on the back of Oogi's saddle, she grimaced as the pain of being knocked out caught up with her, as did the crushing realization she'd failed her big brother. Trying to sit up, she found her arms were tightly shackled behind her back with platinum cuffs, and her ankles were bound in a similar fashion. She might be able to throw around a few rocks, but she wouldn't have nearly as much control or precision with her limbs bound like this.

Even so, when she realized she was alone in the saddle, and everyone else was distracted by the Avatar, she eased towards the edge slowly, looking around, trying to find a possible route of escape...

... and then she saw Temuji...

... lying very, very still...

"No..." she breathed out, barely a whisper. Her limp trembled for a moment, then it all came screaming out all at once. "BIG BRO! NOOOOOO!"

Bound though she was in tight restraints, Fumiko all but threw herself bodily off the back of Oogi and face-first into the rocky shoreline, climbing to her knees before Mako and Bolin could restrain her, holding her down. Her resistance was feeble as she screamed at Temuji's limp form. Within seconds her piercing cries had descended into inelegant blubbering as tears streamed down her face, and no one present could doubt for one moment it was anything less than genuine. Despite whatever messed up life they'd had, Fumiko had truly loved Temuji as only a sibling could. Even with most of their sympathy dried up and gone thanks to all the horrible acts the siblings had performed, one couldn't help but feel pity for her.

Finally, mercifully, she slumped limply to her knees, all the strength gone from her.

"What do we do now?" asked Bolin, holding her shoulder. As much to hold her steady as to keep her from escaping.

"We'll have her put on trial," Iroh replied immediately. His expression was hard, but his voice was gentle. "She has that right, regardless of what she's done."

"We should take her bending first, so she's no longer a threat," Tenzin added.

All eyes turned to Korra, the only one capable of such a thing, but to their surprise she just calmly shook her head. "No... I won't."

"Korra..." Mako started to say.

"No," the Avatar said firmly. "Losing your bending is a horrible experience. I've been there. It's like a part of yourself has been torn from you. I refuse to do that to a little girl whose already lost so much."

By now Fumiko's crying had tapered off to silently sobbing, but she seemed to stiffen in her restraints at Korra's words, her face scrunching up as the dark emotions of pain, anger, loss and sadness warred across it. Her thoughts, if any, were impossible to gauge, but she seemed almost resentful for Korra's mercy.

Mako was least pleased by this, considering Fumiko's role in what had happened to his partner and his chief, but having nearly been a victim of de-bending himself, felt he could understand. And he trusted Korra. "Alright," he said. "We won't do that. But we need to keep her secure somewhere. Somewhere she can't hurt anyone until the trial takes place."

"Do we even need a trial?" asked Kai. "We already know she's guilty of a list of crimes longer than the road to Ba Sing Se."

"It's what's right," Opal said, resting her hand on Kai's shoulder. "It's about observing justice. We can't just take it into our own hands. Or we're no better than they were."

"She'll be treated fairly," Korra agreed. "Temuji as well. That's all we can do for them now."

Everyone gathered solemnly around, reminded that although they had been victorious, the price had been a hefty one. It would remain to be seen how many had been injured or killed during the battle, and regardless of that there was still much damage and many bodies that needed to be laid to rest once more. But for now, at least, it was over.

* * *

Though it occurred in a different shape and form, the Spirit World also felt the strike of lightning and the boom of thunder that signaled the end to the Avatar's fight. It was a more silent, subdued affair, but every spirit knew instinctively that the threat to them had finally passed, and the realm they were eternally linked to was now once more safe.

The danger had passed.

Near the entrance to the Third Spirit Portal, in the shade of a great spirit tree, a pair of humanoid spirits had taken up temporary residence, watching the rising gold and emerald lights. They gave a pair of smiles as they felt the peace and harmony settle over the realm again. One was a man in rich green robes, with hair of ivory and a warm, welcoming smile on his face. If he was a bit over-sized and round of belly, it showed only a love of life and its joys, meant to savor every last moment of it. Beside him was a young woman of darker complextion, with hair of the same shade as his own, though the difference in their age was considerable. She was more slim of figure and had eyes of ocean blue. Her body was encased in robes of pale silver, which moved as if drifting in the current of an unseen current.

"She's won, hasn't she?" Yue inquired.

Iroh nodded his head with great solemnness. "That she has. The threat is ended, and balance restored."

"I'm glad," she said, finally relaxing. The threat of Temuji to their realm had been greater than perhaps he could have even realized, but now it was over and the world was at peace yet again. For however long it lasted.

"More tea, my lady?" he asked, picking up Wan's teapot.

She in turn offered her almost empty cup with all the grace of a swan. "Please."

The aged gentleman refilled her cup, then his own for good measure, and then set aside the kettle as the two of them picked up a game of pai sho and began to play.

As the two of them partook in their tea and pai sho, spirits of all shapes and sizes flitted past, heading for the portal and back to the material plane. A world so similar, and yet so unalike to their own. A few waved to Yue and Iroh as they departed, and the two of them waved back as they sipped at their tea and watched the worlds continue to turn.

* * *

A week passed.

With the battle over, Republic City was being repopulated as its citizens returned home. There was much work to do, rebuilding the damage left behind by the undead army. As Grand Lotus Bao had promised, he and his brothers of the White Lotus worked tirelessly to ensure the bodies were respectfully treated. While they could not bury such a host en masse, and had to settle for cremation for the majority of them, they made sure to ensure the souls of the departed were left at ease as they were ushered on to their eternal rest, while their ashes were scattered to the four winds peacefully.

Nor was Republic City the only place slowly rebuilding. The Earth Kingdom in particular was prospering as new life and hope was filling the hearts and souls of its inhabitants. Hardworking healers had finally managed to quell the rising plagues and beat back the worst of their spread. Neighbor was helping neighbor, friends and family were drawing together to face adversity, and the land was blooming with new life as the seasons continued to turn as they always had.

Kyoshi Island in particular was again enjoying a bountiful crop and a good fishing season, and with Jasmine, Jingfae and Joo Dee returned to protect the villages from danger, the entire island prospered. To say nothing of the stories they brought back with them to tell the children. In a few years some would try to join their ranks, and a proud tradition would be continued for another generation.

The Water Tribes were likewise prospering, the storms had passed in the south, and in the north, the Spirit Oasis had cleared up. It seemed a vein of minerals deep below the ice had been unearthed when Sozin's Comet had struck the world. This had bled into the oasis, tainting its waters red and making them appear bloody. Almost in the same fashion the volcanic vents had opened up near Kyoshi Island and poisoned the fish. Now, with all right in the world, the Spirits and nature were likewise settling back into a comfortable rhythm with civilization.

Things were slowly returning to normal.

For whatever value that word still held in these times.

* * *

No surprise to most, several of the islands in the region known as the Fire Nation were in fact active volcanos. They went through periods of time where they went dormant, erupted, or collapsed upon themselves and became extinct.

This particular island had once been a monstrously powerful one, but it had faded away and become dormant decades ago. Now, its center flowed full of lava again, slowly filling before it would be ready to blow its top. Though hopefully not for another century or two at the very least. Once, many decades ago, the island below had been the home of a small village. Avatar Roku had spent his twilight years here, until one day the peak had erupted, the village had been destroyed, and the Avatar Cycle had begun again. Now it was little more than a collection of hot rock and ash, though remains of the old village could still be found to this day, greatly preserved by the hardened rock.

Temuji's remains were cremated here, wrapped in a silvery funeral shroud and cast into the flaming hot maw of Roku's Volcano. The Avatar bore witness to his final passing from this world, standing at the open mouth of the volcano and watching his ashy remains vanish beneath the surface of the liquid magma. It seemed fitting in a way.

"Go in peace," Korra intoned, pressing her fist into her palm and bowing politely.

As the sun began to set on the horizon, casting a warm orange hue on the clouds, Korra idly glanced over at the sole other attendee to Temuji's passing. Wrapped in a black robe and wearing a distasteful expression, Azula looked as if she would rather be anywhere else, up to and including inside the maw of a firebreathing dragon. But the fact that she was here at all spoke volumes. About her relationship with Temuji, and how much she'd truly cared about him.

Not that she'd exactly been invited, but when Korra had arrived by herself, Azula had been there, waiting. It was if she'd known.

She said not a word as Korra disposed of the remains, silently watching the plumes of smoke and molten rock far below the mouth of the volcano. Until finally the oppressive lack of noise was starting to make the Avatar feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," Korra finally said, breaking the silence.

Azula barely spared her a glance. "For what?"

"I couldn't save him," she went on. "I tried... I really did... but he was just too far gone..."

"That annoying little..." she paused, visibly collecting herself before continuing on, "That annoying little _boy_... was gone long before he ever crossed paths with you," the skunk-haired exile replied darkly. "You did the merciful thing and put him out of his misery. Frankly, I'm still surprised you were able to do it. I guess you're right, Avatar... you're nothing like Aang."

She stiffened at the insult, and her mouth opened as she prepared a protest, but Azula held up a hand to stop her. "And that's precisely the point. The world needed Aang to be the Avatar when he was. We were at war... in more ways than one... and we needed a peacemaker and a savior. But in this day and age, we don't need that. We'd already been saved. Worse, we'd become stagnant and... repulsively complacent. Boring even. What we needed was someone to shake up the status quo and get big change started."

Her tone suggested she wasn't completely convinced, but then shrugged idly as if to say 'like I care.' Korra wasn't quite sure if she should feel insulted or flattered by the backhanded praise. Azula was certainly an odd one. How Zuko put up with her as long as he had was a complete mystery. Then again, not having siblings herself, maybe it really was something Korra just couldn't understand. Plus, whatever else she'd done, she'd raised Temuji and tried to help him. Whatever faults she had, despite all the stories that had circulated regarding her, it seemed Azula was just as capable of love as anyone else.

"... you honored your promise and helped make sure Temuji didn't die as a monster," Azula said.

The young Avatar glanced at her in surprise, wondering how she knew that. So far as she'd been aware, Azula hadn't been anywhere near the fight for Republic City. "How do you know that?"

"The fact that you're here seeing to his remains tells me all I need to know," she replied.

"I wish I could have saved him," Korra still lamented. "He had good intentions... in the beginning."

"Don't we all?" asked Azula with a subtle roll of her eyes.

Korra frowned, refusing to let Azula's nihilistic viewpoint sour her mood. What was done was done. "If I am going to be a force for great change in the world," Korra said. "Then I'm going to make sure its change for the better."

"You wouldn't be the first to think that," the older woman replied. "How can you ever be sure?"

"I can't... and when I am that's probably the surest sign I'm doing it wrong."

"Hmf," Azula scoffed, turning to depart with a swish of her black robes. Where she was going, Korra had no clue, but she got the distinct impression she didn't want to know.

"Don't follow me," the former Princess threw after herself as a sort of parting threat. But it was half-hearted and they both knew it. Even so, Korra felt a shiver when she looked back and saw that Azula had already vanished from view. Where she could have gone, how she could have moved so fast, or where she could have hid... it didn't seem possible.

But it had been.

"Well, only one thing left to do now," Korra murmured, reaching to the pack at her side.

And at the base of the very same island, Korra planted one of the seeds Azula had given to her. The same ones she'd obtained from Temuji, who had in turn received them from his mother. A neat little bit of earthbending threw the rich soil over the seeds, and a splash of waterbending slaked their thirst. They'd grow in virtually no time. Others she'd ensure would find good homes and owners. Like the White Lotus, or a botanist in Ba Sing Se. Bao in particular had taken a shine to the seeds and promised to help them grow and spread. In time, the blue flowers that sprouted from them would heal many injuries and save many lives with their amazing rejuvenating properties.

They'd have many names in the ensuing years. Healers Bloom. Azure Rose. Korra's Vine. Something horribly long and scientific the agricultural community and high caliber scientists were giving them. But Korra preferred the name they were first given:

Blue Lotus.

Somehow, she suspected Temuji would approve.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if you enjoyed.

There ya go, Korrasami lovers. A big on-screen kiss in front of everybody. Enjoy. I know I did.

Like many Avatar villains, while Temuji loses, in the end his real, original dream of healing and helping continues on, best seen by the new Blue Lotus flower. Plus in some ways he's now finally united with his mother on the other side. Wherever that may be.

Azula's rant is in many ways my own. I can understand having a preference for one show or the other, but to claim inherent superiority by circumstantial evidence does nothing but piss me off to high hell and back. I prefer Korra over Aang but enjoyed both and their shows very much, there is no point in endless debate on what is or isn't 'better.'

Fumiko's final fate will be seen next chapter. As well as quite a few more things that need to be wrapped up.


	29. Chapter 13 - Legendary (3of3)

"_We will be together for all of your lifetimes, and we will _never_ give up_."  
\- **Raava, the Spirit of Light**.

* * *

Finally, things in Republic City were returning to normal. All the damage from the attack had been fixed and the many dead bodies had been disposed of. While not all of them could be returned to their proper place of rest, they'd been cremated or buried in the most honorable fashion the citizens of Republic City could find, and it seemed that no ill will lingered amongst their scattered bones. Even the spirits were again flocking to Republic City, dancing in the night skies beside the Third Spirit Portal once again.

Sadly, the return to normalcy included the bad as much as the good. With the military departed and the police still working to help patch up the damage, the gangs were trying to muscle their way back onto their respective turfs. And while not nearly as violent, there were still many politicians and businessmen stirring up trouble demanding reparations or compensation for the chaos that had ensued. While a cure for the rash of plagues had been discovered, and it was subsiding in major cities, it was still prevalent in the outlying villages and towns who didn't not have access to as many wonders of modern medicine.

Harmony had been restored, but it was a fickle thing, and needed constant vigilance to protect.

As for Mako, his work was only beginning. And part of that meant overseeing the transfer of a particularly dangerous prisoner.

So he descended the ramp from the larger sailing vessel to a smaller transport, nodding to Tahno, who was piloting. His junior partner eased up on the throttle, nudging their tiny vessel closer over to the wooden island that was their destination. A prison specially made to contain one of the Red Lotus criminals, the lavabender Ghazan, it had been abandoned following his death nearly five years ago now. Today, it was being re-opened and re-staffed by sentries of the White Lotus, and being restored in preparation of its newest prisoner.

Said prisoner was being escorted in the next boat, tightly wrapped up in an off white straightjacket to prevent the movement of her arms. Two guards held her by iron poles to a collar around her neck, and as Mako watched, they moved her as gently as they could onto the wooden island and into her cell. Then and only then did they release the collar, loosen the straightjacket, and step back.

Mako stepped forward, watching as the dark-haired girl slumped to her knees, the pink in her hair faded so much in the past few days it had practically vanished. It seemed to reflect her mood, for she'd gone from perky and cheerful (and psychotic, he reminded himself) to dour. Like all the will to live had simply vanished from her.

"Miko?"

She didn't reply, but he continued to speak anyway, as much to reassure himself he was doing the right thing as telling her the same.

"I'm sorry it's come to this, but you've left us no choice. I know it's not much... but at least here you won't be able to hurt anyone."

Fumiko didn't say a thing. She hadn't ever since her defeat. She just continued to gaze dully out in front of her, not truly seeing anything. When Korra had explained what had happened with Temuji, there had been a brief concern that Fumiko's body might also be damaged by the excess elemental power within it. But a brief consultation with a master healer and spiritualist like Katara promised there would be no such danger. Temuji had tried to hold all four elements in his body, something only a true Avatar could do. Fumiko had only had her earthbending enhanced. It seemd that was much of the cause of her boundless energy.

Not that she had much energy right now. She walked and she breathed but her eyes were glazed and dead as one of her own animated corpses.

Mako pitied her. Not just for losing her a family member, something he'd had to experience himself, but because she'd just ultimately given up. Much as he loved his brother, losing Bolin wouldn't have made him want to give up, it would've made him want to keep living his life. Because it's what Bolin would have wanted. Whatever Temuji wanted his little sister to do with her life... it seemed she wasn't going to do it. There was no chance of appeal for her sentencing, she was going to be spending the rest of her life here.

Without another word, Mako turned and departed, nodding politely to the White Lotus sentries and settling into the motorboat alongside Tahno. The two detectives exchanged a look as the engine fired up and took them away from the wooden island prison.

"Ready to go work, chief?" Tahno asked. There were dark rings around his eyes but overall he was back to his old self.

"... yeah, I think I am," Mako replied. "What about you?"

"May take it easy for the first few days but... I think I got it in me," he said with a weary smirk.

The boat speeded back to Republic City where the two of them would be getting back to work patching up the damage and restoring order. A never-ending battle that none the less was a worthwhile endeavor. Meanwhile, in her cell, Fumiko continued to stare dully ahead as the wooden bars were slid back into place by the sentries and locked. They wouldn't be unlocking again anytime soon. Finally, she felt the gaze of the guards slide away from her, content she was helpless as a newborn.

But a tiny smirk had worked its way onto her face, and her jade eyes glinted with new life.

"I'll bring you back, brother... I'll bring you _back_..."

* * *

In the metallic city of Zaofu, Bolin gave a cheerful whistle as he walked along, strolling from the guest quarters where he lodged towards the manor where the Beifong family lived. He had remarkably high hopes for today, so high they seemed ready to sprout wings and fly off if he didn't keep them grounded. He'd taken more than a little extra care with his appearance today, smoothing back his dark locks of hair and straightening out one of his nicer jackets. A bundle of dark green was held behind his back casually as he strolled along.

Ironically, the one person he hoped not to run into (at least not yet) was Opal.

Thankfully, he spotted her out practicing her airbending forms in the courtyard, and slipped away before she could notice him, making his way to the main parlor where he was told Suyin and her husband were having her morning tea. Though he'd yet to make a sound, Suyin had sensed him coming, and reached over to switch off the radio program she and her husband enjoyed listening to while they took their tea.

"-at's all the time we have for now folks. Tune in tomorrow, same time, same station. For FireFox News, this is Shiro Shinobu, signing off...!"

Suyin turned the knob, shutting off the broadcast.

"I hope I'm not intruding?" Bolin said tentatively, sensing he'd been discovered.

The Beifong matriarch smiled, beckoning him in, and poured a third cup of tea. He settled onto the couch, resting the bundle by his side as he accepted the drink.

"What can we do for you, Bolin?" asked the senior Bataar.

"Well, first off, I come bearing a gift...!" he set his cup down and unwrapped the dark green cloth, display its contents: a hunk of very special rock, so black it was practically made out of shadow instead of stone, and shiny like a mirror's surface. Bolin swore he saw his reflection in it.

"A genuine piece of Sozin's Comet. Since you collect meteorites and all."

Suyin dipped her head, accepting the gift with the utmost dignity. "Thank you very much, Bolin. You've a very kind heart." She passed the dark rock to a nearby servant, who would add it to her collection in the gardens.

"Now what's this truly about?" the gray-haired matron asked, peering intently at the young lavabender.

"Ah, well... the thing is... uh..." Bolin stammered, rubbing his forefingers together like he did when he was nervous. "Your daughter and I, well we've..."

"Yes I know you two are an item," Suyin said. "But I sense there's something more you want to tell me?"

"I'd uh... I'd like to ask for her hand," the young earthbender said, greatly daring. "Oh, and uhm, the rest of her of course. All of her. A package deal."

It was that last word that amused Suyin, and she realized an ulterior motive to his previously selfless gift to her growing collection. "Oh I see. The stone isn't just a gift... it's a bribe?" she asked with a smirk. "My sister was a cop, you know."

It was amusing to watch how quickly he panicked. "Nononono, it's not like that... really...!"

She had to laugh as he stammered and stuttered so amusingly. And her amusement only continued to grow as she spotted the very topic of their conversation leaning against the doorway, listening in on everything. Bolin, however, blindly pressed on, unaware Suyin's only daughter had just joined them.

"It's not a... it really was meant to be just a gift. But I really want to marry Opal, and I thought this might help because... I know I'm nothing special... I've got nothing really to offer her... and she's so beautiful, and kind, and smart, and a whole list of other things that I don't even know all the words to. She's just... perfect and I'm just... me."

Opal chose that moment to reach over the back of the couch and wrap her arms around Bolin's shoulders, hugging him gently from behind. The look on his face was utterly priceless, making Suyin wish desperately she'd set up a camera beforehand.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way," the dark-haired woman intoned softly. Opal glanced up at her mother, the look on her face spelling it out for the elder Beifong woman. There was only one possible response she could give now, not that she ever really considered the alternatives.

"Well, I suppose that's settled. Of course we'll give our blessing, Bolin. We can have the wedding right here in Zaofu if you like, maybe sometime in the spring. But... I do have a very strict condition I want you to meet...!" she said sternly, pointing her index finger right at his face.

"C-c-c-condition?" he asked, suddenly nervous again. Sweat poured down his brow.

"Mooooom," Opal said, rolling her eyes.

Suyin smiled warmly. "I imagine you'll want to talk this over with Mako and your family but... let me welcome you into our family... as a son. And a Beifong."

"Oh! Oh is that all," he said, suddenly feeling much better. "Well that's not exactly traditional, I guess, but seeing as how I don't have much of a last name myself, uh... uh yeah, that'd be nice! I'd..." he stopped rambling and drew himself up solemnly. "I'd be honored to be Bolin Beifong."

"Then welcome to the family, son."

"Thanks, mom... uhm... can I call you that? Is that okay?"

Suyin opened her arms, and Bolin almost eagerly stepped into them for a hug. Opal joined in as the three new family members were united. The senior Baatar watched with a grin on his face.

"Let's go tell everyone," Opal said, taking Bolin's hands and hauling him to his feet. "I want to share the good news."

Bolin smiled, hardly able to believe his good luck. This was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't have been more fortunate. He took her hand in his, as always marvelling just how well they fit together, fingers interlocking just like their destiny was.

"Just so you know," Suyin added as they reached the door. "I expect lots of grandkids."

Opal blushed so hotly her face lit up like a fire flake, while Bolin turned white as a sheet. Bataar just laughed.

"Moooooom!"

* * *

With the destruction of Air Temple Island in Republic City, Tenzin and his family were formally moving out to the Eastern Air Temple, as were all the rest of the islands inhabitants. President Raiko spoke of plans to construct an embassy for future visiting Air Nomads, but for now, they returned to the ancient homeland of their ancestors.

Tenzin was arguably taking it the easiest, so long as he had his family, he felt, the rest didn't matter. The island had just been stones and relics, all of which could be replaced. Pema seemed of a like-minded temperament, and even enjoyed the possibility of a change. With her children growing up and already having their own adventures in the world, a change of pace for her and her husband was welcome. Sure, she would miss some of the friends she'd made in Republic City, but most of them were coming with her, and the others, well, they'd have chances to visit.

Ikki and Meelo loved their new home, and with Pokey as their playmate were already exploring all over the length and breadth of the ancient temple, finding hidden places and secret rooms simply everywhere they went. On some days, Kai went with them to supervise, on others they were left in the trusted care of their uncle Bumi. Which usually meant they got up to twice the normally amount of mischief. The southern shrine would never be the same again for generations to come. And one time, and Tenzin was still trying to explain this, they'd gone out foraging for herbs, and somehow managed to drag back a dead shark-squid into the main courtyard. Meelo had even painted a portrait of his uncle Bumi with one foot planted atop of his mortal foes carcass, triumphant in victory.

They were nowhere near the ocean. How they had done it... would be a riddle for the ages.

Of them all, Jinora was having the hardest time adjusting. She'd lived on Air Temple Island her whole life, all of her worldly possessions had been there, her books, her scrolls, her clothes, her momentos. She may have been an airbender but she'd also been a teenaged girl, and Pema had helped her pick out a lot of beautiful dresses. Dresses she'd now never get a chance to wear. She knew that they could all be replaced, and she'd already started up a new collection, but in her heart, it wouldn't feel the same.

Even the view looked different. Sitting on the balcony on one of the uppermost towers, she saw a wide expanse of hills and fields. Uninhabited, wild land. No man's land where spirits and sky bison and other animals roamed free. It was nice, truly it was, but it was different. She wasn't sure she could get used to calling such a place home. Maybe she should return to her nomadic roots again, just like grandpa Aang had done. Maybe she could become a wandering air master like he had until she found somewhere to call home. Maybe...

"Jinora?"

Her thoughts interrupted, she turned, and smiled. "Kai," she greeted, the young airbender boy hopping up onto the balcony beside her.

"I uh... found these flowers blooming on the side of the mountain," he said awkward, holding up the fuschia lilies. "And I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?" she asked, accepting the lilies. "Some new technique?"

"You could say that," Kai replied with a roguish grin. "Though I think someone else already invented this one..."

With a slow gesture of his hands, he conjured up a miniature breeze, letting it circle Jinora as it picked up the flower petals and made them dance all around her. The young airbending master gazed up in delight at the display of color, watching the petals dancing on the breeze Kai had conjured. In many ways, it reminded her of how the spirits flew through the skies of the North and South poles. A dazzling display of perfect, natural harmony.

"It's beautiful..."

"Welcome home, Jinora," Kai said.

And she smiled again, feeling now that she truly was. For home wasn't where you were. It was who you were there with.

* * *

Kwong's Kuisine had been on the very edge of the devastation caused by Kuvira's superweapon and the opening of the third spirit portal. As such, after only a few short months and a fair bit of repairs, it had re-opened for business. Now with the added feature of a balcony and patio which gave a simply breathtaking view of the entrance to the spirit world. Business was booming thanks to this latest addition to their already excellent restaurant.

And it still served some exceedingly fine cuisine.

Korra and Asami sat on the balcony, which had been exclusively reserved by the Sato Heiress for the occasion. Some golden blooms from Bao's shop were set in a vase on the table between them. Both were dolled up, though not excessively so. This was a special occasion for them, after all, but by the same token it was only for them, they didn't feel a need to put on too many airs with each other. They knew who they were. They knew who the other was. Though they both wanted to learn more.

This was their first official date.

The backdrop of the Spirit Portal set a wonderfully romantic ambiance to their meal, spirits drifting overhead in dazzling displays of shimmering lights. It was a most welcome contrast to the chaos and turmoil of the past few weeks. Everything had fallen back into balance, though as usual continued to grow and change into something newer and ever more beautiful.

Just like their relationship.

"Hard to believe everything's changed so much," Asami said. "Sometimes I wake up and I don't even know where I am or what I'm doing anymore."

"We're helping people," Korra replied, taking a bite out of her roast duck. "That never changes."

"The Avatar's solemn duty? To always bring balance to the world?"

"That... but I'd like to think even if I wasn't the Avatar I'd do good just because... well... it's what we all should be doing."

She couldn't argue with that. "But how can we keep balance if everything keeps changing?"

"I like to think of balance not as something carved in stone... but ever changing," Korra replied solemnly. "Like the seasons. You can't really enjoy summer unless you also have winter, right?"

"And each one has its own particular benefits and drawbacks," Asami continued, following her line of thought, remembering the winters she could play in the snow, or the summers she enjoyed at the beach or in the pool. "But too much of one or another is harmful more than helpful."

"Mhmm. That's what I'm inclined to believe. So yeah, everything we do matters, even if it's not apparent. Even if it's just a minor difference, it's enough as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, right now I know of one minor difference that's going to properly 'balance' out this meal," Asami said, making quotations with her fingers.

Puzzled, Korra watched her dining companion as she made a signal to the restaurant staff.

The waiter rejoined them briefly to provide dessert, a pair of plates with a truly delectable delicacy: a slice of lemon merengue pie. He then bowed so low he could have kissed his own boots and departed, not even turning around as he side-stepped gracefully off the balcony, to the quiet amusement of the two women.

"This... is THE best dessert they offer here at Kwong's. I always used to get some for my birthday celebrations," said Asami, using her fork to delicately cut a piece of her pie. White frosting and golden lemon parted beneath the silverware as she scooped it up, mouth already watering at the thought of the incoming flavor.

"Oh well then, if it's that good, I suppose the only honorable course is to try it myself," Korra said jokingly, picking up her own fork. The correct one this time.

On impulse, Asami held out a hand to stop Korra. And instead, offered her own fork and its precariously balanced contents to the Avatar. Amused by the romantic display, but pleased, Korra quickly did the same, aiming her morsel at Asami's lovely red lips.

They took a bite at the same time, enjoying each other's desert, and each other's company, with gusto. It was the little things in life you savored the most sometimes.

Dessert finished, their plates were cleared away by the waiters quietly, but neither was quite ready to call it a night. Korra scooted her chair around the table to Asami's side, the two of them sitting side-by-side as they watched the spirit portal glowing in the distance, small flocks of spirits floating through the air towards or from it, new visitors into their realm coming and going. It was like they were dancing in the early evening sky.

The spirit portal pulsed, and out flew a majestic golden bird, its wingspan dozens of feet wide and its plumage like fire. If Korra didn't know any better, she could have sworn it was the very same dragon-phoenix she'd helped be born, so long ago. It gave a mighty caw as it flew overhead, and Korra and Asami watched in awe, the former resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Quiet moments like this wouldn't last, they both knew.

The solemn duty of the Avatar was to restore balance to the world, yet the world it seemed was quite equally intent to keep tipping the scales to make things more interesting. Nor was Korra the only one busy, for running a multinational, ever-expanding company like Future Industries was no easy task either. The two were able to frequently come together to align against each other's difficulties, but equally likely was the possibility they'd have to be separated by their respective duties, and not see each other for days, weeks, or longer still...

The thought seemed... distinctly unpleasant to Korra. The following thought, a potential solution...

_Seize the day_, Korra thought. Life was too short not to take chances.

"Hey, Asami?"

"Yeah?"

"... do you wanna... maybe, I dunno... spend the night together?"

What followed was a very, very long, pregnant pause as Asami first absorbed the question fully and, determined not to blurt out her first response, took a moment to think it over.

To Korra, the moment stretched out so long it may as well have been a small eternity before she finally responded.

"I think I'd like that," Asami finally said, taking Korra's hand in hers. She wasn't promising anything she wasn't ready to fulfill, neither of them were unduly rushing into things, but this was one more step in their growing relationship. Spending the night together. Sleeping with each other. _Just_ sleeping _with _each other.

She was sure the reporters watching her mansion were going to have a field day with this, but honestly, Asami couldn't care less at this point. She felt no shame in her love of Korra.

And she felt much the same way Korra did. They should take advantage of the quiet times they had, for they weren't going to last. Already they were hearing new rumors and gossip about criminals and dangers springing up all over the world, some minor nuisances that needed a gentle reminder the Avatar was still around and in business, others that could blossom into full-fledged threats to the entire planet.

There were many more adventures waiting for them, Korra was sure of it. And she was equally sure she'd face them with her friends by her side. All of them.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review, like, and favorite if enjoyed.

Out of all of the Red Lotus prisons, it struck me that Ghazan's was probably the most humane, and its no coincidence that's where Miko is being stuck for the foreseeable future.

Since Bolin lacks a formal last name I always figured he'd have no real objections to joining the Beifong family by taking Opal's. Plus, it helps set up an element for the epilogue which is coming soon.

A piece of fanart inspired the scene with Jinora and Kai, though for the life of me I can't seem to find it again. Though Avatar Kuruk used a similar airbending flowers move to flirt with the air nomad women, as revealed in Escape from the Spirit World.

This is my Christmas gift to you all, my loyal fans, the end of the story. But there is an epilogue coming, starring a **NEW** Avatar. Because the story never really ends, does it now?


	30. Chapter 14 - Seasons of Change

"_You will find that if you look for the light, you can often find it._"  
\- **Iroh**.

* * *

**_Fire. Air. Water. Earth._**

Over ten thousand years ago, Wan merged with Raava, the Spirit of Light. They became the first Avatar, forever linking the human and spirit realms. Together, they worked to bring forth a new era for the world. A time of peace and harmony. The Age of the Avatar, and the Four Nations. Ten thousand years later, Harmonic Convergence came and went again, and the world continued to change and grow. Avatar Korra began an entirely new era, and people moved forward into the future, even as they remembered and honored their past.

But even the Legend of Korra had to one day come to an end. Surrounded by loved ones and peaceful in her old age, Korra gently slipped away in the middle of the night, her spirit departing her body. She'd more than earned her rest. Her work was finally done, and she could sleep.

The Avatar, however, lived on.

In that exact same moment, far across the globe in the city of Zaofu, an infant's wail pierced the darkness. A mother's exhausted sigh was followed by joyous celebration as the newest member of the Metal Clan was welcomed into the world. Once he'd been properly cleaned and bundled, the boy was presented to his mother, gazing up at her with astonishingly bright eyes. Unlike the majority of his family, whose eyes were a shade of green or greenish-brown, his were a bright golden color, shining like a pair of newly minted coins.

The little boy saw other people there as well, not just his mother. Their father was there as well, hugging his mother and watched with a proud grin on his face. Standing nearby was a gray-haired, distinguished gentleman with a kindly smile. This was Bolin, his grandfather. The gentle looking woman with silver streaks by his side was Opal, his grandmother. Many assorted cousins, uncles, aunts, and friends of the family were gathered around, talking in hushed but excited tones. Both mother and son were in excellent health. Almost supernaturally strong, in the case of the latter. They had been most blessed.

He didn't understand any of this yet. Nor could he comprehend yet the destiny that awaited him. For now, he was content, nestled into the warmth of his mother's embrace, hearing her voice.

"Welcome to the world, Ban," she said. "Our special little boy."

* * *

**Sixteen Years Later.**

* * *

Zaofu did not have formal schooling like a lot of the nations of the world, but that didn't meant it was content to let it's children simply run wild without an education. The younger generation was instructed in the basics of language, writing, mathematics and history by Master Cheng from just after breakfast to a little after mid-day. In the afternoon, the master also taught basic earthbending to those who'd begun to display talent. All others were free to pursue other interests.

Among them, Ban Beifong.

Ban, who displayed no talent for earthbending despite his prestigious last name, was not included in these lessons. When class ended, he scooped up his books and threw his bookbag over his shoulder. He was just making his way for the doorway when someone bumped into Ban's shoulder hard, nearly knocking him off-balance.

"Oops, sorry _Bon_, didn't see you there," someone said, making Ban glance up in annoyance.

Wedge, nearly twice Ban's size and dumber than a handful of rocks, took pride in pushing what he viewed as 'the rich kid' around whenever he got the chance.

Ban, however, never let the bully bother him. He was unshakable as the ground as he calmly straightened his pack and walked out of the room, exiting the class with a profound dignity despite the mocking laughter and taunts coming from the handful of earthbender kids who remained. Though there weren't many of them, they'd taken to lording it out over other children their age because of their bending. Feeling it somehow made them more special than everyone else. And though they looked down on everyone who wasn't part of their little clique, Ban was a particular target for their bullying, being a Beifong. It pleased them to see one so high brought down so low.

None of their taunting so much as ruffled his jet black hair. The years had been kind to the only son of Briar and Amber Beifong. Ban had grown up tall and strong, with a muscular yet slim physique that made him excel at non-bending sports, as well as his skateboarding hobby. He'd even taken some lessons in chi-blocking that he was doing well in. His skin was lightly tanned from his time in the sun, and his dark hair was slicked to one side in the same manner his grandfather had worn it as a kid. But it was in his face that truly drew attention, where nobility and strength shone most clearly. He had a clearly defined jaw and the bright pair of eyes. Eyes a most unnatural shade of gold. No one who ever met Ban could forget such eyes.

Today he'd thrown on a tannish-gray t-shirt over a white longsleeves, bearing a lotus logo from some brand company in Ba Sing See. His usual jeans hung loose from his hips, and a pair of shoes were fitted to his feet. Overall, he looked like any teenager youth in ths bustling city of Zaofu.

He stepped down from the classroom and into the streets of his home. Today there were no lessons in chi-blocking, and he obviously couldn't stay for the earthbending, so he was about to head to the library when a voice called out to him.

"Ban! Hey Ban!"

It was a young girl of the same age as he. Her hair was a vibrant and unforgettable shade of gold, bouncing in a ponytail drawn back behind her head, leaving her facial features clear for all to see. Bright blue eyes were set amongst a face that was undeniably beautiful, with a dainty nose and fine eyelashes of brilliant blonde. But her smile was what truly made her look adorably precocious, stretching almost all the way from ear to ear and showcasing perfectly white teeth set with in it.

She wore a light sweater of faded red and a short, navy blue skirt that descended down to her knees. Both served to emphasis her slim, petite figure. A pair of dark sandals wrapped around her feet, the straps criss-crossing up her ankles almost to her knees. Like Ban, she held a bookbag slung over her shoulder.

"Ban! Hey come on, get a move on slowpoke!"

Ban displayed a rare, small smile of his own. Even when most of the other kids shunned or ignored him, finding his class or status intimidating, Meiling was never going to let something silly stand in the way of their friendship. The fact that she was something of an outsider herself probably had something to do with it. Meiling's mother had come to Zaofu ten years ago, and was originally from a town in the westernmost edge of the United Republic. She'd never known her father. He'd been serving in the military and died before she'd ever been born.

Meiling kept pace as Ban walked around the side of the building to pick up his skateboard, which he'd left lying against the bike rack. There they found the third member of their little party, lying protectively in front of his property, but hopping immediately to his feet when he saw Ban approaching, wagging his tail excitedly.

Little Jiao was an eel-hound pup that Ban had found a year ago, abandoned on the side of the road. Having just finished the better part of a sandwhich, Ban had let the little guy eat the rest, giving him a friendly scratch behind his ear where the scales were most sensitive. After that, he'd followed Ban home. And despite some misgivings from his parents, he'd been allowed to keep the little mutt. Thanks to a few months of loving care and warm food, he was soon shedding his skeletally thin image and putting on healthy weight again, as well as growing to be quite big.

He yapped once as Ban approached, who leaned over to pat the little eel-hound on his head, making his tail wag even harder. He could not have asked for a more loyal friend, save perhaps for Meiling, and he was always very careful not to make the comparison out loud.

"Good boy. Keeping my stuff safe?"

A short bark confirmed he had. Ban nodded, feeding him a treat he'd been saving all through class. He then picked up his skateboard from where it leaned against the wall, tossing it down onto the nearby sidewalk where Meiling was waiting, and hopped on. He kept his pace slow so Jiao and Meiling could keep up, but he needn't have bothered, Meiling was practically all over the place as she babbled a mile a minutea, and Jiao was doing much the same, though he kept his yipping to a minimum.

"... so I was like, no, that's not the plan. I wanted to hang out with you instead. I asked her to come along, but for some reason she didn't think she'd be welcome. Go figure. Still going to the library today?"

"That... was the plan," he said, catching her tone of voice.

"Ugh, boring! Come on, let's head downtown instead!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes I know your mommy and daddy don't let you do that without supervision, but come on, it's just to the market. What trouble could we possibly get into? I could do it blind-folded!"

Ban had to admit she had a point. The market hadn't had trouble for years now, the metalbender guardians of the city were adept at keeping troublemakers from trying anything foolish. Mostly the reason he wasn't allowed downtown was because of shysters and con artists, not thieves and murderers. And Ban was tired of always having to go to his parents for every little thing. Plus, he knew they wouldn't be expecting him home anytime soon. He often spent two, sometimes three hours in the library after classes let out. They encouraged his reading habits because it was good for him and because it kept him out of trouble.

Today, however... maybe he could use a little trouble.

"Why not?" he said, angling his skateboard down the next road. Meiling followed, cheering in delight.

"Woohoo, that's the spirit!" she cheered, pumping her fist in the air. "We can hit that new clothing store I told you about on the way back! The one that has the Varridye in aqua-green."

"Don't most of them hold that color?"

"Most of them have _blue-green_," Meiling clarified, huffing. "_Aqua-green_ is totally different. There's a subtlty to the shade that I think would go perfect for my highlights this weekend, when..."

Idly he tuned out some of her chatter. He enjoyed Meiling as a friend, but she could and would talk until she ran out of breath and likely not even stop then. He did enjoy their conversations sometimes, to say nothing of her company, but right now she was just chatting about anything that popped into her head, heedless of the brain to mouth filter.

"... I mean, we have a Jasmine Dragon _across the street_ from a Jasmine Dragon! How does that make any sense?! Uhm... Ban... is this the right way?"

He glanced up to see the path they were going. They'd had to detour around some construction a few blocks back, but he was positive this was the way to the market. Unfortunately his instincts seemed to be off, they only found themselves down a dead end alleyway.

"Not the way to the market," Ban surmised, skidding to a halt before he ran into a dumpster, kicking up his skateboard into his hand.

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Brilliant deduction, Ban," she muttered sarcastically. "Oh well we'll just double back and make a left at the intersec-..."

Her voice trailed off as the two of them spotted a trio of rough looking men entering the alleyway, cutting off their exit. Their stance and expression did not look the slightest bit friendly. In fact they looked downright hostile. They were dressed in rough leathers and chains, probably thugs or triad low-lifes. Either way, they had them both outnumbered, outmuscled, and outsized.

_This would not end well_, Ban mused.

"Alright kids, no need to cause trouble. Just hand over your yuans, and we won't hurt you," the first one said.

"Much," the second one added. He was an uglier fellow with a brutish physique, bigger than Wedge by a clear foot and with a lot more muscle on his frame. He carried no weapon, which indicated he was either confident in his strength winning the fight or else had some sort of bending at his disposal.

"We may want to just do as they say," Ban said, shifting his body to stand protectively in front of Meiling.

"Should listen to your boyfriend, little girl," the tallest of the three said, nodding approvingly.

"I'm not her boyfriend/He's not my boyfriend," they both explained at once. Meiling and Ban shared a glance and shrugged. Why did everyone keep thinking they were a couple?

"Whatever, just shut up and give us your money. And no sudden moves or sounds. You call for the police... you're both dead meat," the first one said, again brandishing his knife.

Jiao snarled at him, angrily yipping up a storm as he stood protectively in front of Ban and Meiling. Ban, for his part, reached for his wallet, making sure to keep his movements slow and careful so everyone of the thugs could see what he was doing with his hands.

As well as distract them from what he was doing with his feet.

"Meiling...?" he said almost casually. "When I say run... _run_."

Evidently his words confused the thugs, the foremost of whom reached out to grab the wallet, taking a step forward. However, at the last moment Ban pushed his skateboard forward and under the man's foot. Unprepared, he quickly lost his balance, the board shooting out behind him as he came crashing down in front of the kids.

"RUN!"

Ban threw his wallet at the face of the second hoodlum, momentarily cutting off his vision before throwing himself forward with a chi blocking move, trying to strike at his limbs. Alas, he was quick to recover and swung a fist around, cuffing Ban upside the head and slamming him into the far wall. He threw up his leg as the brute charged him, catching him in the midsection and kicking him back. It didn't hurt him much but it kept him at a distance, and right now, Ban was grateful for the breathing space.

He had a feeling this fight wouldn't go well.

Meiling shared a similar opinion. The blonde girl had run, as requested, but hadn't gone far. Seeing Ban wasn't able to escape, she decided she couldn't just abandon him to getting beat up or worse by a bunch of criminals. He was her best friend. It was time for her to act.

Cupping a hand in the open air, Meiling breathed in and out quickly, harnessing her chi and conjuring a tiny flame in the palm of her hand. It was nothing spectacular, but it was enough for the amateur firebender. Rearing back her arm she hurled it like a baseball at the nearest thug.

"Flaming Hand of Firey Doom!" she yelled as she threw it. She found it helped give 'oomph' to her firebending to give her attacks names. Alas, given its lack of mass, she miscalculated the proper angle, and it soared right over her targets head. It did singe his hair though, and she took comfort in that small victory.

The first brute, the one Ban had sent tumbling to the ground, had regained his feet just as his two partners seemed to decide discretion was the better part of valor. Apparently they weren't interested in fighting a firebender with no special abilities of their own. Not he. His pride has been wounded just as much as face (which he'd landed on) and he intended to make these two stuck up kids suffer for what they'd done.

_First thing's first_, he decided. _Take out the real threat. The bender girl_. He thrust out a foot, and the ground in front of her erupted in a blunt spike that slammed into Meiling's gut, knocking all the wind out of her. She fell flat on on her backside, and another pair of earthbending moves bent the stony ground into solid cuffs around her wrists and ankles, preventing her from moving. She was trapped.

Seeing her plight, Ban threw himself at the remaining thug, fist reared back to delight a chi-blocking strike. He missed as the thug shifted aside, throwing up his arms and raising a solid wall of concrete between them. Ban's next strike halted inches from the rock before he broke his knuckles. Isntead, he threw up his arms to hold the wall back as the thief threw his arms forward, shoving the stone wall at Ban, intent to crush him between the far wall of the alleyway.

He was quite literally between a rock and a hard place.

"When I'm done with you, there isn't going to be enough dust left to fill a thimble!" snarled the brute. Ban grimly held on, but physical strength against the power of an earthbender's rocks was useless, and the sheer weight of the concrete was steadily growing, threatening to crush him.

Meiling, trapped as she was, struggled more firmly, but the stones held her trapped too tightly.

"No, Ban!" she cried out. "Ban!"

Her best friend in the world seemed to vanish beneath the stones as the earthbender brute thrust his hands forward and let them slam into the far wall. A great cloud of dust rose up, and Meiling screamed.

"**BAN!**"

* * *

From behind the stones, a blazing eldritch light came into being. So bright and terrible it seemed to draw in the light, darkening the alleyway. With an almost casual shift of his hands, Ban shattered the earthen wall to pieces, sending them raining down along the ground as he emerged from behind them like a force of nature.

"What... the...?!" gasped the mugger as he stumbled backwards.

The young man stood before him with glowing eyes and a grim expression. Very wisely, the two hoodlums turned and hightailed it out of the alleyway, running for their lives.

Meiling could only gape in awe, jaw hanging as for once in her life... she couldn't find the words.

"Ban?" she asked tentatively.

He turned his gaze on her, and she recoiled fearfully. Not from Ban per se, but from the look on his face, which conveyed such an incredible power and tranquil fury it seemed she stood inches away from the sun itself. One misstep and she would be burned. With a tensing of his hand, almost like making a fist, Ban earthbent her restraints, the rock holding her arms and legs shattering into pebbles. And then just like that, the glow faded from his eyes, and Ban slumped against the alley wall. The feelings of terror vanished, replaced instantly by concern. Meiling was at his side in seconds. Jiao padded over to Ban as well, resting his forepaws on his owners leg.

"What... what happened?" asked a woozy Ban.

"What did you...?" Meiling asked. "How... I thought you couldn't earthbend!" Concern was quickly replaced by her usual perkiness as she playfully smacked him on the arm. "You've been holding out on me this whole time?!"

"I can't..." he replied, confused. "You know that. I've never... had any talent..."

"Well you could've fooled me! That was awesome! You flicked that wall aside like it was made of cardboard!"

"I did?" he asked, still looking puzzled and out of sorts.

"Heck yeah you did! Spirits, that was awesome! I have never seen anything like it!"

"Meiling, keep it down!" he whispered harshly. "What if more of those trouble makers are around?"

"Oh pish-posh!" the blonde shook her hand dismissively. "They were running so far and fast they'll be halfway to the North Pole by n-!"

There was a clatter down the way as something disturbed a pile of debris. A can of Flamey-O noodles rolled down the way, and Meiling let loose an 'eep' as she and Ban went back-to-back. Something was moving in the shadows.

"More trouble?" he said, his body tensing, ready to fight again.

"It's alright, children... the menace has passed. They won't trouble you further."

Casting his gaze down the alleyway, Ban spotted the speaker in question. An elderly man wearing faded orange and yellow robes of an airbending master. A thin mustache and a pair of wispy eyebrows seemed to be the only hair on his otherwise bald head, and a distinctive arrow-shaped tattoo pointed down at his nose.

Ban, however, was more puzzled than relieved. He knew this man, after all. "Master Rohan?"

Master Rohan was an elderly airbender who often visited Zaofu as an emissary from the Air Temple in the far east, offering his wisdom to the Beifong family on any number of matters. Ban had known him ever since he'd been little, they'd become very good friends despite the generation gap. They even played the occasional game of pai sho together. But this was the first time he'd seen him look quite so... solemn.

"I was hoping to have a word with you, Ban Beifong," said the aged man as he stepped into the light. "Your mother informed me you were at the library, but when you could not be found there... well... I had to do some searching. Quite an interesting place I find you in, no less," he added with a knowing smile.

Ban tensed, well expecting the older man to tell his family where he'd been. He'd never hear the end of it. And yet, with everything strange that had happened today, that somehow seemed less of a concern than he'd thought it would be. Perhaps it was because of Rohan's sudden interest in him.

"What did you need to talk to Ban about?" asked Meiling.

"You two seem to have already found out," the airbender replied. "We of the Order have known for some time now, though I admit we were puzzled when young Ban here displayed no talent for earthbending in his youth."

The golden-eyed boy nodded, well remembering. "You told Mom and Dad I was probably just a late bloomer."

"Indeed you are. And in more ways than one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Meiling, glancing between Ban and Rohan so quickly she was liable to crack her own neck if she kept it up.

"What do you two know of... Avatar Korra?"

"She's the... reincarnation of the spirit of the earth or something, isn't she?" asked Meiling. "Able to wield all four elements and charged with protecting the planet. She's retired two decades ago to stay at the Eastern Air Temple."

Rohan shook his head solemnly. "That is a falsehood we of the Order and the leaders of the world have been telling in order to keep the peace and prosperity she worked so hard to achieve. But the truth is that Avatar Korra passed away some time ago. Peaceful, of old age."

"The Avatar's dead?" Meiling asked, somewhat surprised. The momentous news seemed enough to shake her... for about two seconds. "Well that's super lame."

Rohan seemed amused by her assessment of the situation, a thin smile stretching the wrinkles of his face. "Not exactly. While it is true that Avatar _Korra_ has passed on, she lives on in the new Avatar... the _next_ Avatar..."

"Whose that?" asked Ban, confused.

A warm smile greeted his question as Rohan did his best to explain. "Ban, my boy... Avatar Korra passed away... sixteen years ago. To be more precise, sixteen years, three months and fourteen days ago."

Three months and fourteen days ago... had been Ban's birthday. His _sixteenth_ birthday. He and Meiling shared a look, unable to believe what they were being told. The sheer concept of it baffled their young minds, refusing to be put into words. Rohan, however, spelled it out for them.

"Which means that... you, Ban Beifong... are the next Avatar."

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Seriously, please review, like, and favorite if enjoyed. Please please please pretty please with sugar on top?

I've always liked the idea of the Next Avatar being a Beifong, and being named Ban for some reason. A short but strong name. Badassery just runs naturally in that family. Plus, it seems each new Avatar of the same nation seems to be a different gender (Roku and his firebending predecessor being a possible exception). With the revelation of Suyin's family in season three, the idea seemed more realistic, and I included that in the epilogue here. I'd cast Vincent Tong as Ban, and Tiffany Grant as his friend (possibly more) Meiling. Alex Hirsh as Rohan.

Despite the many hooks thoughout the story, only vague plans for a sequel at this time, and it's a far off idea for the future at best. For now, this is the End of an Era. Thank you all for coming and being a part of Korra's story.


End file.
